True Confessions of A Troubled Heart
by Humble-Goody2shoes
Summary: After 4 years the gang has got to get back together for the wedding of one of the F4 members namely Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di, how will the wedding push through if there will be some obstacles on the way. and how bout our SoEul couple doing as well, will their relationship lasts? And will Ji Hoo and Woo Bin find their soulmates along the way?
1. CatchingUp

** Note:**** I do not own the characters, some things may similar to some fanfics or at the original drama I've read or watched but most of it is mine, and I credit them... sorry I can't remember their names... I'm new at this so sorry if I have some errors or something. Do PM me if u want to say something I'll truly appreciate it a lot... Thanks. .And I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment**!

**Prologue:**

It's been 6 months since Gu Jun Pyo returned from abroad and 6 months it has been since he proposed to Geum Jan Di by the beach, which amusingly contradicted by his 3 best friends or "the 3 musketeers" that is. That same day, SoYi Jeong came back from Switzerland for 4 years that he has been away so long, and has been looking forward to meet the girl he has been falling for the last 4 years. .Chu Ga eul, the ever bubbly and beautiful best friend of Jan Di... Yoon Ji hoo, in that exact day it was also announced at the papers that he was the top notcher in the Board and Licensure exam for his doctorate. Also the same day that Song Woo Bin was discharged for his military service, he insisted on doing 4 years of service since he's going to be bored outside without his best friends, since Jun Pyo's abroad for business study, Yi Jeong at Switzerland and last but not the least Ji hoo focusing his might, to being a good doctor like his Haribeoji (Grandpa).

**Author saying:** **So obviously there was a lot of things going on that day... so let's...**

**(Whoosh!-Sound effect)(To the present!)**

**CHAPTER 1: Catching-Up**

"She's late! Again! And I thought she'll change when I get a ring around her finger... Tardy as usual!-Jun Pyo keeps cursing throughout his lungs while leaning to his not so eye-catching flaming red Ferrari, scaring the people who pass by. Suddenly his expression changes when he saw a girl running towards him...

"Yah! Why are u late!"-Jun Pyo shouted to the girl as soon as she stood near enough to damage her ear drums...

"Bwo? Did u just shout at me? It was traffic and the bus couldn't get any faster!"-Jan Di shouted back at the man in front of him.

"Aniyo, It's just that u're always late when we meet and I got myself worried that my fiancée's hurt"-Jun Pyo quickly says to her, rubbing his neck to brush the awkwardness...

"Yah! How can I not be late? U texted me 30 minutes before u wanted to meet!"-Jan Di slaps Jun Pyo's head from the back gently.

"Hey! U're hitting me for worrying bout u? And that's why I told you I should just pick u up from the hospital! I was about to send my men to look 4 u!"-Jun Pyo boasts this which unfortunately for him earned another smack on the butt.

"Yah! What are u? a psycho? I'm 15 minutes late! Besides I don't want people not to approach just because I have a boyfriend scaring the hell out of them!"-Jan Di blushed at that last sort for she finds it really sweet but also stupid for worrying so much about her.

"Psst! Are they a couple?"

"Hey, they're so cute together"

"Cute? More like match made in miss-match heaven"

"Yeah, I think so too. They seem to hate each other to act like that on public...tssk! 2x... I pity the guy.."

-These were just the words they over-heard from the people who just witnessed their action-packed act.

Jan Di stood with her face flaming red for hearing the comments of the people

Jun Pyo grabs her by the arm and signaled her to get in the car...

While driving...

"Ya, are u still mad?"-Jun Pyo asks to break the awkward silence in the car

Silence...

"Ya... (Ehem)...mianhe"-Jun Pyo says in a whisper

"Mwo? I didn't hear you? Did u say something? Gu Jun Pyo?"-Jan Di says the last words in a sarcastic way

"Yah! I said I'm sorry okay? I just got worried that's all I'm just scared u might leave or gone or something..."-his face obviously dead serious

"Arayo… thanks and I appreciate it... I guess those are the things that I like about you (smiles)"-suddenly advances her face and gave Jun Pyo a kiss on the cheeks.

"That's for being a very thoughtful fiancée"-turns her face to look outside the car window so that he won't see her pink face dying of embarrassment.

Rubs his cheek and gives off the irritating grin he always has... "(ehem) how bout another one for being late?"-smiles at Jan Di which only earns him a soft punch at the arm...

"Hey, are we going to the airport?"-realizes when she saw a sign saying they're in the airport.

"Yeah, we're picking up someone; the others must be already there now."-Jun Pyo

"Picking up someone? Who?"-asking curiously of who might be that person that has earned a grand welcome by the F4.

"Just an old friend, A girl friend of the F4"-Jun Pyo says it in a not so much emphasize words girl friend of the F4.

"Huh? Jae kyung unnie is back?"-Jan Di excitedly shrieks totally expecting it was Jae Kyung they will be picking up.

"Nope… Much better"-Jun Pyo smiles at her, then parks his car in front of the entrance, since there's no need for him to properly park it somewhere since (duh!) heir of Shinwha move away...

When they got inside they walked for a while and as soon as Jan Di spotted Ga Eul which there's no doubt it was her coz the girl was being held by the shoulder by a handsome guy beside her… So Yi Jeong.

"Ga eul-ah! You're here too?"-hugs Ga Eul so tight that it looks like she's going to suffocate her.

"Yeah, Yi Jeong-Sunbae wants me to come coz he wants me too meet someone"-answers Ga Eul as soon as Jan Di released her.

"Yah! I told u not to call me sunbae I'm not Ur senior anymore, araso? I'm ur boyfriend Chu Ga Eul"-Blurts out the man beside her, which made her drown in blushing pink.

"It's nice to see you guys…"-the guy behind Jan Di speaks in a cold and calm voice, Jan Di turned around and it was Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae nice to see you too"-Jan Di gives off her usual bright smile to the guy who took care of her while Jun Pyo was on abroad.

"Yo! She's here..."-everyone looked to the direction where woo bin looked...

**Who's the girl they're going to pick up?**

**What's her role at our characters' lives?**

**Will she be a friend or a foe?**

**Stay tune! Hope you liked it! Please comment!**


	2. A Welcome Intro

**Note: This is another chapter, hope you'll like it! I'm so inspired writing this FF coz I really loved the series, I know my focus on the FF is supposed to be Ji Hoo and Woo Bin but hey, I can't help but include some SoEul (So Yi Jeong/Chu Ga Eul) shippers and JaPyo (Geum Jan Di/Gu Jun Pyo) moments. So just read the chapter and u'll never know some familiar faces might surface, on the way... Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2: A Welcome Intro**

She walks on long strides in her 3-inch red pump heels, matching with her khaki shorts and white polo cotton sweatshirt, wearing her hair down with curled edges while carrying her 2 big roller baggage. People couldn't help notice her for she has a very angelic face and features that is quiet familiar, As soon as she spotted a group by the benches she dropped her baggages and sprinted towards them...

"Oppa!"-yells to the strong featured guy in black tux, hugs him tightly as soon as she got close.

"Nomu nomu pogoshippeo-so (I really really miss you)"-grins and shrieks to guy she tackled with, which earned a lot of curious eyes too, including the 2 other girls who are in total shocked too.

"Yah! Are u going to kill me? U're in Korea idiot! U can't do this! This isn't America!"-shouts Woo Bin trying to break off the hug from the girl.

"Araso! Thick-head!"-mutters the girl, breaking off the moment then took turns hugging the other 3 men.

"Yah, u got tall huh?"-Yi Jeong playfully scruffels her hair and grins a lot which made Ga Eul feel a pang of jealousy why would they treat her like that?

"Yah! My hair!"-trying to stop Yi Jeong from ruining her hair, then hugs Jun Pyo next.

"Woaah! Ur not our little runny-nose anymore huh?"-jokingly comments to the girl

"Yeah, I don't do that anymore, stop calling me that!"-punches Jun Pyo, which Jan Di find it amusing and interesting who might this girl be?

"Are u going to forget me?"-Ji Hoo suddenly speaks up and moving towards the girl

"Ji Hoo-oppa! Nice to see you!"-hugs Ji Hoo tightly like there's no tomorrow...

"Yah we should go, we are attracting quiet an audience here"-signaling about the crowd who has been staring at them. "Before that, Jan di and Ga Eul-ah she's Hae Jin my little sister"-introducing the girl to the 2 girls with them. "Hae Jin-ah", "Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul, surely u remember from the post card I sent to u"-directs his attention to his sister.

"Ye? U're Jan Di and Ga Eul?"-asks the ever smiling girl to the other 2, which they responded with a nervous nod. "Waah! Nice to finally meet u two!"-tackles Jan Di in a powerful hug. Then turns to Ga Eul and pulls her to a hug too. "Whoa, u are really pretty"-Hae Jin stares at Ga Eul for a moment then punches Yi Jeong playfully. "Yah, oppa I'm proud that u've really change for the good"-she compliments Yi Jeong which he responded in a smirk.

They all stopped by to have a bite at one of the chained-restaurants that the family Song owns,

As soon as they got settled in, a 5 course meal is immediately served to them.

Sitting at a huge round table fit for 7 people.

Jun Pyo sat beside Jan Di then he purposely argued with her to sat beside him when Jan Di wanted to sat beside Ga Eul.

Ga Eul sat quietly beside his boyfriend Yi Jeong who's on her right side and Jun Pyo on the left.

Yi Jeong was all smiles throughout the evening sitting on the right side of Ga Eul and Ji Hoo on his right side.

Ji Hoo was quiet as usual but responds into a smile from time to time, sitting on his left was Yi Jeong, on his Left side was Hae Jin whom he couldn't help steal glances on how much the girl has changed for the last 14 years. Although they visited her in the U.S. 4 times, he guesses, since he could not remember.

Hae Jin talked a lot bout her stay in the U.S. and how is it so boring and lonely to study there, from time to time she blushes the thought of her sitting beside Ji Hoo and being sandwiched with his big brother Woo Bin who's been commenting a lot on the things she talks about, on his left side sitting was Jan Di.

"So… Jun Pyo-oppa? When is the ceremony?"-Hae Jin then opens the engagement topic of Jun Pyo and Jan Di, then notices a slight reaction from Ji Hoo when she asked the question.

"The engagement party must be in 2 weeks time, it is to announce our marriage"-Jun Pyo answered right away with a very big grin which made Jan Di flush in red.

"Really? Can I help as well? I love weddings!"-Hae Jin excitedly comments and makes a pleading face to Jan Di.

"Ah...okay, I could use another bridesmaid?"-blushingly answers to the girl. "Since Ga Eul is my maid-of-honor, I'll need bridesmaids as well"-looks at Ga Eul for a comment

"Ah, yeh! It'll be so great to bond with u and get to know u as well"-Ga Eul's mood went up happily as she claps her hands.

"Really? Yey! Ohhh...i can't wait it'll be a girl's night out!"-happily answers as well but notices the gloomy face of Ji Hoo beside her which she just brushes off her mind.

Then suddenly a loud crash entered the dining hall opening the big doors a long blacked haired girl entered stomping hard, like she's about to kill someone.. Everyone stood up immediately... then as soon as the girl was close enough... Baam! A right hook ended at Jun Pyo's face which made him fall down...

**Who's the girl that just interrupted the welcome celebration for Hae Jin?**

**Is she going to ruin the happy mood for our characters' story?**

**Stay tune! For the next Chap!**

**Okay, I know this is quiet short and also kind a boring I was so caught up on watching another series. So who do you think is the girl? Huh? I'll make the next chapter long enough to understand some things okay? Leave a comment!**


	3. Monkey's Return

**NOTE:**** Hey you guys! I really hoped you liked the last chap! So here's the third one and I'm going to tackle more on some of our characters' lives okay? I really hope you'll like it please do leave a comment... I welcome negative criticisms it'll help me mold into a better writer... since I'm still an amateur... Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: Monkey's Return**

Suddenly a loud crash entered the dining hall opening the big doors a long blacked haired girl entered stomping hard, like she's about to kill someone.. Everyone stood up immediately... then as soon as the girl was close enough... Baam! A right hook ended at Jun Pyo's face which made him fall down...

"What! Who the hell are_-"Jun Pyo was cut off when he realized who it was… "Monkey?"-Jun Pyo tilts his head, stares at the girl to make sure it was her.

"Yah! Why didn't u tell me about the engagement huh?"-the girl yells furiously to Jun Pyo but then softens when she saw Jan Di. "Jan Di-ah!"-suddenly runs to Jan Di and gives her a hug and Ga Eul too.

"Jae Kyung-noona?"-Hae Jin then enters the crowd wide-eyed after what happened.

"Hae Jin-Sshi? You're here?"-Jae Kyung runs to Hae Jin and excitedly hugs her.

"Ya! Long time no see!"-speaks in a weird English accent to Hae Jin...

"Ye, Why are you here?"-Hae Jin asks

"Ahh! Gentle!"-Jun Pyo shrieks when Jan Di purposely hardened the ice pack to his cheek. "Don't be such a baby! I told you to call her! Didn't I? it's all your fault"-mutters Jan Di

"Yah! I was really going to call her but it kind a slipped off my mind that's all!"-Jun Pyo rubs his cheek acting like a child which only made Jan Di damped it harder.

"Maybe I should get a proper med kit"-Ga Eul stares at Jan Di and worries Jun Pyo's swollen cheeks and was about to stand up but was stopped when someone hold her wrist.

"He's going to be fine, he got punched, he'll live for another day, kay?"-Yi Jeong stares and smiles lovingly to Ga Eul and finds it very lucky to have a very thoughtful girlfriend, if only Jun Pyo was not his friend, seeing Ga Eul worry to another person he would have kick that guy's butt right away.

Meanwhile…

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Here I am sitting alone on this table watching Jun Pyo being taken care of Jan Di in a corner, while the other two love birds Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat on the other side.

The other two girls were happily chatting standing by the buffet table.

I was taken aback when I saw Jae Kyung busts into the door and landed a punch on Jun Pyo's face which I find it really amusing until now, after all these years…

I still can't help my heart ached when they discussed their engagement, I promised to myself that I will give in and I will support Jun Pyo and that I will let Jan Di be with him, But how can I forget about her when we work at the same hospital and for Christ's sake, I'm Jun Pyo's best man. Then, Hae Jin is here, she has change a lot, I don't see the little girl who cries a lot, who is very sensitive which earned her nickname runny-nose Hae Jin.

Everyone seems to be doing good Yi Jeong as usual head over heels with his Ga Eul and Woo Bin, oh yeah, Woo Bin, I haven't seem in a while and yet there he is by the bar as usual surrounded with women who were older than him.

*Ji Hoo smiles to himself on how little and yet significant that his friends have grown…**

**Hae Jin's POV**

I am so happy that Jae Kyung-noona is here we knew each other back then, when she studied at our school in the U.S., she told me about how she knew Jun Pyo-oppa and the others since I only mentioned to her having a brother but not to the point saying my brother's name back then..

She told me that they used to be engaged together, her and Jun Pyo-oppa but it was forced and that Jun Pyo liked Jan Di not her... But she then bravely accepts it, now to think of it? how can I accept mine?

Then I tell her my story too blah, blah, blah... then I noticed from the corner of my eye Ji Hoo-oppa was staring at us I don't know if he was looking at me or he was looking at Jae Kyung-noona. I suddenly blush at that thought.

I look around and - -wait, why is Woo Bin-oppa busy talking to other girls than entertaining her baby sister..? Oh yeah, wait, I can't be a baby sister since I'm only a year younger than him. Still he treats me like kid as usual.

**Woo Bin's POV**

Oh, great monkey's back but she seems very different besides her hair now long but her features are now more feminine. Wait what? Did I just think of her as a woman? Pe-lease!

Gotta rub this off my mind ohh... women at the bar, I should just distract myself instead staring at her... besides she's no woman I mean she just punch a guy almost breaking his cheek bones with it.

I shrugged at Jun Pyo acting like a baby to get more attention from Jan Di, Yi Jeong on the other hand, I am happy for him for I know Ga Eul feels the same way too.. Eww... now I'm getting mushy, wait why is my sister glaring at me now? What did I do this time?

Oh yeah, I forgot she's very over sensitive gotta bail...

*Woo Bin excused himself to the women to go the men's room**

**Jae Kyung's POV**

Wow it's so good to be back and I hope it's for good, not sure though, seeing the guys again and Jan Di-ah, Ga Eul-ah grow more into a mature beautiful woman as they are now, and also meeting an old friend back in the days, Hae Jin.

No wonder Woo Bin's face was so familiar when we first met that's because they share some features but barely though since Hae Jin's features are more angelic and Woo Bin's are more strong and little bit chiseled.

Chatting with Hae Jin is so fun, but also I can't help steal a glimpse on the corner where Jan Di is fixing up Jun Pyo. Boy, I feel bad, it's just I was so mad that I got left out about it. I should apologize later when everything cools down of course.

I suddenly caught Woo Bin's eyes look at me then he left… What was that all about?

I saw Woo Bin exited from the bar to think of it, he stills hang-out with the older women. I don't know why but I suddenly got irritated the thought of it, I also caught Hae Jin stealing glances on Ji Hoo. Wait, it couldn't be right? Does she like Ji Hoo? No way, I mean the way she looks at him… Erase! Erase! - I say to myself trying to brush that off my super imaginative mind.

"Jun Pyo-Sshi sorry bout your face, I got carried away…"-Jae Kyung approaches the pair of Jan Di and Jun Pyo in the corner apologizing about the earlier events.

"It's okay Jae Kyung-unnie he deserved it"-Jan Di answered while smiling eyeing the guy beside her that's still holding he ice pack to his face.

"hey I should be the one to say if I forgive her or not'-Jun Pyo butts in right away in the conversation.

"Mwo?"-Jan Di raises an eyebrow then frowns...

"Aish! Araso! It's fine, It was my fault anyway"-Jun Pyo then looks at his shoes below to avoid being seen as he turned into tomato red face.

"Yo, you guys we have to leave, someone is pretty sleepy now"-Woo Bin calls out to his friends.

'Who?"-Yi Jeong stands as he asks to Woo Bin

"Look'-Woo Bin directed their attention to Hae Jin who is actually ducked-sleeping on one of the tables... 'See what I mean? she must've been exhausted form the whole trip and the whole commotion.."-emphasizing the last part while eyeing Jae Kyung, which she only gave a shrug.

"Do you need any help?"-Ji Hoo asks to Woo Bin if he needs him to carry Hae Jin

"No it's okay, besides even if you're my best friend I still cannot let you lay a hand on my baby sister, sorry bro"-Woo Bin thanks Ji Hoo for the thought then took off while carrying Hae Jin in a bridal style..

"Uhh… guys?"-Jae Kyung breaks off the silence as soon as Ji Hoo left minutes after Woo Bin left with Hae Jin

"What now monkey?"-Jun Pyo then asks in an irritatingly voice

"You see, I don't know where to stay tonight and I do not want to stay at a hotel so... can anyone lend a helping hand here?"-Jae Kyung playfully brushes her eyebrows to convince the others to help her.

"Yah, you have your house in Seoul why ask for our help huh?"-Jun Pyo rudely answers Jae Kyung which only earned him a hard stomped on his right foot by Jan Di.

"Jaek Kyung-unnie you can stay with us Ga Eul, we both rented our very own apartment it's big enough for the three of us, what do you say?"-Jan Di asks her roommate Ga Eul for an answer.

"Yes! You should stay with us for the time being, it'll be like sleepover!'-Ga Eul agreed right away.

"Really? yehey! Let's go then?"-Jae Kyung grabs Jan Di and Ga Eul by the arm and happily ran out of the restaurant.

"What just happened? Did they just leave us?"-Jun Pyo confusingly stood frozen the whole of their conversation."yah! Geum Jan Di!"-Jun Pyo frustratingly calls out Jan Di.

Yi Jeong only laughed although felt upset for Ga Eul left without a goodbye, he only put a hand over his friend's shoulder.

"Some things will never change'-Yi Jeong concluded the evening with that phrase…

**So what do you think you guys? I don't know if it's interesting enough so leave a comment I'll try to upload three chapters every week so to give my head more time to day dream thing okay? Leave a comment please! Stay tune for he next chap! Pm me if u want to…**


	4. Looking Back

**Note: so here it is you guys chapter 4! I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 4: Looking Back**

I woke up having a bad headache must be because of the Jetlag from traveling, then I remember we were talking happily last night... oh dear, I must've fallen asleep how embarrassing!-Hae Jin covered her face with the huge pillow remembering last night.

"Oh, I hope I did not salivate or something, that'd be so embarrassing my secret... damn!"-I slapped my forehead bout that thought… (sigh)

Wait is this the old guest room? It's more huge now, oh yeah, it's been 10 years since I last came here... how long...

**10 years ago…**

The usual meeting happened between the 4 powerful families of Korea and possibly in whole Asia, but now it was held at the Song household… with the heads of each household they brought their future heirs. Jun Pyo (14)-Heir to Shinwha and only son of the Gu household, Yi Jeong (14)-heir to the museum chains of the So household,

Ji Hoo (14)- Heir to the Yoon household and only grandson of the by then president of Korea, and last but not the least Woo Bin (15)-Heir to chain hotels & restaurants and only son to the Song household and future keeper of the underground gangster club. I on the other hand may be a Song, not to mention only daughter and was brought to the usual meetings/gathering of the 4 household, discussing as usual… business.

I was alone at my study room; I was not interested on their babbling business as I'm only 10 and was only focus on my painting. When suddenly someone came and thrash everything including the last piece I am working on for my mom who was bedridden because of her cancer in liver. Jun Pyo as heartless as always, I usually let it go by since his relationship with the Gu is more important than anything but that was the last straw.

I cried so hard I feel like I could not breath, my brother came and hug me saying its okay… but no, it never went okay, the maid came in almost catching her breath from running, and seem to be looking for us all along, and then she spoke something that would make my world crumble even more.

"Young master, milady, the lady of the house… has passed away"-the maid spoke these words which made my heart break into many pieces...

I ran right away to my mother's side, I feel bad for not being there up to her last breath but as I see her she seem to be at peace. My father cried to his heart out, my brother held my hand and the oddest thing happened, my brother never shed a tear that day…

At the funeral as she was being laid down to rest, I couldn't shed any more tear for I have shed it all already. My brother came to my side whispering to me, "I will protect you, I will always be there, that I promise, Hae Jin"-he smiled to me so warm which made me broke into smile too.. That was the last time I saw my father cry or show any kind of emotion…

After the funeral I tried to distract myself by painting; then Jun Pyo came again…

"Yah, you're painting? Ehem…"-he stared at me then his shoes he seems to be anxious don't know what he wanted.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I felt bad about it"-Jun Pyo avoiding Hae Jin's gaze only lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Its okay what's done is done there's nothing to talk about"-I said it coldly turning my back to him returning my attention to my half-done masterpiece.

"No! I have to do something, here"-he approached her holding up his right hand-pinkie

"What is that?"-HJ

"It's a pinkie promise, just show me this and I'll remember my promise"-JP

"And what is that,"-HJ

"That me and the other guys, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, will protect you and be your oppa"-Jun Pyo said it proudly with a huge grin.

In response to his gesture, I gave him a smile and then I saw him for the first time Yoon Ji Hoo, I have met Yi Jeong already once, but never him.

He just stood there very quiet, mysterious, and yet somehow, he draws my attention.

One day, at the playhouse my brother left me by the swing to get an ice-cream for me, a group of kids came up to me, just bunch of boys, they did not know who I was.

One boy pulled my pigtails and all of them made fun of me, then I started to cry so much, knowing no one was there to defend me.

One of the boys saw me crying so much and noticed my nose very wet then yelled with a tease: "Runny-nose Hae Jin!"

Then they came, like a knight in shining armor, Jun Pyo yelled at them and for the first time, Yoon Ji Hoo spoke to me.

"Are you alright?"-Ji Hoo grabs me by the arm and wipes the dirt of my skirt with his hanky, He took another clean white hanky and wiped it on my cheeks and smiled saying.

"You shouldn't cry for them or else someone will tease you again okay? Little runny-nose Hae Jin?"

"Yes, thank you"-he flashed his wonderful smile and I returned the same thing too...

Ever since then I feel something special for that boy, for ten years I have…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Milady? is there something wrong?"-The maid came in I did not notice her standing, I must've look like an idiot in a trance.

"Uh, nothing, where's my brother?"-I asked in a calm way; trying to hide my awkwardness aside.

"The young master woke-up early and went for a run across the yard, then he received a call from his F4 friends to have a shooting practice today, milady"-formally answering my question.

"Oh, okay, I would have liked him to join me to eat"-trying to hide my disappointment, but my face lightened up after what she said to me.

"Oh, the young master wanted to milady; but it seems you were exhausted so he ordered everyone not to disturb you at any cause, instead he made you breakfast himself"-the maid smiled to me and left my necessities and bid goodbye.

**Hae Jin's POV**

Sitting in the middle of this huge room eating alone makes me lose my appetite; I let out a heavy sigh. Then I remembered Jan Di and Ga Eul used to work at this porridge shop, I decided to clean myself and change clothes, go there, and check if the girls are there it would be nice to have a bonding time with them.

I picked out a cotton flowered dress with small ruffles on it's v-line in front, on top with brown laced blazer with a match up of creamed colored flat dancing shoes, and wear my hear down with it's curled edges and finish it up with my heart pendant necklace and star hairclip to my hair on the side. I grab my black slinged purse and then I realized that there are guards outside, I remembered that they are to escort me anywhere I go.

But how can I enjoy going out with people if they are surrounding me as well, so I decided to slip to the back and climbed up to the picket fence in the back garden.

Of course, I walk a couple of minutes till I reach the road and hail a cab and then gave him the address that Jae Kyung-noona gave to me. She said the porridge at this shop is beyond phenomenal to the core, so I'm thrilled to go there by myself without anyone tagging with me…

"WHAT!"-Woo Bin's voice echoed throughout the firing range when he answered a call from someone. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? Well then, find her! If you can't find her within an hour I'm going to cut of your heads, and feed it to Jun Pyo's Lions you hear me?'-he slammed the receiver and puff air so much out of frustration.

"Is something wrong?"-Jun Pyo asked Woo Bin patting his back; but back off a bit when he seems to notice some dark aura around him.

"Hae Jin is missing…"-he answered now in a calm voice, lifted his right hand then placed it on his face.

"Define missing…"-Yi Jeong shrug with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, what do you mean by define missing? What do you think, huh?"-Jun Pyo asked, confused of what Yi Jeong is getting at now. Trying to fish out his phone in his back pocket to call his men to help look for Hae Jin.

"Well, the last time she went missing she did not disappear just like that, remember?"-Yi Jeong grinned taking off his gloves.

"Where's Hae Jin?"-The oldest kid of the group asked to his playmates.

"I don't know, she was here a while ago"-Little Yi Jeong only answered that.

"She's missing!"-Jun Pyo went panicky and ran towards his guards ordering to look for Hae Jin. "Find her! or else you're all fired!"-all of his guard scrambled right away.

It's been a year after the death of the mother of Woo Bin and Hae Jin and the group has gotten close to now, besides having a new girlfriend in the group Seo Jin.

"I know where she might be"-the most silent of the group spoke out right away, which made all of them frozen.

They found her at the art room sketching something….

"Hey, we got worried about you'-Woo Bin ran to his little sister and hug her scared to death that something might've happened to her.

"Mianhe, I was looking for paper and charcoal that's all... look, oppa."-she pointed her sketch letting the others to see it as well. "This is me, you, Jun Pyo-oppa, Ji Hoo-oppa and Yi Jeong-oppa, we're together."-I smiled to them which they returned it as well gracefully.

"Where's Seo Jin? In there? Aren't she a family too?"-Yi Jeong asked curiously bout a missing friend at the drawing.

"Oh..."-she seems to frown when she reacted to that statement of Yi Jeong. "I was going to draw her too, now I'll start at it"-she just smiled but it seemed to be a forced smile.

"Hey, Ji Hoo how did you know she'll be here?'-Woo Bin asked the guy behind him.

"Telepathy…"-we both have one right?"-Ji Hoo

Then the girl nodded as well…

**END OF ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

"I know but this time is different she's grown up already and I don't know where she is, such a headache kid"-Woo Bin keeps rambling while sending a group message to all his subordinates, including the gangsters he run, to look for his sister around their neighborhood.

"Hey, she's not a kid anymore and like what you said she's grown up right, Ji Hoo?"-Yi Jeong directed his attention to the guy who stood quietly by the sidelines... "Hey"-Yi Jeong gave Ji Hoo a nudge to the elbow coz It seems his mind is flying somewhere else...

"Yes, she has grown up, besides she'll call if there's a problem… why not call monkey?"-Ji Hoo answered abruptly, which earned lots of eyebrows raised.

"Monkey? What's got to do with Jae Kyung?"-Jun Pyo asked

"Well, they seem to talk a lot yesterday; they might have made a plan to meet today as well."-Ji Hoo

"Right, nice one, I'll give her a quick ring"-Woo Bin fished out his phone again and dialed Jae kyung's number.

**So what do you think of this chap? Is it boring? If it is, sorry I'll try harder to make it more entertaining on the next chap okay? Please do leave a comment for me…**

**Thanks in advance!**


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**Note: Did you guys like the last chap? I'm sorry if I kind a mentioned Seo Jin there, I know I don't like her coz she left Ji Hoo in the original… but here's the thing; it'll be much more interesting to have her as well right? How bout that? **

**Here's the new chapter, in this chap we'll hear a lot more of Woo Bin here and his past too; and some couple of shippers from our most famous SoEul couple and JaPyo team-up, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise **

Is this the shop? It looks like its some old shack… oops! I just insulted it, stupid me…

"Uhmm, excuse me is this it?"-I asked the driver kindly as possible

"Yes miss this is the place, that's what the address said, the one you gave me"-he eyed me in the rearview mirror...

"Uh, okay... here... keep the change please, thanks a lot"-I bowed to him, but he cut me off.

"Miss? You seem very familiar; you look like that girl in the Forbes magazine?"-he asked me tilting his head...

I nervously sweat-up with that statement... "Uh, no, how can I look like that person, I am using a regular cab am I?"-I tried to smile truthfully, hoping he won't see it through.

"yeah, you are right rich people must've been using big cars than this… okay, have a safe trip around town miss"-he bowed to me which I was grateful and got out of the cab right away, I stopped half-way to the store since I was nervous that I might get into the wrong shop, and besides I'm not quiet knowledgeable to the places anymore here in Korea.

**Ga Eul's POV**

I totally feel bad leaving last night without saying goodbye to Yi Jeong-sunbae…. (sigh)

I already miss him so much…

-Sitting here alone since its still 11:30 not rush hour, it's Saturday and It's my day-off on teaching and Jan Di is off too. So we decided to volunteer and help Boss here at the porridge shop… I'm happy that it's running great although the place is kind a old already, we are planning to renovate it, I blushed at the thought that our boss is already married for 2 years now and happily expecting his first child too..

I wonder what our child will look like. (Having thoughts of me and Yi Jeong-sunbae having a baby) The baby can't have Yi Jeong's smile or else he'll be swarmed with girls and leave his mother early...- I hold up my hands to cover my face quietly smiling to myself… Gosh! Why am I imagining things!

At least Jae Kyung is having fun destroying the kitchen, she's been learning to make sunny-side up egg, but unfortunately for the egg it got burned, it's her 56th try since 8 this morning... (sigh) I pity her future husband...

Well Jun Pyo-sunbae is blessed to the core since Jan Di is not bad at cooking, she makes food everyday for Jun Pyo-sunbae since the guy begs it to her and reminds her every night before going to sleep, annoying but sweet.. hmmmp! –I pout at that thought

Hey who's that girl peeking at the store's window? Huh? Is that Hae Jin?

I got up and open the entrance door but accidentally I did not notice she leaned on it and when I opened it she fell forward… and everyone rush to where I am…

**Woo Bin's POV**

Where's that girl anyway? She makes me worry every time… (sigh) I dialed Jaek Kyung's number but it always directed me to the voicemail... this monkey somehow is getting on my nerves always, wait why am I letting her affect me? suddenly her image at the restaurant where we met again after more than 4 years not seeing each other, her hair now long, here style seemed to change too and seem to be more feminine than the last time we met like she was a wife's gangster or something.. I suddenly felt red warmness on my cheeks, both of them...

I brushed that off my mind, crazy thoughts, ever since I saw her again I seem to be having some thoughts… well, to be honest not some, but almost every time I see something irritating it reminds me of her... and I just saw her last night, what's up with that?

I drive fast with my metallic yellow sports car to where the porridge shop is; since I talked to the hospital staff to where Jan Di worked and they say she's off today and tomorrow and most probably be in the porridge shop with her best friend… and knowing that friend is Ga Eul and the others told me Jae Kyung is living with them in the mean time..

I assume right away she's with them at the shop and most probably Hae Jin there with that reckless monkey…

I just hope nothing bad happened to her; I do not want her to get hurt nor see her at that state 10 years ago…

"Woo Bin in the future you will run everything I own and so you must grow into a firm man? You understand?"- The guy sitting at the large chair spoke in such a low voice yet very over-powering as well…

The boy only nodded at everything his father says to him, ever since his mother passed away his father made a lot of bigger changes and that includes his approach to his own children... like they're just his subordinates as well…

"As for your sister, she is weak like your mother was…"- he spoke coldlessly

"No she wasn't weak! She protects me and Hae Jin all the time!"-I did not know what got into me reacting like that; my father shot me the kind of look that says you-better-shut-up-or-I'll-slap- you look to me…

"She'll be sent to New York to study and be more responsible to handle things in the future, a weakling is of no use at the Song Household"-he said it in a proud voice…

"No! I won't let you take us apart!"-as I finished those words he did it… for the first time my father, my own father slapped so bad I fell to the ground, then I heard hurried foot steps from behind…

"Dad! No! Don't hurt oppa I'll go, I'll do anything that'll please you, just don't hurt him"-Hae Jin cried, tears flowing endlessly at her beautiful soft cheeks... she stood up in front of me spreading her arms as if trying to defend me from something more menacing…

"You will do everything? Even leaving your brother and go abroad alone?"- The tall guy smirks at the girl in front of him... not affected at all with the tears she just shed…

"Yes! I'll do anything as long as... you won't hurt him"-Hae Jin

"Hae Jin, no, don't do it I can take it"-I begged for her at that moment not to give in at fathers deception…

"Its okay oppa, I'll be fine and when I return I'll prove to everyone that I am a Song"- she just flashed a smile to me, but I can see the hurt in those hazel brown eyes…

"You speak like a true Song, then it's settled you leave for New York tomorrow morning"- he just left just like that...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After Hae Jin left I promised to myself that I'll do everything as well to make it through,

But without my father's consent we with my other 3 friends would visit her surprisely from time to time… but for ten years I only got to visit her 4 times…

I pushed my foot down the accelerator and I see my friends follow too driving their ride as well, they decided to come with me just in case something might come up, am I really that lucky bastard to have such loyal friends.. I just shrug...

**End of Woo Bin's POV**

"Are you okay?"-Ga Eul frantically shriek when she saw Hae Jin fell flat which earned the attention of Jan Di who was wiping the tables and the boss and the hopelessly Chef-wannabe Jaek Kyung in the kitchen... they ran to Ga Eul and asked her what happened.. But was all cut off when they saw someone laying flat to the floor…

"I'm fine, my head hurts but it' okay"-Hae Jin smiled while kneeling, although it was obvious she's hurt that's because she made a loud thud to the floor with her head slamming first...

"Ah! Ottoke! You're hurt!"-Jan Di yelled and went to Hae Jin's side right away, when she noticed her side forehead seems to have a bruise and scratch as well at her temple...

"Yah! you're so clumsy! I'll get the med kit... where's the med kit sensei?"-Jae Kyung ran from here to there and asks a lot to the owner of the shop which she calls sensei since she's trying to learn to cook...

"At the top shelf in the kitchen on your left by the linoleum stove, hurry-up"-the boss right away instructed his so called student... which she reluctantly obeyed...

"Get a towel and a basin half warm and half cold water and some ice-pack too..."-Jan Di ordered Ga Eul who is also panicking… the boss turned the sign to the door "closed" so to avoid any more mess…

"I'm fine really, it's just a small headache that's all"-Hae Jin tried to calm everyone but it seems she is ignored…

"What do you mean you're fine, here crouch in the chair lay your head, face up, and you must be having some minor concussion..."-Jan Di instructed the girl who stubbornly wants to avoid is being taken care off… besides she's a doctor she can't just ignore this…

"Why didn't you come inside right away and instead leaning at the entrance door?"-Jan Di asks the girl who is closing here eyes to avoid water drops to her eyes from the ice pack…

"Mianhe, I was really having doubts whether this is the right shop that the address Jae Kyung-noona gave to me"-She spoke very apologetic to what the commotion she just created…

**Author says: and to think that the worse is done…**

A guy busts his way into the shop followed by three other men…

"Oppa?"-Hae Jin then suddenly stood up but lost her balance since she still has the headache but fortunately was caught by Woo Bin by the arm.

"Yah, we've been looking for you! You got me..."-he was cut off when he saw a blue thing on her forehead when he gently pulled up her hair away from her forehead, he realized it was a bruise not to mention with a scratch, like she was scratch by wolverine only small version in her temple...

"Who did this to you huh? I'll break that person's bones, every tendons and he'll wish he didn't exist!"-he did went at rage for what he just saw specially when she squinted when he touched her, only making him realized she got hurt badly..

"Oppa! Don't jump into..."-she got cut off when another one spoke...

"Whoever that person is, will die instantly..."-Jun Pyo made a fist acting that he's ready to punch someone...

"It was my fault"-everyone turned to the petite girl who was standing behind them the whole time...

"What?"-Yi Jeong ran to Ga Eul's side… "What do you mean it's your fault? What happened? Are you hurt?"-Yi Jeong then bombarded Ga Eul with questions but stopped when the girl got teary…

"Yah! Don't look at her like that! It was my fault okay!"-Hae Jin yelled to the group since she'll only ignore them if she spoke in a normal voice… she told them what exactly happened... (Blah,Blah,Blah)

"Oh... okay, are you now fine?"-Woo Bin then asked after the whole explanation, then was responded with a nod... "Ga Eul-Sshi mianhe, I was impulsive, I must've scared the crap out of you"-He then apologizes to everything he said although indirectly, it must've been still scary though...

"It's okay, I might've said the same thing too if that happened to anyone dear to me..."-Ga Eul smiled and was shocked when Yi Jeong gave her a peck on the cheeks and slipped his hands on her waist, which made her blush to death..

"Yah! Aren't you going to say something? Mister?"-Jan Di nudges the guy beside her who was sulking the entire time when Hae Jin explained to them the whole thing…

"Mister? Yah! I'm your fiancée!"-Jun Pyo returned to his usual self but stopped abruptly... "Gae Eul-ah mianhe, I was pretty impulsive too..."-he bowed forcefully when Jan Di eyed him to do so… and received a smile as an acceptance...

"Here... for the concussion..."-Ji Hoo then offered a tablet for her headache…

"Thank you, oppa"-Hae Jin thanked Ji Hoo and turned away as soon as she accepted the Meds from him as so not notice her blushing state…

"Whoa... smooth move Ji Hoo-Sshii... here a glass of water for that"-Jae Kyung nudge Ji Hoo and gave the glass to Hae Jin... and she find it amusing since she caught the face of Ji Hoo slightingly blush...

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Give me some comment on what you think… is my FF getting interesting? Or getting bored?**

**See ya at the next chap!**


	6. The Authority

**Note: okay, this is the chapter 6, I uploaded the first 5 chapters at once... and I'll be updating 2 or 3 chapters' maybe every week okay?... I had lots of ideas bout the story so I hope you've started to like the story and maybe might love it on the way… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Authority**

"Hey, don't do that ever again, you hear me?"- Woo Bin spoke to Hae Jin the whole drive trip back to their house, after they left the porridge shop first, so that he can talk to her more bout what happened earlier…

"Yes, Sorry oppa I acted out of permission, I got you worried"-Hae Jin just lowered her head knowing every angle she sees it, it was her fault after all…

"It's fine, from now on please do allow the bodyguards do their work, araso?"-he raised his right eyebrow to her at the rearview mirror at the passenger seat.

"I understand; oppa? Why are you making me sit at the passenger seat?"-She tilted her head as usual when asking a question…

"It's more safe there coz the seatbelt in my passenger seat has a double clip, to make sure in bumpy rides you won't move clumsily…"- He smiled so big when he said the "Clumsily" word.

"Hey, I'm no kid anymore okay… if I know… you don't want me, a girl, being seen riding beside the Don Juan..."-Hae Jin just pouted, she knows already that his brother hangs out a lot of girls like the Casanova So Yi Jeong, well, ex-Casanova…

"It's 3 in the afternoon, want to go somewhere?"-Yi Jeong nudges the girl who's been wiping the table continuously even though it's obvious it's already clean…

"Uhmm... Where?"-Ga Eul just respond a question still wiping the table, not being able to stare at her boyfriend, not because of what happened earlier bout Hae Jin but also the thoughts she has been having.. Like having baby thoughts!- She suddenly moves her head from right to left as if saying no to someone invisible…

"Why don't we spend the rest of the day together hmm?"-He grabs her hand and makes a move to leave but stopped half-way... "I'm taking her for a fun date, gotta go"-He smiled to the group who were sitting and had been discussing the whole commotion earlier.

"Really? Ga Eul-ah you're going to leave me here? Seriously?"-Jan Di then stood up and hold Ga Eul's free arm…

"Uhmm… I was- - -…"-She was then cut off…

"Of course, she has to come; I need to punish her for leaving me without even saying a word yesterday am I right? Or am I right?"-He eyed Ga Eul and lowered his hand to her waist which made the girl blush red even more…

"What? Punishment? What are you going to do to her, huh? You're not going to... right?"-Jan Di ran to Yi Jeong's side and stared the tall man in questioning look…

Yi Jeong then lowered his face to level Jan Di's face and whispered to her –"I might do that thing you're thinking, besides it has been more than 4 years I've had a female companion, it'll be hard to resist especially when you have a girl so pure and beautiful with you, am I right Jan Di-Sshi?"-He raised his eyebrow with a smirk…

"So Yi Jeong! Stop taunting my wife will ya!"-Jun Pyo just yelled to the guy who did not expect what will happen next, when a flying pan just ended at his forehead...

"Hey! I'm not your wife! Not yet… besides, hey Yi Jeong sunbae there is a certain time for that you know that right?"-Jan Di trying to makes a sense out of the beast Yi Jeong, which earned the people behind her sitting laughing and the now conscious Jun Pyo an annoying stare who is still rubbing his forehead from the pan hit…

"Let's go my darling?"-Yi Jeong did not wait for Jan Di to finish her litany of sins, and pushed Ga Eul outside of the shop then gently put her to sit beside the driver's seat, after he closed the car door in her side. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to mess up my relationship with her and Ga Eul is more special and deserves than that… so please stay calm okay?"-He said and smiled to the now shocked girl who is standing at the shop's door…

"Really? You are the best! Sunbae!"-Jan Di yelled then waved goodbye to her friend in the car who is in a red face situation, as they drive away to wherever Yi Jeong's planned "FUN DATE".

"Knowing Yi Jeong it must be really an exciting date"-Jaek Kyung commented as soon as Jan Di went back inside the shop.

"Ha-ha, they must be on their way to a special place where heaven will break free hahaha"-Jun Pyo continued blabbing but stopped when he felt like he's been hit by a hammer in the head, but realized Jan Di just hit him in the head which made Ji Hoo giggle and the owner of the shop laugh..

"Why did you hit me for huh?"-Jun Pyo asked her while putting his hand over his head…

"What are you talking bout a special place huh? Want to die? Or better yet call off the wedding?"-Jan Di furiously yelled at the man who was now pleading to forgive him…

"Jan Di-ah I was just joking, mianhe..."-Jun Pyo plead for forgiveness to Jan Di...

"Yi Jeong treats Ga Eul special and more precious than his other women in the past… but on the contrary he is known as Casanova"-Ji Hoo said it then and left using his white motorcycle with that statement left hanging…

"WHAT! That So Yi Jeong has made a promise if he does something to Ga Eul I'll break his bones, and I won't even care if his a friend!"-Jan Di slammed her fist at the table which made Jaek Kyung go wide-eyed, but everything was cut-off when a phone rings…

"Yobeosseyo? ah, Omma? I mean Ommoni, yes, like right now? Ah, yes sure... yes she is with me, okay, be there in 20 minutes…"-These were just Jun Pyo has to say to the person on the other side of the phone…

"Was that your mom?"-Jan Di asks her fiancée regarding the call, after the whole thing between Jan Di and Jun Pyo's mom straightened things out, it seems the old witch is obsessed at her, every time when she's in the country she would take her to functions, events, and would buy her tons of gifts and jewelry which she doesn't use coz she doesn't need it to wear at a hospital… There's one time Jan Di insisted for Ga Eul to come as well but also ended up the witch to be obsessed at her too, like they're her personal live manikins, which made Ga Eul of course terrified so she never once again came with her from the walks with her and her in-law… but then the witch keeps asking where's Ga Eul which she would make-up stories to avoid her gaze even though their relationship is good more like better than ever, her gaze are still very ice- piercing cold…

But also the reason that Jun Pyo doesn't like is that they don't get to spend much more time together coz when his mother is around she would drag Jan Di wherever she wants, which he finds it very glad since they got together very well… but they barely see each other anymore since Jan Di works at the hospital most of the time and is also a consultant to other hospitals like Ji Hoo too…

"Yes, she wants us to meet her back at the house, she just arrived from Paris"-Jun Pyo answered her question then directed his attention to the girl in a messy apron…

"Hey, monkey, I'm taking her to meet mother, don't wait up for her okay?"

"Jaek Kyung unnie will that be alright?"- Jan Di asked the girl who is holding a knife and a pan…

"Oh yeah, its okay I'll be here for now, sensei's going to teach me more, right sensei?"-Jae Kyung happily asked the guy who is sighing…

"Of course, why not? What could possibly go wrong from teaching a person to cook right?"-The owner of the shop answered sarcastically...

"You guys just enjoy okay? say hi to your mother for me…"-Jae Kyung hugged Jan Di and hit Jun Pyo lightly to the arm before leaving them to go back to the kitchen…

"Okay, let's go"-Jun Pyo grabs Jan Di's hand and directed her to his car and both of them drove away….

Today was filled of action; Hae Jin hasn't change quiet a bit since we were kids still being the clumsy yet innocent kid I used to tease with. It must have scared the crap out of Woo Bin bout what happened earlier, If I know him enough he must be giving Hae Jin an earful now…

After I park my motorcycle out front I directly went inside of the house it's still early afternoon so the maid must have finish cleaning today… when I got inside of the house everything seems to be quiet, except that smell… Fish? Wait don't tell me… (I was cut off when I saw someone arranging sets of plates on the table)

"Grandpa? Why are you here?"-Ji Hoo asks the old man wearing a blue and pink pattern apron with a big cow head print in front…

"Ohh… it's my favorite Grandson… come eat"-the old guy just answered enthusiastically...

"Favorite? Grandpa, I'm your only grandson..."-Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow leaning both of his hands to the chair…

"Hey, this rascal… sit down, I cooked your favorite"-The man led Ji Hoo to his chair and serves him his own plate...

"Thanks, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at your clinic?"-Ji Hoo asks while sipping the soup he's being served with.

The old guy slapped Ji Hoo's left shoulder which made Ji Hoo waste some soup and made a wide-eyed reaction…

"What was that for?"-Ji Hoo just answered confusingly like a kid.

"It's your fault! You rascal! If only you acted so fast you would've been the one marrying that girl! And I'll be having a huge chance to reach and see my future grand kids! not this! Making me worry! I can't die for now unless I see you married and settled, by then I can die peacefully and join your parents and your grandma!"-the man hit Ji Hoo again in the shoulder which Ji Hoo's trying to block with his hands... "You rascal!"

"Grandpa! It's not like I did not confess, I just have to give in okay… you say you can't die unless I get married right? Then, it might take a while for me to find that person so grandpa? Be patience and bear with me until then huh?"-Ji Hoo then ran to his room as soon as he finished that statement knowing his grandfather will nag even more…

"Hey! You rascal! How bout the food huh? Aren't you going to eat?"-The old man just sighs and admitted defeat again against his grandson…

"I'm full already grandpa, I ate with my friends from the porridge shop earlier! Thanks!"-Ji Hoo then ended their conversation by that…

Jun Pyo pulled up his car in front of the Gu mansion and as soon as they got to park; the guards then surrounded them...

"Now what? what's with the security here?"-He got out of his car and quickly went to open Jan Di's side car door…

"Is there something wrong?"-Jan Di held Jun Pyo's hand tightly feeling ill like something bad is coming…

"It'll be okay, let's go…"-Jun Pyo gave Jan Di an assuring smile and started to walk up the stairs inside the mansion…

As soon as they got inside they were greeted by a running woman who is shrieking to death!

"Jan Di-ah!"-The girl hugged Jan Di so tight…

"Noona? Hey! You're here! Aren't you supposed to be in Germany?"-Jun Pyo asked wide-eyed…

"Yah! Stupid little brother! Of course I have to come home for your wedding!"-the girl then tackled Jun Pyo which made Jan Di giggle...

But was cut-off when someone else is approaching them…

"Hello Jan Di… I missed you both, I brought your sister in law home so that she can help on the preparations for the engagement and wedding things to do…"-Jun Pyo's mom hugged Jan Di too which made both Jan Di and Jun Pyo having Goosebumps although they should've got used to it by now ever since both Jan Di and Jun Pyo's mom got together…

"Ah, yes, thanks mother it's nice to see you too again…"-Jan Di just blushingly answered the very elegant looking old lady in front of her…

As soon as they sat down to their huge living room they started to bombard lots of ideas regarding bout the wedding and some details bout the engagement party too… But Jun Pyo's mother had to leave for an important engagement as well…

"So Jan Di-ah, what do you plan for your bachelorette party?"-Jun Pyo's sister then asked Jan Di which made Jun Pyo cough while drinking his tea…

"Bachelorette party?"-Jan Di tilted her head upon asking the question…

"Yes, a bachelorette party, it's a party to celebrate finally the last day of you being a single woman… in America we do that a lot!"-She clapped her hands in an exciting mood but felt Jun Pyo's dark aura around the room...

"Hey, Jun Pyo! What's with that stare huh?"-Jun Pyo's sister yelled at him noticing his disagreement bout that idea throwing Jan Di a Bachelorette party… knowing that at those parties there are some things that they do as well that a bachelor's party for a guy does as well too… like strippers or stuff… he just scratch his head furiously trying to blocked the images coming to his freaking thoughts…

"NO! You can't have party like that; have a dinner with friends that's all!"-Jun Pyo stood up pointing at his sister hard… but screamed at the end when his sister grabbed his finger and twisted it to the back…

"Hey! You're pointing at your big sister! Do you want to die before getting married!"-She then kicked his guts and when he fell down she then let go of his finger and sat back down the sofa…

"You can't just disagree like that! You have to settle it with your future bride you hear me? Besides it's just one thing that a bride should do before getting married to enjoy as well okay? And what are you thinking huh? Don't you even think I'd bring Jan Di to a bad situation okay?"-She yelled and eyed Jan Di for a response…

"Well, I'll let you handle it then noona…"-Jan Di just bowed and smiled but received an annoying dagger eyes from Jun Pyo which she respond into a pout…

**Will the Bachelorette party push through?**

**And is it hilarious to add Ji Hoo's grandpa on the mix?**

**And Jun Pyo's sister as well!**

**So what do you think you guys? Do you like it? I don't know if the title of the chapter is right for this part…**

**Please do leave a comment! Next! We'll hear from the fun date of the SoEul couple and the progress of Jaek kyung and Woo Bin watch out!**


	7. Love Bug

**Note: Thanks okay, I hoped you liked the last chapter; this one is entitled Love Bug coz it shows the different angles of the relationship of our couples here in the story so I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Love Bug**

"Where are we going?"-Ga Eul just stared at the man who has been smiling at her while driving and holding her hand the whole drive…

"Somewhere special to us…"-the guy just smiled and kissed her hand…

After a long drive she realized where they were… the skating rink where they had their first ever date although it was a fake one… They got out of the car and stood for awhile.

"Hey, it's deserted… no one's here"-Ga Eul stared at the rink then directed her attention to the guy leaning his back to the car…

"Yes, that's because it's Saturday the rink is closed for maintenance… but the truth is I told them to close it…"-Yi Jeong smiled to the girl who stood frozen…

"Really? That means…"-Ga Eul was cut off when she felt Yi Jeong's arms around her…

"I already planned for us to come here in the first place before the whole Hae Jin situation came up…"-He then landed a kiss on her forehead which made her feel so embarrassed…

"Why did you want us to come here?"-Ga Eul broke the awkward silence…

Yi Jeong then made her face up front and hugged her from behind making his face leaning in her shoulder… "I wanted you to see where I started to fell for the girl I'm holding now..."

Ga Eul was now blushing so much and was a bit feeling cold too but the warmth of Yi Jeong's touch was enough and the warmth of his breath at her neck made her melt inside even more…

"Really? You liked me ever since then?"-She asked knowing the question was too direct to an ex-Casanova…

"Yes, I'm proud to admit to that... That I So Yi Jeong has totally fallen to Chu Ga Eul's spell…"-He then made her face to him and smiled to her…

"Chinja?... you, So Yi Jeong never fails to make a girl smile"- Ga Eul grinned and then planted a kiss on his nose pointing her both feet so that she can reach him… which made Yi Jeong surprised how Chu Ga Eul abruptly kissed him when he thought of her as a very shy person… which this made him chuckle as well..

"Yah, what are you giggling at?"-Ga Eul asked right away then facing away since she finds it really embarrassing what she just did…

"Ha-ha Ga Eul-ah you also never fail to surprise a guy"-Yi Jeong cupped her face and kissed her on her lips more passionately…

She was so bored inside the mansion, nothing fun to do, she finds it very tiring and restless too… when she was in New York every minute she has something to do, like go to the library, attend events and set up exhibits for different galleries... people knew her a lot for being a impressive art coordinator, although she had to take up business management as well for her father's orders not wishes… Her father did not know while studying business management she was also taking up another course in fine arts… when she finished her bachelor in business management she bounces her schedule in business meetings, functions, events while taking up her masters in her art course, as soon as she finished it she applied to different art gallery as a ordinary laborer and art lover but her status always comes up on the interviews which terrifies the gallery owners. But she begged into one of the galleries to accept her, and she got accepted and since then she has been working both careers which worries her brother so much but both of them knew that they had a deal… her brother must keep her alternate life, the art lover person a secret and the other things she did besides taking up business management.

She stood up from the sofa in her huge room and went outside, as she opened the door she saw two bodyguards standing, and when they noticed her presence they faced up to her and bowed… "Milady, is there something you want? Or somewhere you need to be?"- One of the bodyguards politely asked me.

"No, I don't need anything… it's just so stuffy in here, I want to go out"-I told the guard and I tried not to choke while saying those words…

"Then, I'll prep the car on front and we'll escort you milady, young master strictly ordered for us to be with you 24/7"-he said it in a much emphasized statement which made me winced I know my brother he worries a lot…

"Okay, I'll get dressed up, I'll meet you up front... wait, where's my brother?"-I was about to turn around back to my room to change but I stopped abruptly to ask the where abouts of my brother…

"He has an urgent meeting to tend to; he has told us if you ever needed anything from him, he's in speed dial 1"-The other guard chided and offered a box, containing a mobile phone…

"Okay, kamshamida"-I went back inside and ransacked my closet to find the outfit that suits for the place I'm going to…

"I wonder what's he doing right now, we'll it be weird to visit him? Oh well, here goes nothing"-I said to myself quietly hoping the person I'm going to pay a visit, will be happy to see me…

**Jaek Kyung's POV**

These bodyguards are such a pain in my back ever since, how the hell did they know where I was? I was cooking egg again when they bust inside the porridge shop and like fetch me like a child. They say my parents wanted to talk to me, oh brother now what. I am inwardly cursing myself, I thought both of them were in Africa or something… doing charity work or some kind but I know they were starting to expand their business as well.

Here we go, the car parked up front of the villa… I wonder why we have to meet here, the guard said my parents just both this villa, it means there is something going down here…

I got out of the car sighing and reluctantly followed the house keeper to where my parents could be waiting, and I saw both of them alone sitting casually at a balcony having tea while my father reading a newspaper…

I bowed to them and my mother as usual got teary when she saw me right away, what a family I have here…

**END of POV**

"Ommoni, Abeoji, you're here"-I kissed my father on the cheeks as soon as I finished having a moment with my mother, which is pretty embarrassing…

"Oh, my daughter is as beautiful as ever"-My mother keeps caressing my head like a puppy or sort…

"And very capable becoming the heiress as well"-My father keeps nodding while making praises to me which I find it very conspicuous or some kind…

"But every company must have an heir not just an heiress, am I right my wife?"-Father glanced at mother which my mother responded with nods and sighs.

"That's where the Nobunaga family comes in"-The statement rings to my head right away, what is this man talking about?

"Nobunaga? As in the family you had business with in Japan?"-I answered right away to his statement when I remembered that name the Nobunaga family is very powerful in Japan, they own business literally everywhere they must have been 3rd of the famous business family in Asia. 3rd from the 2nd of my family and 1st but of course Jun Pyo's family…

"Yes, them, their only son Ja Hyun Nobunaga a half-Japanese and Half- Korean, both of our families agreed to meet together in a dinner this evening…

"What? You just going to give me away with just any guy?"-I stood up furious of what I just heard, after Jun Pyo's incident I did not have whatsoever interest on other guys…

"Hey! You brat! Why are you raising your voice? It's your fault I would not have done this if you hadn't messed up the Gu engagement"-My father stood up as well pointing his finger at me…

"Yeobo, stop it! It's so embarrassing both of you sit back down"-My mother slapped father's back to stop him from nagging at me…

"No, I can't be with that guy…"-I swayed my head from left to right gesturing a protest to them.

"What do you mean you can't huh? Unless you are meeting someone which I'll find it impossible! Since you're not the type of girl going on dates!"-Father yelled back more so without thinking I blurted out the stupidest thing I have ever said…

"Yes! I am dating someone! Why? I'm a girl too alright; I go on dates as well!"-after I said those I clamped both of my hands to my mouth for blurting out that lie, it's not like you can blame since I got mad I intend to do things without thinking…

"Mwo? You what? Chinja? Fine! Since you insist bring him tonight! At the dinner! If he is a man you'll bring him to us"-Father stood up and turns his back to me disappear to the corridors...

"I'll be looking forward to it, Jaek Kyung-ah"-Mother raised her brow and smirked, she must've known I was lying…

I ran right away and grab the keys from my guard not before threatening them not to follow me…

I was totally screwed now how can I get away with this! Weighing my options, which they are lacking by the way, thinking of people to call…

"I can't call Jan Di she's with Jun Pyo, she's been telling me they hadn't spent a lot of time lately… I can't call Ga Eul as well since she's with her Yi Jeong on a date, can't call Hae Jin since I'm such an idiot not asking for her number!"-I slammed my free hand at the dashboard and it hit me like a wave of an idea but I know it'll be a risk one… eating my pride I searched the directory of numbers in my mobile phone and dialed the number I thought of helping me get out of this mess….

"And that's how I ended up meeting you here…"-Jae Kyung lowered her head as soon as she explained everything that has transpired and also was about to ask the guy in front of her a big favor…

"So, what do you want monkey? I mean Jae, simply say it now since you just called me over blabbering on the phone an emergency cutting me off on my meeting with my staff..."-Woo Bin said it coldly but with a smirk as on the end as well…

"Uhmm, I want to ask you to be my boyfriend"-Jae kyung wanted the earth to crack open and swallowed her at that embarrassing moment of her freaking life.

"Mwo?"-Woo Bin almost fell from his sit and almost choked on drinking his lemon tea…

"It's just I needed a fake date for tonight to meet with my parents, please! I can't ask Jun Pyo since he's engaged already and their faces are on the paper everyday! And Yi Jeong has Ga Eul too and would never help me…"-Jae Kyung stood and slouches down near Woo Bin practically pleading to help her…

"How bout Ji Hoo, he's freaking single and surely he'll agree on being your savior..."-trying to act cool still drinking his tea, not minding the audiences they are having inside the café, thinking it's so interesting..

"Yah! Ji Hoo is so stiff my father will see through it as soon as both of us enter the room together…"-She nudge Woo Bin couple of times which made the tea to spill on Woo Bin's tux.

"Aish! You are such a noisy brat! Fine! Just this once! I'll pick you up at Jan Di's at 7... Happy?"-Woo Bin sarcastically says the end of his statement which earned Jae Kyung's scoffs but not after she hugged him tightly In front of a lot of people…

"Thank you Woo Bin-Sshii! I'll meet you there!"-Woo Bin was wide-eyed shocked of what just happened, he touch his cheek and felt very warm…

"What I just got into now?.."-quietly saying to himself while trying to sink in the words that were still lingering on his head… "I want to ask you to be my boyfriend".

"Are you really going to push through the party?"-Jun Pyo eyed his fiancée with glances while driving as well.

"I was joking, of course not, I can't at least. I'll be letting Jaek Kyung-unnie, Ga Eul-ah and Hae Jin-ah for the rest of the things to handle on the after party for our engagement, I told Ga Eul to invite Hae Jin too so that they can have a girl time while I'm off wit your mother tomorrow to attend another event"-She playfully punches Jun Pyo and grin knowing her soon-to-be-husband is a very mental person…

"Really? You're not cancelling it just because of me, are you?"-He looked at Jan Di with puppy eyes which made Jan Di to giggle a lot…

"Of course not! I just did not protest right away since I feel your sister might feel bad about me rejecting the idea…-Jan Di

"Don't worry bout her she's just like that as usual such a pain in everybody's back..."-As soon as he finished the statement he earned a slapped at the arm by his fiancée.

"Hey, don't talk about your sister that way, even I get mad with my little brother… too, Kangsan is very noisy and a brat as well but very responsible too"-Jan Di boasts on his boyfriend.

"Fine, tell me, when are they arriving? Your family I mean..."-Jun Pyo raised his eyebrow

"Ah, in 2 days, since it's kangsan's sem break from school"-She clapped her hands in an enthusiastic way…

"Well then, we have to prepare for their arrival, okay?"-He reached for Jan Di's hand and planted it with a peck as well…

I chose a navy blue chiffon dress on top with champagne colored laced blazer with black flat shoes, I am so excited at the same time nervous I do not know if it'll be a good idea to bother him, he might be busy or some kind… satisfied of how I looked, I quickly went outside and met with two bodyguards the other one will drive and the other will also be on the front seat since I am not allowed to sit on the drivers seat. So I slipped at the passenger's seat right away and put on the belts, since I always remember my brother reminding me to put a seatbelt on as always… we stopped at a shop for a while then we went straight to the hospital…

As soon as I saw a since Yoon General Hospital I got giddy and the nerves are getting to me now… not noticing that the other bodyguard who's with me was talking something…

"Milady?, can you here me?"-The bodyguard tilted his head; he must have thought I was stupid or such… I felt like an idiot, II quietly slapped my forehead for that...

"Oh, nothing, you can wait here, I can go alone, it's a hospital I'll be fine"-I explained to them and trying to convince them to stay where they were since I wouldn't want anyone to notice anything such as me crushing on someone…

"Remember… we did not come here okay?"-I firmly told them to not say anything to my brother to where we've been going…

"Araso, milady, we'll be here…"-The other guy bowed and the other the one repeated the same gesture too…

We left his car parked at a nearby shop cause he insisted on doing some sight seeing around the neighborhood together on foot, we were walking by a lot of shops and I stopped halfway he was already ahead of me, he must've not noticed that since he was to cave in on checking out the sceneries… I stopped in front of a shop; it's so weird since the shop isn't a shop for everybody to go into, since the shop's sign says "Maternity Shop" so basically it was a shop for mothers or a couple expecting a baby… I did not know what got into me, why I stopped abruptly at the shop then I got back to reality when someone was holding my wrist…

"Ga Eul-ah, gwenchana?"-Yi Jeong pressed his hand to mine and has a clearly worried face on him too…

"Ah, yes, of course, sorry you were saying?"-I tried to cover the embarrassing situation I'm in, but then it got worse when he look to the direction I was staring earlier…

"Do you want to go in?"-He asked so naturally at me with that usual killing smile on him, but before I could protest he already dragged me inside…

"Oh, hello Miss and Sir, welcome to our shop please feel free to look around"-A lady in her mid-forties greeted us as soon as we got inside…

He was still holding my hand looking at the merchandises I blush at the thought of us inside at a shop like this…

"Hello miss, how far are you?"-A sales lady approached us as soon as we got to the clothes for the expecting mothers section.

"What?"-I blinked twice trying to get what did she just asked?

"Oh, we're just looking around just in case"-Yi Jeong answered to the lady in polite way.

"Oh, so you mean you are not pregnant miss? Forgive me for prying, but you two look adorable!"-The lady squealed which made me blushed even more, and Yi Jeong just grinned at the lady and I felt his hand lowering to my waist nudging me and giving me his huge smile…

As soon as we had enough looking around we thank the sales ladies for their hospitality,

"So what'll be the name?"-He whispered to me and straightened up his face.

"What?"-I asked confused on what's his asking although I already had an idea.

"The babies we'll be having, after we get married I wonder how many, maybe a basketball team, that'll be cool"-He smiled to me but his face still serious.

"Are you serious? You want to have a family with me?"-I asked directly but I kind a prayed he'll avoid the question.

"Yes, Chu Ga Eul I want to have a family with you, you are the person I have right now right?"-He kissed my forehead while smiling; I gave him a peck on the cheeks and was glad that he didn't felt at all awkward of the whole thing…

As soon as we got out of the shop I bumped into someone but Yi Jeong right away hold me to avoid off-balance…

"Are you okay?"-Yi Jeong pressed his two hands on both my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm who was-."-Ga Eul was cut-off right away

"Ga Eul-ah, Yi Jeong-Sshii, what did you do inside that shop?"-Jae Kyung pointed at the shop behind them.

"Uhmm… we were"-Ga Eul was cut-off again

"Yah! Are you pregnant?"-Jae Kyung screamed right away and stares at Yi Jeong suspiciously.

"Yah! I'm not, okay!"-Ga Eul yelled in an answer to Jae Kyung's accuse.

"She's not Jae Kyung-Sshii; we were just looking around that's all, where were you going?"-Yi Jeong answered then changed the subject for Ga Eul not to feel an awkward atmosphere round them…

"Oh, I just met with someone around here, I gotta go I needed to b somewhere…"-Jae Kyung answered and finally forgetting the whole Maternity thing, and directed her attention to Ga Eul. "Ga Eul-ah, later we'll have to plan our walk for tomorrow, okay?"-As soon as Ga Eul nodded Jae Kyung left right away leaving the two accused lovebirds alone for themselves…

The hospital was quiet a bit eerie it must've been not busy or some kind, I went straight away to the front desk…

"Hi, I'm a friend of Dr, Yoon Ji Hoo, where can I find him?"-I asked quiet polite to the lady behind the desk but I kind a noticed her staring at me from head to toe, I felt like I'm being inspected or some kind…

"He's doing his afternoon rounds you can wait at his office"-The lady answered but her tone seems like she's annoyed or it's just my imagination, I walked to the direction the lady instructed and when I opened the door I entered a room.. it's not like any office I saw it's like a living room slash personal room or office how they call it, it's quiet cozy too… I saw a picture frame of him and his F4 friends posing together holding a beer, it must have taken in a bar or club back in their younger days I guess…

I just stood by the window holding something, my back behind to the door…

I was so caught up on taking in the view when the door opened…

"Hae Jin-ah, it's you"-Ji Hoo smiled at me holding a folder

"Ji Hoo-oppa, why? You expected someone else?"-I tried to hide my disappointment by a smile for the fact he must've thought of someone else.

"Aniyo, is there something you need?"-He approached me putting down the folder on his desk.

"I brought something to charge you up"-I raised the bag I had and bought earlier

"Is that what I think it is?"-Ji Hoo stared at what I'm holding

"I bought this on the way, 2 coffee Americano and blueberry muffins"-I winked at him while placing the food neatly at the table…

"You shouldn't have bothered, but thanks for the gesture Hae Jin-ah, how's your head? The concussion?"-Ji Hoo pointed my forehead which I touched lightly and find myself quiet embarrassed too.

"Ah, I'm okay now, let's eat?"-Trying to avoid the earlier events I offered him the muffin and the coffee…

Yoon Ji Hoo you are a sight to behold… Quietly telling myself staring at the guy I'm having crushed with…

**Okay here you guys, do you like it? I hope I can update chapter 8 this week early…**

**Thanks so much for the comment… hope you'll give me comments more.. love lots! **


	8. Awkward Air

**Note: So how's my FF so far? Please leave a comment for me… hehe (totally pleading here)… xoxo**

**Chapter 7: Awkward Air**

I anxiously drink my coffee as I steal some glances from the guy I'm sitting across with. His face so calm as he took some sips on his own and some small bites to his blueberry muffins, as I sat down my cup finally, he broke down the awkward silence.

"So Hae Jin-ah, what brings you here?"-The guy smiled to me softly.

"Why? can't I visit a friend?"-I answered while pouting, gesturing my so-called disappointment.

"Ha-ha, that's not what I meant?"-He chuckled at my statement, the way he talks to me he is so divine... wait divine? my thoughts were cut off as he continued to talk. "I was just surprised to see you here, I'd picture you hanging out more with Jaek Kyung than troubling yourself coming here"-He answered with a smirk in the end.

"Oh, we will be hanging out tomorrow, that is, we're helping Jan Di-ah for her after party engagement ceremony"-I told him while sipping back to my coffee and I could've sworn I stole a glance of him frowning at my answer regarding the engagement.

"Is that so? who'll be with you?-He immediately commented at me, as if to cover up the troubled expression he just gave earlier.

"Oh, that'll be me, Jae Kyung-noona and Ga Eul-ah"-I stated their names while using my finger as if counting.

"Hmm… Won't Jan Di be with you?"-He raised his eyebrow to me asking.

"Oh, She won't be, Jaek Kyung-noona said she has an event to attend to with Jun Pyo's mother"-Hae Jin

He nodded at my answer. "Okay, Uhmm, so what have you been doing so far?"-He abruptly changed the subject as if to avoid the whole engagement topic, which made me fell into curiosity.

"I've been spending a lot at home, Woo Bin-oppa can be very protective sometimes"-I stood up taking his and my empty coffee cups to trash it to the bin, but stopped abruptly.

"Your brother only means well, you know how much you mean to him, do you?"-He smiled to me brighter than the one he gave when he greeted me earlier...

"I know that..."-After Hae Jin trashed the empty cups to the bin and was returning back to her seat but was stopped abruptly at a woodened stand as her eyes were caught by a framed drawing or sketch…

"This is beautiful, who draw it?"-Hae Jin picked it up studied the whole piece…

Ji Hoo stood up from where he sat and approach her taking the frame from her…

"A good friend of mine"-He stared at it for a while which for a while created a bit silence around them…

"That person must be special to oppa, since you specially framed it and displayed it here."-Hae Jin broke the silence surrounding them.

"Yes, that person was so special, well, until now…"-Ji Hoo commented calmly which peaks Hae Jin's curiosity even more…

"Oppa I need to tell you something, I've been wanting to tell this to you…"-Hae Jin bit her lip lowering her head, her face facing the ground.

"What is it?"-Ji Hoo asked and felt amused since they were both talking while standing…

"Well, it's been a long time so here it goes, oppa... I-."-Hae Jin's statement trailed off when a nurse came in huffing for air…

"Mianhe, Dr. Yoon, I know you're occupied but there's an emergency in the E.R you are needed there right now"-The nurse bowed then left after she said what she need to say without waiting a reply from Ji Hoo.

"Oh, dear, mianhe Hae Jin-ah, I have to go it's an emergency… I'll call you after this and we'll continue talking by then, is that okay?"-Ji Hoo hurriedly told Hae Jin while fishing out his gear…

"Araso, it can wait anyway, do your best… fighting!"-Hae Jin answered while raising her right hand gesturing a good luck for him… and immediately Ji Hoo smiled before she left Hae Jin in his office…

After Ji Hoo left Hae Jin lowered her hand slowly bit her lower lip and stared into space blankly… "Ji Hoo-oppa, I wanted to tell you… I love you". She then shed a tear and swallowed hard before wiping her cheeks then left the office…

He parked in front of the apartment me and Ga Eul and now Jae Kyung are staying I was about to go out of the car when he pulled me back and hugged me tightly…

"Why? Is there something wrong?"-Jan Di asked muffled while being buried in Jun Pyo's chest...

"Aniyo, it's just we don't get to spend a lot more time lately…"-Jun Pyo whined then let go also showing his cute pout to his fiancée.

Jan Di chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend… "Mianhe, I'm busy at the hospital then you're busy on your office work, you're always exhausted..."

"I won't get tired if I'm with you"-Jun Pyo took Jan Di's hand and stared at the ring around her finger…

"Do you want to stay with me for a while? Jaek Kyung just sent a message that she'll be coming home late, she had to do something"-Jan Di smiled and eyed the direction to their apartment. "And besides it's still 6, I'm sure Ga Eul won't be home early since she's with Yi Jeong-sunbae"-Jan Di looked at her watch before returning her attention to the guy beside her.

"You won't mind?"-Jun Pyo asked wide eyed knowing it's a rarity that Jan Di asks him to stay with her alone…

"As long as you won't do anything funny..."-Jan Di shrugged…

"Araso…, Ka ja"-Jun Pyo got out of the car then opened Jan Di's side door, and both of them walked hand in hand together towards the apartment…

We were driving along the road just doing some views, when we decided to go out again and leave the car…

"Why are we leaving your car? your studio here is not that far, are we going there?"-I asked confusingly asking as to why we are leaving his car and just walk…

"That's because I just want to do this with you"-Yi Jeong then intertwined his hand into Ga Eul's hand, which made her blush and conscious; a lot of girls whispered at each other as they pass by them…

"Don't mind them, they are just jealous"-Yi Jeong then spoke.

"Who wouldn't be when I'm with you, you are always going to be swarmed by a lot of girls' eyes…"-Ga Eul pouted at her statement.

"Ha-ha, I wasn't referring to that, I meant the guys are clenching their fists now coz I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the whole world"-Yi Jeong chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's arm as well.

They were both caught up on their moment when someone spoke from behind them…

"Yi Jeong-ah?"-A girl's voice spoke.

Both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul turned around which made Ga Eul go wide-eyed…

"Eun Jae-ah?"-Yi Jeong spoke and stared to the guy beside her holding her hand…

"Hyung… it's you"-Yi Jeong

"Long time, no see Yi Jeong-ah, why don't we have a coffee first huh?"-Yi Jeong's older brother asked both of them to join them for a cup of coffee…

"Sure, why not"-Yi Jeong grabs Ga Eul's hand as they followed the other pair into a café, Ga Eul felt a pang of guilt and jealousness inside which she can't explain…

As they sat down and placed their orders the table was quiet silent for a while but Yi Jeong's brother decided to break the silence.

"So is this the lucky girl, Yi Jeong-ah?"-The guy eyed Ga Eul which made Ga Eul blush, good thing the waiter came back immediately and placed their respected orders in front of them.

"Yes, this is Ga Eul"-Yi Jeong touched Ga Eul's hand which was setting at the table holding her coffee… which made Ga Eul even more blushed… "I believe you and Ga Eul knows each other, right?"-Yi Jeong smile into Eun Jae's direction.

"Yes, she was a student of mine back then, she was so sweet to learn pottery for Yi Jeong"-Eun Jae smiled back.

"Oh, wow, small world huh?"-Yi Jeong's brother laughed... "Yi Jeong-ah we've got something to tell you..."

"What is it?"-Yi Jeong asked curiously.

"Eun Jae's pregnant on our first child"-Yi Jeong's brother smiled to Eun Jae then to Yi Jeong.

"Yes, I am, 2 months now…"-The girl smile to the father of the child she is carrying then to the pair across them.

"Really?; congratulations!, that's good news to both of you, I wish you both happiness"-Yi Jeong commented more quickly than expected which made Ga Eul thinks if he was just acting being happy for them or what, which made her gloomy…

"Ga Eul-ah?"-Yi Jeong asked worriedly squeezing her hand gently.

"Ah, mianhe, congratulations to both you…"-Ga Eul automatically answered right away in order to avoid the worried gaze Yi Jeong was wearing but it did not set with Yi Jeong…

** After the conversation between Eun Jae and Yi Jeong's brother and after giving each other's farewell… both of them walked hand in hand quietly in the cold evening..

"Ga Eul-ah, did I do something to upset you?"-Yi Jeong answered ending the awkward silence between them.

"Aniyo, I'm fine"-Ga Eul answered as cheerful as she could but did not succeed anyway.

"I know it's something and I may know what it is…"-Yi Jeong then lets go of her hand and put both of his hands in his pockets... "You're upset bout Eun Jae you must be thinking that I may still have some feelings left for her"…

"Am I wrong?"-Ga Eul then finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence...

"Yes you are…"-Ga Eul was so caught up on sulking on her self not realizing they both arrived at Yi Jeong's studio where Yi Jeong makes his pottery…

"What do you mean I am wr- -?"-She was cut off by the sight of the room when Yi Jeong opened the door to enter the studio.

"You're wrong coz I won't do this to another girl"-Yi Jeong walked right in and stopped in the middle of the room that is full of red roses and rose petals on the floor with scented candles around the table with a banner says "Saranghae, Chu Ga Eul". Yi Jeong picked up a red rose and smelled it to his nose.

"Coz I would only go mushy, go corny and even being dumb and that is to only you, Chu Ga Eul"-Yi Jeong released a huge grin to the shocked, speechless girl right at the door…

Ga Eul then ran towards Yi Jeong and hugged him tightly tears flowing down her cheeks...

"Mianhe, I was being childish and stupid, I shouldn't have acted that way… I was-."-Ga Eul couldn't finish her sentence for she was stopped by Yi Jeong's lips on hers kissing her softly while caressing her wet cheeks… "My Ga Eul must never cry anymore, araso?"-Ga Eul didn't waist anytime hugged Yi Jeong as he hugs her back, spending the rest of the evening together alone…

"I can't believe I've been drag by that monkey on doing this, and why anyway am I wasting my time looking good anyway? Fine, for the sake of Jan Di's and Ga Eul's friendship and for my sister Hae Jin, I'll do this just one time… only, you hear me?"-Woo Bin mumbles and talks to the person in the mirror for the last hour trying out clothes for the meeting of Jae Kyung's parents and for their act to do as false couple in order to skip Jae Kyung's arrange marriage to another guy…

Woo bin checks his watch it's almost quarter before 7, he picked up his new bought shoes… well, not bought but was given as a gift from Jun Pyo when he arrived back from the U.S., each one of them got a gift from Jun Pyo… Yi Jeong's was an Italian potter's kit containing lots of different tools for carving and smoothing a pot, for Ji Hoo he gave him a latest version of an I-pod with big mufflers too coz Ji Hoo always sleeps whenever he gets the chance to do so and as for him a pair of shoes and new leather gloves… since he always wears them out but for tonight he let the gloves rest since the walk for tonight is formal…

A banged in the door made him alert of what could it be and who would dare bang his door so loud; without even giving a permission to come in his room, the door swung open and emerge a girl wearing a short strapped ruffled dress wearing a ruby pin in her hair with black pumps to match her smoky eye look.

"Woo Bin-Sshii I'm ready!"-The girl yelled as soon as she got in but stopped abruptly when she noticed he didn't buttoned his navy blue shirt yet…

Woo Bin was taken aback for awhile it took him quiet a moment there to fully notice it was Jae Kyung who just entered his domain.

"Hey! - - are you crazy! I'm still changing! And I told you I'd pick you up..."-Woo Bin yelled back and almost choked at his words.

"But I was too anxious so I just bought this right away and wore it from the store and went to a salon to prepare myself… after that I went here right away..."-Jae Kyung stammered throughout her sentence…

"Fine"-Woo Bin continued dressing up not minding Jae Kyung's presence inside the room, which seems to not budge nor leave for him to continue to dress.

He finished his outfit by picking up an ebony black tux on top his navy blue shirt.

"Kaja"-Woo Bin fished out his keys and walks out to his room followed by Jae Kyung behind him. "You guys just stay here, when Hae Jin comes back tell her to call me right away, I need to know where she has been going all day… well at least she followed my instructions to bring the guards with her"-Woo Bin instructed his guards before going out of his mansion and approaching his car.

"Lady's first"-Woo Bin opened the door for Jae Kyung which made her a bit blush but Woo Bin could not see it since it's already dark…

"Thanks"-Jae Kyung thanked him as soon as he got in the car as well...

While driving towards their destination…

"You really seem to care about Hae Jin so much, huh?"-Jae Kyung broke the silence while staring at Woo Bin while driving…

"Well, she means worlds to me…"-Woo Bin answered firmly… "Ehem... You look amazing by the way"-His words trailed off a bit…

"Thanks I just picked this outfit right away"-She smiled and shrugged to herself thinking it was a bit a lie since she spent almost more than an hour picking what to wear when she usually just wear what she sees first…

**As soon as they arrive to a hotel where the meeting will take place**

"Okay, remember we are dating okay…"-Jae Kyung reminds Woo Bin on why he's there in the first place.

"I know you've been telling me that while we're on the way here…"-Woo Bin answers right away to stop her from talking like a nagging wife.

Woo Bin opened the door for Jae Kyung and as soon as they got inside the act is on…

He then put his arm around Jae Kyung's waist and smiles to her, which made Jae Kyung blush madly but remembered right away why it was happening and was a bit disappointed if only it was not for show…

"Ommoni, Abeoji, this is Woo Bin"-Jae Kyung bowed and kissed both her parents before she introduced the man with her.

"Good Evening maam, sir it's a pleasure to meet you finally"-Woo Bin politely greeted both parents showing how manly and gentle he is…

As soon as they were seated across the table of the parents of Jae Kyung…

"So you two have been dating how long?"-Jae Kyung's father asks right away as soon as he finished ordering their food while raising a brow.

"Oh, uhmm we've been going out..."-Jae Kyung's answer was cut when she was stopped by her father's raised hand…

"I was asking him, my dear"-The man stared fully on Woo Bin's direction.

Being the gentleman he was raised, he complied with the question he was given.

"actually we met 4 years ago, we met again just recently and we decided just to give a shot and go dating…"-Woo Bin smiled while answering and reached Jae Kyung's free hand and held it to kiss it lightly… which made Jae Kyung's spine tingle.

"Omo, chinja? You've known our Jae Kyung long time ago already?"-Jae Kyung's mother enthusiastically asks at both of the questioned unlikely couple.

"Yes, mother"-Woo Bin answered which made both parents and Jae Kyung go wide eye when he called Jae Kyung's mother "Mother" as well. This also made her blush and made Mr. Ha, Jae Kyung's father even outrageous but was impressed by the confidence and also for the fact he is a gentleman to begin with. Everyone's attention was drawn to an old couple approaching them...

Mr. Ha stood up as well as his wife; both Woo Bin and Jae Kyung did the same gesture as a sign of respect as well…

"Oh, Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Nobunaga such a pleasure to see you again"-Both pairs bowed at each other and so as the young fake couple too, as soon as they were seated the discussion continues.

"Forgive me my friend, something has happen, our son seems to be disagreeing this meeting and has left Japan before us"-Mr. Nobunaga opened the whole meeting right away...

"Yes, our son has gone rouge and we don't know where he is, forgive us and his reckless actions"-Mrs. Nobunaga followed his husbands cue to apologize the inconvenience…

"Perhaps it's true that is, since here, as you may see our daughter Jae Kyung has brought a man and claims to be with him"-Mr. Ha then eyes Jae Kyung and Woo Bin.

"Oh, no matter, after of what our son has acted, he doesn't deserve such beauty and reserve woman as your daughter"-Mr. Nobunaga

"Yes, I do not have any whatsoever questions on their relationship, but I also hope ours won't be affected by this"-Mr. Ha smiled.

"But of course not, this such event wont be an adhere to our business transactions…"-Mrs. Nobunaga chimed in and the rest of the evening fell into laughter and giggles but the young couple Woo Bin and Jae Kyung was left for silence the whole dinner event.

After the dinner, the business partners exchange goodbyes and praises to each to other…

"We will be going then, mom, dad, Woo Bin is exhausted since he had to work this morning'-Jae Kyung tried to make an excuse for them to make a break for it…

"Then, the more you have to stay here for the night then…"-Mr. Ha calmly answers Jae Kyung…

"What?"-Both Woo Bin and Jae Kyung answered in chimed to each other.

"Well, we are not under the illusion that both of you are not sleeping together, these kids these days…"-Mrs. Ha commented.

"But mom you see…"-Jae Kyung was about to protest

"Unless both of you are faking this up?"-Mr. Ha raised his brows and frown

"Of course not, we are together"-Jae Kyung clinged into Woo Bin's arm which made him smirk a bit.

"We just don't want other people to say such awful things..."-Woo Bin then joined the whole argument…

"There won't be, this is the card to your room, you can both order in also, I already paid the whole night for it…"-Mr. Ha gave a card to Woo Bin which he reluctantly Accepts...

"But Dad..."-Jae Kyung was about to say something…

"It's okay honey, let's just stop here for a while just relax and snuggle for the night..."-Woo Bin wrapped his arms to Jae Kyung's and grinned at her, since he also knows that the more they protest the more the parents will be suspicious of the whole set up…

"Ka Ja, Good night mother and good night father"-Woo Bin then forcefully took Jae Kyung to the elevator up to their room…

"Are you crazy!"-Jae Kyung the shouted at Woo Bin as soon as they got inside their room which is anyway a huge one, with its own kitchen and Jacuzzi too.

"Hey, I just save your butt, if you protested even more, our covers would have blown into pieces..."-Woo Bin then shrugs. "I wouldn't have been in this mess if it weren't for you begging for help back at the café".

"Yah! Are you really that heartless?"-Jae Kyung shouted back throwing a pillow at Woo Bin's direction.

"Well maybe you should've been braver than running from it!"-Woo Bin shouted louder this time which made Jae Kyung taken aback, Woo Bin on the other made him surprised to since he is always in composed of himself…

"Mianhe, I was..."-His words trailed off as soon as he catch Jae Kyung's fist which was about to land at his face…

"Sorry. Reflexes..."-Woo Bin smiled which made Jae Kyung even more furious, so she gathered all her strength throwing punches which unfortunately Woo Bin dodges all of them…

Woo Bin caught Jae Kyung's arm and twisted it lightly to her back so that she could not move…

"If I were you I'd stop this nonsense"-Woo Bin then firmly tells her but was also distracted by Jae Kyung's perfume and the scent of her hair…

Jae Kyung kicked harder to the back using one leg but missed and was able to escape Woo Bin's hold but when she kicked again; Woo Bin caught her leg and pulled it forward ending both them stumbling at each other to the bed…

Jae Kyung was caught up on struggling then realize Woo Bin was already on top of her, and both of them froze staring each other did not know what to do next…

Woo Bin was then mesmerized by Jae Kyung's dark eyes, who's eyes were fearless but soft at the same time.

His face was now inches from hers begins to lean even more to her and the next thing happened was Woo Bin already kissing Jae Kyung and her at first wanting to push Woo Bin and give him a beating gave in eventually… then…..

****Okay this part to those who are already adults…Yes, it happened between them but I'm not writing it since I'm tooo embarrassed to do so.****

**So what do you think you guys? Too long? How bout the chap do you like it? Or hate it? Please leave a comment! And thanks to my subscribers again! Love lots! Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Did you like the last chap?, you must've found it really boring or such since I did not have the courage to write a couple of things…that's just because it might have too much graphic information. Sorry, hope you like this chap!**

**Chapter 9: A Messy Day**

Last night was one of the most memorable nights I'll ever remember, Yi Jeong-sunbae has done a lot just to make me happy as usual. I'm already awake but I couldn't make a move since my head is resting at his lap, I totally feel bad coz I fell asleep again damn. I peek a bit and I saw him laying his head slightly to the side of the sofa's armchair, and I know that I can't make a move without disturbing him but on the other hand if I let him just the way he is now, he'll suffer from stiff neck when he wakes up. But all this troubled mumbling of how to wake him up was all blocked as soon as I felt him move from where he's sitting… then I felt warm hands caressing my cheeks, which made me smile to myself quietly I tried to pretend that I'm sleeping as I could but I couldn't help giggle…

"Good Morning, Ga Eul-ah…"-He whispered to me, and I know that he's smiling the way he whispers.

"Good Morning sunbae"-I slowly opened my eyes squinting a bit from the warm sun rays radiating from outside the window. "Mianhe, I fell asleep, you didn't get to sleep well last night."-I tried to hide my face since it's too embarrassing for him to see me waking up in the morning.

"Aniyo, last night was the most comfortable sleep I've ever had my whole life, and besides no need to hide your face, you're even more beautiful than yesterday."-He smiled to me lovingly and leans giving my forehead a peck, before helping me up.

"Waah! Ottoke!"-My eyes went wide eye when I saw at the watch it's already past 12 noon. "Jan Di-ah must be really worried right now".

"I can explain to her if you want, but before that we should get a bite first okay? Clean up first"-He pushed me lightly to the studio's wash room, the wash room contains all the essentials… for male or female necessities, then I remember that he puts this up maybe for the girls he brings here that need to freshen up or something, the thoughts of these I quickly brushed them off my mind determined not to let such past things to ruin such beautiful day…

As soon as I got outside of the wash room, I found him plating up and making an orange juice…

"Wow, a buffet?"-I chuckled when I saw the array of foods being put out at the table…

"Don't worry, I did not make it, I made it deliver here, unfortunately your boyfriend is not as good cook as his beautiful girlfriend"-He scratched his hair lightly must be embarrassed to admit he can't cook.

"Aniyo, no matter what you cook, or the taste; I'll still eat it, because sunbae cooked it, araso? Besides, I like you as you are and nothing else…"-I pointed my toes to level my face to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks…

"Araso… come on let's eat; you must be really hungry since we only ate a couple of cookies last night…"-He smiled to me so much which made my heart beat fast…

*After we ate, I told him to change quickly and drop me after, at my apartment since probably Jan Di's sick worried right now and Jae Kyung too.

"How do I look?"-I turned around quickly as soon as I heard his voice… then I saw him, standing in front me, for a moment there I questioned myself if he is truly my boyfriend… he looked so good, wearing a preppy style that fits him well. A sweatshirt colored by the blue collar and grey over-all, matching it up with light brown pants and with his usual smile too.

"You really look good, sunbae"-I kind a blushed when I said that to him, I was taken aback for a second when he walked towards me and place his arms around me.

"Ka Ja, Jan Di might yell at us more…"-He chuckled while pouting at the end… I nodded shyly and we then walked towards to where we parked his car yesterday; when we accidentally met with Eun Jae and his older brother… so we went to our apartment to change myself with new clothes and also explain a lot of things to Jan Di and Jae Kyung…

I woke up early this morning and only to realize both Ga Eul and Jae Kyung didn't come home last night, which made me very worried. Last night Jun Pyo wanted to spend the night here since I'm all alone… I told him firmly that he has to go home to rest more since he has work today at the office and I'll meet him later after the event that I'll attend with his mother… I kept pacing around the apartment, after cleaning the apartment I couldn't get the worried thoughts out of my freaking head… now, why wouldn't they come home last night?, unless something happened?.. I slapped my head literally for thinking such things about my friends. Of course not, nothing should happen to them since Ga Eul is with Yi Jeong-sunbae and Jae Kyung can kick anyone would try something on her.

"Wait, Ga Eul is with Yi Jeong-sunbae last night?"-I shrieked so loud I felt the whole apartment shake a bit… I wanted to call Ga Eul so bad but my clumsiness again, I lost my phone I know it was with me last night but the question is where that is?..

I bombarded the closets and the corners of the rooms; searching for my phone all around the apartment…

When I and Yi Jeong-sunbae arrived in front of the apartment, he quickly got out of the car and went around opening my side of the car door.

"Let's go"-He offered his hand which I reluctantly accepted but I stopped walking mid-way at the gate of our apartment.

"What is it?"-He asked curiously...

"Maybe it's wiser for me to go alone, coz Jan Di-ah might yell at sunbae, I wouldn't want that"-I calmly told him as un-offensive as possible.

"But I can explain all of it to her, besides it's not a gentleman way for the girl to explain it all and let the man stand by the sidelines"-He retracted right away wanting to be the one to face Jan Di.

"Aniyo, you should go, besides its better this way… I'll call you later, after my walk with Hae Jin-ah and Jae Kyung-unnie"-I smiled to him trying to convince him to stand down.

"Fine, but one condition"-He raised one finger at me and leans to me awkwardly…

"And what's that?"-I asked tilting my head to one side…

"You can't call me sunbae anymore, I'm not your senior, I'm your boyfriend already, Ga Eul-ah"-He pouted lowering his finger, I was kind a shocked for the condition since I've never called him other than sunbae before.

"Fine, I'll let you think about it, call you later okay? Ga Eul-ah?"-He smiled to me and hugged me tightly while grinning. "Saranghe"-then I blushed simultaneously when he whispered that to me… I stood frozen there until he drove away with his car… as soon as I can move my limbs already; I slowly walked toward our apartment and pushed the door bell lightly...

As soon as heard the door bell rang I leap from under my bed where I was still looking for the bloody phone of mine which I totally lost and don't know where it is…

I looked at the camera video from outside and I got a glimpse that the person behind the door is no other than Chu Ga Eul...

"Ga Eul-ah!"-Jan Di ran towards Ga Eul as soon as she got inside the apartment, pulled her into a never ending hug and led her to their living room.

"Mianhe, Jan Di-ah I didn't call you last night to tell you that I'd be spending the night with Yi Jeong-sunbae"-I lowered my head in embarrassment and also bit my lower lip when I realized I called Yi Jeong; sunbae again when I remembered earlier that he told me not to call him that again.

"Aniyo, I was just worried, I'm not mad or anything he's your boyfriend, but Ga Eul-ah you have to remember someone is worried sick for you and waiting for you here."-Jan Di pouted and got a bit teary when she told her how she got so worried when she woke up she realized both her and Jae Kyung aren't home yet.

"Mianhe, I won't spend that night again without telling you before hand"-Ga Eul smiled and hugged Jan Di. "Wait…"-Ga Eul released their hug and looked around their apartment. "Where's Jae Kyung unnie?"

I felt suddenly cold and pulled the covers towards me and I then shut my eyes open when I kind a realized I was fully naked under the sheets. I blinked twice and felt irritated by the sun rays trying to get inside the blinds of the hotel room… right! I'm at the hotel! Last night… last night… we… me… and … Woo Bin-Sshii… Ottoke! I quickly pulled the bed sheets drowning my whole body under it… I feel so ashamed and very stupid bout what happened last night…

Wait, what happened is that, Aish! I scratched my head in an annoying way but I kind a did not regret it or somewhat but I should be since it was- -... My thoughts were cut-off when I heard some clanking sounds from the room's kitchen.

I bravely pushed the blankets lightly and peek outside of the sheets and eyed the door towards the kitchen and I still can hear some mumbling and clanking of pans... I felt awkward and thoughts are running through my mind if the person in the kitchen is Woo Bin or a butler or anyone else; but my answers were already laid out on the floor well, literally since I saw the navy blue shirt he wore last night laying at the floor. I picked it up one hand and I did not know what got into me I kind a smelled it and I sense his scent right away, I pushed the sheets off me and I reluctantly wore his shirt… thinking I hope he won't mind me wearing his shirt… I tip-toed myself towards the kitchen and took a quick sneaky peek on who might be in the kitchen, you know, just to confirm if it is him. Then there he was, shirtless and wearing only his boxer shorts flipping a pancake behind the tabletop. I didn't find pancake would be so sexy until now…. What! What did I just think about? Eww… I accidentally pushed the door more far than I should and made the door creaked which made him look towards my direction and smiled to me… which I find it really embarrassing and very awkward…

"Breakfast is almost ready…"-He smiled flipping the last pancake he makes. "Well, pretty late breakfast that is, coz it's already past noon..."-He chuckled while eyeing the big clock hanging in the kitchen.

"Really? Ottoke, Jan Di and Ga Eul must be really worried now…"-I reluctantly went inside of the kitchen and sat down crossing my legs together.

Woo Bin suddenly blushed when he saw Jae Kyung enter the kitchen wearing his shirt and sat down crossing her legs, he finds it really awkward after what happened between them last night… he then took her plate and rested it in front of her and positioned to sit across her in the table.

"Thanks"-She blushed as she accepted her plate from him, the blush shows a lot since her skin is a bit pale must be from the cold atmosphere… which Woo Bin find it really funny and cute too.

"You made all these?"-Jae Kyung broke the awkward silence between them while putting a mouthful of pancake to her mouth…

"Yes. How is it?"-He smiled chuckling through his sentence.

"It's delicious"-Jae Kyung

"Well, Ji Hoo taught it to me…"-Woo Bin

"Really? It's really good"-Jae Kyung finds herself an idiot for repeating praises. Am I really not that obvious?

"Uhhmm… Jae Kyung-Sshii"-Woo Bin suddenly became serious, obvious by his tone... This made Jae Kyung bracing herself for humiliation bout last night.

"About last night, I was- -."-Woo Bin got cut off when Jae Kyung chimed in before he could continue…

"Aniyo, last night, was a crazy thing, don't worry I won't mind it… it was some adrenaline and drinks that's all"-Jae Kyung quickly told Woo Bin as she almost choked drinking her juice, which made Woo Bin a bit disappointed..

"No, that's not what I want to say…"-He rested his two hands on the table his eyes narrow only to her. "I was thinking if maybe we could give it a shot? –The last words hit Jae Kyung a shock.

"Give what a shot?"-Jae Kyung wide-eyed.

"Me and you, a chance to you know learn more about each other…"-Woo Bin slightly touching his back neck...

"Are you telling me this just to save me some face bout what occurred last night?"-Jae Kyung's voice was a bit insulted since she thinks Woo Bin just wants to ask her out just not to make her feel bad or somewhat of what occurred last night between them…

Jae Kyung suddenly stood up stomping outside the kitchen towards the bedroom…

"Wait, Jae Kyung, I did not meant it to sound that way...damn..."-Woo Bin quickly followed her to the bedroom.

"You know what! Woo Bin just leave me alone…"-Jae Kyung furiously slumps herself to the bed pulling the sheets over her.

"Mianhe, the real deal I want to say is that, ever since the day I first saw you again after all those years we didn't get to see each other… something happened, something changed within me. And that's how I truly feel bout you, I keep thinking bout you when I'm alone and when I see something annoying and irritating you always pop on my mind…"-Woo Bin stood frozen on the edge of the bed staring at the covered Jae Kyung.

"I wanted to tell you that I have started to feel something towards you even before last night happened, and that is the truth nothing else, this may be so sudden but I truly am falling for you Ha Jae Kyung"-Woo Bin now slowly sitting beside Jae Kyung…

Jae Kyung slightly move and pushed the sheets a bit to meet his eyes staring at hers as well, which made her a bit teary.

"So you are not asking me out just because of last night? And because you really like me?"-Jae Kyung sat up staring at the guy in front of her.

"Yes, I'm asking you out not because of last night but because what I truly feel for you, what do you say?"-Woo Bin

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Song Woo Bin…. So we are official?"-Jae Kyung giggled.

"Yes, from now on you and I are not faking up a couple's doing…instead we are now a couple…"-Woo Bin smirked at the end… and pulled Jae Kyung into a hug which made her blush…

"Wait, we can't tell anyone for now…"-Jae Kyung quickly says

"Why?"-Woo Bin confusingly asks

"Because it's not a good time, Jan Di and Jun Pyo is busy on their plans and the rest is so caught up, I don't want to take the attention that's all; let's just wait okay?"-Jae Kyung gestures her eyes with a pleading stare.

"Araso, we'll wait for the right time"-Woo Bin was about to kiss Jae Kyung when his bloody phone rang, he wasn't going to answer it but it kept ringing… so he answered it and almost yelled at the person at the other end of the phone but stopped right away when he heard who it was.

I woke up with a major headache, must be because of the dramatic crying I did last night… I wanted to tell him what I really feel for him all those years, and not just any puppy love but a truly emotional connection towards him. I was so dumb about what happened yesterday, I went there making a stupid excuse for visiting him when the main agenda was to confess to him… but it didn't end well as I thought. I forcefully got up from my bed and reluctantly went straight to the bathroom to take a quickie bath, after that I picked my clothes for the day. A strapless pink upper matching it up with champagne colored blazer and navy blue denim shorts and red converse shoes, I decided to tie up my hair into pony tail and carry a brown shoulder bag to match. For my accessories, I didn't want to go over the top so I just pick up a simple star gold earring with my usual black watch and my everyday accessory necklace…

As I got out of my room, I realized my guards are nowhere to be found… I was quiet a bit happy bout the small opportunity of freedom, when I got to the dining room to have my breakfast I find the place really quiet. I know the place is always quiet but this time it's more like abandoned house since I see no body guards around the halls, which made me curious.

I picked up the small bell, which is to use to ring it and the aids will appear to assist you or do the things you want.

"Yes, milady is there something you need?"-A short girl with other two maids appears as soon as I ringed the bell for 3 times.

"I'll be taking up my breakfast now"-I answered firmly

"Milady, it's past noon already, perhaps your lunch?"-She answers in a question to me while continue to bow.

"Really? That late?"-I quickly turned my head to direction where the Grandfather clock is placed and was so surprised to find it's already past 1 in the afternoon.

"Okay, lunch…"-I told them but I stopped them mid-way right away…"Wait, where's my brother? And where are the guards here?"

"Milady, Young master Woo Bin hasn't come home since last night, and the guards were worried for his safety especially he didn't brought a security with him. So they went out since midnight to look for the young master and tried to contact him but still no news…"-The maid answered as clear as she could, as soon as I heard the whole thing I tried to contact him right away…

I kept dialing the bloody phone and I couldn't reach him which made me furious! I'm so worried and wait, why does he need a security with him? He told me few years back that he has stopped managing gangs and all… I so want an explanation from all this and thanks to God, finally I got through the contacting process and heard the phone ring at the other end.

**Phone Conversation**

(The ring tone of Woo Bin's phone is Juliette by Shinee *the ring tone was Hae Jin's Idea)

"Yah! You're such a bad timing pal, you-."-Woo Bin stopped mid-way.

"Yobeoseoyo? Oppa? Hey, why are you yelling at me?"-Hae Jin's worried voice echoed to Woo Bin's head trying to come up an explanation.

"Ah, Hae Jin-ah mianhe, I thought it was someone else…"-Woo Bin signaled Jae Kyung who's beside him to keep quiet.

"Yah! Oppa! Everyone is worried where you are right now, aish! You should've called"-Hae Jin's voice raised quiet a bit well, you can't blame someone who got worried bout her other sibling went AWOL for a whole night without notifying anyone.

"Mianhe, Hae Jin-ah, I'm having an important appointment right now, I'll talk to you later okay?"-Before Hae Jin could protest Woo Bin drop the call which made Hae Jin mad and irritated of how could her brother treat her like that.

**End of Phone Conversation**

Out of frustration Hae Jin grabs her bag and stomp herself out of the mansion but was followed intently by the maids begging her to stay.

"Milady please you can't go without an escort…"

"Milady, if you go alone the young master will fire all of us"

"Please Milady you must not leave…"-All three maids are begging her to stay.

"It's okay, if he troubles you I'll answer to all of it, I have to go somewhere with my friends, I'll be fine and beside who would want to harm someone like me? I'm barely known by people here."-Hae Jin told them putting her right hand at her waist projecting superiority. Before the maids could nag more, she hailed a cab went in and drove away.

"Young master will be furious"-One of the maids got teary knowing that if he'll find out that his little sister ran off again without anyone with her.

Ji Hoo got home past noon and has been spending the whole night at the hospital, although there were not much emergencies at the hospital. He had to work on things that aren't just related at the hospital but also managing the charity foundation that his grandfather put up a long time ago, his grandfather wanted for him to just focus on his medical endeavor. But he refused to do so since he wanted to do the same thing his mother and father did and that is to help people who are in need of a hand to hold on to. Not only that, he's also serving as a consultant at the line of museums his father owned.

As soon as he got inside his home he saw a paper laying at the dining table; he picked it up and read it, as he read the note he found himself smiling…

"_Ji Hoo-yah, eat this food I prepared for you, you have to gain more strength, always have time to relax, araso? Don't make me worry so much bout you, you rascal" Love, _

_ Grandpa _

Ji Hoo smiled before taking off the food cover at the table and let out a chuckle when he saw how many dishes his grandfather made, and mostly are array of vegetables…

"Kamsahamida, haribeoji"-He whispered while taking turns picking up different foods, happily eating…

After he cleaned up the dishes he used, he watered the plants for a while and then decided to take a nap since his body is begging for it already. When he got inside his room he took a quick glimpse of a picture slipped at his drawer then returned it where he got it.

As soon as he closed his eyes it didn't take more than a minute his phone received a message, he wanted to not have anything to do with it for now. But he thought of himself it might be an emergency, so he reluctantly took his phone from under his pillow with a big deep sigh he opened the message:

_**Meet up at F4 old lounge area, now…**_

_**From: Gu Jun Pyo**_

"Wheew, now what?"-Ji Hoo forced himself up and took a quick shower before getting on new clothes and fish out his keys and drove his motorcycle towards Shinwha University.

Woo Bin turned off his phone after his and Hae Jin's conversation to avoid prying questions from people and buried his phone at his pants and threw it lazily at the chair, it was also to not disturb the moment between him and Jae Kyung.

"You know, Hae Jin will be furious bout this…"-Jae Kyung raised her brows to her now boyfriend Woo Bin.

"Nah, it'll pass… one thing you must know bout her is that she can't stay mad at someone very long…"-Woo Bin smiled and prop himself beside Jae Kyung in the bed.

"We should go out; you know spend the whole day?"-Jae Kyung brushing her lashes.

"Okay, then, let's buy new clothes too."-Woo Bin answered with a smile, Jae Kyung then got up and went straight to the bathroom and since they have no new clothes they wore what they had yesterday and decided to go shopping forgetting the plans for the rest of the day.

I felt bad for lying at Jan Di that I have work today, but the truth is I planned this day to have some chat with my friends Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. I told them to meet me at our old lounge area at Shinwha School. I feel ecstatic to go back there knowing we've been through a lot and besides it's where I and Jan Di first met after all. It's our own version of a bachelor party, to have a serious and humorous talk with them again. I wanted to spend the night yesterday with Jan Di but she really wanted me to leave, it was for the better anyway since if I protested more she might land a gut kick on me which will truly hurt…

As soon as I entered the gates of the school I feel like we've gone back to the old days where we arrogantly walk these halls… as soon as I parked, knowing the others are still on the way I decided to walk around before stopping at the lounge, I felt something on my jacket pocket and pulled it up and it was Jan Di's phone. She must've accidentally left it last night when I drove her home. I should get this back to her later, when I pick her up at the event where she and mother will be attending a luncheon, later.

When I arrived at the lounge I saw a man standing holding a vase as if inspecting it…

"Yah! So Yi Jeong, so fast huh?"-Jun Pyo approached him patting his back.

"I made this as a house warming gift for our base here"-Yi Jeong chuckled as he laid the vase back to where it sat.

"Like kids as always…"-A man standing by the entrance voiced out smirking as well.

"Hey, Ji Hoo-ah, you're late…"-Jun Pyo approached him gave him a smack on the arm.

"Quiet, you should apologize since you disturbed my relax time"-Ji Hoo playfully raise his brow and sat down at the sofa.

"He-he, as if, fine… mianhe, I just wanted to spend some time with you guys…"-Jun Pyo scratches his head hiding his embarrassment.

"Wow, Jun Pyo is apologizing much... Ha-ha"-Yi Jeong laughs so much at Jun Pyo's gesture, and stopped abruptly when he notices something.

"Hey, where's Woo Bin? He's never late at our meetings…"-Yi Jeong sat down crosses his legs...

'You're right, usually his always the first to arrive"-Ji Hoo chimed in.

"I tried to call him but it seems his phone is off or out of coverage"-Jun Pyo walked towards the fridge picked up a couple of beers and tosses it to the two men which they reflexively catch…

"The fridge is full?"-Yi Jeong asks curiously…

"Yeah, I told them to clean this everyday and always check that all things here run smooth and always stock…"-Jun Pyo then sat across both his friends…

"Jan Di-ah don't worry bout Jae Kyung –unnie, she must've gone to something important or else she would've called us and sent us a message at least"-Ga Eul tried to convince Jan Di to come down and stop pacing all around the room… she wanted to call Yi Jeong but she still felt quiet awkward bout the earlier events so she decided not to. Both her and Jan Di are reluctant whether to call Jun Pyo or not, but decided not to since Jan Di said he has work to do at the office; and they couldn't bother Ji Hoo-sunbae as well since a doctor is mostly on-call. When they decided to call Woo Bin, the latter did not respond to messages and cannot be reached as well. They cannot contact Hae Jin since both of them do not have her mobile number, which made them heave a deep sigh.

"You're right, she's going to be fine, she's Ha Jae Kyung she can beat anyone that'll try to hurt her"-Jan Di finally stopped pacing and slumped her back to the cushion sofa.

"Yeah, besides you have to get ready for the luncheon meeting with Jun Pyo's mother remember? You have to get ready now."-Ga Eul tilted her head to emphasize the situation at Jan Di.

"Oh, right! Shoot! I should get ready!"-Jan Di quickly rummages her closet on what to wear for the luncheon, since she's already gone to bath.

She chose a magenta tube dress that's been over-all embroidered by flowers and a ruffled helm on the bottom. She chose fuchsia pumps to make a statement using her shoes, and used a crimson ribbon clip for her hair and a pair or pearl earrings with her necklace, the necklace that Jun Pyo gave her back in the days. She even shines more especially when the outfit fits so much with the ring around her finger…

"Do I look okay?"-Jan Di asks her friend after an hour and a half of choosing the proper clothes and accessories…

"Okay? You look amazing!"-Ga Eul shrieked at the sight of her best friend.

"Chinja? Gomawo!"-Jan Di shrieked as well…

"Yes, you are…"-Ga Eul and Jan Di hugged together but was eventually cut off when they heard the car outside blaring…

"Oh, the car is here, I'll see you guys later okay? Jun Pyo will pick me up later at the luncheon, you guys be careful later okay when you go out?"-Jan Di holds Ga Eul's hand

"Of course we will, besides Jae Kyung will be there, she'll kick anyone that'll try anything on us…"-Ga Eul hugged Jan Di and led her to their door; after they said farewell to each other Ga Eul quickly got back inside the apartment..

"Oh yeah, I should get ready as well, I'll be meeting Jae Kyung and Hae Jin later in front of the porridge shop"-Ga Eul quickly went to her room to change clothes but before that she took a nice warm shower to recharge…

Good thing I'm wearing converse shoes or else I'll be having death blisters on my feet, I got so frustrated that Woo Bin-oppa drop the call right away before I could ask him about something. So I got out of the house since I'll meet Jae Kyung-noona and Ga Eul later at 4 at front of the shop, I decided to waste some of the extra time by looking around some shops and I find it really nice walking around… without anyone tagging along with you, makes you feel like just any normal citizen living.

Hae Jin was so caught up on looking at different stalls beside the street she did not realized the people she passes by with.

"Oh sorry…"-Hae Jin apologized when she bumped hard to a guy and her bag fell to the ground as she was about to pick it up, the guy crouches down as well to help her…

"Sorry, miss, are you alright?"-The guy with auburn red hair and was as about age as hers asks softly, his voice cold and sweet at the same time…

"No worries, I'm alright, sorry too…"-Hae Jin quickly answers but at the same time was kind a dumbfounded by the guy in front of him. "Uhmm thanks anyway, bye"-Hae Jin bowed to the guy before leaving off…

"Hae Jin-ah, you've grown well, I guess"-The guy whispered to the air coldly as soon as the girl was out of earshot while smiling to himself as he watches the girl who just bumps into him leaving…

**So guys what do you think? Too long?**

**How will Hae Jin confess her feelings?**

**How will the relationship between Woo Bin and Jae Kyung go?**

**Will the SoEul couple move their relationship into the next level?**

**Will Ji Hoo realize Hae Jin's feelings?**

**How bout the Jun Pyo and Jan Di team-up?**

**And who's the mysterious guy that secretly knows Hae Jin?**

**Find out on the upcoming next chapters! Love lots! Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: So guys, I'm updating it now… sorry for the wait… my apologies… hope you'll like it! Xoxo love lots!**

**Chapter 10: Past, Date, Brewing Trouble**

I bombarded my whole cabinet to find an outfit for our walk with Hae Jin-ah and Jae Kyung-unnie… Jae Kyung-unnie… I hope she's okay, I couldn't contact her, it's either her phone is out of coverage or the phone is off. Besides, I shouldn't worry much bout this since she's really a strong person anyway & besides; we are going to meet later at the porridge shop. Finally, after almost 45 minutes of barging the closet for clothes and getting a fresh shower.

I chose a baby pink cotton blazer matching white loose shirt; penciled skirt with black stockings and black flat shoes with beads on it. I stared at myself for a while at the mirror and smiled to myself, I don't usually wear this kind of style but I wanted to try something new. So I grab my khaki brown jacket that's very long up to my knees and my pastel scarf that Yi Jeong-sunbae gave to me the day we had our very first date, even though it was fake. I slapped my mouth literally, after I remembered that I can't call Yi Jeong sunbae anymore since he's already my boyfriend.

"Pabo, Ga eul-ah"-… I pouted at my reflection in the mirror and then grab my sling purse, went straight outside the apartment then hailed a cab, on the way to the porridge shop to meet Jae Kyung-unnie & our new friend Hae Jin-ah…

I've been walking around the streets for the last shockingly 2 hours, it's just I was so pissed at my brother; Woo Bin-oppa has never dropped ma on a call & he just did! Which threw me off for a while, on what could be so much important than me worrying bout him…? I didn't even realize my feet is already hurting from the long walk but at least the sidewalk vendors on the street took my mind off from stress for quiet a while…

I'm thankful that I did not wore my pumps today or else I'd already be suffering much blisters on my feet; my thoughts took me off from the agenda today which is to help Jan Di-unnie for her after party engagement event. So I did not realize I already arrived in front of the shop, I was reluctant at first to go in; especially bout the embarrassing event I had when I was last here…

Still I gathered up my courage & pushed the entrance door and got inside; I saw the manger right away who's also the shop owner. I smiled to him & bow as a sign of respect…

"Hae Jin-sshii, Ga Eul-ah and Jae Kyung-ah hasn't arrived yet"-He approached me as soon as he saw me got inside the shop.

"It's okay; I'll just sit at one of the service chairs outside and wait for them... Thanks"-I thanked him and went outside to sit at one of their 2 service tables at front…

While waiting for them, unconsciously; I remembered suddenly the guy whom I just bumped into. He was so damn familiar, although I know it's just too impossible that it was him, I am referring to a person I used to know when I was just a kid, before I knew Jun Pyo-oppa and the others…

I was 7 at that time and Woo Bin-oppa was 8, he was training & studying hard too, since a lot was riding on his shoulders…

I was taking my afternoon stroll around our mansion since my mother is very protective of me coz I'm pretty much clumsy to go outside the mansion walls…

I saw someone crouching by the pavilion of ours, it was my favorite place coz I can be alone. I approached that someone & saw a boy sketching something; he was about the age of Woo Bin-oppa too.

As soon as he noticed me he shut right up from where he was sitting …

"Sorry, if I startled you"- I told him nicely but I received silence…

"Its okay, do you want to see what I draw?"-He asked me finally breaking the silence…

"Sure what is it?"- I approached more to him & we both sat together at one of the long rectangular marble seat of the pavilion.

"I'm drawing the pavilion itself, only in my drawing I added a bird bath with two birds bathing in it"-The boy pointed his work while explaining it to me...

"It's really pretty, but I do not know how to draw"-I pouted at my own disappointment..

"It's okay you can draw anything just by expressing what you feel or paint or sketch, it doesn't have to be perfect"- the boy smiled at me charmingly.

"Really? I can? Then I'll tell mother to take me to art lessons and practice a lot; so that I can draw you"—I smiled back to him, the kind of smile that a little girl gives to a newly found friend…

"Okay, then it's a promise? You'll draw me when you are good enough?"-the boy raised his right hand in a pinkie swear which I find it quiet cute which I did the same thing too…

"Promise…"-I smiled to him…

"Hae Jin-ah! Where are you?"-a familiar voice called out from the other side of the garden, and as soon as the owner of the voice appears, I knew right away….

"Oppa! I'm here!"-I raised my hand and called out to the dark browned hair boy…

"Who are you?"-the boy got near enough for us to hear him mumble at the other boy I'm with the whole time…

"Oppa, his my new friend…"-I smiled to my brother to ease the tension; my brother must have taken up some protective genes from our mother…

"My name is…."-the boy was cut off when another voice called out…

"Hyun-ah! We're going now…"-a not so old lady appeared at our garden and her reaction as she saw us was gladness…

"Hyun-ah, you've met some new friends huh?"-the lady patted the boy and smiled to us whom Oppa returned with a respect bow gesture…

"Yes, omma she's my new friend"-The boy faced me in a smiling face…

"Pleasure to meet both of you, you're mother is looking for you guys… I'll take you to her, Hyun-ah we must go okay?"-She offered her hand to me whom I gladly took and the other one holding Hyun's hand, we walked inside the mansion while Woo Bin-oppa followed behind…

After some goodbyes from both our parents and Hyun's parents they had to leave for the states, a business opportunity and a new venture in Japanese area too. At least, that's what I vividly remembered from their talk.

"Hae Jin-ah? We'll meet again someday; you must draw me until then okay?"- The boy whom I sat with the last 3 hours with finally spoke out…

"Okay, I'll keep the pinkie swear… and here for you to remember me"-I handed him a small bunch of flowers to him…

"What are these called?"-He asked me tilting his head

"Forget-me-nots, so that you won't forget me…"-I smiled to him brightly…

"Okay, I'll take care of it until then…"-He then left with a smiling face with his parents on a car; when suddenly I forgot something to ask….

"Wait! What's your name again?"-I ran behind them, thankfully I catch up to them

"Ja Hyun"-He winked at me while waving his hand inside the car…

**End of Flashback**

Until then I tried my best on the arts whether drawing, painting or sketching; but these were all kept from my father when mother died…

*My thoughts were cut off when I suddenly felt someone's standing behind me, and as soon as I turn around….

The whole afternoon we only took a stroll around the stores in the neighborhood, after the whole crazy night we spent together; it has been a very tension and yet very exciting start of the day…

"Did you like the dress I chose for you?"-The dark browned haired guy whispered to me sweetly beside me, whom I've been having head over heels with the last 24 hours of my life.

"Of course, it fits me very well"-I smiled to him eyeing the dress he bought for me, a red one dress with matching ebony black blazer…

"Thank you by the way…"-I bathed my eyes simply as if seducing him which made him chuckle…

"You're always welcome, my love"-Woo Bin gave a quick peck on her forehead…

"Where do we go next?"-Jae Kyung clings at Woo Bin's arm that totally made them even more look like a couple

"Where would you like to go?"-Woo Bin says to Jae Kyung in such sweet tone which made Jae Kyung giggle.

"Let's eat, go to the park, and just spend the day together"-Jae Kyung smiled very sweetly at Woo Bin

"Okay, then let's start, before we'll lose some sunshine here"-He chuckled as he closed their distance even more at each other.

We stayed quiet for quiet a while staring at each other like our eyes are grouching at each other waiting for the other one to broke the awkward atmosphere, which Ji Hoo bravely took.

"Okay, what's up?"-Jiro straightened his sitting position in order to hear what Jun Pyo has to say to both him and Yi Jeong.

"Yeah, Jun Pyo, did something happen?"-Yi Jeong put down his bottle of beer at the table in front of them

"Do I need a reason for me to see some old friends?"-Jun Pyo shrugs and smiles to them

"Seriously Jun Pyo, it's not that I'm complaining it's just I'd say you're too much busy at work and the wedding plans for you to insert a meeting with us" –Ji Hoo raises his brows

"Okay, it's just I wanted a little bit air that's all"-Jun Pyo leaned his back lazily at the sofa

"Doubts?"-Yi Jeong was about to choke at his own words while saying those things to Jun Pyo

"Of course not! No doubts at all; I just wanted to relax a bit, it's been a jungle out there"-Jun Pyo bolted up from his back and loosen his breath a bit.

"Jungle? Referring to Jan Di I assume"-Ji Hoo chuckled

"Yeah, speaking of her, don't mention that we had this meeting, I told her I had work today"-Jun Pyo took another nip from his bottle

"Sure, speaking of which I heard she's going to attend an event with you mother"-Yi Jeong chuckled

"I assume your informant is Ga Eul?, yeah, a luncheon to be exact, I'm going to pick her up in 2 hours"-Jun Pyo took a glance of his watch

"Well, since Woo Bin is not here, let's just talk other things"-Ji Hoo smiled at his friends

"Ga Eul-ah, you're here!"-I stood up and tackled a hug at her as soon as I turned around and saw her

"Hae Jin-ah, nice to see you! Jae Kyung-unnie?"-Ga Eul smiled and sat beside me and eyed the empty seat as well.

"She hasn't arrive yet, I couldn't contact her"-I smiled at Ga Eul and as if on cue the manager of the shop appeared holding a tray of pastry treats and tea

"Oh, hello Manager! Pastries?"-Ga Eul went wide eyed of the array of different tasty bread in front of us

"My wonderful wife baked them, it's a sample, and we plan to sell them as well, tell your feedback after, okay? Enjoy."-The manager smiled at us enthusiastically which he responds into a very glad smile as he left us…

"I couldn't contact her as well, hope she's okay"-Ga Eul gorge a pastry cake on her mouth which I find it so cute, no wonder Yi Jeong-oppa likes her so much.

"Uhmm, while we wait for her can we talk a bit of something?"-I reluctantly opened a conversation where I really want to know something…

"Of course, what is it?"-Ga Eul answered as soon as she finished chewing her food…

"About Ji Hoo-oppa"-I finally said it and I felt regretting even opening that subject knowing my secret feeling for Ji Hoo-oppa might be revealed.

"What about him?"-Ga Eul asked normally which I'm glad that she's not too curious as to why I'm asking.

"Well, has he been seeing anyone?"-I finally blurted it out

"In the past there's Seo Hyun his first love…"-Ga Eul says to me while eating continually, as I hear her words I felt being stabbed in the chest although I already knew bout Ji Hoo's infatuation and relationship to Seo Hyun-noona; but when Woo Bin mentioned at a post card that they broke apart I was undeniably happy.

"Yes, that I know, others I mean"-I was really now pushing my luck

"Well, there's one but I don't think I should even mention this, all I know they never got into a relationship but they dated briefly… but also I felt he still likes that person"-Ga Eul was still eating while talking to me, I was a bit teary already; knowing someone might still hold Ji Hoo-oppa's heart.

"Oh, I see… anyone else?"-I asked at her bracing myself hoping there's none anymore; but the next words that she blurted out took me aback.

"Not that I know of, coz I think he still couldn't forget that person I told you; bout he dated briefly"-Ga Eul said in a sorrow tone which I totally felt…

Almost an hour we waited for Jae Kyung-unnie to arrive but no shadow of her appeared which made us worry and anxious coz it's starting to go dark already…

"We've been talking the afternoon away, and still no Jae Kyung-noona"-I sighed deeply than before feeling frustrated after I heard all the things bout Ji Hoo-oppa and the mysterious girl he fallen to, the un-named girl who I fear might took Ji Hoo-oppa away again, and not giving me a chance to say the things I've been wanting to say…

"It's starting to go dark… if Jae Kyung-unnie won't come, then our schedule for taking care of the after party will be ruined…"-Ga Eul pouted while resting her hands under her chin.

"How bout this? We go to where we need to and just finish what's need to be done; she must've something urgent or important thing to do or else she would be here"-I explained to Ga Eul in order to cheer her up a bit and also myself.

"Yeah, let's go"-Ga Eul stood up clutching her purse

"And where would we go?'-I asked as I stood up as well

"Well, there's this card that Jae Kyung-unnie showed a bar where we can talk to a Dj for the after party, she said the Dj is really good…"-Ga Eul took out a card from her purse

"What's the bar called?"-I asked curiously

"Red Magnet… she said this bar is famous"-Ga Eul handed the card to me

"Let's go then, and talk to the Dj and go home"-I grab Ga Eul's hand holding to mine and walked side by side, after we hailed a cab we got in and showed the address on the card to the driver…

**How will Hae Jin accept in the future that the un-named girl that Ji Hoo fell In love for the 2nd time with; is her new friend Jan Di?**

**Does Jun Pyo doubt his decisions to marry Jan Di? Or just cold feet?**

**Jae Kyung is too caught up on Woo Bin's attention that she forgot her meet with Hae Jin and Ga Eul! What trouble next?**

**On the next chap: Yi Jeong pressuring Ga Eul on (Psst! Secret!)**

**Hae Jin and Ga Eul will be smacked between in a huge trouble!**

**Will Ji Hoo finally realize Hae Jin's hidden feelings?**

**Find out on the next update!**

**So is it boring you? Hope not…**

**Please, I hope you're still interested…**

**Thank you! Xoxo love lots**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Thank you for reading my FF and it has been really awesome… thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Drunken Princess and the Blind Prince**

After the almost 2 hour talk with Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo I feel much better now… I was quiet taken aback when Yi Jeong mentioned if I was having doubts on marrying Jan Di, which is totally not true; I love Jan Di so much and that's what I've been wanting to in the first place… I feel a little bit light headed now; suddenly I felt my phone vibrating on my chest pocket…

(Kring…kring...) An unknown number displayed on my phone's screen…

Me: Hello?

?: Gu Jun Pyo!

(A familiar voice rang inside my head)

Me: Jan Di-ah?

Jan Di: Yah! I've been waiting all alone for almost half an hour! My foot hurts from my shoes! Where are you?

Me: Mianhe… Jan Di-ah, I was so caught up on something…

(Then a moment of silence…)

Me: Jan Di ah?

Jan Di: Jun Pyo is there something wrong?

Me: (I can hear from her voice she is very worried) Aniyo, wait… who's phone you're using? I found yours on my jacket pocket earlier you must have left it last night…

Jan Di: Fine, I'm taking your bait to change the subject; I asked a stranger if I could use his phone… (Jan Di whispers)

Me: Yah! You can't just talk to strangers! And He? A guy? Yah! I'll be there in 5 minutes… (I hang up right away… a pushed the accelerator…)

**End of Phone Converse**

Jan Di: Thank you so much sir….

(She bowed to the guy and thanked for his help and left…)

After a few moments later a striking red sports car parked in front of her and a tall guy got out…

Jun Pyo: Mianhe… I'm late…

Jan Di: Aniyo, let's just go... Ka Ja?

Jun Pyo: Let's go to tat sushi restaurant we ate back then, hmm?

Jan Di: okay! I'm quiet hungry as well..

Jun Pyo: You didn't eat at the luncheon?

Jan Di: I wanted to eat with you…

Jan Di wrapped her hand around Jun Pyo's arm which made him grin, as he led Jan Di in the car and drove…

We arrived at this club after almost half an hour drive from the porridge shop… I got pretty impatient although my attention got caught most of the time of Ga Eul's charm on talking the whole trip…

As soon as we pulled up into a curb, we paid the driver with a tip and got out… we both looked at each other oddly since I asked her if this will be the first time she'll be going into a bar or club? She reluctantly answered "No, it's not"… we talked bout the first time she got into a club where she and Yi Jeong-oppa pretended to be a couple to get back at her ex-boyfriend, back then… I laughed throughout our converse…

"Okay, we're here"-Ga Eul finally commented as she and I stopped our midway walk to the club's door, the sun was finally setting…. Giving the sky a red-orange color…

"Yeah, Red Magnet it is..."-I also chimed in smiling while holding up the card that Jae Kyung-noona gave to me…

I hold Ga Eul's hand as we got inside the club and the weird thing is the bouncers of the club didn't ask for a I.D they just let us in right away… and the way they look at me and Ga Eul as if they already know us…

*When we got inside I can smell the fumes of cigarette and the alcoholic atmosphere… I can barely hear anything else other than the pumping sounds from the speakers and the rhythm of the beating hips on the dance floor, the ambiance was of a high class club with a darker background, I even barely hear Ga Eul talking to me only audible sounds got to my ears…

"Hae Jin-ah, where could be the Dj?"-Ga Eul shouted at my ears so that I can hear her above the noise coming from the sounds of the speakers…

"We'll ask the bar man!"-I shouted in reply and we both hold our hands together and pushed through the crowd and went to the center bar…

"Excuse me!" "Hey! Excuse me sir!"-I shouted at the guy behind the bar who was fixing a couple of drinks for the costumers… which it took quiet a while for him to acknowledge us…

"Yes? Miss? Do you need a drink?"-The Barman finally noticed us and entertained us…

"No, we just want to talk to the Dj! Where is he?"-I shouted almost throughout my lungs and leaned even closer so that he can hear me clearly…

"He's not here yet! You can wait for him if you want! I'll call you when he's here!"-The Barman shouted back in reply which I nodded and led me and Ga Eul to one of the tables…

After a while we waited for like almost 20 minutes and for those times we chatted and drank both same orange juices since she and I don't drink alcoholic beverages…

"Miss? I'm sorry he just called that he won't be playing tonight! Maybe you can come back in two days! He's on a brief leave vacation!"-The Barman from earlier approached us from our table…

"Really? So unfortunate then…"-Ga Eul mumbled; even though the area was so loud I can read her lips for she mumbled slowly…

"It's okay! Thank you! We'll be back!"-I stood up and thank the guy and offered my hand to Ga Eul which she took and we both barely got out of the club because we had to push through the crowd…

As soon as we got out we decided to take a cab and go home, but before we could even look for a cab to hail… I saw Ga Eul from the corner of my eye searching something from her purse and rubbing her neck and checking her jacket, finally out of curiosity… I broke the silence…

"Ga Eul-ah? Gwenchana? Is something missing?"-I asked tilting my head and noticed Ga Eul's eyes got teary…

"The scarf that Yi Jeong-sunbae gave to me is missing!"-She answered in between stutters...

"Huh? You mean the pastel scarf you were wearing earlier?"-I asked remembering seeing her wearing a scarf before we got into the club…

"Yes… I don't know where I misplaced it!"-She dug back to her purse cursing…

"Let's just buy another one"-I slipped through my words knowing it was stupid…

"No! Yi Jeong-sunbae gave it to me at our first date!"-Ga Eul burst on her reply which took me aback… but I totally understand what she's getting at.

"You must've left it inside"-I mumbled to her while turning my back and eyed the club…

"You think so?"-Ga Eul

"I know so… let's go back inside it must be in our table…"-I grab Ga Eul's hand and barely again got through the crowd and as soon as we are near to our table we noticed a group of guys drinking on it and one of them is wearing Ga Eul's scarf around his neck…

"That's the one!"-Ga Eul shrieked and pointed to the scarf worn by the guy which made the group look up and tilts their head…

"Excuse me, that scarf you're wearing it's from my friend… I'd like to have it back."-I said as politely as I could…

"Oh, this scarf? It's yours?"-The guy took off the scarf smiling and smirking which made me feel annoyed…

"Yes, I'd like to get it back"-I replied firmly

"What's in it for me?"-The guy wore also the stupidest grin and the rest of his friends joined smirking…

"A thank you"-I replied

"No, not enough…"-The guy took the scarf and wrapped it back on his neck

"I said give it to me"-I now moved forward and asking him seriously.

"Hae Jin-ah, let's just go..."-Ga Eul whispered to my ears and I can feel her trembling sound from her voice…

"No, I intend to get that scarf …"-I now said it in a very dead serious tone, the music in the club change into a romantic one which made the whole atmosphere a bit eerie…

"Oh… someone is challenging you bro!"-The other guy from the group of 4 men smirks at us…

"Okay, since you're so pretty hard to get, how bout a challenge?"-The Guy who wore Ga Eul's scarf grins at me with menacing eyes…

"Challenge?"-I asked curiously on where he's going with this conversation

"Yes, a challenge beat me in a drinking battle right here, right now… unless? You're a wimp?"-The guy cross his legs and slumps his back portraying confidence..

"Hae Jin-ah, let's just go… I'll just explain it to sunbae and besides you don't drink alcoholic drinks"-Ga Eul squeezed my hand whispering for me to stop eye gouging with the guy and just leave.

"I accept… if I win, I get the scarf…"-I boldly answered him which made Ga Eul flinched and squeezed my hand even more.

"Haha, bold move… fine and if I win?"-The guy leaned at the table raising his brow to me…

"I'll do anything you wish…"-I said firmly while putting my other free hand on my hips…

"Okay… let's start! Hey a bottle of tequila here!"-The guy beastly ordered the Barman for a drink which the Barman complied right away…

"This isn't going to turn out good, at all…"-Ga Eul mumbled under her breath

"Let us begin?"-The guy pointed a seat for me and Ga Eul… and started to pour the drink

Me and Yi Jeong decided to remain at our old F4 lounge for a while, Jun Pyo left to pick Jan Di up from the luncheon she was attending with Jun Pyo's mother. I was a bit feeling a pang of jealousy knowing what it could've been if I was the one picking her up from here or there and the one she's engage with… I'm trying to erase those thoughts to my head knowing also that just by thinking these I'm already betraying my bestfriend, especially he made me his best man…

My eyes from my drink were diverted at Yi Jeong's direction who's been looking over his phone for like a hundred times already, and for sure undoubtly he's waiting for his girlfriend Ga Eul to call or send him a message, to break the brief silence I spoke…

"Hey, if only the phone is made of ice it's already melted… you've been taking glances of your phone.."-I chuckled picturing Yi Jeong being such a whip over Ga Eul.

"It's not like that…"-Yi Jeong retracted right away putting down his phone back…

"Really? I'm sure she'll call you if needed, unless you did something?"-I eyed him while continuing to drink my beer…

"Well, it's just I must've pushed her a bit today"-He mumbled while sipping back to his drink and laying it to the table.

"Okay, got ya… what did you do?"-I asked knowing Yi Jeong he always pressures Ga Eul's on things…

"I told her not to call me sunbae again, since where not in school anymore and I'm not her senior"-Yi Jeong pouted at me which I find it new and hilarious, now I'm thinking he got one of Ga Eul's qualities which was the pouting part…

"Just give her time…"-I finally said it and tried myself not to laugh…

"I guess, still she should've sent me a message or just one call…'-Yi Jeong crossed his arms to his chest, slumping his back which made me shake my head lightly… asking myself what does this idiot have that made Ga Eul go head over heels…

After we bought new clothes, we ate a lot at this not so expensive restaurant but their food was so divine there… we had lots of chats and discuss lots of things, most of the time he talked bout how important is family to him, which I'm sure he was referring to Hae Jin…

We decided to go to a carnival and it was epic! I totally begged for him to go together and ride into a caterpillar, which his expression was priceless! I bought a express camera from a nearby store and took some cute photos of him and me, I got so full since he was so generous, well so generous that everytime we pass by a food booth in the carnival he'd by one of each of their sale and make me eat it, which is also my fault since I don't complain and I gorge all of it…

"I'm full already… stop buying food"-I pouted at him while clinging into his arms…

"Really? Already? Are you sure? You're thin as a stick… you should eat more…"-Woo Bin laughed while sticking his finger on my forehead…

"Hey, I have a fast metabolism…"-I whined at him which he smiled widely…

"Okay, let's go to the park?"-Woo Bin looked at me sweetly

"Definitely yes…"-I said happily while he wrap his arms around me… and we both walked to the parked, we left his car of course at a walking distance so there's no problem…

I am now officially terrified, it's their 4th bottle of tequila and there are still at it… and I can definitely tell Hae Jin is at her limit already…

Knowing all these are stupid and childish I hurriedly went outside leaving Hae Jin in the club, although I know it's risky leaving her… but I needed to call Yi Jeong or anyone for back up already…

Bracing myself for the nagging of the century I dialed Yi Jeong sunbae's phone number…

(Kring… Kring…)

"Yobeoseoyo? Ga Eul-ah?"-Yi Jeong's voice made me feel glad already…

"Sunbae I really need you right now…"-I tried not to tremble on my words

"yah, Ga Eul-ah, gwenchana? What's wrong?"-His voice obviously worried

"We're at this Red Magnet Club and we got into a trouble and Hae Jin and I are alone Jae Kyung-unnie's not here"-I talk so fast don't know if he even understands all of it…

"Stay put…"-He hanged up right away… don't know what that even means… I ran back inside the club and I saw Hae Jin wobble a bit on her seat…

"What happened?"-Ji Hoo got up right away sensing something is terribly wrong judging by his friend's body language…

"Ga Eul's in trouble with Hae Jin let's go… we'll contact the others on the way"-Yi Jeong grab his jacket and literally ran outside followed by Ji Hoo..

"**Meet up at Red Magnet Now… Emergency… Ga Eul and Hae Jin are there"**

**Yi Jeong**

This are the message that Jun Pyo received which made him struck in disbelief on how could Ga Eul and Hae Jin end up at a freaking club? He grab Jan Di right away burst out of the restaurant they were spending their dinner and drove as fast as they could…

When I turned on my phone I received like a lot of voicemails and text messages…

My head hurts from thinking and worrying already now, I'm freaking blaming myself why I even hanged up on my sister earlier on the first place…

As soon as I received the message I ran like hell with Jae Kyung to my car and pushed the pedal to where this club is… and when I heard from Jae Kyung that shetotally forgot that today she's supposed to meet Ga Eul and my sister…

I took some fault also since I got her distracted, how can I be so selfish!

When I got back inside the club I saw Hae Jin trying to stand straight…

"I win, give me the scarf"-Hae Jin speaking in a drunken way

"Hahaha, no"-The guy who's obviously drunk fell from the table to the floor… and the other guys were obviously wasted as well… Hae Jin got to her knees and grab the scarf from the guys neck…

"Hey… give it back!"-The guy bolted up and grab Hae Jin's wrist and tried to pull her…

"Let go of her!"-I yelled at the guy and was about to whcked him on his head when someone grab me by 2 hand on both my shoulders…

"Hey… chill…"-The guy who pulled me started to whisper into my ear…

"Get your filthy hands of her!"-A guy from our behind pulled the guy who was holding me and kicked his gut…

"Sunbae!"-I ran to Yi Jeong right away and hugged him tightly…

"Gwenchana?"-He held my face in a cup and stared into my eyes..

"Hae Jin..."-I started to talk when my eyes looked at Hae Jin trying to pull her hands from the guy…

"Let go!"-Hae Jin pulled her hand so hard that it hurt her much, she stumbled backward when the guy finally let go… but was thankfully caught by a pair of hands…

"You're safe"-The guy who caught Hae Jin whispered and when she blinked twice she found herself staring at no other than Ji Hoo..

"Oppa"-Hae Jin mumbled under her breath

"How dare you!"-A flaming red haired guy came up from behind both Ji Hoo and Hae Jin... furious!

Woo Bin punched the guy so hard and took care the other 2, like a pumpkin squashed…

"Yah! Where are they? I'm going to kill them!"-Jun Pyo arrived followed by Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Jan Di looked at each other.. Jun Pyo was about to finish off the guys who aggressively approached Ga Eul and Hae Jin when someone pulled his sleeves…

"Gu Jun Pyo, their not even worth your time"-Ja Di firmly states at the furious Jun Pyo

"Fine"-Jun Pyo backed up and eyed the unconscious Hae Jin in the arms of his best man Ji Hoo….

"What are you whips?"-The guy who was being punched earlier by Woo Bin spoke up and stood up… Woo Bin was going to kick him again if only Jan Di didn't beat him at it…

"Do you really want to die?"-Jan Di karate kicked the poor guy across the floor…

"Let's go, this one needs to rest"-Ji Hoo broke the silence and all of them left the club, went outside…

"We're going to talk about this…"-Yi Jeong firmly eyed Woo Bin and led the shocked Ga Eul to his car and left…

"Yeah, we'll talk bout this… take care of Hae Jin first"-Jun Pyo held Jan Di's hand and got into his own car with the troubled Jae Kyung…

"I'll carry her, Ji Hoo-ah"-Woo Bin finally spoke to Ji Hoo who was holding Hae Jin in bridal style the whole time…

"I'll see you, when I see you"-Ji Hoo coldly states… and gave Hae Jin gently to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo hailed a cab since he got to the club by Yi Jeong's car and he went back to the Shinwha school to pick hi motorcycle there…

**How will the events that turned out end?**

**will the SoEul couple fought over this?**

**what about the relationship between Woo Bin and Jae Kyung?**

**Jan Di and JUn Pyo is still not off the hook on the problems coming...**

**Will Hae JIn recover and finally confess her feeling to JI Hoo?**

**Watch out for the next chap!**

**What do you think you guys? Hope you'll like the update!**


	12. CoveringUp What's There

**Note: Thank you for the out pouring support for this FF! you guys are so awesome! =* xoxo love lots!**

**Chapter 12: Covering-Up What's There**

When I got back inside the club I saw Hae Jin trying to stand straight…

"I win, give me the scarf"-Hae Jin speaking in a drunken way

"Hahaha, no"-The guy who's obviously drunk fell from the table to the floor… and the other guys were obviously wasted as well… Hae Jin got to her knees and grab the scarf from the guys neck…

"Hey… give it back!"-The guy bolted up and grab Hae Jin's wrist and tried to pull her…

"Let go of her!"-I yelled at the guy and was about to whacked him on his head when someone grab me by 2 hand on both my shoulders…

"Hey… chill…"-The guy who pulled me started to whisper into my ear…

"Get your filthy hands of her!"-A guy from our behind pulled the guy who was holding me and kicked his gut…

"Sunbae!"-I ran to Yi Jeong right away and hugged him tightly…

"Gwenchana?"-He held my face in a cup and stared into my eyes...

"Hae Jin..."-I started to talk when my eyes looked at Hae Jin trying to pull her hands from the guy…

"Let go!"-Hae Jin pulled her hand so hard that it hurt her much, she stumbled backward when the guy finally let go… but was thankfully caught by a pair of hands…

"You're safe"-The guy who caught Hae Jin whispered and when she blinked twice she found herself staring at no other than Ji Hoo...

"Oppa"-Hae Jin mumbled under her breath

"How dare you!"-A flaming red haired guy came up from behind both Ji Hoo and Hae Jin... furious!

Woo Bin punched the guy so hard and took care the other 2, like a pumpkin squashed…

"Yah! Where are they? I'm going to kill them!"-Jun Pyo arrived followed by Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Jan Di looked at each other... Jun Pyo was about to finish off the guys who aggressively approached Ga Eul and Hae Jin when someone pulled his sleeves…

"Gu Jun Pyo, their not even worth your time"-Ja Di firmly states at the furious Jun Pyo

"Fine"-Jun Pyo backed up and eyed the unconscious Hae Jin in the arms of his best man Ji Hoo….

"What are you whips?"-The guy who was being punched earlier by Woo Bin spoke up and stood up… Woo Bin was going to kick him again if only Jan Di didn't beat him at it…

"Do you really want to die?"-Jan Di karate kicked the poor guy across the floor…

"Let's go, this one needs to rest"-Ji Hoo broke the silence and all of them left the club, went outside…

"We're going to talk about this…"-Yi Jeong firmly eyed Woo Bin and led the shocked Ga Eul to his car and left…

"Yeah, we'll talk bout this… take care of Hae Jin first"-Jun Pyo held Jan Di's hand and got into his own car with the troubled Jae Kyung…

"I'll carry her, Ji Hoo-ah"-Woo Bin finally spoke to Ji Hoo who was holding Hae Jin in bridal style the whole time…

"I'll see you, when I see you"-Ji Hoo coldly states… and gave Hae Jin gently to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo hailed a cab since he got to the club by Yi Jeong's car and he went back to the Shinwha school to pick his motorcycle there…

I'm still pissed off at Woo Bin right now, when usually I don't to him since I always shrug off the foolish things that he and Yi Jeong do… but this one is different not only he didn't came on the meeting with me and the guys earlier, he turned off the phone in result Hae Jin got into a trouble which made me even more pissed…

I got home almost 7 from the Shinwha School to pick my bike and did a few rounds around the neighborhood to vent some stress…

it has been building up, this stress I'm feeling not only I need to go on duty tomorrow at 5 early, I've have not getting a good sleep lately besides the hospital and the charity works and also the upcoming congregation at our museum, my hands are at full deck and now I'm even worried about Hae Jin, I still have to know how did she got there in the first place anyway?

Some questions must be slip aside for now, I need to recharge or something… in this case I only have a few hours to hibernate and get some energy back, so I went straight to the bath room and took a long shower and just stay in the tub for almost more than an hour of it just to wash the stress away, hoping that it'll work I turned on my I-pod on speaker beside the counter of the tub…

Just laying there thinking the other day, it seems Hae Jin wanted to say something it's not like she just went there to give me muffins and coffee perhaps something serious? Or is it perhaps connected as to why she's in a bar with Ga Eul? I can't help but scratch my head, I usually the so called "Shrink" of the group giving some advices to the aped friends of mine…

But now I seem can't read her at all, it seems like she's hiding something or something is off… the last time I saw her at L.A for her brief vacation… she was really playful and really enthusiastic of us getting together and having a blast… I just hope nothing changed or somehow something did, she seems to feel awkward around me now, when she's not like that to all of us…

I got tired of thinking a lot so I got out of the tub took a quick rinse and damp a towel as well; I turned the I-pod off… I chose my sleeping outfit too quickly, it's not like I'm Jun Pyo that takes almost years? (Figuratively) to pick what to wear…

I went to my room I have to agree with my friends my style in my home is very dull, it's like a looming vampire convenes here… I went to my table and opened the drawer picked up a picture from a book I slipped with, after taking a quiet glance I returned it to where I took it and closed the drawer…

"Good night, Korea"-I spoke quietly knowing I'm the only one in this house living in, after debating with my eyes… I eventually fell asleep…

The whole drive was quiet awkward it was a long silent drive, I was quiet hoping that we've arrived already… but as soon as we arrived to an intersection, we turned to left when we're supposed to go straight… now I'm terrified, I wanted to ask but all it came were gasps… but I pulled my string and spoke…

"Sunbae… we're we going?"-I wanted to zipped my lips to keep it closed already… "Stupid Chu Ga Eul!" I keep cursing myself on the inside slightly regretting on calling him which resulted the whole gang to appear…

"I thought I told you not to call me sunbae anymore…"-He spoke so coldly in a serious tone and his eyes only on the road not even taking glimpse on me, I wonder if he's really mad at me…

"Mianhe… I was stupid… reckless and clumsy…"-I spoke again now with trembling voice and head lowered…

"You got that all right…"-He retracted right away and I notice he pulled up into a garden park, and hands still on the steering wheel…

"Mianhe… I'm very sorry…"-I was now half way giving in for the urge to cry with rivers now…

"What if something happened to you? What if you got hurt? Or worse than that? And I wasn't there to defend you…"-His voice slightly raised on me which I find it not normal since he's always sweet talked all the time…

A brief silence surrounded on us, and I felt like unbuckling my seatbelt and open the door of the car and just ran for hell or something…

"Ga Eul-ah Mianhe, I got carried away… when that guy hold you aggressively my eyes went dark and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment is to beat the crap out of that guy…"-He lowered his hands from the wheel slowly while lowering his head…

"It was my fault… Mianhe…"-I spoke knowing that his nagging was also the voice of reason that's what are the many things I love about him…

"Suddenly he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned to me which I was taken aback when he hugged me while my chin is resting on his shoulders; I feel safe and feel cared of…

"I don't know what would I do if something was ever to happen to you… and also Hae Jin…"-He somehow sniffed a bit and I know it's quiet a imagination, but I may suspect he got a bit teary.. Now I feel totally sorry for worrying the crap out of him, mean me…

"Mianhe again… Sunbae I mean…"-I was about to say something else when I suddenly stopped when I accidentally again mentioned sunbae "Stupid!"

"It's okay… you can call Sunbae… for now…"-He chuckled to my actions which made me feel glad… coz I will totally feel awkward if ever I need to call anything else other than that…

"I should send you home now, no matter how much I want to spend the night with you… let's talk bout the rest tomorrow"-He broke off the embrace and smiled to me while starting the engine of the car…

"Sunbae… saranghe…"-I quietly say which I didn't know it was loud enough for him to hear it since he looked up and grinned at me…

He then started the car and we drove on the way to our apartment, I just hope Jun Pyo and the others have already arrived before us…

While Jun Pyo's driving… I noticed in his eyes he's totally pissed and his just keeping it on the lid for me since I eyed him earlier to calm down, knowing him he might yell at Jae Kyung, who's at the back seat silent of the whole drive to our apartment…

As soon as we arrived, he pulled his car into a curb parked it there and silence came like it'll never end so just to lift up the mood I broke of the silence…

"Jae Kyung-unnie, you should go in first… I'll follow…"-I eyed Jae Kyung from her seat as I turned my head to her smiling as wide as I could…

"Yes… excuse me…"-Jae Kyung bowed and still on a "Feeling-sorry mode"… as she got outside of the car and opened our gate and got inside… I turned around to Jun Pyo…

"Gu Jun Pyo... stop sulking already, nothing bad happened okay…"-I tried to lower my voice at him, knowing he was so worried of Hae Jin… that I though he'd ordered a jet or faster than that to arrive to that club for her…

Still a response of silence… then…

"I really thought something truly bad had happen to her… why would the hell she be there? She doesn't drink one alcohol content drinks and now she's drunk?"-He was furious now knowing what just happened, I myself was even thinking hard why their on a club…

I only told them to take care of the after party engagement… not go into a club and pick a trouble…

"Calm down… I'm sure there's reason for this… okay?"-I rubbed his shoulders trying to ease him down, but it doesn't seem to work…

"You know what? You're right… and I'll find what reason is that…"-He said in a slightly happy tone while looking at me and the looked in his eyes doesn't say anything good at all…

"Okay… tomorrow I'll talk to Jae Kyung-unnie and Ga Eul about it…"-I said in a positive tone while nodding my head…

"Actually why tomorrow when I can ask monkey right now?"-as soon as he finished the statement he got out of the car walking towards our apartment and I just could smell trouble already…

"Jun Pyo? Stop… we can talk to them tomorrow!"-I called out to him from the car but he was already going inside and I followed as quickly as these crazy heels take me…

When we got inside the apartment Jae Kyung was sitting between the sofas drinking water, must be trying to hydrate herself knowing she has a lot of explaining to do…

"Jun Pyo Stop!"- I yelled as I could when I saw Jun Pyo walks to Jae Kyung and stops in front of her, Jae Kyung looked up right away as if she just got out of a trance and was like in shocked or something…

"Yah! Why were they there?"-Jun Pyo shouted in asking Jae Kyung…

"Mianhe, I was supposed to meet them at the porridge shop and go to the club together, but I forgot…

"What? You forgot? Can't you call them?"-I ask now also one of the one's interrogating her…

"My phone kind a died… I didn't bring any charger…"-Jae Kyung answered as if uneasy on her answer…

"Then why are they on a club?"-Jun Pyo shouted again…

"I didn't tell you to go into a club Jae Kyung unnie"-I spoke to her as low as I could to avoid to raise my voice like Jun Pyo's.

"Mianhe, I had an idea to get a Dj… and the Dj there was very good the last time I went to that bar… I gave a card to Hae Jin; she must've followed what's there..."-Jae Kyung stuttered to her words which I felt if she's nervous about the whole investigation going on with her or if she's lying… which I find it absurd so I shrug it off…

"Where were you anyway? That your phone died and you didn't come home this morning other than that you've been pre-occupied… what's up?"-I asked now anxious as to why she's been a bit AWOL…

"I... I met with my parents and we had a long night of bonding so I stayed at the hotel they were staying…"-She answered quickly than I expected but I didn't doubt it even a split second…

"Fine… but if something like this to ever happen again… I may not be as merciful as I am now…"-Jun Pyo gave a warning look to Hae Jin before he directed his attention to me…

"Sleep well, you've been busy today… you must be exhausted…"-He talked to me sweetly and landed a peck on my cheeks before he left smiling at me… which I gestured the same thing before I locked the door and direct my eyes again to Jae Kyung…

"You should change… oh yeah, how did you know Hae Jin and Ga Eul were on the club when your phone died?"-I asked before I was about to go to the kitchen when I remembered something…

"Oh... I uh… Woo Bin saw me at a shop near the hotel I was staying and told me that Hae Jin and Ga Eul are in trouble and are at this club and I suddenly remembered I was supposed to meet them so I hitched a ride with him to the club…"-She smiled well too smiley even for a Ha Jae Kyung…

"Oh... okay… gotta go… and drink something, I didn't get to drink and wash down the sushi I ate when we received a text from the guys…"-I left Jae Kyung and went to the kitchen and when I got out from the kitchen Jae Kyung was gone and I saw her jacket and eyed her on her room lying…

I'm driving as carefully as I could while taking glimpses every now and then to the precious cargo in the passenger seat… I felt so stupid hanging up on her and even just turning off the phone knowing it was the only thing that can connect us if we're from each other…

I was so selfish and I can't even blame Jae Kyung bout the whole thing knowing it was me that kept her distracted the whole time…

I heard her moan a bit and I quickly took a glance from the rearview mirror at her from the passenger seat… I had a bit of a difficulty wearing the belt on her since she's too drunk to sit straight…

"Oppa…"-I heard her murmur something which made me pull at a curb turned the engine off and take a look at her from my seat, turning my head…

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana? Are you going to threw up? Tell me… araso?"- I spoke as sweetly as I could knowing I'm the one who's guilty bout this…

"Oppa?... why didn't you come… you hang up on me… don't you love me anymore?"-She was still talking but barely while her eyes half closed and her voice trashy… must be resulting from the alcohol she just drank…

"Mianhe Hae Jin-ah, Oppa was selfish today… and who says I don't love you huh? Whoever says that to you will die instantly araso? You're oppa's only princess always remember that…"-I retracted on what she says, I don't know if I reacted that way coz I got defensive for the fact that now Hae Jin may not be the only apple of his eyes but now with Jae Kyung and I can't tell her that since I made a promise to Jae Kyung…

"Promise? You will not lie?"-Hae Jin smiled while closing her eyes back…

"I promise… Oppa will keep his promise to Hae Jin… pinkie…"-I raised my hand in a pinkie swear to her whom she lazily did… while giggling…

"Okay… now let's get you home and cleaned up… to get you some rest…"-I directed my attention back to my car, starting the engine and driving to our home…

**Oh… Ji Hoo is starting to feel something…?**

**Wheew! Almost got into a fight between the SoEul there!**

**Jun Pyo and Jan Di keep up the open communiqué…**

**And Jae Kyung? Stkk... Stkk... Starting to cover-up now…**

**Did you guys like the Bromance between Woo Bin and Hae Jin? Coz I did!**

**Xoxo love lots!**

**So? What do you guys think? Is it short? Long? Boring? Uninteresting? No matter what the feedback is negative or positive I'll accept… so that I'll know what to improve on the next k?**


	13. Facing it Upfront

**Note: Gomowo! This FF of mine, I hope you think it's getting better and better and not getting boring … so thanks a lot to the subscribers and the awesome readers! =* xoxo love lots!**

**Chapter 13: Facing it Upfront**

**Woo Bin's View**

I'm driving as carefully as I could while taking glimpses every now and then to the precious cargo in the passenger seat… I felt so stupid hanging up on her and even just turning off the phone knowing it was the only thing that can connect us if we're far from each other…

I was so selfish and I can't even blame Jae Kyung bout the whole thing knowing it was me that kept her distracted the whole time…

I heard her moan a bit and I quickly took a glance from the rearview mirror at her from the passenger seat… I had a bit of a difficulty wearing the belt on her since she's too drunk to sit straight…

"Oppa…"-I heard her murmur something which made me pull at a curb turned the engine off and take a look at her from my seat, turning my head…

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana? Are you going to threw up? Tell me… araso?"- I spoke as sweetly as I could knowing I'm the one who's guilty bout this…

"Oppa?... why didn't you come… you hang up on me… don't you love me anymore?"-She was still talking but barely while her eyes half closed and her voice trashy… must be resulting from the alcohol she just drank…

"Mianhe Hae Jin-ah, Oppa was selfish today… and who says I don't love you huh? Whoever says that to you will die instantly araso? You're oppa's only princess always remember that…"-I retracted on what she says, I don't know if I reacted that way coz I got defensive for the fact that now Hae Jin may not be the only apple of my eyes but now with Jae Kyung and I can't tell her that since I made a promise to Jae Kyung…

"Promise? You will not lie?"-Hae Jin smiled while closing her eyes back…

"I promise… Oppa will keep his promise to Hae Jin… pinkie…"-I raised my hand in a pinkie swear to her whom she lazily did… while giggling…

"Okay… now let's get you home and cleaned up… to get you some rest…"-I directed my attention back to my car, starting the engine and driving to our home…

**End of Woo Bin's View**

**Hae Jin's View**

I got up with a freaking headache, I even barely remember what the heck happened last night… as I sat at my bed my eye's vision got a bit blurry and I feel so wobbly and dizzy, and I also like to puke with the smell that's on my mouth!

I ran to my bath room pick up a toothbrush and used it for like my 6th time already, and gargled almost 5 times of mouthwash and I felt like my mouth is burning from the mint flavor of the mouthwash and toothpaste…

When I got out of the bathroom I saw my brother standing holding up a tray of plates with food and a tea cup…

"What is this? breakfast in bed?"-I asked hilariously imaging my brother wearing a funny bear printed apron while serving me a breakfast…

"Yes, your highness it's your breakfast… I had to make sure you eat since you drank lots of alcohol last night…"-After he laid the tray on my bad and I sat down as well he was still standing there while his hands on his hips and eye brows raised…

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Ms. Hae Jin Song?"-He asked me in a "don't pretend your off the hook missy-look"

"Mianhe… I was so stupid that I accepted the challenge from that guy…"-I lowered my head knowing he'll totally nag me early morning…

"Yeah that was a stupid move..."-He replied

"But it was for Ga Eul! That guy stole her scarf and..."-I was cut off when I feel Woo Bin patting my head…

"Araso… you don't have to yell… you are my sister… well you have to be careful..."-He said while about to leave…

"Oppa! You're also not off the hook! Where were you yesterday? You hanged up on me and you even turned your mobile off…"-I pouted asking at him as to why would he dropped a call on me…

"Mianhe… I was uhh... In an important business meeting that's all"-Woo Bin

(**Author**: slightly scratches his head knowing he's actually lying now given he promised last night he won't…)

"Oh… okay… are you going to work today?"-Hae Jin's asked while taking a sip on the tea cup which she thought just an ordinary lemon tea… when she tasted her reaction was bitter…

"Yeah, I'll be working late today… what's wrong?"-Woo Bin answers and asks bout his sister's reaction on her drink…

"Oppa, it tastes so bad…"-Hae Jin almost wanted to puke on what she just tasted…

"It's Ginger Ale… for the hangover… sleep the whole day okay?... see ya"-Woo Bin left before Hae Jin could ask…

I pouted when he left and as I stare at the tea cup I wanted to vomit but Oppa might get mad if I just throw this… so I squeezed my nose so much and drank the whole cup in one go… and when I let go of my nose I actually feel even gross now…

I decided to take a shower and after that I picked out my outfit for the day… a tube flowered dress with brown cardigan… and flat beige shoes… and of course my necklace…

I suddenly heard my mobile phone ring, from where I was seating at my vanity mirror so I got up and while still trying to wear the earrings I picked out from my collection…

I walk to my bed and found that it has been under my pillow the whole time, poor phone…

**Phone Converse**

**Hae Jin**: Yobeoseoyo?

**?** : Hae Jin-ah, good morning... gwenchana?

**Hae Jin**: oh... Ji Hoo-Oppa? (Trying to suppress the gladness I felt)

**Ji Hoo**: Yes it's me… (Trying not to stutter on my words, wait… why would I stutter?)

**Hae Jin**: Oppa, I'm fine… why did you call?

**Ji Hoo**: I cancelled my appointments today… how bout we have that talk we should've had when you came by the hospital?

**Hae Jin**: What? Like now?

**Ji Hoo**: Yeah… just like old times right?

**Hae Jin**: oh... I'd love to, but Woo Bin-Oppa might get mad at me if I leave the house and there are guards here…

**Ji Hoo**: No problem, I'll handle them… I'm on my way actually, pick you up in 10 minutes okay?

**Hae Jin**: Okay… bye…

**End of Phone Converse**

"Waah!"- I actually literally screamed through my lungs, which made the maids and my guards to barge in my room…

"Milady is something wrong?"

"Milady are you hurt?"

"Is someone here to hurt you milady?"

These were the questions that they asked me as soon as they got inside my room and they were all staring at me oddly. I mean who wouldn't when someone will see me on top of my bed my arms in the air, a hand holding a phone…

"Aniyo, Mianhe... Nothing's wrong..."-I clasped my mouth for acting so stupid, after they bowed to me they left with scratching heads and as for me back to giggling…

Not that I'm expecting this as a date it's just I feel so good… this could be the opportunity to confess my feeling to him… so I re-touched my make up and grab my purse and got outside of my room down the stairs..

**End of Hae Jin's View**

**Ga Eul's View**

Yesterday was a mess... I got into a trouble, made sunbae worry and I let Hae Jin defend me when I could've done it myself... Wheew… paboya…

So to make up for him… today I'll surprise him at his studio, I'll bring food which I cooked myself early this morning…

"Good Morning… Ga Eul-ah"-Jae Kyung entered the room wearing a navy blue polo for men which I find it very odd…

"Good Morning… Jae Kyung-unnie…"-I happily replied while raising a brow…

"Uhmm... Unnie? Why are you wearing a men' clothing?"- I asked tilting my head to her…

"Uhmm… my type of style…"-She smiled to me while talking (POV: dear! God! What got into me wearing Woo Bin's clothes?)

"Oh, Ga Eul-ah bout yesterday… the whole thing… Mianhe…"-Jae Kyung lowered her head laying her glass of water on the counter…

"Aniyo… it's nothing… besides everything turned out well…"-I smiled reassuring her we're okay…

"Good Morning!"-Jan Di came in the kitchen greeting everyone enthusiastically…

"Ga Eul-ah! You made a bento box?"- (**Author**: **sorry guys I couldn't remember the Korean term for that shoot!**) Jan Di eyed the box like a hungry animal…

"Jan Di-ah! You can't touch this! This is for my Sunbae!"-I hugged the box to me and gently walk out of the kitchen and still followed by the 2 of them…

"Ga Eul-ah…. Where are you going?"-Jan Di asked while poking me on my side hips…

"Stop it! It tickles…"-I slapped Jan Di's hand to stop her tickling me coz I might drop the box and spill the food…

"Oh… I know where she's going! You're going to Yi Jeong's are you?"-Jae Kyung shrieked

"Yes…"-I answered while pouting as well as blushing…

"Wahh! You're so sweet! But why is it so early today? Don't you have classes?"-Jan Di jumps happily while talking…

"Ah yes I do have teaching class but it'll be this afternoon… I wanted to make up for the worry I caused to Sunbae… I gotta go bye!"-I grab my jacket and hug them before I picked out my bento box and got out of the apartment to hail a cab…

**End of Ga Eul's View**

**Ji Hoo's View**

I called Hae Jin early this morning to invite her for a day trip around the neighborhood and also to have a talk… since the last time I talked to her, it was when she came by at the hospital and I was called out for an emergency and my guts just tell me she's about to say something…

While driving, a lot of things were driving to my mind which made me feel a bit of a headache…

Like the moment when I stepped into the club seeing her being hold by someone else made me feel angry, and to put it more Woo Bin got careless again… it was fine if it was someone else but this one was not good since it involves Hae Jin, besides Seo Hyun

**(Author's note: guys sorry I mentioned Seo Hyun on an Early chapter so I changed it… to avoid any likeness to other FF's, remember the older girl that Ji Hoo loved at first on the original series? Well she's that)**

The only other girl I grew up with; well, not really my whole childhood but mostly got close to me is Hae Jin…

I was so caught up on my thoughts and realized I just pulled up at Woo Bin's mansion, stopping by the gate….

Security Guard: Sir? How may I-…oh, Young Master Yoon…. Please proceed…

(the guard on the gate was about to ask me who I was, when I rolled down the car window, he then recognizes me, I decided to use my car since it would be uncomfortable for Hae Jin to ride in a motorcycle, besides I don't have problems using the car anymore…)

As soon as I pulled up at the front… I turned off the engine and took my keys, and out of the car… I inhaled the scent of the assorted flowers that have grown in their garden, and thought to myself, it has been quiet a long time the last time I came here and decided to walk a bit around the garden remembering the past…

**Flashback **

"Hae Jin-ah, you're really leaving?"-the black curled haired guy spoke out of the group of kids standing in front of a girl, who was also standing in front of a black Benz holding a jacket in her hands…

"Jun Pyo-Oppa, I'll be fine… it won't be long, I'll be back…."-The girl happily smiled and giggles, but those smiles are just a mask hiding the real emotions through her eyes…

"Araso…"-Jun Pyo looks down on his shoes forming circles to the graveled ground to avoid other's gaze…

"You'll be careful there araso?"-The short black haired boy moved forward and hugged Hae Jin…

"Yes, Yi Jeong-Oppa… thanks"-The girl hugged Yi Jeong in return and lets go after.

Everyone looked at the silent golden haired guy who stood beside the sidelines throughout the whole situation…

"Yah! Ji Hoo-ah, aren't you going to say goodbye to Hae Jin?"-Jun Pyo nudges Ji Hoo which made the boy look up and finally approaches Hae Jin hugging her tightly…

"Be careful out there… and if there's trouble, we're a phone call away…"-Ji Hoo whispers to Hae Jin's ear which made the girl smile and nod slightly…

"Okay, we have to go… before father nags again…"-the auburn haired guy spoke up from Hae Jin's behind…

"Okay…"-Hae Jin broke off the embrace with Ji Hoo…

"I want to send her off too…"-Jun Pyo moved forward but was stopped with Yi Jeong's hold on his shoulder…

"Her father will only chastise her more if we come as well…"-Yi Jeong spoke to Jun Pyo which can be heard by the others…

As soon as both Woo Bin and Hae Jin got in the car, faces of the other 3 boys can be seen from inside the car which can only be seen as sad and disappointment…

**End of Flashback…**

"Ji Hoo-Oppa!"-I was cut off from my trance when someone called out from behind and I saw her dressed in a lovely chiffon flowered dress running towards me…

"Ready to go?"-She then says to me as soon as she stood in front of me…

"Yeah… you look Pretty"-The word slipped off my mouth which made me smack myself quietly…

"Thanks…"-Hae Jin smiled and was lightly blushing…

"Let's go then, we have a whole day ahead of us…"-Ji Hoo smiled and took Hae Jin's hand, which send shivers to her spine, and Ji Hoo an electric current throughout his body…

"Milady? Where are you going?"-One of Hae Jin's regular guards appeared at our front when we're about to go to my car...

"We're going somewhere…"-Hae Jin stared her bodyguard hoping he'll drop the subject and let us go…

"Forgive me milady, but young master Song specifically told us to not let you leave the mansion's perimeter"-The man who's in black tux bowed and was politely talking to us…

"It's okay, she's with me… I won't let anything happen to her"-Ji Hoo replied to the guard and smiled to him…

"But-_-."-The guard was cut off when Ji Hoo spoke again…

"Besides, I'm your young master's best friend, surely he won't get mad at me borrowing her sister for a day… beside there's no need to inform him, I'll return her before he comes back"-Ji Hoo was quiet persistent and even smiled while winked…

"Araso, but please do return her back early young master… I don't want to get fired, I have a family to feed"-The guard bowed at us before letting us pass…

As soon as both Hae Jin and Ji Hoo got close to his car, Ji Hoo opened the passenger front seat of the car and led Hae Jin but she froze..

"Hae Jin-ah, is there something wrong?"-Ji Hoo tilted his head

"It's just I don't ride front seat, Woo Bin-Oppa doesn't let me… since it's too dangerous…"-Hae Jin lowered her head for the embarrassing revealing…

"oh…huh, Uhmm… okay let's settle you in the back seat…"-Ji Hoo suppressed a chuckle, closed the front door and opened the door of the car on the back seat and led her to seat…

As Hae Jin sat on the back seat… Ji Hoo closed the lock of the seatbelt on her and also making sure it's functioning well…

"Okay… you're comfortable?"-Ji Hoo smiled at Hae Jin which made her feel awkward and very happy inside…

"Yes… kamshamida Oppa"- Hae Jin returned the smile as well…

Ji Hoo closes the door on Hae Jin's side then went around the car to the driver's seat…

Started the engine and drove…

**End of Ji Hoo's View**

(**Author**: to pass the time, Yi Jeong decided to spend his early morning to his studio, the only place he knows he can think deeply and try to get out all of the stress the outside world would cause him and trying to create another masterpiece out of his clay)

**Yi Jeong's View**

Yesterday was reckless; if I wasn't too calm last night I would've ended up in some prison now for beating up a guy into a pulp… I still couldn't still point my finger on why Ga Eul and Hae Jin were there anyway?

I know that Ga Eul wouldn't do anything that would make me upset, all I know is that I have to somehow interrogate her on why was she there and Hae Jin, I mean… it's not like I'm going to torture her into telling me what really happened?

(**Author**: Out of frustration he somehow flattened back the piece he was working on and sigh deeply… and as he was about to curse again a knock on the door pulled out his attention from his work)

"Now what? Don't tell me it's Woo Bin again…"-Yi Jeong got up from his stool without washing his hands who were very dirty from the clay he was working on, and scoffed knowing it might be Woo Bin… knowing Woo Bin, he would immediately visit him when he is troubled on something ad judging what happened yesterday? Woo Bin must have not got a sleep…

(Author: A knock again came from the door which made Yi Jeong irritated and as he was approaching the door he was about to nag Woo Bin as soon as he opened the door but met by a different person which made him gape and jaw dropped)

"Ga Eul-ah, you're here… so early…"-Yi Jeong spoke as soon as he took in the fact his girlfriend is standing on his porch… Yi Jeong then eyed the object his girlfriend has been holding…

"Sunbae…. Good Morning… may I come in?"-Ga Eul shyly spoke up

"Uhmm... Yes!"-Yi Jeong immediately opened the door wide open so she can come in immediately…

"I came to bring you breakfast… so that we can together… and-."-Ga Eul was cut off when she stumbles on to the flattened clay and the dirty hands of his boyfriend…

"Oh… I must've disturbed you… Mianhe…"-Ga Eul then lowered her head and must've thought she came in a wrong time…

"Ah.. Aniyo…. Good thing you came, now I have a reason to be smiling on a good morning… and besides I haven't eaten yet… chakamanyo?...(wait)"- he stormed right away to the sink and wash his hands thoroughly and then came back with plates and other utensils… and help Ga Eul un-packing her package.

"Here… I made egg rolls and some vegetables so that you will be healthy even more, I notice you eat too much meat…"-(**Author**: Ga Eul didn't know that while she was too busy arranging the foods and trying to explain a lot, her words were not processed by his boyfriend Yi Jeong since his only mind is only processing the sight of his girlfriend preparing food for him…)

"Sunbae is there something wrong?"-Ga Eul realized Yi Jeong has been staring her intently the whole time.

"Ah… Aniyo I was just quiet imagining you, as a house wife… hahaha"-Yi Jeong pretending to laugh as if so amusing but the truth is he was so happy imagining her girlfriend as her wife…

"Ah… he he"-Ga Eul suppressed a laugh while trying to somehow avoid Yi Jeong's gaze and was also somehow felt lucky and amused knowing that everything her boyfriend just mentioned was so cheesy somehow….

"What's this?"-Yi Jeong immediately pick up a sliced egg roll and ate it… "Wow… you're really good Ms. Chu Ga Eul"..

(**Author**: Both of them spend the whole morning talking sweetly to each other and somehow praising each other)

**End of Yi Jeong's View**

**Woo Bin's View**

I left the mansion early this morning I was quiet relieved knowing Hae Jin is okay now… I don't know what I could've done if something was to happen to her or to Ga Eul…

For now, I'm also caught up on this work for my father, Hae Jin does not know yet bout the whole gangster thing that I returned to this and the whole truth? Is that I never left this kind of line of business…

I needed to lie to her in order to keep her out of this whole mess up business, making her believe I'm just working on plain hotel and restaurant business when the truth is I work also in a underground black business, well that's how I try to describe it…

"Young Master…"-A low voice from behind spoke up while I was studying the inventory for the clubs we own on my office at our main office…

"What?"-I answered In a cold voice…

"I believe Lady Hae Jin left the mansion early this morning…"-One of my trusted guards Henry lowered his head…

"What? Didn't I say and I specifically told them not to let her leave the perimeter?"-I closed the folder and slammed it on my desk out of furiosity…

"Yes… but they couldn't"-Henry swallowed a gulp of fear knowing his young master is sick of worrying to his only sister…

"Find her… and bring her here…"-I picked up my jacket from the chair and wore it and grab my keys….

"And one more thing young master…"-Henry stopped Woo Bin a bit…

"What?"-I stared to Henry intently…

"Lady Hae Jin is with one of your f4 friends… young master Yoon Ji Hoo…"-Henry then lowered his head back…

(**Author**: with that Woo Bin left the office and walks intensely to the elevator cursing to himself and grabs his phone and intensely dialing someone….)

**Note**:

Okay I know you noticed that the format is new, I changed the format of how I will tell the story I followed the tips of the reviewer for this story… what do you think?

I know the story might be short or somehow lacking something.. tell me okay?

**Will Hae Jin be able to confess her feeling already?**

**SoEul couple is somehow getting well together….**

**And how's our Jun Pyo and Jan Di couple? And Jae Kyung and Woo Bin couple?**

**Let's see to the next chap!**

**Please comment!**

**Apologize for the long wait for this update!**


	14. Beneath it All

**Note: Thank you so much you guys! I am so happy that you took this FF of mine very well… so as a thank you I'm updating it, truthfully I wrote this early this morning coz I know I promised some of you I will be updating today or tomorrow… so hope you'll like it!**

**Xoxo love lots!**

**Chapter 14: Beneath it All**

**Jae Kyung's View**

I wonder where he is. I've been trying to call him the whole morning and still no answer on my calls… further than that I'm alone on this apartment since Ga Eul left so early to go to her boyfriend So Yi Jeong , and as for Jan Di? Well let's just say she went to the hospital so early for an important meeting there…

So what I did is to calm myself down and just went straight to the bathroom and cleaned myself, and just unwind for a while…

Ever since yesterday night, I did not get the chance to sleep… I was so stupid for the fact that Hae Jin and Ga Eul would've been in a lot bigger mess if we did not arrive at the club.

I mean what was I thinking? Giving that card to Hae Jin knowing she will definitely follow her instinct to go to the address on that card… (I sigh deeply while burying my head on my knees on the hot tub laying there without any clothes with me…)

After a long debate whether I even go out of the bath tub or not, I finally decided to leave and took a quick rinse and pick out my outfit for the day…

(**Author**: Jae Kyung opens her big luggage and searches for a perfect outfit that will definitely look good on her when she and Woo Bin will see each other…)

"Nope, not this one"-Jae Kyung pulls up a leopard printed dress, and shakes her head throwing the dress behind her…

"Eww! Too oldies!"-She pulls up a purple satin made top with an off shoulder and throws it again…

(**Author**: after what it seems to be eternity picking clothes… finally…)

"Now this is the one…"-Jae Kyung admires her figure on a big mirror… while putting her hand on her hips… looking stunning with her ebony black tube dress that would fit her body perfectly with her 3 inch heeled metallic black pumps…

"Let's see if Mr. Song will ignore my calls if he sees me like this… hmmp!"-Jae Kyung then grabbed her jacket then her purse before calling her loyal guard to bring the car around coz she will be needing a driver…

**End of Jae Kyung's View**

**Woo Bin's View**

Jae Kyung has been calling me non-stop early this morning and no matter how much I want to answer the call. I can't be distracted for now…

I'm at the meeting right now instead of doing something else…

**An Hour Ago**

"I believe Lady Hae Jin left the mansion early this morning…"-One of my trusted guards Henry lowered his head…

"What? Didn't I say and I specifically told them not to let her leave the perimeter?"-I closed the folder and slammed it on my desk out of furiosity…

"Yes… but they couldn't"-Henry swallowed a gulp of fear knowing his young master is sick of worrying to his only sister…

"Find her… and bring her here…"-I picked up my jacket from the chair and wore it and grab my keys….

"And one more thing young master…"-Henry stopped Woo Bin a bit…

"What?"-I stared to Henry intently…

"Lady Hae Jin is with one of your f4 friends… young master Yoon Ji Hoo…"-Henry then lowered his head back…

(**Author**: with that Woo Bin left the office and walks intensely to the elevator cursing to himself and grabs his phone and intensely dialing someone….)

I went straight to the elevator and press the basement floor to pick up my car…. And while on the elevator I was dialing someone's number…

Me: Yobeoseyo?

?: Hey… what's up…

Me: let me speak to her…

?: What's wrong?

Me: Ji Hoo-ah, I want to speak to my sister…

Ji Hoo: no matter… I'll be returning your treasure after this araso? Don't need to worry at all…

Me: But…

Ji Hoo: Hey, don't you trust me?

Me: (After a brief silence) fine… you better return her without any problems… araso? Or else…

Ji Hoo: I know what you're going to do… I have to go… anyeong!

**End of Conversation**

(Author: the elevator stopped at the fourth floor and when the elevators open the person he least wants to see appears)

?: Woo Bin-ah come to my office immediately…

Woo Bin: Abeoji, when did you arrive?

Mr. Song: are we going to talk while you're on the elevator?

Woo Bin: Ani, Mianhe…

**End of Flashback**

And here I was sitting around the table with my father and the other board of directors…

My worry did not lie to my self but for Hae Jin, father does not know my sister has arrived and I strictly forbid anyone on my guards to even mention that matter anywhere…

Knowing my father has eyes and ears everywhere…

?: Our hotels conversion has gone down this month… (One of the old man directors spoke up)

?: yes I saw it on the report that we went down 3 percent… (Another one of the board members chimed in)

Mr. Song: what are your thoughts about this Woo Bin? Your mind seemed to be flying elsewhere… (Father threw dagger eyes on me)

Woo Bin: Chusongeyo, my thoughts are that our overall annual month to date is still higher than our usual… this 3 percent low down is just a challenge to us…

?: 3 percent is not just like that young boy… (One of the biggest clients we have spoken up)

?: I have an idea why don't we do an auction event to gather the clients globally in one spot and invite new clients in as well…

?:great idea! Hey... didn't you mention that your daughter a business woman overseas?

Mr. Song: yes… she's at L.A. now…

?: I'm sure your daughter can help us with this auction and I want to met her, tell her to come home…

Mr. Song: I will my comrades…

And with that my whole world sunk like a battle ship ran aground…

No one else's knows Hae Jin is home already... I really must call Ji Hoo now for this… how can I do that when I'm here with them….

(**Author**: Oh boy, I smell trouble… careful Hae Jin!)

**End of Woo Bin's View**

**Jan Di's View**

I'm at the hospital doing some rounds, and also went to the meeting early this morning I really did not want to go but of course I have to…

As I was walking through the halls I was intently looking for someone I wonder why he is not in today. Isn't his shift starts early than mine?

I went to his office and couldn't find a trace that he has been there recently… as I walk outside of his office…

I bump into an intern carrying folders…

"Mianhe, Dr. Geum"-The girl bowed apologetically

"It's okay… Uhmm miss?"-I hesitated at first to ask but it seems my mouth has it own body or something…

"What is it?"-The girl looked at me…

"Do you happen to know if Dr. Yoon is in right now?"-I spoke in quiet a low voice

"Oh.. Dr. Yoon just cancelled all of his appointments today, which made me surprise coz this is the first time he cancelled all of his itineraries…"-The girl who seemed to be curious as well as to why Ji Hoo would cancel his duties for today…

"Thanks, here be careful next time"-I helped the girl pick up the folders and watch her bow to me before she left…

As I walk towards our front desk to ask them what are my other memos for today, I saw a tall guy carrying a somewhat packed lunch his left hand buried on his suit and the other carrying the lunch and awkwardly forming circles to the ground using the point of its shoes…

"Uhmm… Dr. Geum, someone has been looking for you…"-the front desk broke of my stare from the guy by speaking up to me…

"Who?"-I asked, then she pointed the guy by the benches…

I approached the guy and stopped a couple of meters away…

"Gu Jun Pyo?"-I finally spoke up behind him considering the built? And the awkward poise? It is him…

When the guy turned around I felt happy knowing it was really him?

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! Where have you been huh?"-I was always annoyed whenever he does that but hey I kind a like that side of him, but of course I can't just give in to that…

"Hey! You should've called me or my office if you're coming…"-I punch him lightly on his shoulder for being such a pabo…

"Aish! Araso… let's go…"-Jun Pyo then suddenly grabbed Jan Di's hand and directed her to the hospital's rooftop which has a beautiful setting…

(Author: As soon as they both got to the roof top, they both seem to have some sort of an awkward silence… even if they are about to get married to each other, they still have that seem to be a bit shyful moments…)

"Here"-Jun Pyo raised the lunch box on Jan Di's face level without looking into Jan Di's direction..

"Did you buy this?"-Jan Di asked in a curious question…

"What do you mean did I buy it? I made it myself, it was quiet a battle okay.."-Jun Pyo retracted right away…. Remembering what happened while he was making it…

**Earlier this morning**

**(Jun Pyo's Gallant Gesture)**

I woke up early this morning to make a gesture of sweetness, I know I made a mistake raisin my voice on Jae Kyung and also I know I made Jan Di

I went to kitchen immediately which made my maids surprise at all, I mean why would someone like me Ehem, a Gu Jun Pyo come to a kitchen…

"Everyone leave now…"-I coolly ordered all of the staff to leave the kitchen

"Young master if you something else from the kitchen we can prepare it for you"-The maids then immediately ask…

"No, I just need you all to leave the kitchen, don't come back until I say so araso?"-I answered again which this time all of them obeyed…

"Wheew! What to cook anyway?"-I went to the fridge and I saw radishes, tofu, meat, fish fillets as well.. So out of frustration, I goggled any dish that consists these ingredients and found one… I played the instructional video on how to cook, and here were the steps:

Step 1: I saw the woman placed all of the ingredients to the sink and washed them, so I did the same thing

(**Author**: actually Jun Pyo throws all of them like a basketball hoop to the sink and showered it with water for a couple of seconds without even rinsing them using his hands)

Step 2: I saw the woman peeled the radishes beautifully, so I did the same thing

(**Author**: well, actually he picked up a butcher's knife and not just peeled them but almost cutting off the meat of the radish…)

Step 3: the woman sautéed first the spicy ingredients and meat and fish fillets until it smell spicy, so I did the same thing

(**Author**: in this part while Jun Pyo was doing the Step 1 and 2 the pan was already on a heated level so, you can imagine how it ended up when he sautéed the spices right? Ehem, it burned.. Of course our gallant prince did not know it was burnt)

Step 4: the woman added water and small amount of fish sauce and red coloring then waited for it boil then put the radish and the tofu finally then taste, so I did it as well… perfect!

(**Author**: unfortunately, it did not ended perfect Jun Pyo let the radish and tofu boiling for quiet a long time so the ending? The radish that is supposed to be crunchy a bit now soft… sighs!)

**Author**: little did Jun Pyo know that the maids and staff did not leave the kitchen entirely they were somehow sneaking here and there to their young master on what he is doing….

**End of the Gallant Gesture**

" I really made it out of my best…."-Jun Pyo boastly crosses his legs…

"Really? Let's see…"Jan Di took out the box that her so called fiancée/ chef has made for her, she wanted to cry coz it seems to be a bit untrue that Jun Pyo would do such a sweet gesture…

As soon as Jan Di opened the box it was truthfully looked good very colorful indeed, and she took out a spoon to taste the sauce of it…. Jun Pyo even uncrosses his legs as if anticipating some sort of a comment from his soon to be wife…

"Uhmm.."-this was the only gesture that Jan Di expressed when she tasted the sauce of the food that Jun Pyo made..

"Well? Does it taste bad?"-Jun Pyo turned his body posture to Jan Di eager to know the wife's verdict…

"It's good"-Jan Di tried to smile as ever to pretend that the food was amazing…

"Really? I knew it! Not only am I good looking, rich, smart I am also multi talented"-Jun Pyo boastly snaps his fingers to the air…

"yeah…"-Jan Di quietly responds although wanting to slap Jun Pyo but refrained knowing her fiancée did a lot for this particular situation…

"Then you should eat all of it okay? Then I'll cook for you again…."-Jun Pyo then crosses his legs grinning out of victory…

And Jan Di? Her face says it all terrified, and just smiled as if it's okay… (not!)

**Note: okay you guys I know some of you might say this chapter is not good or something… but I made it for Woo Bin and Jae Kyung and Jan Di and Jun Pyo…**

**So hope you like it! But I promise on the next chap? The big confession will be revealed!**

**Curious? Comment then! Tell me what you think of this chap!**

**Xoxo love lots **


	15. The Confession

**Chapter 15: The Confession**

**Hae Jin's View**

**I am so happy right now; I would trade anything to be in this place again… sitting in the car while Ji Hoo-Oppa is driving on the front seat… I still hadn't ask on how did he got over the fear of driving, I always remember him breathing heavily when me and the other oafs (namely the other F4 members: Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong) would be in the car while going to school when we were kids…**

**I guess a lot has changed when I left, (sigh) I heaved a deep sigh now that I just realize on how a lot of things has definitely change during my parting time from Korea…**

**I was so caught up on my trance when I did not realize that Ji Hoo-Oppa has been talking to me the whole time I only got to realize it when he somehow manage to turn his head to the back seat and smiled to me…**

**"Mianhe… I didn't catch that;**** what was that again?"-I asked immediately on what he could be talking the whole time…**

"He he… I was asking if you have any particular places you want to go…"-I hear him chuckle and even if his back is facing me, I could still picture him smiling behind the wheel…

"Oh! I uh… no idea… he he how bout you?"-Okay I blew it! I said that without thinking now he will think of me as a boring girl… (Sigh!)

"Okay… hmm... I know, why don't we go to the amusement park?"-Ji Hoo eyed me using the rearview mirror while smiling, as if waiting for me to respond …

"Really? But I thought you're not a big fan on rides? You used to avoid them…"-I tilted my head in confusion, I used to remember all the guys would try to make him go on one of the caterpillar rides…

**Flashback!**

**At A Carnival**

"Hey! Ji Hoo-ah! Come on!"-The little curled hair boy keeps pulling the golden haired little boy into one of the rides…

"Jun Pyo! Let go of me!"-Little Yoon Ji Hoo tried to pull his hand from Jun Pyo

"Ji Hoo! It's just a ride, there's no harm on riding one…"-The little auburn red haired kid named Song Woo Bin commented while trying to push Ji Hoo's back

"I said No…"-Ji Hoo repeatedly murmurs practically begging the others to let him go

"Ji Hoo, let's just get in the ride and besides this is Hae Jin's first carnival trip sneaking from our bodyguards was a miracle…"-The calm but ever composed kid Yi Jeong commented while standing in a elegant pose with his arms across his chest

"Hey! Jun Pyo-Oppa, Woo Bin-Oppa, Yi Jeong-Oppa! Don't force Ji Hoo-Oppa… its okay, and besides we can go on another ride the next time… okay?"-The ever bubbly and cutest of the bunch Hae Jin, spoke up while carrying a cotton candy on one hand…

But after that carnival trip, that was the last time they got to enjoy each other's company since after that sneaking away from the guards incident; Hae Jin was forced to leave the country and study abroad to be an independent…

**End of Flashback**

"It doesn't bother me no more… besides I'm sure you miss on getting on to the rides... right?"-Ji Hoo turned again to the back seat smiling brightly as always…

"Okay… your call don't regret on even suggesting that okay?"-I unknowingly smiled too much while trying to get his attention from the wheel by blabbing a lot while leaning my chin at the back seat on his chair, while also staring at him steering the wheel…

Weird right? Even the way he steers the wheel, I find it so cute! Gosh!

**End of Hae Jin's View**

**Ji Hoo's View**

I know that it is quite not me when I invited head first Hae Jin for a day out, besides I also felt like on getting to loose a bit and so far the first person that pops into my mind besides the guys would be Hae Jin… to be honest if that person is not with someone as of the moment? I would've asked her to come with me instead… (Thinking bout another person besides Hae Jin)

I tried to brush the thought out of my mind knowing the person I am with right now is one of the few people who have come to know the real me…

As I drive and take the front wheel and Hae Jin on the back seat, the thought of her being such as the same, bubbly, cute and yet clumsy as always… I chuckle on the thought that somehow not a bit of her has change…

I asked her where to go and spend the day, but before I did; I was observing how quite she is seating on the back seat like a school girl being droved by his Oppa to school…

No matter how funny that thought is, somehow the thought of her thinking of me as an Oppa only seems to bother me, which I felt confuse when usually I do not mind her considering me as an Oppa… But somehow these past few days seems to be different.

Not only that, I've been having these weird trances whenever I'm with her all the time...

I was so busy on being on my trance when I did not realize I already pulled upfront of the nearest carnival…

"Oppa, we're here already…"-Hae Jin cutely pouts while preparing to get out of the car… and as if reflexes I took of my seat belt right away then got out of my car hurrying to open the door on her side…

"Here… we've arrived Princess Hae Jin..."-I playfully joked while chuckling at her wide-eyed expression…

"Omo, Oppa… you didn't have to rush over and open the door for me, I can do it myself anyway…"-Hae Jin bashfully comments as soon as she got out of the car…

"Aniyo, I just want to do that and besides a guy should treat the lady as such…"-I somehow got taken aback when I said those words…

"Ah, he he, Oh! Let's go and try the booths first before we go to the rides Oppa okay?"-Hae Jin squealed as she eyeing the crowd and the lined booths...

"Sure… let's go?"-I offered my hand to her and she somehow hesitated at first but then she grabbed it as well… then the next thing I know we're already happily pacing fast to the booths…

**End of Ji Hoo's View**

**Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's View**

After Yi Jeong and Ga Eul ate their breakfast, both decided to walk around the park a bit while chatting… (Author: it's me narrating-he he)

"So… you're making a new set of pottery?"-Ga Eul broke off the deafening silence after a couple of minutes walking at the park saying nothing to each other.

"Oh… the one you saw earlier?"-Yi Jeong stares at Ga Eul's eyes which made her look down and nod lightly, which also made him chuckle a bit…

"Ah… I was just playing with it, I was not sure what to make out of it…"-Yi Jeong pouted while eyeing her then subconsciously moves his left hand sliding in Ga Eul's right hand intertwining them…

"Weoyo? is something troubling you?"-Ga Eul furrowed her brows while tugging his hand…

"Me? Troubling? Aniyo… I'm just thankful and happy that's all… that you're my girlfriend… so happy that whenever I try to focus myself on pottery it seems my mind goes blank and you always appear…"-Yi Jeong smiled while grinning… pulling her close to him…

"You mean I'm such a troublesome girlfriend? In a good way?"-Ga Eul blushed enormously… which Yi Jeong replied in a light nod…

"That's why for being such a burdensome girlfriend you need to be punished"-Yi Jeong let goes the hand of Ga Eul and walks a couple of steps then faces her in a serious expression…

"Punishment? chincha? Aigoo… araso… what do you want?-Ga Eul scoffs and pouts and even scratches her head in defeat…

Yi Jeong then slowly steps forward towards her and leans to her, whispers to her ear…

"A Amazing night alone with Mr. So Yi Jeong himself only…"-Yi Jeong coldly says in her ear as if a cold whisper by the wind… which made Ga Eul's body shiver and her spine runs in whole lot of shiver like a bucket of iced water splashed all over her…

"A-a-aa-aa—night al-alone with you?"-Ga Eul repeats it stuttering even more her mouth jaw dropping…

Yi Jeong lightly nods still leaning his face inches from hers… mouthing the words

("You're mine Chu Ga Eul"…)- Ga Eul swallowed a lump of saliva down to her throat

Which made Yi Jeong chuckled while brushing his lips almost brushing a kiss on her cheeks, and then stood straight while turning his back on her walking calmly…

"Prepare yourself Chu Ga Eul, you will exactly know and experience first hand why am I called "Casanova"…"-Yi Jeong smiled with flirting using his seducing eyes to Ga Eul, saying the word Casanova in English with an exaggerating expression…

"Mo-Mo—Mworago?"-Ga Eul squealed… wide eyed still can't believe what she is hearing from her boyfriend…

"Yah! Chakaman! (Wait!)"-Ga Eul hurriedly walks behind his boyfriend whom she is already far behind…

**End of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's View**

**Hae Jin's and Ji Hoo's View**

For the past hour we're been together, we were like kids back in school... Hae Jin was really happy tried every game she sees in every booth we pass, one booth you have to throw a ring and when you successfully throw 3 rings in the same bottle you get a price… another booth is you have to throw a ball and when you successfully hit the bulls-eye you'll get a price… another one is you have to shoot using pellet bullets into small toy soldiers, hit a specific number of them and you'll get a price…

And you know what's the same of all the booths we passed by and play with is Hae Jin's voice saying "Oppa… I want that one… please win it for me okay? Please..."- pleading using her puppy eyes as well…-Ji Hoo smiles on remembering what they have been doing for the last hour, now they're both seating besides a fountain… eating peach-mango pie, putting all the stuffed animals on a paper bag besides their feet…

"Oppa?"-Hae Jin now realizes her Oppa has been thinking something else especially if he's been smiling like a crazy person…

"Ah… yes, Hae Jin is there something else you need?"-Ji Hoo then snaps his head back to reality…

"Oh... nothing, it's just for a moment there I thought you were thinking something else…"-Hae Jin bashfully says while eating more on her pie… and did not realize she spilled a little on her right cheek…

"Same old Hae Jin"-Ji Hoo lightly shake his head while laughing, which made Hae Jin confused on as to why he laughed... Then Ji Hoo suddenly took out his white handkerchief using his right hand he then wipes her cheek which made her taken aback…

"Oh… thanks… here let me do it"-Hae Jin tried to take to napkin from Ji Hoo but he didn't let her…

"Why? I always do this to you when were kids… playing brother and sister…"-Ji Hoo chimed in...

"But we are not…"-Hae Jin seriously retracted…

"What is that?"-Ji Hoo asked again just to make sure what she means

"Ah... Aniyo… what I mean is we're not kids an you anymore…"-Hae Jin playfully hides her upsetting face but was not hide immediately for Ji Hoo saw through it..

"Hae Jin-Ah, you said you needed to tell me something that you haven't told me yet…

What is that? Is this why you are a bit distant towards me?"-Ji Hoo asked more knowing that there's something else other than this on why she's acting quiet weird...

"Ji Hoo-Oppa…."-Hae Jin keeps weighing on the options on is she going really going to say it to him…

"Hae Jin-ah you know you can always count on me listening to you remember?"-Ji Hoo pry's even more on Hae Jin…

"Chowayo… (I like you)"-Hae Jin blurts it out and she felt like a heavy burden just disappeared…

"Yah, if you're saying this for me taking care of you-"-Ji Hoo was cut off

"Ani, I like you ever since we were kids… the kind of like that you only feel to a certain individual…"-Hae Jin explaining eyes still glued at her shoes…

The atmosphere between them became different it went cold and awkward…

"Hae Jin-ah, kamshamida… I really am flattered by this…"-Ji Hoo calmly replies although in him he was so surprised he could've imagined a lot of things but this never crossed his mind ever before… Hae Jin became flustered and happy inside but…

"Hajiman… (But), you're Hae Jin my best friend's sister and the only girl I am close to besides Ga Eul... Jan Di and…. Seo Hyun…"-Ji Hoo tries to dig up every word that comforts her…

"But…. You don't like me, is that it?"-Hae Jin straightened up her seat position... obviously biting her lower lip…

"Ani... that's not what I mean…. Hae Jin-Ah"-Ji Hoo tried to touch her shoulder but she retracted….

"I knew this would come… araso"-Hae Jin stands up teary eyed and tries to talk straight…

"… Gomowo, for today… I really am thankful… but I don't think I could face you right now Oppa… Mianhe…"- Hae Jin bolts into a run…. Before Ji Hoo could even rebut…

"Hae Jin-ah… Mianhe…."-Ji Hoo only whispers knowing he couldn't follow her after what happened…

**Note: So guys I'm back sorry soooo much for the long wait how's the new chapter is it boring? I'm writing the next one now…. Hope you'll like it though…**

**Please guys comment to let me know if you're still with me please!**

**Xoxoxo love lots!**


	16. Deception

**Chapter 16: Deception**

**Woo Bin's View**

I've been cursing the last 2 hours of my life, now I'm sitting in a restaurant I barely visit; even if we own the restaurant… sitting across to a man I hardly knew in Hae Jin and I's life, even if considering he's my own flesh and blood. Without any clue of him arriving back from his business trip, I caught off guard and was not able to prepare some precautionary measures; what an idiot! That Yoon Ji Hoo, will get an earful out of me if he let's my sister come to my office now…

So caught up on my own world that I did not even notice the man across me was blabbing something, I only got to notice it when he suddenly tapped the rim of his wine glass…

"Yes?"-Woo Bin snaps out of his trance right away when he hears the impatient tap of the man across him.

"Did you even hear a word I said?"-The man spokes into a very low cold voice that echoes the empty restaurant.

"My apologies… father…"-Woo Bin then slightly makes a gesture with his head as an apology.

"Well, tell me what's bothering you…"-Mr. Song asks curiously at his troubled son

"Nothing… been busy at work, father… why must you close the restaurant, we can talk in the office"-Woo Bin then replies in a question in order to advert the attention to another subject.

"Why? Can't I enjoy a wine tasting with my son? And besides it's only for a while that I close the restaurant"-Mr. Song then sips another one to his wine glass, not before sniffing the aroma out of it.

"It's just quiet surprising, it's not like you invite me for a wine tasting a lot, besides drinking wine early this day already raises a lot of questions but I'll buy it"-Woo Bin then sarcastically comments while staring at the wine glass before sipping himself.

"Okay, you think that's odd huh? Well, here's what I see"-Mr. Song slowly puts down his glass then leans back and put his leg across the other while raising his hand to his chin as if analyzing something…

"Usually you ask about your sister all the time on how she is, but these past few weeks, I have not heard a soul from you bothering me about it, why?"- Mr. Song then smirks at Woo Bin which made him sweat a bit.

Woo Bin then caught off guard and was not ready for that question; was practically surprised and already thinking that they've been found out…

"Although I gotta say, it's good you're not pestering me about her… your sister must grow up and live as her own, she's a Song isn't she?"-Mr. Song then sarcastically states while grabbing the glass back and sip again…

"Ah, yeah… I didn't want to bother you no more and besides I am more focus on the work I put up with the business anyway, no time to worry anyone…."-Woo Bin would've want to slap himself for that, but was relieved that he's father doesn't have a single clue on what's happening at all…

"Hmmm… okay, then that's just what I wanted to know"-Mr Song then finishes the glass of wine before getting up from his seat and straightened his suit, which Woo Bin followed on standing from his seat as well…

"You're leaving already? Is that all?"- Woo Bin wide-eyed and was surprised that's the only reason why his father wanted to talk to him alone…

"Well…"-Mr. Song hesitated at first giving Woo Bin a look saying Should-I-say-it-or-not look…

"Nothing… oh! One more thing, I'm going to tell your sister to come home next week for the auction, and besides as far as I know she has friends from the art industry in order to make the auction in progress"-Mr. Song then drops the bomb to Woo Bin, then seeing Woo Bin not reacting made the Head Master of the Song Clan furrow his brows..

"Wow…. That's a new one coming from you, no saying like really? She's coming home… you are acting weird Woo Bin-ah"-Mr. Song then faces Woo Bin intently crossing his arms to his chest.

"Ah- - , Ani… that's good to hear I'll arrange her arrival then…."-Woo Bin gulps after he says those words to his father.

"It's settled then, I'll go back to the office to pick up some papers, let's go back together, Kaja"-Mr. Song then turns his back finally to his son

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute I'll tell the manager to open the restaurant back"-Woo Bin then bows slightly making up a reason to give him just a couple of minutes to recollect himself and just let his bottom fall back to where he sat…

"Now what am I going to do?"-Woo Bin curses under his breath knowing his ultimate secret might be revealed…

++ How will Woo Bin escape or face this challenge? ++

**End of Woo Bin's View**

**Jun Pyo and Jan Di's View**

We decided to go for a walk since it's been quiet a while already the last time I took her on a walk or less a date alone, must be because of my over fatigue work. Well, let's just say I decided more on going on a date together I insisted her to take the rest of the day off; I was like a puppy pleading to her going on a date… Hmmp! –Jun Pyo unconsciously smirks at himself as if almost laughing of the thought of him begging about something...

"What's funny?"-Jan Di comments after her fiancée seem to laugh about something, and her instinct says he's laughing at her which made her irritated and moody… then since Jun Pyo not responding from her question she nudge him on the side hard using her left elbow to Jun Pyo's right side.

"Yah! Do you always hit people on purpose?"-Jun Pyo snaps out of his stupid trance and got wide eyed staring at his now furious fiancée… "We- -, Weoyo?"- Jun Pyo asks again but still got dagger eyes from his soon to be wife…

"Hey, I can sue you for damaging physical property…"-Jun Pyo boast off crossing his arms to his chest raising his eyebrow…

"Yah!"-Jan Di slapped Jun Pyo at the back of his head which made him brace himself with his two Hands to the air… "Pabo! Its physical injury…."-Jan Di shakes her head while her two arms across her chest furrowing her brows…

"Aigoo, why are you being violent?"-Jun Pyo then drops his two hands to his sides, while asking Jan Di….

"It's because you were not listening to me, I was asking what's funny? you were like in a freaking trance!"-Jan Di then pouts while asking looking away from Jun Pyo which made her fiancée laugh suddenly… which in return made her gasp and jaw drop….

"Hey, I was not looking at you funny, I'm just happy that's all…"-Jun Pyo then scratches his head after that twiddling his tie…

"Oh… why? Did something happen at work that you are happy about?"-Jan Di then removes her arms from her chest while taking a step forward at her blushed fiancée.

"A- -, Aniyo… its just, next week is our engagement party… I still can't believe you're marrying me…"-Jun Pyo without hesitation looks at Jan Di with passion while smiling which made the girl blush so red like a ripe apple…

"Weoyo, you shouldn't… you better believe it mister"-Jan Di then subconsciously murmurs to herself, although loud enough for Jun Pyo to hear it…

"I know, it's just… before, my mother would totally disapprove on us… but now, she drags you to every luncheon to introduce to others and so proud that you're her daughter in law…"-Jun Pyo dug his hands to his pockets while making circles to the ground using his shoes…. Awkwardly.

"Yah, if we didn't go through all of the things we went through before, we wouldn't know now how we cherish each other and that we are meant to get married"-Jan Di now blushing even more while saying those words to Jun Pyo…

"You pretend to be tough and yet you're such a softy in the inside… hahaha"-Jun Pyo chuckled which made Jan Di wide eyed and gasp noticing she just said such embarrassing things to her boyfriend…

"Why you-?!"-Jan Di was about to shout when she got taken aback that Jun Pyo pulled her into a hug in the middle of the street where a lot of people are staring at them.

"Gu Jun Pyo! A lot of people are staring!"-Jan Di shouts at Jun Pyo but the shout was more like a whisper to his ear…

"Let them be, just this… stay still, it's been ages since I hug you like this"-Jun Pyo hugs her even more which made Jan Di a bit teary knowing it must have took a lot of ego and pride to express his feelings like this…

"Araso… little baby"-Jan Di whispers once more before wrapping her arms at Jun Pyo's sides as well hugging him back…

"Yah! Public display of affection is too over-rated!"-A long black haired girl wearing a fir black dress and pumps shouts at Jun Pyo and Jan Di who are still hugging at the back, which made both of them look up…

"YOU?"-Jan Di remarks then

"YOU!? What are you doing here?"-Jun Pyo remarks in a startled way…

++ Who's the girl? ++

**End of Jun Pyo and Jan Di's View**

**MEANWHILE….. **

**Hae Jin's View**

I was an idiot why did I even tell him what I feel? I shouldn't have! It was too reckless even for me now I can't face him now… it was stupid!... –these are the thoughts that ran in Hae Jin's mind while walking slowly panting, after the long run and when she tried to stop to breathe somehow her mind is a bit calm now…

Still the thought of what happened earlier still flashes to her mind and unknowingly she felt dizzy and suddenly leaned at a ice cream stores wall then her knees just gave up then, and let her bottom fell to the store's stairs and sat there without knowing her eyes flowed her tensions through her tears, which made the people who pass by stare a while because of her image…

It's like an angel fell to the darkness and couldn't find home and cried her priceless tears to the ground…

"Song Hae Jin, you're an idiot"-Hae Jin then sniffs while biting her lower lip putting her right hand at her chest trying to breathe from her cries….

"Here"-A low cold voice spoke up suddenly while holding out a napkin at Hae Jin's face.

Hae Jin suddenly got startled seeing a whit handkerchief and tries to look up on the person holding it because of the light to her face and tears in her eyes she couldn't make up the person's face…

++ Who is it? ++

**End of Hae Jin's View**

****What will Woo Bin do in this situation?**

**Will he be able to protect his sister Hae Jin for how long?**

**And Jun Pyo and Jan Di? Finally they are much closer than ever but…**

**Who's the girl just interrupted them? Do you have any idea?**

**And poor Hae Jin how will she move on from this? Guess who the guy is okay?!**

**Note: Okay you guys what do you think of my update on this one? I hope its okay though… thanks to all of your support I really appreciate it a lot… I really do and for this… I thank you! Sooo much! (Doing a huge bow)**

**Kamshamida! Xoxo love lots! Staying as Humble-Goody2shoes… =)**


	17. Point of No Return

**Chapter 17: Point of No Return**

**Jae Kyung's View**

I'm so agitated right now, been calling Woo Bin the whole morning and got no answer and not even bothering to check his phone or send a freaking text it's not like it's going to take 3 minutes of his precious time to pick up the phone and send a simple "HELLO" message to his girlfriend for Christ's sake! Hey wait a minute , did I just think of myself as Woo Bin's girlfriend?- These were the thoughts that has been bothering Jae Kyung's mind the whole time she is riding on the back seat of the car while her girl bodyguard serves as today's Chauffer.

"Maam, where are we going we've been riding throughout the neighborhood thrice already"-Must be out of impatience Jae Kyung's bodyguard asks while driving behind the wheel of the car.

"I don't know!"-Jae Kyung snaps at the bodyguard without thinking which made the guard squint a bit from the response.

"Mianhe…"-Jae Kyung then apologizes right away as soon as she realizes what she did while sighing deeply as if it's the end of the world.

"Its okay, is there something that bothers you milady?"-The bodyguard takes a glance of her boss from the car's rearview mirror.

"It's just…"-Jae Kyung couldn't finish the sentence as soon as she started it.

"What do you think if the… you know it's just for an example… okay?"-Jae Kyung straightened her seating position as if getting ready for her speech.

"Oh…well... sure go ahead, I won't tell anyone I swear…"-The chauffer replies while raising her other hand in a promise sign and the other hand steering the wheel…

"Okay, there's this girl… not me of course, a girl I know…"-Jae Kyung then passionately expresses while some raise of hand and gestures as if selling something to someone…

"The girl knows that the guy she likes, does like her too so much; but you see the guy can't even bother to text to say "HI" or how she's doing somehow.

"Well, what are your thoughts?"-Jae Kyung then takes a deep breath after she said her whole litany to her chauffer which the reaction she saw was hilarious since somehow the guard already knows that the girl her boss she's referring to is herself.

"Uhmm… no offense… to the girl you know milady but… she's like a booty call…"-The chauffer replies in a rather cautious tone knowing her boss might get offended somehow bout the comment.

"What? Why would you think that and what's booty call?"-Jae Kyung then straightens up her seating position even more furrowing her brows and her stares focus at her chauffer waiting for the response.

"Well, she goes when he needs her… she arrives when he calls her, but if she does it… he's no where to be found and barely cares… in other words she's being treated like a doormat… sorry"-The chauffer explains even more and her stares wanting to advert to the rearview mirror but didn't tried to focus her most attention to driving.

"A… Doormat? You mean?"-Jae Kyung slumps her back to her seat and releases a sigh and her eyes now fell to the her hands then slowly adverts them to the window outside, seeing ice creams stands, shops… and when she was about to slump back and close her eyes to breathe once more a certain couple catches her eye…

"Stop the car…"-Jae Kyung order her chauffer

"Milady, I know you might've feel offended but you see…"-The chauffer started to explain thinking that her boss must be mad and wants to get out of the car…

"I said stop the car!"-Jae Kyung somehow ignores her chauffer and out of panic due to her boss's tone the chauffer jerks the wheel and parks the car to the curb immediately….

"Wait Milady!"-That's all the chauffer could do call her boss who is already out of the car grabbing her purse sprinting to the sidewalk her heels clicking to the ground every time it hits.

**End of Jae Kyung's View**

**MEANWHILE….**

**Jun Pyo and Jan Di's View**

"You pretend to be tough and yet you're such a softy in the inside… hahaha"-Jun Pyo chuckled which made Jan Di wide eyed and gasp noticing she just said such embarrassing things to her boyfriend…

"Why you-?!"-Jan Di was about to shout when she got taken aback that Jun Pyo pulled her into a hug in the middle of the street where a lot of people are staring at them.

"Gu Jun Pyo! A lot of people are staring!"-Jan Di shouts at Jun Pyo but the shout was more like a whisper to his ear…

"Let them be, just this… stay still, it's been ages since I hug you like this"-Jun Pyo hugs her even more which made Jan Di a bit teary knowing it must have took a lot of ego and pride to express his feelings like this…

"Araso… little baby"-Jan Di whispers once more before wrapping her arms at Jun Pyo's sides as well hugging him back…

"Yah! Public display of affection is too over-rated!"-A long black haired girl wearing a fir black dress and pumps shouts at Jun Pyo and Jan Di who are still hugging at the back, which made both of them look up…

"YOU?"-Jan Di remarks then

"YOU!? What are you doing here?"-Jun Pyo remarks in a startled way…

"Did you guys see a ghost?"-The long haired girl steps forward in a model way, hair in a pony tail, wearing a fitted black dress above the knee outfit top with a black open-coat matching black 3 ½ inch pumps holding a purse on the other hand….

"Why are you here? Are you stalking us?"-Jun Pyo remarks immediately as soon as the girl was close enough to hear what he's saying using his accusing tone of voice.

"Jae Kyung-unnie!"-Jan Di happily smiles at Jae Kyung who's already choking her into a hug…

"What do you mean stalking you? Do you want to die?!"-Jae Kyung playfully makes fists at Jun Pyo which ridiculously reacts on a defense mode.

"Unnie why are you here? And why are you dressed like that?"-Jan Di then breaks their quarrel into a question.

"Uhmm, I was supposed to have a date today…"-Jae Kyung at first was hesitating to mention a word regarding of Woo Bin since they agreed not to tell anyone yet…

"Date? Must've been a blind date huh? I mean who would date you upfront? Hahaha"-Jun Pyo laughs hilariously at his own joke...

"Get it? Get it? Blind… date… means the guy does not know how violent this monkey is! Hahaha or he already knows that's why he ditches you… wait"-Jun Pyo raises a finger… "Not ditch that's a strong word… you've been dump… hahaha"-Jun Pyo once again laugh so much to the point he had to hold his stomach and the other hand to his knee to gain support…

Both girls just stared at him furiously as if saying If-you-don't-stop-laughing-you-are –definitely-going to-die-today… when Jun Pyo realizes he's being given dagger stares he nervously chuckled and stop….

"Really Funny and really mature there, Gu Jun Pyo!"-Jan Di then raises her brows while crossing her arms to her chest… as if posing.

"Ah! Enough! Why don't we guys go out?"-Jae Kyung then raises her hand while smiling to both Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

"Out? We're already outside…"-Jun Pyo tilts his head while scratching his head….

"What an idiot! It means to go together on a coffee or lunch or something…"-Jan Di then slaps Jun Pyo's arm while as if cursing…

Jun Pyo then suddenly stops laughing while as if he surrenders to his fiancée… without any warning at all Jae Kyung suddenly grabs Jan Di by the arm and walks so fast leaving the dumbfounded Jun Pyo stunned…

And while the two girls are so busy on looking at stores or staring at the sidewalk vendors, Jun Pyo find himself amused of the image he is seeing. Staring at his soon to be wife Jan Di acting like a school girl as if she's back from Shinwha School, where they met and fell for each other…

As Jun Pyo feel weird but happy weird, he then felt his phone vibrating and as he slides his phone open, he saw the name of the caller a familiar friend…

"Now what…."-Jun Pyo then murmurs as he says….

**End of Jun Pyo and Jan Di's View**

**An Hour Ago…..**

**Hae Jin's View**

I was an idiot why did I even tell him what I feel? I shouldn't have! It was too reckless even for me now I can't face him now… it was stupid!... –these are the thoughts that ran in Hae Jin's mind while walking slowly panting, after the long run and when she tried to stop to breathe somehow her mind is a bit calm now…

Still the thought of what happened earlier still flashes to her mind and unknowingly she felt dizzy and suddenly leaned at a ice cream stores wall then her knees just gave up then, and let her bottom fell to the store's stairs and sat there without knowing her eyes flowed her tensions through her tears, which made the people who pass by stare a while because of her image…

It's like an angel fell to the darkness and couldn't find home and cried her priceless tears to the ground…

"Song Hae Jin, you're an idiot"-Hae Jin then sniffs while biting her lower lip putting her right hand at her chest trying to breathe from her cries….

"Here"-A low cold voice spoke up suddenly while holding out a napkin at Hae Jin's face.

Hae Jin suddenly got startled seeing a white handkerchief and tries to look up on the person holding it because of the light to her face and tears in her eyes she couldn't make up the person's face…

"Who are you?"-Hae Jin asks right away as she stood from where was sitting as soon as she clearly see the man's face.

"Oh, I'm… Han…."-The auburn red haired guy then presents his hand to let her shake it, but all Hae Jin did was to stare at him for a long time….

"Have… we … met… before?"-Hae Jin then asks while tilting her head still dumfounded and curious on how familiar the guy is…

"Oh… I don't think so, I'm not from around here… just got back from abroad…, here"-The guy named Han offers the handkerchief again…

"You wouldn't want to walk all around the neighborhood looking miserable do you?"-Han then smiles insisting to offer the napkin which Hae Jin took it reluctantly at first…

"Thanks…"-Hae Jin then sniffs once more and wipe her cheeks…

"Uhmm… I heard a new coffee shop just opened near here, let's have a coffee?"-Han then without asking permission grabs Hae Jin's hand and walks 2 blocks as if dragging Hae Jin like a doll going to the Café…

**At the Café….**

"I'll have a black coffee please miss…"-Han confidently ordered first to the young lady server for a drink at the café… "And yours?"-Han then adverts her attention to the young lady sitting across him whose mind is obviously elsewhere, judging by the blank impression showing and the distant look throughout the establishment's window outside…

"Hae Jin?"-Han asks once more and this was enough for Hae Jin to snap out of it and gets back to reality…

"Oh, I a… just a creamy latte please… thank you…"-Hae Jin then orders as if got the idea on what Han was talking about… after Hae Jin ordered the young lady server then left to get the order of theirs ready…

"Wait… how do you know my name?"-Hae Jin then suddenly encounters a curious question that popped out in the middle of nowhere on her mind…

"Oh… well you told me earlier…"-Han then nervously chuckles as he answers her question…

"Really? Well I did not remember… never mind…"-Hae Jin then brushes off those thoughts she was having and before she could sigh once more, her mobile phone then rings and when she was about to pick up she stops when she saw who was calling….

**Ji Hoo-Oppa Calling**

"Aren't going to answer it?"-Han then asks anxiously when the phone rang three times already and Hae Jin was completely blank looking uninterested to answer the damn phone…

"It's no one important… well, not anymore…"-Hae Jin then gulps and felt weak when she spoke the last words…. Then she receives a text message…

**Hae Jin-ah please answer the phone**-Ji Hoo-Oppa

"Now you care?"-Hae Jin accidentally spoke it out loud and it was already too late as she saw Han's reaction on what she just said…

"Oh, it's not you or anything…"-Hae Jin then clears it up first knowing he might misinterpret what she just said…

Then…

**Ji Hoo-Oppa Calling*** the phone rings once again…

And because she got irritated already…

"Please excuse me…."-Hae Jin got up from where she sat and went outside to take the call….

"Yobeoseyo?"-Hae Jin then shallowly answers the call knowing who's calling already…

Phone Conversation:

JH: Hae Jin-Ah, Gwenchana?

**silence**

JH: where are you right now? I'll come pick you up…

HJ: I'm fine; I just need to be alone for now Oppa… Mianhe. If I'm troubling you always…

JH: Hae Jin-ah, I said where are you? Oppa will come get you, araso? You're not familiar of the streets yet, tell me where you are….

HJ: It's okay, starting today, you don't have to be my… Oppa, Mianhe Oppa I gotta go I'll be going to Woo Bin-Oppa's office…

JH: Song Hae Jin, listen to me…

HJ: Goodbye Oppa….

JH: Hae Jin-Ah! Chakamanyo!

****Line went dead****

**End of Phone conversation**

Right after Hae Jin took the call she immediately went back inside grabbing her purse and bow to Han…

"Sorry, its nice meeting you I have to leave, Goodbye Mr. Han:"-Hae Jin then gives her final bow before she hurries to leave and hails a cab outside and got in it and drove away…

Before he could even stop her to leave he was already startled how fast everything happened…

"I was about to tell you an important thing… Ms. Song Hae Jin"-Han then murmurs as he picks up the cup and sips his coffee, overwhelmed by its taste he closes his eyes to appreciate the coffee more…

**End of Hae Jin's View**

**Meanwhile….**

"It's settled then, I'll go back to the office to pick up some papers, let's go back together, Kaja"-Mr. Song then turns his back finally to his son

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute I'll tell the manager to open the restaurant back"-Woo Bin then bows slightly making up a reason to give him just a couple of minutes to recollect himself and just let his bottom fall back to where he sat…

"Now what am I going to do?"-Woo Bin curses under his breath knowing his ultimate secret might be revealed…

After he informed the restaurant's manager to open the restaurant back as soon as they leave; he then tries to fish out his phone and dials furiously a certain person…

****Phone Rings…. ****

? : Yobeoseyo?

WB: Is she with you?

? : Oh, Woo Bin-ah…

WB: Yoon Ji Hoo, where is she? Is she with you?

JH: it's more complicated than that, something happened…

WB: What? (Woo Bin's heart skipped a beat for a moment)

JH: Nothing bad… just, we separated she decided to visit you there at the office…

WB: What?!

JH: what's the problem I know I'm supposed to return her back to the mansion but then she got-?

WB: No, I don't care about that Ji Hoo-yah… Father is here… you have to get her before we arrive we're going there now…

(**Woo Bin-ah let's go… -The background of Woo Bin's father's voice echoes on the background)

JH: wait he's here…? Don't hang up… I'll do a conference a four-way call…

**Ji Hoo dialed Jun Pyo's number then dialed Yi Jeong's number as well…

JP: Hey, I'm a bit busy you guys what's with the conference…

YJ: I'm on a date here with a beautiful girl and you guys had to call huh? (Yi Jeong jokingly chuckles but stops immediately when he hears silence and serious aura)

JH: Guy's we have a situation…

***After Woo Bin told them the situation****

YJ & JP: what?! (Both of them in unison as soon as they hear the situation)

JH: I'm going to look for her before she reaches your building…

YJ: I'm going to ask my friends to look out for her…

JP: I'm sending my guards already to find her…

WB: Okay… keep the update through message… I'm out…

**Conversation ended**

**++How will the guys protect Hae Jin? ++**

**++Will they find her in time? ++**

**++what's Han's identity will he be a friend or a foe? ++**

**Keep guessing!**

**Note: Please comment on my chapters and what are your thoughts, just asking 2 minutes of your time only to leave a comment, please leave your thoughts whether they are positive or negative it'll be fine… **

**Thanks to all of your support I really appreciate it a lot… I really do and for this… I thank you! So much! (Doing a huge bow Again)**

**Kamshamida! Xoxo love lots! Staying as Humble-Goody2shoes… =)**


	18. Close Encounter

**Chapter 18: Close Encounter**

**Jun Pyo, Jan Di & Jae Kyung's View**

As soon as I hanged up the phone from the call, I sprint right away towards Jan Di and the girl who's been clinging at her arms talking so loud as if Jan Di is deaf or what;

The only thing in my mind right now is

"How is she?" "Is she fine?" "Has he found out about her being in the country already? - but then I breathe in harshly knowing I have to be optimistic which is the only thing I can actually do now, I've given the order to my people to look for her through out the neighborhood and they will report to me on any progress every after 10 minutes….

When I was about to 2 feet away from them, it seems by instinct Jan Di turned around and met my worried looks, somehow that must've been her impression judging on how her face from bubbly laughing from Jae Kyung's stupid jokes into a sullen look;

which made me stop walking and like I said, by instinct she pulled her arms back away from Jae Kyung which made the other girl surprised and confused at first and when she hurriedly walk and stop in front of me, words that somehow made me stay calm and try to focus are these: "Is there something wrong?"-Jan Di asks as soon as she was close enough…

"It's Hae Jin… she's in trouble…"-I answered but in a very low voice that only she can hear…

"Trouble? Hae Jin? What happened?"-Jan Di from worry bombards all the questions at once….

"I don't think this time we'll be able to protect her at all..."-After all of the questions Jan Di asked that's the only reply I could give…

And from behind the clicking sounds of heels from the shoes of the hurried feet of Jae Kyung echoes the pavement…

"Is there something wrong? Yah! Gu Jun Pyo! What is it?!"-Jae Kyung now yelling sensing something is up raises her voice asking right away…

I stared at them for a while debating again to myself if I'm going to tell them or not; they do not know yet on why we kept the part where Hae Jin's father must not know where she is; or else she will be exiled again this time she won't be coming back to Korea… but for a split second of deciding I decided to choose the right option….

"Let's go somewhere to sit and I'll tell you everything…."-I firmly remark at the two surprised girls who are now exchanging confused glances at each other…

After half-hour of talking them and answering all their questions while sipping some coffee at Jan Di's favorite coffee shop, while from time to time taking peek on my mobile phone on what are the updates regarding of Hae Jin's search…

"You mean… Hae Jin and Woo Bin's father is that cruel?"-Jan Di then speaks which made me go back to reality from the trance…

"Poor Woo Bin… I never knew…"-Jae Kyung then comments not taking off her eyes from the coffee cup…

I stared at her and Jan Di did the same thing which actually made me surprise of her reaction about what I just said…

"I mean… Poor Woo Bin and Hae Jin, if only we knew we could've help you guys… he he"-Jae Kyung then somehow obviously defends on her reaction which somehow I still find it weird though…

"So, what are we doing here, we should be searching for her now… let's go!"-Jan Di then puts down her cup grabbing my hand trying to pull me to a stand position which Jae Kyung follows as well… and before I knew it we're outside already making our way to my car, and Jae Kyung insisted on getting into her car, so we let her do so…

I just hope it's not too late yet…. (Sigh)

**End of Jun Pyo, Jan Di & Jae Kyung's View**

**MEANWHILE….**

**Yi Jeong & Ga Eul's View**

I'm driving furiously right now, I just couldn't believe Woo Bin when he said his father is back and if he's back and finds out Hae Jin is home; there's a high possibility that we'll never be able to see her again… I shivered thinking that thought, after I lost my brother and even if we say we're okay now… it's far more different than the past and besides the other 3 (Woo Bin, Ji Hoo & Jun Pyo) and Jan Di and of course my girlfriend Ga Eul…

Hae Jin is on of the people on my life I don't want to lose…

"Yi Jeong-Sshii"-Ga Eul says something after almost 10 minutes of silence and only driving which made me feel so bad somehow neglecting her, I already told her bout why and what happened and about what subject is the call I received earlier….

"Yi Jeong… Sshii?"-I somehow caught her calling me in a different way which made me blush a bit and chuckle finding her so cute…

"Ah… I mean, sunbae… well, I wanted to call you from now on differently so…"-Ga Eul was already blabbing which made me feel amused and not somehow getting a word from what she is saying… I just used my other hand to stir the wheel and the other to touch her hand and intertwine them with mine while smiling at her…

"It's okay… you can call me anything you want…"-I smiled reassuring her in order for her not to feel embarrassed…

"Hae Jin's situation is very complicated… and I can see you're very worried of her sunbae"-Ga Eul bit her lower lip realize she is now back to calling me sunbae again which I don't mind I seem to like it more when she calls me that way…

"Is my girlfriend jealous?"-I teased her while stirring and somehow find myself chuckling even though in this situation nothing is amusing knowing Hae Jin is in jeopardy now…

"What—of course. Not… Hae Jin is a friend and I know she's very close to you and the others, and I shouldn't be cause…"-Ga Eul stop midway wide eyed knowing what she just said was embarrassing enough already…

"Why? Why are you not insecure of Hae Jin, she's beautiful, attractive, smart, educated and she's a childhood friend of mine… other may think we're meant to be you know…"- I teased her more waiting for her to react more on my remark…

"Well… no I'm still not jealous…"-Ga Eul straightened up her seating position playing with the seatbelt and raising her chin more as if in control…

"Really? Why so confident?"-I pushed more

"You see…"-Ga Eul took off her seat belt and before I could nag her not to take it off she leaned beside me landing a kiss to my cheek which made me surprised I even almost jerk the wheel out of surprise…

"Yi Jeong-sunbae is already mine…"-Ga Eul then sat back properly putting her seat belt back on… and looking at the window outside while trying to suppresses a scream of embarrassment…

"I never thought you could go much more cheesier than before, I was wrong… me too"-I commented right away…putting the gear of the car on standby since the traffic lights are on red, and when I was about to say something .

I saw a man walking outside of a café his hands on his pockets looking at both end of the street before crossing flipping his auburn red hair, as he walks in front of our car crossing the street, I unconsciously took of my seatbelt and got off the car not realizing what I'm doing…

"Impossible… was that…?"-I was talking out loud so caught up I did not realize the traffic lights went green from red and I can hear Ga Eul asking me to come back to the car, I was causing quiet a traffic because of it, before I could go back inside the car I bow to apologize to the drivers at he back…

I hurriedly fasten my seatbelt and stir my car forward to avoid more traffic at the back.

"Sunbae, something wrong?"-Ga Eul asks in a worried look

"Ah... nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew before…"-I answered

"Really a close friend"-Ga Eul tilts her head out of curiosity

"Ah, no a long long childhood friend… must've been the wrong one, it's impossible he's already abroad"-I firmly state while stirring the wheel…

"Let's go find Hae Jin ad meet with the others"-I then push the pedal to the metal to be faster

"Okay, let me call Jan Di"-Ga Eul fishes out her phone and dials Jan Di's number…

"Yobeoseyo? Jan Di-ah…"-Ga Eul

**End of Yi Jeong & Ga Eul's View**

**MEANWHILE….**

**Hae Jin's View**

As I look outside from the taxi cab's window I feel so weak, so sad, so tired… I'm not even sure what I really feel, I felt bad hanging up the call from Ji Hoo-Oppa, but if I did not do that I would've shouted at him and tell him really bad things.

Which I'm trying to avoid to do as much as possible, I can never force someone to like me much less Ji Hoo-Oppa but… somehow in me, I felt that- - -, no I thought that maybe even little Ji Hoo-Oppa might be feeling the same thing…

Woo Bin-Oppa called me when I just got in the cab I turned it off and took out the battery, trying to avoid his calls… I will explain everything when I see him; but leaving out the part of me getting dump by his own best friend… I heave a deep sigh while clumsily slump my head back to the seat…

"Mianhe Oppa…"-I whispered to myself then a flash image of the guy earlier pops out to my head…

"Han? He's so familiar… wait, we Koreans almost all look the same so that must be why…"-I furrowed my brows trying to brush off the thought then I dig out a powder mirror from my bag then took a glance myself and I was so surprised of my image, mascara smudge circles round my eyes which no wonder the guy earlier says I look miserable as if a newly widowed wife or a obviously dumped girl…

I grab a tissue out of my bag and trying to rub it off putting another coat of concealing cream then blush and extra mascara to make my eyes small and so that people will not notice the budging eyes of mine…

"Miss where to?"-the taxi driver asks me which made me slap myself forgot to give the address

"Here"-I gave him an address written on a tissue paper, I still don't know where what is so I basically just give addresses…

About twenty minutes of driving we arrived finally at the building…

**At the 8th floor hall….**

**Woo Bin's View**

"I took out the documents and I will be waiting for your proposal for the upcoming auction, and I will be personally calling your sister to come home, I bet she will be thrilled bout it"- Mr. Song was talking while reading some papers of documents, different new contracts for the development of the hotel and other properties…

"Woo Bin-ah are you listening?"- Mr. Song then asks again noticing his first born is so busy texting instead of listening to what he is saying…

"Ah… Mianhe Abeoji, what was it again?"- Woo Bin asks again and felt stupid not listening to a single word

"I said I'll be the one calling your sister to come home… just focus on the event in hand"- Mr. Song was not done talking when

"WHAT?!"-Woo Bin's thought was made out loud expressing his shock or surprise

"Did you just yell at me?"- Mr. Song asks firmly so serious and what's the problem of me calling her

"A… Aniyo, I mean… it's much more better if I'll be the one calling her, and besides it's been a while since I talked to her… please Abeoji…"-Woo Bin adjust his tie while talking to gain leverage and courage as well trying not to be so obvious.

"Well fine, I couldn't deny you the opportunity to speak to your sister…"-Mr. Song then comments which made Woo Bin exhaled in a relief…

Woo Bin's phone rang when they were about to get on the elevator to leave the building and take his father to his mansion which means the house he is sleeping in and Hae Jin's home now...

The caller of the phone made Woo Bin answers it immediately…

"Excuse me I have to take this…"-Woo Bin excuses himself to the corner before he hit accept the call…

"Yobeoseyo... what? Now?!"-Woo Bin couldn't help react exaggeratedly which made his father and his assistant look up at him…

"Woo Bin let's go now…"-Woo Bin's father and his assistant got in the elevator and he hanged up the phone right away and was just in the nick of time got in the elevator.

"Abeoji, we have to go to the administers office to pick a document first"-Woo Bin states while pushing the number 2 for 2nd floor of the building….

"What? No need, let them send it at home…"- Mr. Song then clicks the number 2 again and with that the number 2 who's in red light turned off…

"But…"-Woo Bin was about to rebut

"No Buts… I'm tired already…"-Mr. Song firmly says

**Outside the Building….**

**Hae Jin's View**

I hurriedly walk to the entrance of our building while trying not to trip on the way, as I came in the entrance it seems no one recognizes me when I entered well, I gotta say it's been a long time since they saw me… so I understand it, I felt weird though anyone here not knowing me not like in the U.S. I was swarmed by a lot of people…

When I arrive at the elevator area, I pushed the up button and as I was waiting for the door to open I just played with myself looking at the screen on top the numbers going down from the 8th floor to 7th floor to 6th floor and so on….

As if it was so long I somehow felt nervous and my heart was beating so fast and I touch my chest with my other hand….

And when the elevator was down to 2nd floor to 1st floor… then to the ground floor

And when then elevator was about to open…

A pair of hands grabbed and pulled me away which made run as well going around the corner behind the walls… I tried to pull away but stop midway staring to the eyes of…

**End of Chapter**

**++Will the pretend be over for our heroine (Hae Jin)? ++**

**++How will Woo Bin face his biggest fear "losing his sister again"? ++**

**++Will Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong be able to get there in time to protect Hae Jin? ++**

**++Can you guess who's the person grabbing Hae Jin? ++**

**Note:**

**Okay you guys just finished this! I really tried my best and I'm so proud to say I just finished typing all this in less than 2 hours, I got so inspired by you guys… and sorry bout the late update okay? I'll try my best to update sooner… **

**So what are your thoughts of my new update bout the chapter perhaps, or the story if it's getting boring…? (Hope not)**

**Please100x comment before you leave okay?**

**Love you guys! Still being Humble-Goody2shoes! =)**


	19. Game On

**Chapter 19: Game On**

**Continuation:**

**Outside the Building….**

**Hae Jin's View**

I hurriedly walk to the entrance of our building while trying not to trip on the way, as I came in the entrance it seems no one recognizes me when I entered well, I gotta say it's been a long time since they saw me… so I understand it, I felt weird though anyone here not knowing me not like in the U.S. I was swarmed by a lot of people…

When I arrive at the elevator area, I pushed the up button and as I was waiting for the door to open I just played with myself looking at the screen on top the numbers going down from the 8th floor to 7th floor to 6th floor and so on….

As if it was so long I somehow felt nervous and my heart was beating so fast and I touch my chest with my other hand….

And when the elevator was down to 2nd floor to 1st floor… then to the ground floor

And when then elevator was about to open…

A pair of hands grabbed and pulled me away which made run as well going around the corner behind the walls… I tried to pull away but stop midway staring to the eyes of…

"Oppa?"-The words slip out of my mouth as soon as I found myself staring at the eyes of the guy who practically dumped me earlier today…

"Gwenchana?"-Ji Hoo suddenly asks while looking from left to right, pinning me behind the pillar…

"What- - what are you doing here?"-I asked curiously; well let's just say our current situation is so awkward considering of what happened earlier…

His eyes soften now, staring down at me and his hold lessen then drops both his hands down to his sides…

"We have to get out of here first; I'll fill you in the rest later. We have to meet with the rest"- He then answers, his words cold, serious, but in those words I can sense care, sincere and security…

He walks a couple of steps away from me and turns around as if itching to leave already.

"Did you hear me?"-Ji Hoo then turns to me tilting his head to the side, and for some reason I couldn't find myself speaking a word…

"Did any of my words, mean anything?"- Ji Hoo then took steps forward at me staring me intently, now eyes mad and anxious… what's really happening? What's getting his pants on the knot? Is because of earlier? Wait! I supposed to be the one mad and acting like this, not him!

"Wait… I supposed to be the one acting - what you are acting right now!"-For some reason I kind a somehow semi-yelled at him…

"I'm sorry…. We really need to leave immediately… like right now"-Ji Hoo grabs my hand tightly and we start to walk fast…

As we go outside I caught a glimpse of a man with broad shoulders in a gray suit talking to my big brother and for a moment I stood frozen as if a bucket of ice water splash down on my whole body or something….

"A- - -Abeoji?..."-The words unconsciously slips through the tongue of my mouth… and Ji Hoo-Oppa froze as well for a moment intently staring at me and with a hard tug on my hand he hurriedly runs and me following from behind…

And when we are about 4 blocks away from the building where my brother works and also where I discovered my father is back already…

"Are you okay?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa then grabs my shoulder with his two hands forcing me to stare at him, and with still in shock I couldn't bring myself answer a word… as if his words did not mean anything…

"Are you hurt or something? Mianhe, Hae Jin-ah…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa inspects me as if looking for a injury or something…

"I- -… I'm fine…"-Finally after long sighs and deep breaths I finally got to answer him….

"Let's go in and have a sit first; and I'll fill you in…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa directed me to a spaghetti house, which seems familiar….

**Once Inside…**

We both grab a chair; he assisted me on sitting… He then sat right across the table with me. Without knowing I look down on my palm of hands staring at them intently realizing I've been shaking this whole time… I'm… I'm scared…

"Hae Jin-ah, let's order first okay?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa using his hand he waves a waitress to our table and a blond-headed girl hurriedly stood beside us…

The blond headed-girl was obviously flirting with him, thankfully Oppa did not do anything to show he's flirting back to the girl or perhaps not giving away anything at all.

"What would you like..."-Ji Hoo-Oppa then asks with a concern

"Uhmm… Cheese baked fettuccini would be great…"-I answered timidly while playing with my fingers…

Song Hae Jin… What's happening? Is it going to happen again? It hasn't been long that I'm home and now trouble follows me… these are the thoughts that's running through my mind now.

"Hae Jin-Ah!"-A tall handsome man shouted my name from the establishment's door, with him... a long haired girl holding his hand, Jan Di and behind her followed by Jae Kyung-unnie, and not far from behind followed by Ga Eul and Yi Jeong-Oppa…

I stood up right away and when I also took some steps forward, Jun Pyo-Oppa lunge a tight hug at me and after that Jan Di and the other followed as well…

When everyone got settled to their seats, a quiet long pause, staring at each other seems no one has an idea where to start so…

"When did he get here?"-I asked raising my head to the auburn haired guy who just walked into the restaurant, other hand dumped on his pocket the other brushes his hair back out of frustration…

"Song Woo Bin! Here!"-Yi Jeong-Oppa shouted from his seat while waving my brother to us…

He then hurriedly come over to us in a fast pace, then he stops some steps from us just standing there staring at me intently… and as for me? I kind a look behind me just to make sure I'm the one he's been staring at, this made the others look at me as well in worried eyes.

"Gwenchana?"-Woo Bin-Oppa then says something and still in his voice I can hear him panting from where his standing. After I nodded, he nod back and pulled a chair from the other table and sat down with us…

After what seems to be a forever silence between us…

"What do you think we should do?"-Jan Di speaks breaking the silence of the pack!

"We just have to make sure he won't be able to find out that Hae Jin's here"-Jun Pyo-Oppa then answers her question while squeezing Jan Di's hand.

"How are we going to do that?"-Ga Eul then speaks up next; while giving a questioning look at her boyfriend sitting beside her, Yi Jeong-Oppa.

"We'll figure it out, one step at a time, baby"-Yi Jeong-Oppa then wraps his arm at Ga Eul making her blush in crimson, which made me smile secretly at how cute they are…

"How long do you think will the hiding last?"-Jae Kyung somehow asks in an irritating tone of voice, like the voice of doubt…

"Jae Kyung-Sshii"-Woo Bin-Oppa says in a very low sweet voice which is un-usual not that he's being weird… weirder I mean. What's up with that?

"I mean, no offense guys, I'm all for it helping keeping Hae Jin safe from the wicked father and all, it's just do you think any secret will be able to stay hidden forever? It is bound to reveal itself sooner or later…"-Jae Kyung shakes her head and her last few words she almost choked while talking which made me frown..

"She's right, Hae Jin needs to leave your house temporarily Woo Bin"-Ji Hoo-Oppa then states while crossing his legs and putting brushing his temple with his fingertips…

"Huh?"-All f us reacted in a unison, even me

"What do you mean, Yoon Ji Hoo?"-Yi Jeong-Oppa leans forward in a defensive reaction, which I understand he has been over-protective with me ever since we were kids…

**FLASHBACK…..**

"Come on!"-The little black-curled boy runs while waving a little stuffed teddy bear in the air...

"Oppa! Give it back!"-A little auburn haired girl jumping up and down trying to snatch the stuffed toy to the boy...

"Knock it off Jun Pyo…"-Another little auburn haired boy looks just like the other auburn haired girl, standing crossing his hands to his chest shaking his head…

"I just want to play with it for a while! Let me borrow it for a while Hae Jin-ah!"-Little Jun Pyo who is still waving the toy through the air preventing little Hae Jin to reach it…

"But you'll damage it again! Like the last time you borrowed a toy…"-Hae Jin pouts at Jun Pyo which made the little Woo Bin amused at this sight…

"Give that up, Gu Jun Pyo… or else she'll cry again"-The usual quiet blond haired boy named Ji Hoo joins the others at the back yard play house of the Gu family…

And with that Hae Jin lunge a supposed sneak attack behind Jun Pyo when he was distracted talking to Ji Hoo but due to his perfect reflexes, he was able to avoid it. But unfortunately for Hae Jin, Her forehead came forward first and fell to the ground, and not long after that a shrieking cry came from Hae Jin itself…

Everyone ran from where they were standing to the little girl crying while sitting on the ground, showing a visible scratch with a minor blood on it and a couple of scratches on her elbow as well…

"Otoke!? Hae Jin-Ah? Gwenchana?"-Jun Pyo who was a while ago being a usual jerk became so worried seeing Hae Jin hurt...

"Yah! I told you already to stop!"-Woo Bin shouts at Jun Pyo which made him step back

"Hae Jin-ah here let me see"-Ji Hoo reluctantly fishes out his hanky and gently damps it at Hae Jin's forehead… which made the little girl winced and still sobbing, tears falling from her perfect pink cheeks.

"What happened?"-The late delayed reaction from their other friend, the little black haired bright So Yi Jeong…

Everyone just froze on their respective position, which made Yi Jeong stare at Hae Jin; his wondering eyes, he's usual calm, soft eyes turned into some sort of anger…

"Who did this to you?"-Yi Jeong dropped the book he was reading before he came out of the house to the backyard when he heard the shrieking sound of Hae Jin's voice.

All that Hae Jin could react is a shake of her head, not reacting means she's protecting someone and preventing a reason to trigger a fight…

"Come… let's go inside…"-Yi Jeong holds Hae Jin's hand forcing her to stand up and when she did, he kneeled and waited for her to climb on his back… and when she did, he started to take some steps forward and when the others tried to follow them.

"I only meant Hae Jin and me… you can come later"-Yi Jeong coldly says, and with that the two went inside the house. Leaving the others to contemplate, specially the little Jun Pyo, from then on Jun Pyo never made Hae Jin cry again..

**End of Flashback**

I unconsciously raise my hand rubbing my forehead, the spot where I hit it to the ground when we were kids, with this I shake my head and chuckle; which made the others stare ate me, seem to be oblivious on what I'm reacting…

"Oh, nothing… please continue"-I then bite my lower lip, embarrassed…

"You see, it is not wise for Hae Jin to stay in a house where your father will be surely visiting frequently now his home, don't you?"-Ji Hoo continues stealing also a glance at me, not sure if it was my imagination though.

"You're right, she has to stay somewhere else…"-Jun Pyo-Oppa nods in agreement as well

"And where will I stay?"-I then commented and again all of them stares at me dumbfounded.

"You can stay at our apartment, if you want to"-Jan Di then offers kindly

"I don't think it's a good idea… you and Ga Eul are on one roof"-Yi Jeong-Oppa says

"And another monkey is also staying"-Jun Pyo-Oppa added

"Yah!"-Jae Kyung slaps Jun Pyo which made Woo Bin-Oppa raise his brow… Hmmp?

"Then she'll stay with me"-Ji Hoo-Oppa comments surprisingly then takes a sip of his creamy latte

And with that said everyone stops murmuring at each other and stares blankly at Ji Hoo then to me and as for me? Out of shock? I found myself jaw dropped in awe ad shocked on top of that!

"Mworago?"-Woo Bin-Oppa then stood up in a disagreement mode .oh dear…

"She can't stay with Jan Di coz she's with Ga Eul and Jae Kyung already too crowded, and I do not expect that any of these girls will allow Hae Jin to stay at the house of their boyfriends. Don't you think?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa just calmly retracted Woo Bin-Oppa.

"Well- I'll book her at a hotel"-Woo Bin-Oppa rebutted again

"Booking her at a hotel will be the last thing you should do, news flies fast as if it has wings, the new of her being in Korea will be scattered if one of your father's minion will be roaming"-Ji Hoo-Oppa retracted back in again, a calm manner

"Okay… stop it both of you…"-Jun Pyo-Oppa then stands up patting the back of Woo Bin to sat back down, and with that Jae Kyung also gave Woo Bin-Oppa that look… a look that says calm down, it'll be fine…

"Ji Hoo's right, it's much more safer of Hae Jin will stay at his house for now… no one will even dare to spy on Ji Hoo, he'll be a last resort of your father…"-Yi Jeong explains as well, bit not before giving a some sort of a warning look at Ji Hoo-Oppa…

"Do I have a say with this?"-I asked while trying to hide my fear, not the fear of Ji Hoo-Oppa, but the fear to confront the man who just dumped me earlier this morning!

"Fine, everything is settled… we'll go home and pack your things and I'll drop you off later at his house"-Woo Bin-Oppa exhales and slumps his back to his chair…

After the long discussion on what exactly to do of my situation, we ate a lot… the pasta house is very delightful, not to mention their pasta is cook perfect…

After we ate, all of us went outside; saying goodbyes to each other, the first one to leave was Ga Eul and Yi Jeong-Oppa saying they have something to talk about.

"We'll take our leave then"-Jan Di then says her good bye and climbs to the car followed by Jun Pyo…

"Yah! Monkey you coming?"-Jun Pyo-Oppa calls out Jae Kyung who's still standing in front of us…

"I'll take you home?"-Woo Bin-Oppa offers to Jae Kyung, which made me even more surprised since when did he offer a ride to Jae Kyung-unnie?

"Ah, no thanks take care of your sister… I'll see ya around…. You guys bye!"-Jae Kyung then says her farewell although she lingers a little bit more before she finally got inside the car and all of them three drove off…

"I'll leave then…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa was about to say another word but I couldn't bear to stare at him any longer so I turned around leaving Woo Bin-Oppa standing with Ji Hoo-Oppa

"Hae Jin-Ah!"-Ji Hoo-Oppa calls out which made me turn around while holding the door of the car open from the back seat…

"I'll see you later"-Ji Hoo-Oppa then leaves as well just after I bowed and smile a bit at him

"Is everything okay?"-Woo Bin-Oppa then stares at me before he opened the door to the driver's seat

"Yeah"-I answered

"I don't have to be mind reader to know you are thinking deeply and that something's up you know"-Woo Bin-Oppa asks once again just after he buckled his seat

"Mianhe, I'm just tired… it's been emotionally exhausting today"-I the slump my back to my seat leaning my head to the car's window… just after that little drops of water starting to fell down at the windows, signifying that it's starting to rain…

With that I raised my hand to my heart and listen to it as it beats wildly for anticipation, the anticipation of e staying with Ji Hoo-Oppa… "Otokedyo?"-I whispered to myself

**Meanwhile….**

The phone of Woo Bin vibrated just after he says to his sister saying he doesn't have to be a mind reader to know something is wrong with her…

**Opening Message:**

"I'll see you later okay? Missed you whole day…. Be safe…"

-**Jae Kyung**

Woo Bin hits **reply**:

"Okay, let's meet later… I missed you also the whole day, you be safe…"

-**Woo Bin**

Hits **Send**….

**Message sent successfully!**

And another smile creeps at his mouth… while starting the engine and starts to drive.

**While with Ji Hoo**

As I started my car, I lingered a little bit more leaning my head to the steering wheel, why did I do that?

Why did I volunteer to take Hae Jin in? I was going to say that I'm going to help her find a place, not offering mine… I shake my head in confusion, but to be honest a part of me is glad to do that…

I raise y hand to my heart while still leaning my forehead at the wheel…

"It's going to be a long night, later"-I whispered to myself while trying to calm down my heart as if a whole syringe of adrenaline was injected to me, making me uneasy….

"What is this?"-that question is still left hanging in my thought while driving back to my home…

**End of Chapter**

**++OMG! Hae Jin's staying with Ji Hoo? ++**

**++How will both Hae Jin and Ji Hoo sort their true feelings? ++**

**++Will the Ga Eul and Yi Jeong be able to go to their own couple vacation? ++**

**++Will this new obstacle of Hae Jin's safety be a problem to the Jun Pyo and Jan Di couple? ++**

**++How long will Jae Kyung and Woo Bin hide their true relationship? ++**

**Note:**

**Hi Guys! I'm very sorry I was not able to meet my promise to upload a new chap immediately it's been a heck of a month for me, because of work; hope your not mad… please keep supporting, and please do tell if the story is going well or what not okay?**

**So what are your thoughts of my new update, or the story how it's going…? (Hope you're going to leave a comment! Even if just a word will be fine! Please100x)**

**Please100x comment before you leave okay?**

**Love you guys! Still being Humble-Goody2shoes! =)**


	20. Head Over Heels

**Chapter 20: Head over Heels**

**Ji Hoo's View**

As soon as I arrived home I'm greeted by the ever usual cheerful Grandpa of mine…

"Aigoo… My grandson is home…"- Harabeoji approaches me immediately, as soon as he saw me through our glass wall from the inside…

"Good Day, Grandpa…"- I smiled as wide as I could but as usual he can see through it, after the ordeal with Jan Di, grandpa was heartbroken thought that Jan Di will become his granddaughter-in-law… I still have the ring he gave to me though.

"Did something happen? Are you feeling sick?"-Grandpa bombarded me questions then…

"Nothing, I'll talk bout it later…"-I took of my white shoes and carried it inside, as soon as I got inside; I was now able to breath deeply and calmly…

"Is Hae Jin okay?"-I got caught off guard when Grandpa asked regarding bout Hae Jin

"What makes you think I'm thinking bout her?"-I turned around to face the worried face of my Grandfather.

"I believe there's no other female you have in your mind… unless"-Grandpa did not finished his sentence and only stared at me now wide-eyed

"Unless what?"-I tilted my head

"Unless, you are still hung up on Geum Jan Di…"-Grandpa sometimes can be a joker but this type of teasing now is opening sealed scars on my emotions…

I fell into silence, I couldn't react, I mean what should I react? Should I defend myself? Saying it's not Jan Di and its Hae Jin… How?

"Grandson, you know already… that Jan Di is getting married with your best friend who is like a brother already to you and for Christ sake you're his best man on top of that…"-Now Grandpa is pacing back and forth in the living room still giving his speech…

I dropped my shoes next to the sofa and slump my back to it, sighing more deeply now…

"Hae Jin is going to sleepover tonight,"-Without thinking I blurted it out just to make Grandpa yapping at me all day…

And with that said Grandpa froze and stood in front of me jaw dropped and as he is about to try to say something, he opens his mouth and hesitates to say something and closes them again and again; it's like a suspense just waiting for his reaction…

"Wow… that's fast…"-Grandpa's words didn't make much of a meaning to me

"What do you mean by that?"-I furrowed my brows

"I mean, she just got here to Korea and now she's… with… you, I mean wow and now you moving in together…"-Grandpa now is staring to speculate.

"Oh, no no no no…"-I shake my head raising my hands to make him stop accusing…

"Hey! I don't judge! Couples today are very quick, not unless…"-Grandpa now stops for a moment…

"Unless what again?"-I ask once more but later regrets it

"Unless, sweet Hae Jin is not innocent anymore… is she pregnant?! Is there something you should tell me? Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo!"-Grandpa was about to hit me with his fan, which he has been holding the whole time…

"Harabeoji! That's not it! Her father's back!"-As I try to avoid Grandpa's hit at me, Grandpa stops and lowers down his fan…

"Song Woo Jin is back?"-Grandpa asks in a dark tone

"yes, Grandpa.. he's back he just arrived today; he does not know she's here and if he will know about that he will throw her back away…"-I explained to grandpa thoroughly everything that happened the whole day, well except the fact that Hae Jin just confessed her feelings to me, and me an idiot hurt her…

"So the solution is to hide her here?"-Grandpa asks made me snap back from my trance…

"Yes, temporary only; I- I mean We can't let her exposed to him…"-I almost let myself reveal, wait what should be hide anyway?

"Okay, she can use the guest room for now then"-Grandpa reacts while flipping the fan

"Guest room? But Harabeoji you are using that room…"-I then replied immediate well too quickly I guess…

"Well? What do you suggest let Hae Jin sleep with you in the same room?"-Grandpa then raises his brow to me… which unknowingly made my cheeks feel hot and cough a bit

"Ehem… it'll be fine, I'll stay at the rest house for now… it'll be too awkward anyway having an elderly in the house with two young people… Ehem"-Grandpa sarcastically cough which is obvious, he then stood up

"I'll pack my bags then"-He then left in a hurry

"I said it's not like that!"-I shouted after him, why I became so defensive on him being so tease on our current situation, but to think of it… Me and He Jin alone…

"Wheew… it'll be a long night"-I pick up my shoes and went to my room, took my clothes off and went to shower my anxieties away…

**End of Ji Hoo's View**

**Meanwhile!**

As I drive to their apartment a lot of things runs through my mind, specially the fact that Woo Bin's and Hae Jin's father is back in the country…

Because of my deep thoughts, I did not even realize that my fiancée has been talking to me the whole time…

"Yah, Gu Jun Pyo… can you hear me?"-Jan Di asks while tilting her head to me damn did I just spaced out just now?

"Mianhe, what did you say?"-I asked while steering the wheel…

"You're fiancée is asking if you're okay…"-The talkative and yet annoying friend of ours Jae Kyung

"Oh, yes I'm fine… why shouldn't I be?"-I smiled as I could but knowing her she know me better than to fall for a fake smile, she reach for my shoulder and patted it giving me a assuring smile…

"She'll be fine, she is a Song, and she's as strong as her brother…"-Jan Di says in a reassuring tone to Jun Pyo…

Jae Kyung who is at the back seat so busy on texting on her phone….

"I'll see you later okay? Missed you whole day…. Be safe…"

-**Jae Kyung**

She then hits send and in less than a minute her phone vibrated, saying there's new message, opening it:

"Okay, let's meet later… I missed you also the whole day, you be safe…"

-**Woo Bin**

Jae Kyung smiled wildly as she closes her phone and sigh…

"What's your damage?"-Jun Pyo notices Jae Kyung's odd expression when she finished playing with her mobile phone…

"Huh?"-Jae Kyung snaps out of her wild grin to herself

"What he means Jae Kyung-unnie is that why do you seem to be very happy…?"-Jan Di answers instead on Jun Pyo

"Considering bout the situation"-Jun Pyo then continues…

"Oh, nothing… just remembered a amusing movie that's all"-Jae Kyung then became very defensive…

"You're parents will be coming over remember?"-Jun Pyo asks

"Oh, yeah I forgot… I'll be picking them up tomorrow at the train station"-Jan Di bubbly answers

"How bout we'll pick them up tomorrow then… together, besides I miss your father's humor and your little brother's un dying common sense"-Jun Pyo chuckles as he turns the steering wheel to park at front of the apartment

"Which you lack…"-Jae Kyung joins the conversation which made Jan Di laugh hilariously…

"Yah, you are so lucky monkey that you're a friend"-Jun Pyo then sets the car in standby as he unbuckles his seatbelt and open the door to his side and got out…

"Wow, your fiancée has very low self humor himself... hehehehe"-Jae Kyung jokes once more which made Jan Di even more chuckle, as Jun Pyo opens the car at Jan Di's side and Jan Di got out of the car…

"Thanks for being such a gentleman to a lady, sir…"-Jae Kyung sarcastically comments as she got outside the car while referring to the fact that Jun Pyo did not open the car door on her side…

"Well, forgive me… I didn't think you're a lady…"-Jun Pyo chuckles and grins

"Hmmp!"-Jae Kyung leaves first and stomps her way up to their apartment…

"Aren't you going to come inside and have some coffee or a drink?"-Jan Di asks in a very cute pleading way…

"Well, I can't cause if I do go inside, I might not want to leave… and besides I have some papers to work on and I have something to deal with in regards of Hae Jin's situation…"-Jun Pro explains as he caresses Jan Di's cheeks

"well… okay, just don't stay up so late okay? You still have to take care of your health you know…"-Jan Di then playfully punches Jun Pyo's chest…

"Araso,Doctor Geum… go inside, it's starting to rain already… a doctor can't get sick, coz if that happens who will take care of the sick people…"-Jun Pyo smiles and squeezes Jan Di's nose which made her winced…

"Araso Araso… Aigoo… I'm going already; I'll see you tomorrow then?"-Jan Di raises her brows

"Yup, I'll see ya tomorrow to pick up your parents, and don't worry bout where they will stay okay? I've arranged all of it already ahead"-Jun Pyo the kisses Jan Di on the forehead…

"Be safe"-Jan Di then walks to up to the apartment…

"This day is getting gloomy by the minute"-Jun Pyo looks up to the dark sky where multiple drops of rain falls down to his cheeks…

"But because of you… everything seems so bright…"-Jun Pyo smiles as he watches his fiancée get inside the apartment, he stood there a couple of minutes before getting inside his car and reeve the engine before driving off…

**On Another Part of the Town**

Sunbae and I have been driving quiet a while now, I definitely sense his troubles specially when it regards to Hae Jin's welfare; I don't care if people will call me selfish but Sunbae feeling sad and bothered bout this because of another girl makes me feel mad bout myself thinking this way…

I know Hae Jin is a part of Yi Jeong-sunbae's life already even before we met; but you see, I can not help feeling insecure knowing Hae Jin was there most of his life and all…

"Ga Eul-ah…"-Yi Jeong's voice rung to my ears right away and snaps my eyes back to him fro the road...

"Yes?"-I answered abruptly

"What's the deep contemplating?"-Yi Jeong asks as he steers the wheel

"Oh, nothing. Just some things that's all"- I then look down on my hands now realizing I have been fidgeting throughout our conversation… funny me

"I on the other hand have a lot in mind"-Yi Jeong talks while eyes still on the road

"No questions bout that"-Ga Eul answers and unknowingly displays a irritating tone and seems to be annoyed

"Yeah, things like… when are we going to take that vacation we are talking about?"-Yi Jeong then steals a glance at Ga Eul who is wide-eyed and in awestruck..

"That's what's been on your mind the whole time?"-Ga Eul asks as she tilts her body facing Yi Jeong…

"Yeah, why are there other things I should be thinking of? Other than my girlfriend's pouting beautiful face?"- Yi Jeong takes another glance but this time much longer and meaningful

"I thought you were thinking most of the time regarding Hae Jin's situation, I mean aren't you worried about her?"-Ga Eul changes her awestruck impression into much more softer impression...

"I am worried, but you see I can't just stop everything and drown myself into worrying bout her, Woo Bin's there and I'm pretty sure that Ji Hoo wouldn't let anything bad happen to Hae Jin…"-Yi Jeong's explain and Ga Eul's reaction is like Oh-Okay-

"Is that why you've been moody and like cute pouting?"-Yi Jeong laughs hilariously while chuckling on the end trying to hide his amusement

"Hey, it's just that… fine! What if I'm jealous?"-Ga Eul confidently answers back

"Well, you see Miss Chu Ga Eul, there's nothing that you should worry about Hae Jin… you are the only muse of this man you are talking to… araso?"-Yi Jeong then asks while raising his brows then furrows them

"I know… I just can't stop this stupid jealousy, Mianhe…"-Ga Eul then looks up Yi Jeong in a very soft impression that anyone would say very cute.

"Apologies accepted"-Yi Jeong lets one hand to steer the wheel and the other reaches the hand of Ga Eul and lands a kiss on it while squeezing it and smiling…

**At the Song Mansion**

As we arrive at the mansion I had to make sure that no one's following us that is not under my command. So when I park my car instead of parking it upfront, I instructed my people not to tell anyone I arrived already, so I park it at the back entrance…

"Wait here, Hae Jin-ah…"-Woo Bin unbuckled himself from his seat got out of the car and look from left to right...

When he was done checking the surroundings he then approaches the side of the car of Hae Jin and opens the door…

"Hurry, it seems father just left not long ago for meeting…"- Woo Bin then takes Hae Jin's hand and carefully but quickly leads her inside the house

"We have about less than two hours to pack your things, hurry"-Woo Bin then rushes Hae Jin and as Woo Bin to leave to go to his own room…

As Hae Jin sat in front of her vanity desk, she stares at her image and sighs…

"What am I going to do with you Song Hae Jin?"- Hae Jin asks herself in the mirror while untangling some loss hair on her face

Hae Jin then grabs a huge bag roller and some luggage and load all the clothes that could fit in it…

As she arrange her clothes for over an hour she then took her time to change into new clothes herself…

Knock! Knock!

A knock on the door made me look up on that could it be, when I did not answer the person whose knocking went inside anyway…

"Are you ready?"- Woo Bin who's wearing a sharp black sit open buttons up to his chest…

"Yeah..."-Hae Jin grabbed her things and the other guys also loaded all of her bag gages as well to the car…

"Ready?"-Woo Bin asks

I nodded slowly… to be honest I don't think so…. - Hae Jin says to herself, and as they drive... Hae Jin feels all the different emotions…

**End of Chapter**

**++Is Jun Pyo's priority changing already? ++**

**++How long will Jan Di put up with Jun Pyo's attitude? ++**

**++How long will Jae Kyung and Woo Bin keep up the charade? ++**

**+Will Ji Hoo be able to admit his feelings? ++**

**++Watch out for the upcoming Vacation of the SoEul couple++**

**Note: Hey Guys! I got inspired by your comments and hypered by your support so I'm uploading a new chap!**

**So what are your thoughts of my new update, or the story how it's going…? (Hope you're going to leave a comment! Even if just a word will be fine! Please100x)**

**Please100x comment before you leave okay?**

**Love you guys! Still being Humble-Goody2shoes! =)**


	21. Sweet Dreams & Beautiful Nigh

**Chapter 21: Sweet Dreams & Beautiful Nightmare**

**Previously on TCOATH:**

**At the Song Mansion**

As we arrive at the mansion I had to make sure that no one's following us that is not under my command. So when I park my car instead of parking it upfront, I instructed my people not to tell anyone I arrived already, so I park it at the back entrance…

"Wait here, Hae Jin-ah…"-Woo Bin unbuckled himself from his seat got out of the car and look from left to right...

When he was done checking the surroundings he then approaches the side of the car of Hae Jin and opens the door…

"Hurry, it seems father just left not long ago for meeting…"- Woo Bin then takes Hae Jin's hand and carefully but quickly leads her inside the house

"We have about less than two hours to pack your things, hurry"-Woo Bin then rushes Hae Jin and as Woo Bin to leave to go to his own room…

As Hae Jin sat in front of her vanity desk, she stares at her image and sighs…

"What am I going to do with you Song Hae Jin?"- Hae Jin asks herself in the mirror while untangling some loss hair on her face

Hae Jin then grabs a huge bag roller and some luggage and loads all the clothes that could fit in it…

As she arrange her clothes for over an hour she then took her time to change into new clothes herself…

Knock! Knock!

A knock on the door made me look up on that could it be, when I did not answer the person whose knocking went inside anyway…

"Are you ready?"- Woo Bin who's wearing a sharp black sit open buttons up to his chest…

"Yeah..."-Hae Jin grabbed her things and the other guys also loaded all of her bag gages as well to the car…

"Ready?"-Woo Bin asks

I nodded slowly… to be honest I don't think so…. - Hae Jin says to herself, and as they drive... Hae Jin feels all the different emotions…

**The Continuation:**

**Yoon's House:**

I hurried my steps as I try to keep the house as clean as possible, I feel so worried and feeling so anxious when the person coming is not another person but Hae Jin and yet I'm acting as if trying to impress her. Well, it will be her first time coming to my house all these years, so…. (Sigh) I scratch my head and find myself laughing in the middle of my living room, feeling like a fool…

"You lost it haven't you?"-Grandpa appeared as if on cue at the door of the kitchen holding a food container and on the other hand his luggage….

"Huh? What do you mean I lost something?"-I asked stopped scuffling my hair and tilts my head

"You're mind young man… you've finally lost it… again…"-Grandpa Scoffs as he smirks taking few steps toward me…

He smiled softly as he puts down the container and drops his baggage on the floor and reaches to me as he hugs me tightly….

"Harabeoji, Weoyo? "-I ask worried that he might be sick or something…

"Aniyo, it's just… be yourself, you don't have to pretend like someone to her"-He whispers to me and let's go giving me a final pat at my shoulder… then grabs his bags and things and goes out the door leaving me dumbfounded… as usual, Grandpa is such a riddler…

I run to the front porch…

"That's not it Harabeoji! You got it wrong!"- I shouted back at him

"Of course2x… tell me that after she moves out…."-He waves his final goodbye before getting in his car… drive by our loyal subjects…

"What does he mean by that?"-I stood there dumfounded for a moment, and finally heave a deep sigh then chuckled and goes back to the house to finalize my preparations…

**Meanwhile!**

As I drive back to the office of mine to sign a couple of papers then head back home to give myself a good night sleep then another battle tomorrow… but…

**Toot! (I stomp my foot to the break and stop the car abruptly)**

"Wait…. Tonight's the night Hae Jin's going to move in with Ji Hoo"-Jun Pyo then slumps back to his driver's seat, not minding other driver's cursing him to move his car.

"Why did I agree into it again?"-He then tilts his head as if having a flashback…

"Oh! Right… Ji Hoo would be that last person Uncle Woo Jin would suspect…"-He then restarts his car and before he could do that…

**-Troublemaker-By: Hyuna & Hyesung plays on his phone (indicating someone is calling)**

**JP: **Yobeoseyo?

**?:** We are on our way already, coming?

**JP:** I was about to go to the office to sign a couple of papers… (While taking a glimpse at his watch)

**?: **Ah, Chincha? Mianhe, I thought you want to also come...

**JP:** It's okay, I still have time, I'll follow you guys there… Is she okay? Woo Bin-Ah?

**WB:** Yes, she's doing fine, we'll see you then okay?

**JP:** Yes… Bye...

**Ending the Phone Conversation**

While driving to Ji Hoo's I got to think the times where their friendship was on the edge due to the emotional conflict between Ji Hoo and my soon to be wife Jan Di… No matter how I think of it; a normal guy would not give Ji Hoo the role to be his best man…

The guy who once coveted my girl is going to be my best man but, he is Yoon Ji Hoo a blood brother of mine, and I have or he has proved to me that already….

"What the heck are you worrying Gu Jun Pyo?"-I ask myself while frustratingly drive…

**Few Miles Away from Jun Pyo's Location**

It feels like hours have passed driving, just to calm our hearts down… unknowingly I'm seating beside a sleeping angel…

While steering the wheel I steal glances at the angel who fell asleep while listening to my undying litany of problems.. I chuckle at thought of her being so attentive and a good listener…

As I pull up in front of their apartment…

I took the car off gear and turn off the engine… I gently brush the hair strands at loose on her beautiful face… I unbuckled my seatbelt…

"Ga Eul-ah, we're here"-I softly whisper to her ear…

"Hmmm"-Her sweet moan, replying like that makes me even more not to let her go home…

"Ga Eul-ah…."-I call once more

"Yes.-…."-She answers in a lazy way

"Ga Eul-ah if you don't wake up… I'll consider this a permission to take you in and fly and be stranded on an island alone with me…"-As I say that to her in a seducing and teasing way… she then bolts up from her sleep almost bumping her head to the car's roof…

"Hahaha… seriously? You'd rather go home and leave me rather than be alone on an island with me?"-I chuckled pretending to be upset at her sudden reaction…

"I—I—I was just…"-She stutters all the way while fixing her hair

"Araso… kaja"-Before I could let her answer I went outside the car… then opens her side of the car's door…

"Sunbae, Mianhe… I didn't mean to upset you..."-Ga Eul then lowers her head in a very apologetic way…

"Aniyo, it's my fault teasing you like that… still I am upset"-Now playing hard to get... is this me?

"Really? What can I do so that you won't be upset anymore?"-Ga Eul spoke and bit her lower lip, and then I thought you must have regret on saying that didn't you? Okay…

"Chincha? Will you do anything?"-I ask in a threatening way

"Well… if it helps…"-Ga Eul take a couple of steps back

"Anything?"- I then forward a couple of steps, when Ga Eul took another step back she almost tripped and I caught her back with my hands pulling her, face inches from each other…

"Ah...Uhmmm… that's not what I-."-Before she could finish, knowing what she might think…

"Then let's go on a vacation this weekend"-I then blurted

"Huh?"-Ga Eul wide-eyed surprised that's what I brought up

"But…"-Ga Eul retracts again…

"A teacher is entitled to a leave you know, and if you're really worried… let's bring the others… I'll bring the guys; you bring Jan Di and Jae Kyung… Oh! And Hae Jin…"-I then explained to her…

"Well, it's been a long time since we went on a trip, and we have not gone a trip together... ever since you got back from Switzerland..."-Ga Eul bits her lower lip again, is this girl crazy? She does not even know how that affects me… (I sigh), so frustrating… a Casanova feeling like this… wheew…

"Okay… I'll tell Jan Di and Jae Kyung-unnie tonight if they are free to go…"-She then smiles so beautifully showing those wonderful dimples…

"Okay. Then..."-Before I could talk any further… my phone rings…

**YJ:** Yobeoseyo?

**?:** Hae Jin's moving tonight with Ji Hoo… you forgot?

**YJ:** Oh, yeah.. Mianhe, I got caught up… I'll be right there (I unknowingly frowned in front of Ga Eul which she responds in a worried face.. damn)

**JP:** Okay, then I'm on my way anyway… Woo Bin's taking her there… see Ya in a few bro…

**YJ:** Araso… see ya… **(LINE ENDED)**

As I return my phone back to my pocket…

"Is there a problem?"-Ga Eul asks as if sensing something…

"Aniyo… I just need to take care of something before I go back home…"-I then brush my hair back, a bit frustrated and irritated thinking on letting Hae Jin live with Ji Hoo… I don't want to repeat the history, having a problem between the guys's again because of a girl… sigh

"You should go inside already, it's getting cold…"-I brush her hair back and caress her warm cheeks, I don't want to show it coz she be might get embarrass but I can't help smile wildly when she is obviously blushing crimson, totally visible on her fair skin..

"Ah. Yes… I'll see you tomorrow then?"- Ga Eul gives me the Can-I look?

"Of course… have a sweet dream okay?"-I then land her a kiss on the cheek and tightly giving her a hug before letting her go…

"Yes… Bye then..."-She gives a slight bow and smiles before she opens the gate to their apartment and goes up the stairs, she waves to me and I too did…

"Bye bumpkin, see Ya tomorrow, I can't wait…"-I then whispered and then after she got inside, I too went back inside the car, starting it and drove to Ji Hoo's place… I know I don't have to remind him this but I will make him remember to stay at his own place…

**The Apartment**

"I'm back!"-I shouted once I got inside the apartment, before that I stood a couple of minutes at the door very sneaky staring at Yi Jeong sunbae, staring at his face…

He seems to be tired and full of worries, he may be so charismatic and handsome but as I get to know him more… I can tell, something bothers him a lot this few days… it totally shows a lot… sigh, could it be because of? Before I could think any further…

"Ga Eul-ah!"-Jan Di charges a powerful hug at me…

"Jan Di-ah, you're home too already…"-I could barely speak because of her chocking hug… as soon as she let's go

"A… yes, Jun Pyo… drove me back home.."-She then turns her back to me to go to the kitchen… and I quickly shut the door so that Jan Di won't see me staring at my boyfriend…

"Yi Jeong sunbae also drove me home… where's Jae Kyung-unnie?"-I asked while tilting my head

**While Upstairs Bedroom**

"Uhh... What to wear?"- I stomp my feet pacing back and forth from the walk-in closet back to the bedroom and back again… digging for clothes, to wear on our date later… I miss him…

After what seems to be eternity I decided on to grab a beige sleeveless blouse and matching it with a black shorts… since its cold I grab my coat too… I then took my black boots and wore it, pony tailed hair and a light make up… Voila!

I hurried my steps but also keeping them light so that no one would notice that I left but before I could even finish going down the stairs…

"Jae Kyung-unnie, where are you going this time of night?"-I'm seeing a cute Ga Eul bringing with her a plate of sliced variety of fruits… followed by a Geum Jan Di a tray of hot chocolate…

"Uh, I have to- I have to go to my parents…"-I then was able to cover it with yet again another lie…

"Huh? This late?, just stay indoors for now, it's too cold, and I prepared hot drinks for us…"-Jan Di then comments while putting down the tray at a small table in front of the television set…

"Yeah, Jae Kyung-unnie… I wanted us to watch a movie then talk bout something too…"-Ga Eul also settled the fruits on the table…

"Well, it's very important:-I couldn't possibly lie again right? I try not to scratch my head not to be so obviously lying

"This is important too"-Ga Eul asks again while pouting

"Why? What is it you want to say?"-I ask somehow worried bout what

"Well, Yi Jeong sunbae and I are planning to go on a weekend vacation…"-Ga Eul fidgets her fingers; she does this when she's excited, scared or embarrassed. (You guys decide as to why she's fidgeting then)

"That's good! You're moving to the next level!"-Jae Kyung excitedly clasps her hand to r which made Ga Eul go wildly red blush…

"What?! What do you mean by next level? Yah!"-Jan Di as usual at her motherly instinct stares at the wide eyed Ga Eul…

"Aniyo! That's not it, it's just we have not gotten a trip together ever since he got back from Switzerland…" –Ga Eul then calmly explains to the girls, as to why.

"Oh… "-Jan Di then calms down eventually

"So, I thought... Why don't we go all there…? I mean, sunbae said he'll convince the guys and you guys I'll bring… oh, I'll call Hae Jin early morning… is it okay?"-Ga Eul asks in a pleading way, who can say no?

"Okay… I'll come with, but for now I need to go… see ya guys tomorrow. We'll prepare for our vacation…"-Before they could even retract Jae Kyung grab her bag while waving them without looking back and got outside the apartment, and in to the car waiting outside…

"Besides, I want to go to the vacation, spending two nights and three days with him will be totally worth it…"-Jae Kyung whispers to the wind while smiling…

**Back at the apartment**

"Wow, that was fast… how bout you Jan Di-ah?"-Ga Eul smiles wildly again..

"Fine, I'll talk with Jun Pyo tomorrow… After we fetch my family …"-Jan Di happily replies

"Then it's set! We're going on a vacation! Let' go and drink our hot chocolates!"- Ga Eul grabs Jan Di's arm and went to watch the movie they want…

**Meanwhile!**

As we pull up to Ji Hoo's house, I can sense the tension feeling that's flying around our atmosphere… which is weird, and I don't know what that means… as soon as I unbuckled my seat, I hurriedly went out the car and open Hae Jin's side…

"You okay?"-Woo Bin asks Hae Jin and she just responds on a nod… then a flash of Jae Kyung's face comes up, earlier while driving, she texted me she wanted to wait at the park… I need to hurry this…

As Woo Bin press the button to ring the house's bell….

JH: Who's there?

WB: Yah, rascal it's us….

JH: Oh.. come in..

A loud clank then the gate's open… before we could go in… a red sports car parked, then not long a yellow car parked in also….

Comes out from those car are my best friends Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong… and as usual Hae Jin greets them with a hug and a kiss on their cheeks.. After that we went inside…

"Wow, this is Ji Hoo-Oppa's house? It's actually a style of—"-Before Hae Jin could finish…

"It's a Japanese style of home… full of bonsai plants outside and a small fish pond... Very serene…"-The blond haired Ji Hoo appeared wearing a loss while shirt and a powder blue colored PJ's…

"So you guys also arrived, come in… I prepared tea…"-Ji Hoo gives Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo a nod….

When everyone got settled on their seats….

After a long awkward silence…

"Uhmm… Ji Hoo-Oppa, kamshamida... For letting me stay here for a while"-Hae Jin then speaks to relieve the tension...

"Aniyo, it's okay… besides at least, I have someone to talk to a lot and have someone in the house whenever I come home"-Ji Hoo gives a innocent smile but has this sarcastic on purpose smile..

"Ehem…"-Jun Pyo then abruptly puts his tea cup down with a loud clank…

"Where's her room?"-Jun Pyo asks

"It's the third on the left straight then turn… about three doors from mine…"-Ji Hoo calmly answers

"Wait, doesn't your Grandpa lives here too where is he?"-Yi Jeong asks in a serious tone

"He left saying he does not want us to be bothered, whatever that means..."-Ji Hoo sips another tea from his cup, and even if he knows it but he chose not to mind the dagger stares from the three men seating on his living room…

"Which means there only the two of you?"-Woo Bin asks

"Yes, just the two of us…"-Ji Hoo says it in an annoying way

"Yoon Ji Hoo… let's talk... Privately…"-Yi Jeong stood up went straight to Ji Hoo's private garden… without even glancing at Hae Jin...

"Sure"-Ji Hoo then followed leaving the frowned Woo Bin, the worried Hae Jin and the irritated Jun Pyo…

**At The Garden**

"You already must have an idea, why I want to talk to you in private?"-Yi Jeong starts

"I have inkling… but please continue"-Ji Hoo calmly asks

"Don't do anything that could mean ending this friendship we have…"-Yi Jeong in a super serious mode

"I do not—"-Ji Hoo was not able to finish

"Do not repeat the history… Yoon Ji Hoo, we're entrusting Hae Jin on your care… I do hope, you will… you must remember how our friendship got strained because of you and Jan Di's past"-Yi Jeong puts a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder which made Ji Hoo frown

"Araso…"-Ji Hoo just simply answers…

"Let's go back inside then; they must be worried…"-Yi Jeong went back first then followed by Ji Hoo

Back in Ji Hoo's leaving room everyone's standing…

"Let's go back to our own homes for now… Hae Jin, needs to rest"-Jun Pyo states without looking in anyone's eye

"Jun Pyo's right… let's go Yi Jeong-ah…"-Woo Bin wraps his arm at his friends shoulder... As if sensing his friend's tension...

When everyone finally bid their farewell… and everyone got on their respective cars….

"You must be tired…"-Ji Hoo asks Hae Jin both of them standing in the middle of the living room alone...

"Ah... Yes"-Hae Jin answers simply

"If you don't mind, can we talk a bit at the kitchen… while eating something, before you go to rest?"-Ji Hoo smiles asking…

"Ah... Sure…"-Hae Jin then followed Ji Hoo to his kitchen….

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Okay this is the updated version coz I received comments that some are a bit confused on the last chapter... so here it is!**

**+ Will the gang be able to protect Hae Jin? +**

**+ How will the gang's weekend vacation turn out? +**

**+ Second level? What does that mean to Ga Eul? Wild Guess! +**

**+ Oops! Jan Di's Family are coming! Watch out! +**

**+ Another date between Jae Kyung and Woo Bin next! +**

**+ Ji Hoo and Hae Jin's first night! Hahaha (devil laugh!) +**

**Note: Hey Guys! I got inspired by your comments and so happy by your support so I'm uploading a new chap!**

**So what are your thoughts of my new update, or the story how it's going…? (Hope you're going to leave a comment! Even if just a word will be fine! Please100x)**

**Please100x comment before you leave okay?**

**Love you guys! Still being Humble-Goody2shoes! =)**


	22. The In-laws, the Move,the Date, the Plan

**Chapter 22:**

**The Move**

**The Date, the In-laws, The plan**

**Authors Note: Before reading the new chapter! Please read the past chapter again coz I made some updates on it please thank you!**

**Previously on TCOATH:**

**At The Garden**

"You already must have an idea, why I want to talk to you in private?"-Yi Jeong starts

"I have inkling… but please continue"-Ji Hoo calmly asks

"Don't do anything that could mean ending this friendship we have…"-Yi Jeong in a super serious mode

"I do not—"-Ji Hoo was not able to finish

"Do not repeat the history… Yoon Ji Hoo, we're entrusting Hae Jin on your care… I do hope, you will… you must remember how our friendship got strained because of you and Jan Di's past"-Yi Jeong puts a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder which made Ji Hoo frown

"Araso…"-Ji Hoo just simply answers…

"Let's go back inside then; they must be worried…"-Yi Jeong went back first then followed by Ji Hoo

Back in Ji Hoo's leaving room everyone's standing…

"Let's go back to our own homes for now… Hae Jin, needs to rest"-Jun Pyo states without looking in anyone's eye

"Jun Pyo's right… let's go Yi Jeong-ah…"-Woo Bin wraps his arm at his friends shoulder... As if sensing his friend's tension...

When everyone finally bid their farewell… and everyone got on their respective cars….

"You must be tired…"-Ji Hoo asks Hae Jin both of them standing in the middle of the living room alone...

"Ah... Yes"-Hae Jin answers simply

"If you don't mind, can we talk a bit at the kitchen… while eating something, before you go to rest?"-Ji Hoo smiles asking…

"Ah... Sure…"-Hae Jin then followed Ji Hoo to his kitchen….

**The Continuation:**

**Yoon's House:**

Ji Hoo tries to have a visible relax face, but he couldn't help be conscious that his showing a constrained expression; especially if someone's eyes following his every move…

"So I'm going to make your favorite snack…."-Ji Hoo bravely turns around talks while showing his priceless smile to Hae Jin who's seating at the other side end of the table, while he ridiculously holding a pan on the other hand and a spatula the other…

"My favorite snack?"-Hae Jin tilts her head and tries to sneak a peek on what Ji Hoo is cooking

"Yeah, remember when we were kids? You always ask your brother to make you that snack..?"-Ji Hoo answering Hae Jin's questions his behind still facing at Hae Jin and his front focus on his cooking…

"Hmmm… Mianhe, it's been so long… I can't barely remember and plus, I don't eat late snacks anymore…"-Hae Jin scoffs while sadly heaves a sigh, simply regretting her comment, knowing her Oppa is doing an effort to cook for her…

"Aniyo, you're right it's been too long already…."-Ji Hoo then finally turns around bringing two plates… and the aroma of the food freshly made fills the kitchen

"Hmmp... Wow, you made this? Wahh…"-Hae Jin wide eyed couldn't believe Ji Hoo just cooked for her

"Voila! Blueberry pancake made from freshly picked berries and blueberry syrup made by myself…."-Ji Hoo the puts the plate down, one for Hae Jin and the other for himself... the pancakes were beautifully made 3 piled pancakes each other on each plate…

"But… how did you know to cook this, you always call for take outs or let the housekeeper cook always right?"-Hae Jin Curiously asks her eyes not leaving the sight of the pancake while inhaling the aroma…

"Oh… Uhmm… I—learned from a good friend"-Ji Hoo unknowingly scratches his head stuttering a bit… then calmly takes off the apron, before that..

"Wait! Let's create a selca!"-Hae Jin jumps and stood from her chair digging her phone and raises it to her head level…

"Huh? A picture you mean?"-Ji Hoo dumbfound asks

"Yeah, this is a rare moment where I can see you in apron... Hehehehe"-Hae Jin then stands beside of Ji Hoo raising the phone to take a picture…

"Say, kimchi…1 2 3"-Hae Jin then puts her phone into a 5 second timer

"KIMCHI…"-Both Hae Jin and Ji Hoo says it in unison, but before the timer counts to the last second, Ji Hoo wraps his arms at Hae Jin's shoulders and puts his cheeks next to Hae Jin's cheeks as well… which made Hae Jin go wide eyed then the camera flashes…

"Done..."-Ji Hoo excitedly says after the picture was taken, but Hae Jin was so shocked that she froze to where she stands for a while.. Then she snaps back to reality…

Hae Jin then takes a look at the picture that was taken by her and she blushed as she stares at her picture wide eyed as Ji Hoo smiles brightly at the picture…

"How did the picture came out? Can I see it?"- Ji Hoo moves a step forward and when he did…

"Ah..."-Hae Jin closes her phone then puts it back to her bag…

"Weoyo?"-Ji Hoo tilts his head asking

"Ah—Aniyo… I deleted it, I looked ugly... the lights were bad as background…"-Hae Jin stammers throughout her sentence while sitting back to her chair grabbing a fork…

"Oh… it's okay, we'll take another one next time… wait here…"-Ji Hoo grabs a butter knife and slices a generous amount of butter topping it off at Hae Jin's pancake then pours a blueberry syrup over it…

"Just the way you used to like it…"-Ji Hoo smiles showing satisfaction and admiration at his work

"Kamshamida… Oppa… I'll eat deliciously!"-Hae Jin slices a small bite off pancake and tastes it…

"So… how is it? I know it's not good but"- Ji Hoo obviously shows his shyness while anxiously smiles

"Wow... it's so delicious!"-Hae Jin flashes a wonderful smile at Ji Hoo still chewing the food

"Chincha? You're not just saying that because it's me cooking right?"-Ji Hoo jokingly comments

"A—Aniyo... It's delicious the best!"-Hae Jin gives a thumbs up

"The best?"-Ji Hoo mimics the thumbs up too… "It means I cook better than Woo Bin?"

"Ah... Hahaha don't tell Woo Bin-Oppa…"-Hae Jin blushes wildly then takes another food into her mouth…

"To your move here Ms. Song Hae Jin"-Ji Hoo raises a glass of hot milk which made Hae Jin do the same thing…

"Yes, to the start of our housemate relationship…"-Hae Jin raises her glass and clinks it with Ji Hoo's glass… and both took a gulp of milk from their glasses…

As the night deepens, both hearts of both hero and heroine we have here… is certainly slowing to be close to each other, will they be able to feel it?

"Are you full?"-Ji Hoo asks Hae Jin as they walk outside the kitchen, for the last hour they've been laughing, talking and after they cleaned the kitchen; they decided to turn in…

"Yes, thanks Oppa… it was really delicious"-Hae Jin replies while both of them walking side by side and as they stop walking…

"Your room is that way, mine's here…"-Ji Hoo points at the room 3 doors away from his room left corner…

"Oh, okay… good night Ji Hoo-Oppa"-Hae Jin bows lightly as she walks down the corridor…

"Good night too… Hae Jin-ah"-Ji Hoo then turns his back and goes to his room

When Hae Jin lies at her new bed, she felt indifferent and felt weird lying down into an unusual place but felt safe at the same time…

"Ji Hoo-Oppa, what should I do about you?"-Hae Jin holds up her phone staring at the picture she took earlier, change the settings or her phone and used it as wallpaper…

It did not take a lot of time for Hae Jin to fell deep into her sweet slumber…. Next day a new beginning for both Hae Jin and Ji Hoo's life together…

**Meanwhile!**

After I drop Hae Jin at Ji Hoo's house and said my farewell to both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo; I get into my car hurriedly and start the engine right away…

I felt bad letting her wait so long, she's always grumpy… Woo Bin laughs at himself unconsciously as he imagines Jae Kyung waiting for him for the first time….

Woo Bin parked his car 2 blocks away from the icing rink, and as he walks from afar he can see Jae Kyung sitting at a bench wrapping her arms around her body; her gaze fixed at the sky must be wondering about the stars…

"Mianhe, I'm late"-Woo Bin spoke up right away he was steps away from the sitting Jae Kyung, and when she saw him she stood up and sprint towards him pulling him into a powerful hug…

"Pabo, what took you so long"-Jae Kyung says as she wraps her arms around Woo Bin's neck

"Maybe, I should make you wait always; so that I can get a greeting like this every time.. Hehe Mianhe, for making you wait"-Woo Bin sighs wrapping his arms at Jae Kyung's waist too inhaling the sweet sexy perfume of his hidden girlfriend…

"It's okay, I'm used to wait for you anyway… what's important you're here"-Jae Kyung unwraps her arms and stares at Woo Bin's eyes, brushing his hair as well…

"Kaja"-Woo Bin intertwines his hand to Jae Kyung's hand too and walks toward the rink

After they wore the ice skates they started to play at the ice rink, and Woo Bin sometimes found himself unconsciously staring at Jae Kyung's bare legs since she's wearing shorts in this cold weather, plus a thin layered blouse under the coat….

"Yah! Why did you wear that kind of outfit?"-Woo Bin mildly upset asks

"Why are you raising your voice?! I didn't think we're going here anyway… if I did I wouldn't wear this, I could die in hyperthermia!"- Jae Kyung retracts right away while trying to balance herself on the ice rink

"Aigoo… Come here"-Woo Bin uses his hand to hold Jae Kyung's waist to keep her from falling head first at the ice…

"Since when did you know how to skate?"-Jae Kyung curiously asks while trying not to show her blush

"Didn't I tell you before that I do ice hockey with the guys before…? I'm the best out of all four of us!"-Woo Bin laughs hard as he remembers their past doings…

"No, you didn't… I guess there are a lot of things I don't know bout you…"-Jae Kyung stops to skate and stares at Woo Bin for a while lovingly…

"Yes, but we're in a hurry… we can still discover a lot of things about each other… let's take it step by step for now... araso?"-Woo Bin explains not taking his eyes off from Jae Kyung's eyes

"Araso…"-Jae Kyung answers immediately

"I'm not sure where this relationship goes, but in the meantime… be beside me, always take my side no matter what"-Woo Bin seriously says

"I will… promise..."-Jae Kyung smiles again but this time the smile says one thing, saying I'll do anything for you even if it's wrong

The two love birds spent the rest of the evening, talking and planning on how will they reveal their current status to their friends but with no luck they did not reach into any agreement on how they will do it and so they decided to leave it at is for now…

**The Next Day**

After I went to Ji Hoo's house to also give support of Hae Jin moving in with him, I was not able to sleep well when I got back home… I already cancelled my appointment for the whole day; I promised Jan Di we'll be picking up her parents and brother at the airport…

I insisted them not to take the train because it'll be too bothersome for them; of course Jan Di's brother was psyche out of the thought of flying…

As Jun Pyo pulled up in front of the hospital where his fiancée is working as one of the head doctors at the hospital…

"I've been texting her nonstop, why is she not replying?"-Jun Pyo mutters to himself as he closes the car's door and looks up to the building…

Jun Pyo walks frantically inside the hospital…

"Good Morning Si- - ."-The 2 black haired nurse clerks we're about to greet Jun Pyo in unison when they stop midway…

"Is my fiancée here?"-Jun Pyo asks them frankly while still pressing different buttons on his phone, and it took quiet q while before they answered since they were like too awestruck…

"Uhmm-."-One of the girls started to say something…

"Gu Jun Pyo!"-A loud voice from the hallway yelled in excitement… as the long curled black haired girl in a doctor's jacket walks fast toward him…

"Oh! Yeobo!"-Jun Pyo yelled back

"Yeobo? Honey? You mean he's Dr. Geum's fiancé?"-the other girl from the counter whispers to the other girl

As soon Jan Di was near enough she landed a playful punch on Jun Pyo on his arm…

"Yah! Yeobo? Did Woo Bin put you up to say that?"-Jan Di yells while raising her brows

"Aniyo… besides can't I call you that? Anyway we are getting married in a week's time…"-Jun Pyo pouts while mumbling

"Araso…"-Jan Di nudges Jun Pyo's shoulder

"Ready? You're family's flight will arrive in an hour…"-Jun Pyo says while looking at his watch

"Oh yeah... sure... a wait"-Jan Di approaches the two nurse clerks

"Uhmm… I'll take the rest of the day off for now, I have to take care of something…"-Jan Di explains to the girls

"Ah… yeah, Dr. Geum... be safe"-Both girls were polite enough to comment

"Thanks…"-Jan Di takes off her doctor's coat then gave to the girls

"Kaja"-Jan Di wraps her arms to Jun Pyo's arm too

"Let's go"-Jun Pyo scoffs and smiles thinking she's acting like this because she's protective of her soon to be husband…

When the couple arrived at the airport they still have 20 mins. Before the time of arrival so the two grab some coffee and a box of freshly baked bagels for the family… as they wait at the arrival gate…

"Why are you feeling anxious?"-Jan Di asks her boyfriend who's been tapping his foot the whole time…

"It's just, it's been a while since I saw them... do I look fine?"-Jun Pyo adjust his collar

"You look fine, just relax it's not like it's your first time to meet them…"-Jan Di puts a hand on Jun Pyo's shoulder, brushing his suit

"Well, you were not my fiancée the last time we saw each other... now you're going to be my wife…"-Jun Pyo heaves a deep sigh and …

"Noona!"-Jan Di's little brother calls her name

"Kang San-ah!"-Jan Di ran and meets her family midway….

"I miss you guys!"-Jan Di hugs her mom and dad tightly after, and as Jun Pyo stands behind Jan Di witnessing how his fiancée been missing her family, realizes just now how she have been coping the stress and thought of missing them everyday…

"Oh! Jun Pyo is here!"-Il Boo, Jan Di's father spoke up

"Yes, Abeoji how have you been?"-Jun Pyo slightly bows to his in laws

"Aigoo! Look at this child! Very polite! No wonder Jan Di said yes on marrying you!"-Jan Di's mother playfully slaps Jun Pyo's back while laughing

All could Jun Pyo do is trying hard not to burst out laughing…

"Let's go… Jun Pyo has arrange the place you'll be staying why you're here"-Jan Di wraps her arms to her parents, walking side by side while Jun Pyo follows them

After they leave the airport all of them went to a restaurant to have a meal first, while catching up to the good stuff…

At the restaurant…

"So Jan Di-ah, how's your work at the hospital?"-Jan Di's mother asks while eating

"Oh, everything's well mother… been busy though"-Jan Di answers while picking foods to put at her plate carefully

"Busy? Yah, you should be on leave… you're getting married you should be focusing bout the preparations…"-Jan Di's father chastise as he chews lots of food on his mouth

"See, even Abeoji says it… told you; you should take a leave… Ji Hoo says you can…"-Jun Pyo also joins in the argument as well while tapping his finger at the table

"Araso… I'm just finishing up some things that's all"- After Jan Di picks a sashimi using a chopstick she then raises the whole plate and offered it to Jun Pyo, and Jun Pyo went wide eyed surprised of the visible sweet gesture his fiancée is showing

"Did you just pick the food I'm going to eat?"-Jun Pyo points at himself while talking to her and out of shyness Jan Di just nods slowly while trying to hide a smile

"Aigoo… these kids, not shy enough to show such actions in front of the elders…stk stk"-Jan Di's mother shakes her head while swallowing the food on her mouth

"Hey, Darling… you shouldn't tease them of course Jan Di should get used to doing these things already for her husband…"-Jan Di's father

Both Jan Di and Jun Pyo looked flustered on that statement; both also still can't believe or the fact hasn't sink in yet that both of them are getting married already…

"Yes, you're right Darling, after all they've been through together? They deserve this wedding"-Jan Di's mother clasps her hand together giving a motherly drive

"Wow, Omma… that's a wonderful speech"-Kang San, Jan Di's brother barely spoke because of the food that filled his mouth, he has not changed a bit

"Chincha? I saw that in a movie… hahahahaha"-Jan Di's mother felt like she's so smart that she blurted out a ridiculous laugh

"Ay… wait…wait let's give this couple a toast then"-Jan Di's father grab a bottle of soju and filled Jan Di's cup and Jun Pyo's too and also his wife's cup but as for Kang San? A regular soda can

"We officially give our blessings to both of you"-Jan Di's father raises his cup which the other's did the same

"Kamshamida, Abeoji…"-Jun Pyo smiled also in response and they did a one shot on their cups…

"GANBEI! HAHAHAHA"-Jan Di's father shouted excitedly…

After the family ate and drank, talk and had a laugh… the power couple Jan Di and Jun Pyo drove them to their temporary room while their staying in the city until their wedding…

**Meanwhile on the other side of town**

I guess I pushed her too hard yesterday, must've made her even upset after I acted that way…. I sigh deeply as I turn my car into park at the front building where my angel teaches…

While Yi Jeong was so busy he also was not able to see the guy walking towards him as he closes his car, they bumped to each other, causing him to drop his car keys…

"Mianheyo…"-The auburn red guy picks the key from the ground when Yi Jeong was about to do that…

"Oh… Kamshamida…"-Yi Jeong slightly bows as he takes the key from the guy's hand, and for a brief moment the auburn red guy who is also wearing a cap and glasses; Yi Jeong was able to steal a glimpse of his face

"Do I know you?"-Yi Jeong raises his brow and abruptly grabs the guy's arm

"I don't believe so… Sir"-The capped guy answers while still lowering his head even more hiding his face

"Mianhe, thank you again"-Yi Jeong let's go of the guy's arm and as the guy walk away from him he finds himself staring at the guy's back

"I felt like I've seen him before…"-Yi Jeong whispers to himself but as he was about to remember something….

"Boyfriend-Oppa!"-A cute little girl holding a huge lollipop on one hand and the other holding the strap of her bag pack…

"Oh, Little Princess Mei Yin… going to class? You're seem late"-Yi Jeong hugs the girl and pinches her nose

"I- -, I was late because I needed to see my father off to the airport… he's going to work overseas…"-The little girl tries her might as she speaks slowly which Yi Jeong finds it so sweet and similar liking to his Girlfriend…. Speaking of girlfriend…

"Ah… let's go and say hi to teacher Ga Eul then?"-Yi Jeong offers his hand to the girl which made the kid hold it too

As they walk up the stairs of the building and walk through the hallways, other young teachers at the building can't help but sneak out of the classrooms and takes a glance at might be the most handsome they've seen at that moment…

As soon as Yi Jeong arrived at Ga Eul's classroom, he can hear the kid's cheerful laughter…

"That is why you must brush your teeth or the bad tooth fairy will come, if you brush your teeth, the good tooth fairy will reward you… Araso?"-Ga Eul cheerfully entertains the kids giving out her visible dimples…

And before Yi Jeong could knock as he raises his balled-up fist to the wooden door to excuse himself and say Hi…

"Teacher Chu!"-Mei Yin the little girl broke off her hold from Yi Jeong's hand and run inside the room, leaving the door wide open for the other kids inside the room to see and also for Ga Eul to see, which made her blush and surprise…

"Oh! Mei Yin… you're just in time!"-Ga Eul hugs her student and directs her to her seat then

"Wow! Teacher Chu! Is that your husband?" "Your boyfriend?" "Or your friend who happens to be a boy?"-These are the things that the kids playfully asks making the whole class in a fuss

Yi Jeong who is standing the whole time, froze and finds himself scratching his head out of awkwardness, and things couldn't go any more surprise?

Ga Eul approaches Yi Jeong right away and grabs one of his hand and lets him in the room…

"Ehem… kids do you know who this is?"-Ga Eul announces while Yi Jeong just stood there and stares at Ga Eul's pure face

"He's the prince inside a fairy tale!"-One of the girl kids spoke up!

"He's the good tooth fairy..!"-One of the smaller boys comments at the same time, which made Ga Eul grin and Yi Jeong blush for the first time, he has lots of firsts with Chu Ga Eul

"No, he's not!"-One of the older boys stands up "He's Teacher's boyfriend! They look good together! Aren't they!"-After the boy spoke up the whole class cheered wildly…

After helping Ga Eul calming the kids down and also played with them, both felt exhausted and after Yi Jeong bought drinks at a nearby store… both sat at the campus's small pavilion…

"How do you keep your cool, when there are so many of them?"-Yi Jeong asks starting the couple's conversation while offering a drink to Ga Eul which she took it immediately

"Ah… I just love being around kids… so it was not that hard…"-Ga Eul smiled wildly, feeling lucky on how her boyfriend made an effort visiting her in the school and help her…

"Hmmm... Oh, did you ask the girls already?"-Yi Jeong asks while crossing is legs to the other

"Ah, yes… I already told them, and they're very excited… I have not call Hae Jin yet but I'll do it without ending the day…"-Ga Eul answers as she sips from the can of her drinks

"Don't worry bout that… I'll tell Hae Jin myself…"-Yi Jeong casually answers and did not realize Ga Eul's frown expression of a response…

"You'll tell her yourself? You're going to visit her?"-Ga Eul was not able to hide her obvious jealousy of her boyfriend visiting another girl and just casually says it…. Even if they're a friend

"Yes… of course, I'll also take a look on her recent move in Ji Hoo's house if she's doing well"-Yi Jeong still not able to see a hint out of her jealousy continuously answers casually

"Ah… Chincha? Do you really have to see her often?"-Ga Eul now obviously showing her jealousy

"I'm just worried about her, wait…"-Yi Jeong now got what she meant… "Are you acting jealous bout Hae Jin"-Yi Jeong puts down his drink beside him while uncrossing his legs facing himself on Ga Eul

"Aniyo…"-Ga Eul answered without looking into Yi Jeong's eyes

"Chu Ga Eul… I thought we're past over this already…"-Yi Jeong reaches Ga Eul's chin and made her look into her eyes… "If you think I'm planning to go into a vacation just because I want to spend it with another girl other than you, I can do that anytime secretly…"-Instead of feeling comfortable, that statement made Ga Eul even more teary eyed

"What I mean is… If I want to spend it with just anyone why make an effort to bring his friends and bring your friends on this? You're special Chu Ga Eul… I will not look at other women the way I look at you… Araso?"-Yi Jeong caresses Ga Eul's cheeks which made her smile

"Mianhe, if I'm felling so stupid…. I shouldn't feel like this but- -."-Ga Eul kept babbling but as she speaks, she was stopped midway by Yi Jeong's surprising kiss shutting her lips…

After they kiss which may have lasted almost a minute…?

"Aigoo… if you act like this again, I'll punish you worse than this? Okay?"-Yi Jeong grins and the jealous Ga Eul earlier now gone and the bubbly easily blushed Ga Eul is back…

Both couple spent the whole afternoon together in walks, but the image of the auburn red guy seems to bother Yi Jeong…

Yi Jeong sent an attachment mail to all of the F4 Members:

**VACATION ITINERARY**

**Where:** Playa Del Carmen, Quintana Roo Mexico

What: A Give-Away Vacation Weekend for Jun Pyo & Jan Di's wedding

When: This Friday 10:00 pm leaving sharp

This Monday 6:30am comeback time

Guests:

Gu Jun Pyo Geum Jan Di

Yoon Ji Hoo Song Hae Jin

Song Woo Bin Ha Jae Kyung

So Yi Jeong Chu Ga Eul

Note: Attendance is a must, no excuses…

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**++ Hae Jin has officially moved into Ji Hoo's House, How will the get together? ++**

**++ The in laws have arrived? More trouble? ++**

**++ The 2****nd**** date of the JaeBin couple! How was it? ++**

**++ Uh-Oh… Our country bumpkin just showed her fierce jealousy to Yi Jeong… Watch out So Yi Jeong ++**

**Note: Hey Guys! I got inspired by your comments and so happy by your support so I'm uploading a new chap!**

**So what are your thoughts of my new update, or the story how it's going…? (Hope you're going to leave a comment! Even if just a word will be fine! Please100x)**

**Please100x comment before you leave okay?**

**Love you guys! Still being Humble-Goody2shoes! =)**


	23. The Day Before

Chapter 23:

The Day Before

**At the Song Mansion:**

**Woo Bin's POV**

I wake up as early as possible today because I promised Jae Kyung to join her buy clothes for the vacation to Mexico at first I didn't think he'd pick Mexico as the vacation destination I always thought Yi Jeong to be more of a Hawaiian type… but then Mexico is beautiful, I have not been there I hear it's exotic and has breath taking views… these were also the things that made Jae Kyung very excited…

As I finished getting ready to go out and walk down the stairs…

**?:** Son?

**WB**: Abeoji? You're home? (I stopped mid-way from my walk, and heard someone's low voice spoke from the living room)

**Mr. Song**: Of course, where would I be? (he stood up from his seat, and walks toward me)

**WB**: Hmm.. Forgive me that's not what I meant (I was stopped mid-way by his hand raising)

**Mr. Song**: It's okay.. I purposely waited for you, because I wanted to ask you if you have spoken to you sister regarding of the event we're planning…

**WB**: Oh, uh… yeah I gave her a call last night at her place in New York... (I'm trying my best not to stutter and even produce a single sweat)

**Mr. Song**: So? What did she say to you? Is she coming home?

**WB**: Yes, she will be… By Wednesday she'll arrive here in Seoul

**Mr. Song**: Well, make sure tell her to meet me immediately as soon as she arrive okay?

**WB**: Yes, Abeoji… Will there be anything else, forgive me I needed somewhere… (Before I could get an answer from him I hurried my step and left the mansion, driving my car immediately as far as possible.. it took me a while to realize I have not barely breath ever since in started talking to father just now… )

**End of Woo Bin's POV**

**At Jan Di's and Ga Eul's Apartment**

**Jae Kyung's POV**

I took the liberty on making the breakfast today for Jan Di and Ga Eul since I always make them worry whenever I come home very late almost every night, i made them fried somewhat look-alike sunny side-up, fried hotdogs and toasted bread… all-American breakfast… (Hey you can't blame me if I kind a burnt the egg, I'm still practicing you know.. )

Then after a couple of minutes I heard hurried steps of two pairs of feet…

**JD**: Unnie? You woke up so early today? You shouldn't have I could've done it by myself…

**JK**: Oh, no need I want to do this for you guys... (Smile sheepishly)

**GE**: No, really we could've done it ourselves… you didn't get to sleep well last night…

**JK**: Hey, why do I feel like you really don't want me to cook for you guys huh? (I furrowed my brows seriously asking)

**JD**: Hahahaha Of course not Unnie! Let's eat! (Jan Di immediately took the plate from me then started to chew the hotdog which earned scattered laughs from me and Ga Eul)

**GE**: Unnie what are you wearing under that apron?

**JK**: Oh this? It's actually my go-out outfit… hehe (I took off the apron and revealed my outfit for the day… fatigue-colored shorts top it with white blousewith glitters on its helms…)

(BEEP BEEP! CAR HORN)

**JK**: Oh he's here! (I unknowingly shriek, which draw suspicious eyes to me)

**JD**: Who Unnie? (Jan Di talking while her mouth is full)

**GE**: Unnie, you're dating someone?

**JK:** Uhmmm.. Gotta go! Enjoy the food! (I sprinted out of the kitchen right away not answering them, leaving them hanging)

**End of Jae Kyung's POV**

**Author**: Jae Kyung didn't realize Ga Eul hurriedly followed her upto the door, then she caught a glimpse of a masculine-tall guy getting in the driver's seat after he asisted Jae Kyung to get in the car… then she somehow felt familiar bout the guy…

**GE**: Wait that guy looks like Woo Bin-sunbae… (Ga Eul tilted her head in curiosity as to why she would be with Woo Bin then….)

**JD**: Ga Eul-Ah! What are you having a trance for? (Jan Di got out of the kitchen joining Ga Eul at their living room… Still holding the plate of food)

**GE**: Impossible! Hahahaha I'm just imagining… (Ga Eul shakes her head fast)

**JD**: What impossible?

**GE**: Nothing… let's go back to eat and let's start packing for the trip tomorrow! (Ga Eul got excited forgetting the thought earlier)

**JD**: Yes! Mexico here we come!

**At the Yoon's House**

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Last night couldn't sleep having the thought that I'm sharing the house with a girl and not only that; it's not just any girl… it's Song Hae Jin the girl who just confessed her love to me openly which I rejected on top of that as well…. So stupid… Yoon Ji Hoo… it took a lot of my courage to force myself get up from bed and arrange it…

When I got out of my room I can smell the aroma of some sort of strawberry from the kitchen, when I turned to a corner; my eye caught a glimpse of the girl right outside watering my plants and tending them… her smile in such this early would make anyone's head start of the day worth living… I quickly shook my head and let out a awkward cough, then not long enough she realized someone was staring, as she looked my way she waved and I did the same…

As soon as she got back in the house…

**JH**: Waking up this early?

**HJ**: He he, I wanted to because… I want to make breakfast for you… (Hae Jin didn't realize that she was blushing red, it was obvious because of her porcelain skin everything was visible on her face)

**HJ**: Well, I mean not that way- its because I want to thank you for letting me stay here for the time being that is… (Hae Jin blab immediately as she realized that I was thinking the same thing)

**JH**: I know it's okay..so… what did you make? (I scratch my head, I kind a didn't know why the atmosphere is quiet awkward)

HJ: Oh! You made me blueberry pancake right? (she asked and I nodded), well I made you strawberry flavored.. I don't know if you like it thought… it's made from fresh picked strawberry, here.. (we went to the kitchen and she gave me a beautifully piled pancakes on top with butter and syrup on it)

**JH**: Thanks Hae Jin… really a lot… (I throw maybe the most brightest smile I could give for whole week…)

HJ: Oh! Oppa, also did you receive Yi Jeong –Oppa's text? (I nodded while still chewing the pancake)

After I swallowed it...

JH: Yes I did, I'm going to buy some things… do you want to come with me? You know to buy some sorts? (when I asked her why do I feel so nervous what she'll answer all of a sudden?)

HJ: Uhmmm… Sure… there's nothing I can do anyway.. hehe (She replied in a huge smile at me)

How can she still smile at me knowing I rejected her confession to me? That smile, is one of the smiles I want to see every day before I sleep…

Then the image of her running away from me the last we had a fun day because of me not acknowledging her; that thought made me sick… how can I make her cry, when we promised we will not make her cry nor get hurt and yet I did it to her… regret perhaps?

**End of Ji Hoo's POV**

**At the Gu Enterprise Building**

**Jun Pyo's POV**

I've been jammed packed with lots of meetings and functions siince early this morning, I'm just glad the huge billion dollar deal contract with S.N. Corporation is almost close… all we need is a proper draft of the proposal to be sent to them and once they approve and sign the contract the company will set a new print to the international market…

I'm finalizing the draft when I just realized Yi Jeong has been sending me an e-mail with an attachment, when saw it , it was the official itinerary for tomorrow's trip… Jan Di is very excited, and so am i… I have to thank Yi Jeong for organizing this trip, I really need a break from all the dram of work… speaking of Yi Jeong my Cellphone vibrates in my pocket…

CALLING… SO YI JEONG

JP: Yah, aren't you supposed to be with Ga Eul buying some stuff for tomorrow and yet you're calling?

YJ: I a picking her up, on my way now... I just texted her bout it… I'm just calling to tell you, to remind Hae Jin and Ji Hoo bout the trip… you know Ji Hoo he intends to forget stuff okay?

JP: Araso Mr. So Yi Jeong, I'm meeting Jan Di later to buy things for tomorrow too… oh, since Ga Eul insistd on flying regular plane instead of doing a jet to get there direct, we have to be at the airport at least 3 hours in advance okay? Oh why did she want to fly regular?

YJ: It's okay let's meet up around 7:00am tomorrow at the airport then, well she said it would be nice to try to fly regular once in a while, anyway even if we are having a lay-over its fine… we're still flying first class anyway…

JP: Oh yeah.. okay.. I need to go now I have to finish the draft on this deal.. see yah later bro…

YJ: Bye bye Jun Pyo see ya later… (PHONE CLICKS)

After I hang up the phone a knock can be heard from my door…

JP: Come in..

My executive assistant Jason came in holder a folder…. When I look up to him he bowed first then…

"Sir, the son the our client is outside and would like to talk to you.."-Assistant

JP: Who's client? (I tilted my head)

Assistant: S.N. Corporation Sir…

JP: I didn't know the CEO has a son let him in… thank you (I acknowledge him right away)

And when the so called son of the corporation came in a flush of cold feeling went through me… his face looks just like him, auburn hair, innocent face and with that physical features, anyone who will not know him; will mistake him for someone else…

**?**: Good Day, My name is Ja Hyun Nobunaga; Son of Sachio Nobunaga… Pleasure to meet you (he offers his hand with a smile on his face)

**JP**: Pleasure's entire mine please have a seat… (After he said his name, I'm right it's not him… he may be just having a bit of resemblance that's all… )

**Ja Hyun**: Kamshamida… I am here to meet the heir of Gu Enterprise… and a sign of good faith from our family too…

**JP**: We thank your gesture, we hope that we'll be able to meet more in the future…

**Ja Hyun**: I totally agree on that, and I'm sure we definitely will (he smiled at me, but there's something in his smile that bothers me thought)

After the meeting with the heir of Nobunaga, I then change my outfit and left the office to pick my fiancée and buy the needs for tomorrow… while I'm driving I received an attachment through my phone…

**From So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul**

?fbid=4648987024234&set=a.4648984064160.1073741825.1279975741&type=1&relevant_count=1&ref=nf

**JP**: Hopefully this trip will be remembered…. (I whispered to myself while looking at the screen before replying to all)

_**MESSAGE SENT: Me and Jan Di confirmed…**_

**Jun Pyo's POV**

_**End of Chapter**_

**Note: Hi Guys! Sorry for the very very very late update from me… been working real hard and it's hard juggling my sched… but like I said I'm not abandoning my FF's its just going to take a while updating them okay? Hopefully you're still there supporting me? And please leave a comment please okay?**

**Kamshamida!**

**=Will the trip go well?=**

**=Will everyone be able to come to the trip?=**

**=What will happen to our couples in mexico?=**

**=Will the exotic and romantic location of playa del Carmen provide the perfect ambiance for all of the couples? And how will they cope with it?=**

**=Who is Ja Hyun? Can anyone guess it?=**


	24. Welcome to Playa Del Carmen,Qroo Mexico

Chapter 24:

Welcome to Playa Del Carmen,Quintaroo Mexico

**The Day of Departure**

Roller bags are on the go! with their own colored and summer designs; adding the fact that the people dragging them are the girls considered as the female version of F4. Chu Ga Eul wearing a flowered dress with a flower necklace to accentuate her fair Jan Di wearing cargo shorts topping it with dark hooded jacket and black Jae Kyung stood out with her red Louis Vuitton pumps maching her long bare legs on her faded blue shorts and white sando dragging her two red roller luggage. Last but not the least, Song Hae Jin; wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her waist pairing it with her loose gray blouse using her aviator glasses to complete the summer look with her wavy long auburn hair.

The girls are not the only eye candy of the crowd for the trip won't be complete without the guys that composes the general idea of F4. So Yi Jeong wearing white cargo shorts with his usual preppy polo shirt white and blue stripes and his shades. Gu Jun Pyo completed his look with an efforless brown denim shorts and a pink polo shirt picked by Jan Di herself. Song Woo Bin on his black cargo pants on his regular white shirt and a similar aviator glasses like her sister Hae Jin. And as for Yoon Ji Hoo, goes for a simple loose under shirt topping with a brown blazer and pairing it with a floral printed shorts and with his usual summer hat.

Everyone was so pumped up that all of them meet up earlier than the required 3 hour flight check-in.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm at the airport now waiting for departure with my soon-to-be-Mrs. Gu here"- Jun Pyo jokes while sipping his black coffee in one hand the other wrap around Jan Di's shoulder while both are sitting side by side, Jan Di couldn't help but give her fiancee a nudge on the side.

"Aigoo, that's because you've been to busy bro. you barely go out with us now..stk!"-Woo Bin smirks at his remarks towards Jun Pyo while stealing a glimpse to his secret lover across from him.

"Same with you, you've been MIA you know… where have you been been?"-So Yi Jeong smiles teasingly to Woo Bin thinking it must be because of a girl again or more than one.

"MIA? Weoyo? What have you been doing sunbae?"-Jan Di curiously asks while tilting her head and holding her capuccino with her two hands.

"Oh, Uhmm"-Woo Bin somewhat wipes a sweat on his forehead.

Unknowingly a girl in the circle was already suspiciously watching two people as well.

"Ga Eul? Is there something wrong?"-Hae Jin who has been awfully quiet asks Ga Eul who has been dazed the whole time.

"Ah, Aniyo… hehe, Uhmm.. How bout you Jae Kyung-unnie? Where have you been going this whole time? You've been disappearing a lot"-Ga Eul who has been suspicious the whole asks Jae Kyung abruptly.

"Oh, My parents have been bothering me… Just family matters that's all"-Jae Kyung looks up immediately explaining while she continuously fidgets her fingers…

"Hey, it's time to check-in our luggages let's go…"-Ji Hoo without warning stands up while staring at Hae Jin; with that Hae Jin follows him to the counter…

As it goes, after they check in their luggages and get on the plane; the group paired themselves when they got on.

"Jan Di-ah, let's sit here"-Jun Pyo tries to make lead on getting a seat

"Yah! Someone owns that seat already! Besides we have our seat numbers see?"-Jan Di slaps Jun Pyo's back and waves the boarding pass in front of him.

"Bwo? Who owns that? Don't they know who I - - -."-Jun Pyo was cut off when Jan Di wraps her hand to his mouth to shut him, which gained curious eyes from other passengers.

"Ah! Araso!.. Aish!"-Jun Pyo gently waves off Jan Di's hand and entertwined it with his and they sit to the reserved seats.

"Sunbae it's been a while since I took a plane"-Ga Eul whispers to her boyfriend as they seated comfortably.

"Ga Eu-ah don't worry I'm with you araso? That's why I said we should've flown private. Jun Pyo could've gotten us a hassle free ride"-Yi Jeong whispers back to Ga Eul's ear while patting his girlfriend's hand.

"Mmm. I wanted to fly normal, go on a vacation like other couple would, you know…"-Ga Eul pouts as she stares deeply at Yi Jeong's eyes.

"Aigoo.. always my sweet country bumpkin…"-As Yi Jeong says that he lands a small peck on Ga Eul's cheeks, leaving the girl blushing red.

"I can't believe me, Ha Jae Kyung flying on a commercial plane?"-Jae Kyung still murmuring bout the fact she doesn't want to fly on a crowded crowd…

"Pheew, you know flying commercial isn't that bad… we've flown before in these types of flight you know"-Woo Bin nudges Jae Kyung as he walks on the isle looking for the seat numbers.

"Chinja?when?"-Jae Kyung curiously asks

"When we had to visit Hae Jin to New York, sometime I visit her alone in commercial. Flying privately might catch someone else's attention"-Woo Bin finally saw their seats…

"Wait, we're seated apart?"-Jae Kyung pouts as she stares at her boarding pass…

"What's the hold up?"-Hae Jin who's behind Jae Kyung carrying her carry-on bag.

"Wait; Yi Jeong picked our seats right?"-Jae Kyung pouts while making her accusing expression

"He really made sure Hae Jin is seated next to me"-Woo Bin murmured..

"Jae Kyung-Sshii, can you change seats with Hae Jin? I need to talk her, if you don't mind?"-Ji Hoo breaks his silence as he eyed Woo Bin for a permission. Unsurprisingly, Woo Bin agreed and so they are seated. Woo Bin seated with Jae Kyung . Ji Hoo seated with Hae Jin..

As they are seated; all couples are able to share private conversations and moments, since the first class part of the plane composes 2 seats on each side, 1 isle and 1 window seat. Almost all of them are seated on one column, Ji Hoo and Hae Jin are separated one seat apart from the group…

Hae Jin sits by the window while Ji Hoo takes the isle seat, for few minutes as they sit before the plane takes off; the atmosphere is surrounded by its deafening silence.

"This is your captain speaking; we appreciate your patience with us. We'll be seeing clear blue skies shortly…"-The speaker phone in the cabin echoed

As the plane begin to move Hae Jin unconsiously grabs Ji Hoo's hand that is settled on the armchair.

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana?"-Ji Hoo throws a worried eye look to Hae Jin.

"Ah, Mianhe…."-Hae Jin was about to take her hand off from Ji Hoo's, but Ji Hoo just gripped it tight on its place.

"Oppa"-Hae Jin just stared at Ji Hoo, as the plane begin to ascend, Hae Jin closes her eyes as she tried to avert her thoughts from the imagination of the plane crashing to her hands clutching on the person she loves…

After 10mins. Flying in the air Hae Jin felt like she's going to faint from nervousness

"Are you okay now?"-Ji Hoo squeezed Hae Jin' s hand a bit for her to respond

"Ah, yes I've always hated flying…mianhe"-Hae Jin trying to smile

"I should be the one apologizing, I forgot you have acrophobia"-Ji Hoo' s worried explanation has not subsided "Miss my friend would like to drink soda water please"-Ji Hoo politely asks the flight attendant

When the attendant came back with the drinks…

"Here, it'll calm you down…"-Ji Hoo gives it to Hae Jin

"Gomowo Oppa"-Hae Jin smiles as she drinks the water given to her.

"Hmm.. Oppa, I needed to ask… were you…were you dating someone other than Seo Hyun-unnie?"-Hae Jin asks as she looks intently at the glass of soda water half empty already.

A long silence passes by…

"Why do you ask, Hae Jin-ah?"-Ji Hoo asks as he removes his hand from Hae Jin's and slumps his back to his chair.

"I just…just wanted to ask if you don't want to that'll be- - -."-Hae Jin was cut off already

"Yes, I went out with someone for a bit…"-Ji Hoo barely answers

"Chinja? Who? How long?"-Hae Jin doesn't change her face expression, still focused on the glass

"Hmmm… it was a long time ago, what I remember she was the only person I thought who understand me well than anyone else."-Ji Hoo smirks as he responds

"Is she, the one who sketched you? The one you framed up in your office?"-Hae Jin moves her gaze from the glass to Ji Hoo's eyes, who are now looking far away…

"Why would you say that the person who drew that was a she?"-Ji Hoo then moves his gaze to Hae Jin which made them look at each other.

"Oppa, I might be a business graduate but remember I took two majors, one of those is art… the way the person sketched you, is very… feminine.."-Hae Jin surprises herself staring intently at Ji Hoo's eyes without taking them away…

"Hmmm… you are smart, she… I mean I considered her as a close friend…"-Ji Hoo just smiled..

"I'll take a short shut-eye.. we have a long flight to go… you should do the same thing.."-Ji Hoo then turns his back to Hae Jin, but without Ji Hoo's knowing; Hae Jin is still staring at his back…

~If only I was her~-such thoughts passes Hae Jin's mind as she turns her back to Ji Hoo's as well… and face her gaze to the outside plane's window, scattered clouds and painful imaginations are the only things that can console Hae Jin…

After One lay-over and a total 18 hours and 17mins duration of flight….

"Good Afternoon dear passengers this is your captain speaking; in a few minutes we'll be landing in the beautiful location of cancun. Please put your seatbelt on, and thank you so much for flying with Delta Airlines"-The captain's voice once again echoed throughout the first class cabin..

After checking out the luggages from the plane…

**Right Outside the CUN Airport (Cancun International Airport)**

"Wheew! Cancun we have arrived!"-Gu Jun Pyo, as crazy as he is just shouted out loud! Which earned scattered hilarious laughs not only from his friends but also from other tourists outside the terminal…

"Wait how do we get to the hotel from here?"-Ga Eul tilts her head asking to Yi Jeong who's standing beside her, their hands locked to each other.

"I called in advance with the hotel, the limo will pick us about-."-Jun Pyo was about to explain when a shiny black limo pulled up in front of them…

A mexican black suited guy comes out from the driver seat and starts to approach them.

"Buenas tardes joven maestro y mi señora, lo siento por hacerte esperar ... deja que te ayude con las maletas y te llevaré al hotel, así que ahora puede descansar de su largo vuelo"-The Mexican guy talks to them on a different language which made them look at each other… as the driver waited…

"No es un problema, acabamos de llegar ... gracias por su ayuda"-Hae Jin fluently and surprisingly responded to the driver..

"WHAT?"-Jun Pyo dumbfoundedly asks

"He says : Good Afternoon young master and my ladies, sorry to keep you waiting... let me help you with the baggages and i'll drive you to the hotel so that you can now relax from your long flight..."-Hae Jin explained "I said: Not a problem, we just arrived... thank you for your assistance"

"Wow, I didn't know your very fluent on their language …"-Ga Eul asks while the driver helps them load their bags to the car.

"Aniyo, just a bit… as a business major, I had to learn laguages in order to meet clients on different diversity and I'm an art major , I auction to foreign clients"-Yi Jeong smiles boastfully at his girlfriend..

"Wow, Hae Jin… you're awesome"-Yi Jeong grins at Hae Jin while Ga Eul pouts…

**As they get in the limo they drive safely from the airport to the hotel**

**(Grand Velas All Suites & Spa Resort) the hotel is 42mins away from the airport, a secluded paradise perfect for couples…**

**How will their vacation come out? Will they be able to settle unresolved feelings? Look out for the next chap!**

**Note: Thanks for the ever support guys! I really apologize from the bottom of my heart if i have**

**disappointed some of you, without updating this very long… please still support me.. thank you! Please leave comments! **

**Humble-Goody2shoes**


	25. The Unexpected Reveal

Chapter 25:

The Unexpected Reveal

After 42 mins drive from the CUN airport, the group arrives at the hotel safely and got amazed from the views they passed while driving.

"The hotel is so huge!"-Exclaims Ga Eul as she tugs Yi Jeong's shirt and the prince just smiles in return

"Hmmp! Ours is much more larger and -."-Jun Pyo boastfully responds on the bumpkin's remark, but was not able to finish it when Jan Di pinches the side of his.

"Ow! What was that for?"-Jun Pyo tries to evade from the playful punches of her fiancee.

"For being such a D-bag… we talked bout this, didn't we?"-Jan Di raises her brow while crossing her two arms at her chest, showing superiority…

"Aish! Araso!"-Jun Pyo just pouts as he dugs his hand to his side pockets…

Jan Di then stands beside him then suddenly locks her arm with her fiancee, which earned the other girls from the group blush and the guys to playfully cough.

"What room are we?"-Jae Kyung smiles brightly and then she stares at Woo Bin, then from him to the others…

"Already arranged that in advance…"-Yi Jeong snaps his finger as a private butler provided by the hotel management approaches them and bow in respect…

"Are our rooms ready already?"-Yi Jeong asks with his charming english accent

"Yes young master they are… all rooms are on the same floor, All rooms are at the Zen Grand Tower… all are oceanfront too…"-The handsome mexican guy politely replies, then stares at one of the girls… then smiles.. Ji Hoo from behind caught that and furrows his brows…

"Well, let's go the.. of course, Jan Di and Jun Pyo you have your own room"-Yi Jeong raises his brow while grinning…

"Alright! Thanks bro!"-Jun Pyo visibly shows his happiness and bumps fists with Yi Jeong…

"And well I paired Jae Kyung and Ga Eul together…"-as Yi Jeong explains he squeezes his hold at Ga Eul's waist "Mianhe, as much as I want to share the room with you the whole vacation; I don't think it's appropriate.."-Yi Jeong immediately explains before Ga Eul thinks something else.. the boys in the group were in awe from Yi Jeong's gesture, when at the past he would do it differently…

"Woo Bin, I put you with Hae Jin… just to be… safe that is.."-Yi Jeong stares at Woo Bin as if waiting from a okay response, but before he did he lingers his stare from the others to the beautiful girl wearing red heels who is pouting already…

"If Hae Jin wishes it…"-Woo Bin then lands his gaze to the awfully silence little sister

"Oh.. Uhmm"-Hae Jin stares at Ji Hoo, he also stares at her back…

"Uhmm, sure… I missed the times we sleep in one room oppa!"-Hae Jin then runs to the side of Woo Bin locking her arms to him, which made Woo Bin scoffs and chuckle..

"Bwo!? Yah! Even if Hae Jin is his sister I won't allow them to be in one room! No way in-."-Jun Pyo objects but was cut off again when his shirt is being pulled by his fiancee.

"We'll look for our room first, gomowo, see ya later"-Jan Di bows as she pulls her fiancee to the side and drag him away from the group leaving the 3 pairs silent..

"Yoo Ji Hoo, we'll be room mates… just like old times…"-Yi Jeong then averts his gaze to the quiet man standing silently as if sulking…

"Pabo…"-Jae Kyung pouts as she murmurs, which Ga Eul hears and made her smile as well

"We'll then let's unpack and meet up at the beach later.."-Yi Jeong claps his hands together…

"I'll see you later, okay?"-Yi Jeong hugs as he whispers to Ga Eul…

"Sunbae, what are you up to?"-Ga Eul replies

"What do you mean?"-lets go of the hug then stares at her intently

"I know you purposely paired it this way, is there something wrong between you and Ji Hoo-sunbae?"-Ga Eul asks as she tilts her head

"Yo! Let's go this kid wants to see the view from the room.. in like now?!"-Woo Bin calls out from a distance, waving while having Hae Jin locking arms with him and Ji Hoo follows behind with a pouting Jae Kyung…

"Coming! Nothing, I just needed to confirm something okay?"-Yi Jeong kisses Ga Eul's head then grabs her wrist walks fast to the group… leaving hanging answers to Ga Eul's mind.

As the group settles down to their respective rooms…

"Why did you suggest this type of pair up?"-Ji Hoo breaks his long silence once they got in the room with two kings in it.

"Weoyo? Is there something wrong the way I pair it? Besides if I share the same room with Ga Eul, Jan Di will be breaking my neck and every bone of my body the whole trip…"-Yi Jeong just smiles innocently as he puts his bag on top of the bed sighing…

"Are you sure that's just it? It's not because of Hae Jin?"-Ji Hoo cautiously asks as he stares at the guy who is at the veranda now taking in the view…

"What makes you think it's because of that? Not unless you did something that you will regret again; Yoon Ji Hoo"-Yi Jeong turns his back so that he can Ji Hoo who's followed him at the veranda, seriously staring at each other…

"Yi Jeong Oppa! Ji Hoo Oppa! Annyeong!"-The two breaks their glances at each other when they heared Hae Jin's voice at the left sife of their room, their veranda is just one step distance from each other, all the rooms are next to each other…

"Oh, Hae Jin-ah.. did you like the room?~!"-Yi Jeong shouts back so that Hae Jin can hear him, the splashing waves from the ocean and the strong winds creates a barrier to hear each other clearly.. Hae Jin then nods happily while smiling at Yi Jeong…

"Like it? More like she's loving it crazy!"-Woo Bin walks up behind Hae Jin putting his arm around Hae Jin's shoulders… "You loud rascal!"-Woo Bin scruffles her hair…

"Oppa~!"-Hae Jin then tries to break off from her brothers broad shoulders…

"I'll get ready first.. to meet Jun Pyo at the beach.."-Ji Hoo nods at Woo Bin and Yi Jeong while smiling at Hae Jin…

"Yah! Both of you get dressed! We're hitting the beach!"-Yi Jeong shouts then smiles before he goes back to the room…

"Jamkkanman (wait), why were those guys very serious?"-Hae Jin stops wiggling from Woo Bin's hold for a while.

"What do you mean by that?"-Woo Bin asks as he lets his little sister go

"Well when I walk into the veranda I saw them looking intently at each other it's like they're eye gouging…"-Hae Jin explains with a worried face

"Pabo, they're just talking.. Ka Ja! You have to change!"-Woo Bin just brushes the thought away and pushes Hae Jin back to the room to get ready…

After they all changed to their beach outfits, all girls are earing two piece swimsuits but with a twist.. Ga Eul wears a bright powder pink swimwear bu with mini shorts and see through netted shirt.. Jan Di wears her skyblue swimwear under a long see through white dress. Jae Kyung dares to wear hers with mini shorts with nothing that covers the upper part with her flaming red swimwear.. As for Hae Jin she wears her champagne flowered designed swimwear with her mini cargo shorts and netted sando design..

The guys vamped up with their own summer outfits, all the guys wears the hawaiian inspired shorts for the beach that the girls bought, all the rest except Woo Bin and Yi Jeong; has nothing to cover their naked chests. The other two complimented their look by loose shirts only.

"Yah! Monkey! Can you cover?"-Woo Bin unknowingly raises his voice at his secret girlfriend who's wearing barely anything… he then gets the shawl and put it over her shoulders…

"Hey! We're at the beach in the carribean not KOREA!"-Jae Kyung shouts back as she slumps back to her seat after bshe admired the resort's view of the beach…

The group rented their own cabana and their own private spot with benches, beach umbrellas, and even a spot for the girls that has a canopy, for them to enjoy with fruits, drinks…

"Wow, I'm stuffed!"-Jan Di exclaims as she finishes to eat her 3rd orange already..

"Yah! You're not even pregnant but I felt like you are! quit eating that! Will ya?"-Jun Pyo chastise her again

"You can't blame her… the area here is very abundant on oranges, Mexico is considered as the 3rd largest mass producer of oranges.. they grow them here carefully and well maintained"-Hae Jin explains as she drinks her strawberry shake

"Let's get shells! I'd like to make a windchime!"-Ga Eul stands up abruptly while calsping her hands and getting bunny eyed excited.

"Kaja! Let's go unnie!"-Jan Di stands up too and pulls Jae Kyung up to follow them as well…

"Hae Jin-ah, go with them.. have fun, araso?"-Jun Pyo stares at the girl who's like on a daze not responding.. she just did when Woo Bin nudges her elbow

"Oh, sure! I'll pick the prettiest shells…"-Hae Jin then gets up from her seat then runs to the other three girls…

As the girls walk by the shore of the beach, Ga Eul who's carrying a foldable pail for the shells.. The girls enjoy the time they have on playing at each other in the water and stealing picks as well..

"Uhmm, Guys.. I would like to ask do you happen to know Ji Hoo's last girl he dated?"-when Hae Jin asked the question, the other three girls stopped from walking and stared at her then stares at each other..

"Why- why do you ask Hae Jin?"-Ga Eul asks she hugs the pail to her chest trying to not spill out the shells they collected.

"Nothing, I just needed to ask"-Hae Jin then tries to smile

"Ehem.. well it was a long time ago"-Jae Kyung trying to avoid to answer the question and pretend she forgot who it was…

On the other hand Jan Di who turned quiet after the question asked…

"Well, aniyo.. it's just a stupid question, I also thought you don't know or remember since it was probably a long time ago.."Hae Jin pretends to laugh it off..

"Oww! Ahh!"-Ga Eul shrieks as she fell to the ground in pain and holds up her foot..

"Yah! Ga Eul-ah weoyo? What is it? What happened?"-Jan Di immediately kneels down to her friend…

The other two girls did the same thing, as they examine Ga Eul's foot she accidentally stepped on a shard of glass while they were walking and talking..

"Omo, it's bleeding… let's go"-Jae Kyung helps Jan Di on pulling Ga Eul up and walks hurriedly back to the other guys…

**MEANWHILE**

The guys just drink and chat all the way at the cabana having a fun conversation like from the past…

"I still remember Jun Pyo's reaction when Jan Di did a karate kick on his face!"-Yi Jeong burst out laughing as he finishes his beer..

"Yeah, I remember that too.. with a smelly towel as well!'-Woo Bin added while bumping fists with Yi Jeong..

"Yah2x! how can you say those thing huh?! Some friends you are!"-Jun Pyo sulks as he plays with the rim of his beer bottle..

"Don't worry Jun Pyo, you're secret of how you got kicked by Jan Di will be safe.."-Ji Hoo smirks as he drinks his own fill

"Aish! You too? Come on it was like ages ago!"-Jun Pyo tries to defend himself from humiliation…

"Oppa! Help!"-Hae Jin's voice from a distance ringed to the guy's ears.. all of them got up from their seats like lightning fast then runs to the girls immediately..

"Ga Eul-ah! What happened? What did this? Who did?"-Yi Jeong bombarded his girlfriend questions immediately…

"med kit now, questions later!"-Jan Di yelled atYi Jeong while Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong help Ga Eul slowly to their cabana

Jae Kyung who doesn't know what to do just picked up the pail with the shells in it, Woo Bin runs and took a blanket and put it over Ga Euls' while Hae Jin who is wide eyed froze out of shock..

"Ji Hoo-sunbae help!"-Jan Di grabs Ji Hoo's hand and pulled him in a kneel down position with the others, he then examines the foot.

"it's no fracture but something is caught in it that's what's causing pain…"-Ji Hoo says

"we don't have any equipments, we have to get her to the hospital"-Jan Di answers in a blab

"Damn it! The hospital is 2 hours away from here…"-Yi Jeong made fists of anger and worry

"Sunbae, I'll be fine.. don't-oww!"-Ga Eul was trying to calm her boyfriend down but she wasn't able to keep her visible pain..

"I have an extra med kit on my bag.."-Ji Hoo exclaims when he was about to get up Ga Eul grabs his hand and trying to get some sort of leverage from pain..

"I'll get it on from your room, give me your swipe card oppa"-Hae Jin volunteered then when Yi Jeong gave the card she ran as fast as she could to get to their room..

When Hae Jin got inside the room, he rummages to the roller luggage of Ji Hoo and tries to look for the kit..

"Found it!"-Hae Jin exclaims as she grabs the while small bag, when pulled it a small notebook fell with it and a shiny paper..

"What is this?.."-Hae Jin picks up the notebook and the thing that fell from it..

"Bwo?... wha—what is this? This is-."-Hae Jin then picks up the shiny paper and flip it and realizez it is a photo of Ji Hoo in a white suit with a girl on a bridal dress..

"Jan Di-unnie?"-Hae Jin barely says the name from her lips as she felt shock and she fell back to the bed and sit on it…as she flips the photo back again a note:

~Ji Hoo-sunbae kamshamida.. for being someone I can lean on, for being my personal fireman~

-Geum Jan Di

"What is this?"-Hae Jin unknowingly let go the picture and it fell on the floor and the thought of the pain Ga Eul is going through came back at her mind…

Note: Okay another chapter! So how is it? Did I capture your imagination again? Only few comments? It seems that not a lot of readers are interested on my story… is it getting boring?

Please comment! Pretty please!

Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵


	26. Foolish Love

Chapter 26:

Foolish Love

The images of a pained Ga Eul strucks Hae Jin and wakes her up from her daze; she then grabs the white bag and was about to run outside; but then stops and turns around again. She kneels then picks the picture back then put it inside her pocket then takes the notebook and put it on the other pocket, before she zips the luggage back close and runs outside to the beach area.

Hae Jin's mind is a mess; she couldn't think clearly but only run. Run as fast as she could, as she gets off the elevator and runs back to the beachside where the others grouped.

"Here"-Hae Jin calmly gives the kit to Jan Di; after that she stares at Jan Di then to Ji Hoo, then back to her.

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana? You look pale…"-Woo Bin asks his little sister while rubbing her shoulder..

After a hesitant silence…

"Ani, I got exhausted that's all"-Hae Jin answers without taking her eyes off Jan Di

"What took you so long? Is there a problem?"-Jun Pyo asks Hae Jin who's across her kneeling down with Jan Di on the side.

"Huh? A—Aniyo…"-Words that only excapes Hae Jin's lips…

(~Does Jun Pyo-Oppa know? About them? Does anyone know? Or- am I the only one who doesn't know?~ )-Such thoughts plays on Hae Jin's mind as she contemplates whether she'll ask them or not…

But before she could ask the question, she felt like her world is spinning and she's about to puke something. Then she releases a ragged breathing like she's been enclosed on a tight space where she can't barely breathe.

"Yah, Hae Jin-ah?"-Jun Pyo asks as his eyes fell at Hae Jin's odd stature like she's about to fall…

"I'm—Fi—."Before Hae Jin could answer she already stumbled back and faints, good thing Woo Bin was fast enough to catch her from behind…

"Yah! Song Hae Jin! Gwenchana?! Wake up!"-Woo Bin tries to shake his sister back to consious but with no respond…

"Otoke? Why is this happening?"-Jae Kyung mumbles as she bites her nails..

"I've cleaned the wound already"-Ji Hoo finally says as he bandages the wound of Ga Eul, he then looks at the now unconcious wounded girl…

"She's tired, it's no big deal.. it'll heal fast, we just have to make sure there's no infection.. she should rest"-Ji Hoo then orders while staring at Yi Jeong, then puts his hand at his friend's shoulder; Yi Jeong just responds with a nod..

"Ga Eul-ah… you'll be fine.."-Jan Di who is already teary-eyed whispers at her friend who is sleeping from exhaustion…

Ji Hoo then stands up immediately and directs his attention to Hae Jin who's in the arms of Woo Bin…

"What happened?"-Ji Hoo's worried face came out but still remains calm… as he put his hands at Hae Jin's forehead..

"She doesn't have a fever, she must just been shocked bout what happened"-Ji Hoo explains as he brushes a loose hair from her forehead…

"I feel like I'm coming down with one as well"-Jae Kyung responds as she puts her hand at her neck to see if she's feeling feverish..

"(Sigh) it's been an exhausting day, let's take a rest…"-Jun Pyo rubs the shoulder of his fiancee as he gives her his reassuring smile…

"I'll take her… take care of Jae Kyung instead"-Ji Hoo whispers a bit to Woo Biin as he moves forward…

"Huh?; i- - i—don't know- -."-Woo Bin stutters as he tries to keep his balance while carrying Hae Jin

"I know… thick-head… give me her"-Ji Hoo then without warning takes Hae Jin by the arm and raise his brow at Woo Bin; and without hesitation Woo Bin smiles and lets go Hae Jin. Then goes to Jae Kyung…

The silent and shocked Yi Jeong gets up from where he sat the whole time and carries Ga Eul gently;

as soon as he was about to leave his eyes landed at the unconsious Hae Jin at the arms of Ji Hoo..

"Be careful with her Yoon Ji Hoo"-Yi Jeong stares at Ji Hoo intently as he moves his eyes from Ji Hoo to

the unconsious girlfriend on his arms…

Yi Jeong leaves first with Ga Eul, then followed by Jan Di and Jun Pyo…

"Hey, it's cold out here; I'll walk you to your room"-Woo Bin nudges Jae Kyung who's like dumbfounded the whole time; he then puts a shawl around her bare shoulders and puts his arms to warm her..

"Bicheoseo? Ji Hoo's here"-Jae Kyung hardly speaks quietly as she tries to get away from Woo Bin's hug..

"I don't think he cares at all…"-Woo Bin raises his brow as he signals her to look at Ji Hoo's direction where the young man is still carrying Hae Jin and his eyes looking from afar…

"I'll get in first; make sure the others won't see you.."-Ji Hoo responds as he nods in acknowledgement to the two as he leaves with Hae Jin…

**=-0-=**

**At Jun Pyo and Jan Di's Room**

Jan Di let herself fall to the bed, her face buried at the bed…

"Jan Di-ah, gwenchana?"-Jun Pyo sits beside his fiancee as he takes off his beach sandals

"I don't know-."-Words barely heard from her as her mouth is still buried at the bed

"She'll be fine, we're talking bout Ga Eul here… aren't we?"-Jun Pyo tries to calm her down while rubbing her back.

"I know but…"-Jan Di sits up at stares at Jun Pyo on eye level, but couldn't continue what she was about to say

"Yi Jung, will take good care of her"-Jun Pyo lifts her head with her chin using his left hand so that she can stare at him directly; she then nodded lightly

"My future wife shouldn't trouble herself much, specially if this is her give-away trip with her friends.."-Jun Pyo gives out his warmest smile for the day at her while leaning, as if about to kiss her…

"Yah, I hate you when you do this"-Jan Di then exclaims as Jun Pyo still advancing…

"Weoyo?"-Jun Pyo asking while still leaning to kiss her…

"Makes me agree to anything…"-Jan Di pouts and smirks

"Chinja? Anything?"-Jun Pyo raises his brow and smirks as he advances more until their lips meet…

~~An evening of firsts' (Wink**)

**=-0-=**

**At Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo's Room**

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I barey opened the door using one of my hand, while having Ga Eul on the other, I guess it does pay off to gym sometimes… I settled her down to one of the beds I sleep in, I made the decision to bring her to my room where I shared it with Ji Hoo; since I already assume that Ji Hoo will bring Hae Jin to her room… After I lay Ga Eul gently to the bed and stare at her lovingly, unknowingly I've been clenching my fists into a ball…

"Mianhe~ Ga Eul-ah, this should have been a trip to remember and yet I faild to do so"-I whispered to no one and I didn't even notice she's consious already…

"Aniyo~ Yi Jeong-Sunbae… it wasn't your fault, I'm just so careless that's all… I should be the one apologizing for making everyone worry on such a important trip"-Ga Eul curles up still laying on the bed; as she pouts and mumbles to herself, for a while I stare at her that way seeing how cute she is to feel sorry for us…

I then move forward and lay beside her , as she uncurles her body and straightens… our face facing at each other; I then caught her cheeks blushing… so cute…

"Hey, you're right im not to be blamed, so are you… no one can be blamed, accidents tend to happen"-I pinch her nose and smile wildly, how can I act so childish with her?

"uh… sunbae?"-suddenly Ga Eul looks at me with wide eyes and biting her lower lip

"Hmm? What is it?"-I ask curiously

"this is the first time we share a bed together…ehem"-Ga Eul tried to hide her embarassment by burrying her face on her hands and giggle… which also made me think… oh yeah that's true technically this would be the first time we share the bed together… made my cheeks feel hot…

"Oh… hehe now you mention it…"-I then, stupid reflex… pull her genty to me, I hug her tightly…

"Sunbae, what are you-.."-Ga Eul tried to push me away but I kept her there…

"Just be like this.. just this; us and now… let's sleep like this… Ga Eul-ah…"-I whisper in a hazy way; I can feel her smile and her body relaxed… and we fell to dreamland…

~~An evening to remember~~

**=-0-=**

**At Jae Kyung and Ga Eul's Room**

The two serective and the most unlikely couple arrived at Jae Kyung's room…

"So much for first day…"-Jae Kyung mumbles as she takes off her sandals and unties her hair which falls down to her shoulders carelessly…

"You were pretty busy huh?"-Woo Bin exclaims while raising a pail full of dirty clams and shells that they picked up from the beach shore…

"Oh… hehehe yeah we were having fun before… you know."-Jae Kyung sits on the bed as she talks while rolling her eyes…

"You… were really pretty today…"-Woo Bin says out of the blue which made Jae Kyung stop talking and blush…

"Chinja? How come you didn't even react when I came out with the girls?"-Jae Kyung stood up her arms across her chest showing how upset she is…

"you really think I didn't notice?"-Woo Bin walks slowly as if he's choreographing his moves while speaking in his unusual seductive voice… a dangerous move…

"You didn't know; but I barely even controlled myself not to grab you by the arms and kiss you furiously in front of them…"-Woo Bin still walking while raising his brow…

"Uhmm, that's not what I mean.. jus-."-Jae Kyung move back a couple of steps but was too late when Woo Bin grab her back and pulled her; faces inches from each other…

"Really? That's not what you mean? But Ms. Ha Jae Kyung, that's what you are implying though…"-Woo Bin then calmly says; but without waiting for a reply. He then lunges his lips to hers; at first she was hesitant but finally gave in and both melted into each others embrace…

~~A very hot intense evening~~

**=-0-=**

**At Woo Bin and Hae Jin's room**

**Ji Hoo's POV**

As I open the room's door and got in, a cold wind greeted us from the opened door of the veranda, after I settled her gently to the bed I then went and close the room's door then the veranda's door after…

I noticed her move lightly and went to her side…

"Hae Jin-ah you're feeling okay now?"-I try to sound as calm as possible without exposing my worry too much

"mmm…"-she only moaned as her answer and turns her back on me

"Are you upset of something?"-I ask as I now sit beside her, her back still facing me.. I can hear her sigh deeply…

A few silence later I can now her hear sniff and like she's crying..

"Song Hae Jin… what happened? Face me.."-I try to pull her shoulder to face me but she remained cold and doesn't want to, on my end I got confused as to why…

"Pabo…"-Hae Jin finally says something but barely like a whisper but it was loud anough for me to hear it..

"Bwo?"-I ask again

"I said you're stupid! Oppa!"-Hae Jin sat up and faces me with her eyes red and bulgy eyebags while biting her lower lip…

"What are you—."-I couldn't finish asking when she…

"Liar! Liar! Liar!... Ani, I'm the one who is stupid…"-Hae Jin yells at me as she wipes her tears which keeps falling no matter how she stops it; what did I do? I wish I knew… how can I do such a thing?

"Get out…"-Hae Jin's words are like swords piercing through my heart, not knowing why I felt that way…

"Hae Jin, let's talk.."-I stood up trying to console her

"I said Get out Ji Hoo-Oppa.. I need to think…"-Hae Jin now talking with a much more lower voice… in order for her to calm down I left abruptly and shut the door behind me… I then rest my hand at my chest, who's aching… I decided to go straight to resort's bar…. And drink my fill…

**End of Ji Hoo's POV**

**=-0-=**

**Hae Jin's POV**

After Ji Hoo-Oppa left … I clasped my hands to my mouth and shocked on what I just did…

Did I just shout at Ji Hoo-Oppa? I've never done that to anyone before… how can I do that?

I fell to my knees then to the room's floor and cry my eyes out… why did it have to be her? Of all the girls? Why her? Why Geum Jan Di? Is that why they are that close?

Because they've gone out together? And that picture what was that? Song Hae Jin… you are nothing to him… Words I never liked ever since, but now… I think I have to accept the truth… and which truth is it?

Through exhaustion crying my eyes out, I then fell to slumber at the floor while hugging a pillow, still tearing myself up..

**End of Hae Jin's POV**

~~A heartbreaking evening who she wants to forget~~

Note: Okay just as promise! Here's the new chap! So how is it? Getting boring? Hope you leave more comments! I read each of them.. and I love you guys so much! For being my inspiration to continue this story! Kamshamida! From the bottom of my heart! For real!

Please comment! Pretty please!

Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵


	27. Hidden Feelings (The Next Revelation)

**Chapter 27:**

**Hidden Feelings (The Next Revelation)**

**Hae Jin's POV**

I felt like I've been stepped on or something, the rays of the sun that somehow got in from the veranda to the room woke me up… I move lightly and put the pillow above my face to cover it from the warm rays of the sun… I contemplate for awhile whether I get up or not, but then if I don't Woo Bin-Oppa might suspect and will get paranoid again… I push myself up getting help from the bedsheet where I used it too gain leverage to get up… I sigh again; I shouldn't be acting this way on such a supposedly memorable trip…

"Some trip it is.."-I mumbled to myself eyes still half closed…

I stand up and stretch my arms to its content, I walk slowly as if counting my steps to the bathroom.. I wash my face, put on moisturizer, brush my teeth.. when I got out of the bathroom; I inspect the room… still no sign of Woo Bin-Oppa; and no trace of Ji Hoo-Oppa. Flashbacks of last night came up as my eyes fell o n the bed…

**FLASHBACK**

I rolled over and let my back face him, as he try to talk to me. I can't help felt stupid and being lied on… betrayal, jealousy, rejection… those feelings on one momentum, made me sick and disgust myself…

"Are you upset of something?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa asked and I felt his hand reaching to my back, his fingers grazed my skin for a bit which made me shiver.. I felt taken care of and protected, for a second I felt happy then…

That feeling came back, the feeling I hate the most… being lied on, I didn't ask anything for him to answer a lie; but still why would they leave me out of it? No one said about this? And did Jun Pyo-Oppa even know? I didn't realize it hurt so much not until I felt wet sensation on my face; tears slowly came out of my eyes.. I clasped my mouth trying to silence my cry as much as I could but with no luck, he realized it…

"Song Hae Jin… what happened? Face me.."-He tried to pull my shoulder to face him but I hold onto the bedsheet… I felt a thumping sound on my brain, as if someone is hammering it… then out of irritation I did it…

"I said you're stupid! Oppa!"-I yelled at him without thinking…

"Liar! Liar! Liar!...-Words I shout at him, that never in a thousand years I imagine I would yell that at him; a person like Ji Hoo-Oppa who I thought as perfect as sunshine…

"I said Get out Ji Hoo-Oppa.. I need to think…"-Final words I said to him before he turns his back to me and left… I'm broken now…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I unconsiously hug myself and fell to the floor again tears continously flow at my face, trying to wipe them immediately… putting my hands to my face as if hiding an embarassment to anyone… then I felt a object on my pocket.. I stopped crying and wipe my face one more time…

I reach for my pocket and I took out a small notebook, with awe I got up from the floor then to the veranda, I sat at the chair then nervously flip the cover to see the first page..

Yoo Ji Hoo

I wake up today feeling down again, another day at school with Jun Pyo and the others.. I'm not sure why I'm writing this when I usually don't do this at all.

I finished getting ready and before I leave my home I took one more look and just realized how quiet this empty house is…

As I arrive at our usual hangout at the school, I see Yi Jeong busy with two girls on each of his side - - -

STOP! I closed the notebook immediately…

This is a journal? Omo, ani… a personal diary… should I even read this?

I look from left to right and try my ultimate self not to look at it again.. I mean for pit's sake it's someone else's diary.. but I rolled my eyes and open the diary again…

**Continuation…**

As I arrive at our usual hangout at the school, I see Yi Jeong busy with two girls on each of his side. Woo Bin looking like he's teaching one of the girls to play billiard but its obvious he's just doing that to flirt and gain skinship out of it…

As for Jun Pyo the usual, playing his playstation with one of the girls too..

The bell rings and the guys excuses themselves from the girls, Jun Pyo puts his arms around around me and ridiculously laughs… I sigh and felt somewhat lucky to have three guys backing me but then there's this feeling of uncontentment…

The usual entrance was done, all the the other students crowded the hall of entrance as we get in, the head of us Jun Pyo went in first followed by the two ladies men then me…

A girl tried to give Jun Pyo a cake but got embarassed in the end; as he did that I tried to look away… I can never lift a finger at him..

Then out of nowhere… she appeared, a girl who doesn't have manners at all… acting bossy in front of us.. my thoughts?

Who is she? Who does she think she is talking to Jun Pyo that way? Yelling through her heart's content…. I find her… interesting…

* * *

><p>I shut the notebook and take a glimpse of the beach from the veranda, the wind blowing wildly making my hair fly everywhere…<p>

I felt thirsty all of a sudden by reading that page, then curiousity hits me again.. who's that girl? I need to know…

I lift the notebook again to a reading level then flip the pages again…

**Continuation…**

In the past days we found out her name is Geum Jan Di, her family has a laundry shop and she got in the school because the chairman was forced to do so because of an incident where a shinwha student was about to commit suicide at a top of a building of our school…

Jun Pyo is now calling her "Laundry Girl", he may not admit it but I think he's starting to take a likeness at this Geum Jan Di person…

**Next Pages**

Seo Hyun came back today here in Korea… I was surprised that she did but happy, I wish she could just stay here right by my side forever…

We are going on a cruise tomorrow and tomorrow I will make her choose…

**Next Pages**

She left, without even saying goodbye she did; she rejected me, still treating me a kid… I got furious and without thinking yelled at Jan Di…

I then apologize to her the next days, I enjoy her company… the loss I felt without Seo Hyun somehow is filled by this unusual person…

Next Pages

Jun Pyo has admitted how he likes Jan Di, I'm truly happy for him but why do I felt like I should be the one walking beside her and not him?

**Next Pages**

I joined Jan Di for a morning round delivery of newspapers; her other part time job besides the porridge shop where she works with her best friend.. what's her name again? Oh.. Chu Ga Eul…

She also told me I'm like a fireman, whenever there's a problem or her heart felt like is on fire I have such a great timing to be there and has an ability to put it out…

I told her in return that if that happens again, I'll be there no matter what… a promise…

**Next Pages**

It's hard to admit but I have fallen for her… I have fallen to the girl my bestfriend has a relationship with; for the first time of my life, there's something I want to have that even Gu Jun Pyo can't stop…

**Next Pages**

Jun Pyo's sister arrived and asks for a group meeting at their mansion, which I agreed gradually…

All of us were there even Jan Di, which is awkward…

This fight all started when Jun Pyo thought I'm dating his girlfriend… he got this idea when he saw me kissing her- - -

* * *

><p>I closed the notebook with a heavy heart as soon as I read those words.. "Kissing"<p>

I stood up then I got teary eyed again… biting my lower lip, I took a step and tried my very best not to faint before I could go back in the room…

I look at the notebook's cover and reach for my pocket again and stare at the photo I took with the notebook…

"Geum Jan Di…"-I whispered to the wind as I slip the photo to the notebook then put them at the lowest drawer beside my bed… then fell back to the bed…

A knock at the door made me jump and sat back…

"Uhmm, come in.."-I nervously answer and prayed so hard for it not to be Ji Hoo-Oppa…

"Hey, still asleep?"-Woo Bin-Oppa got in with a messy hair but still looking handsome…

"A- -Ani… just got up…"-I answered with a stutter, stupid! Can't you be too obvious…

"Are you okay? You fainted yesterday and you look like you haven't gotten a good sleep? Something bothering you?"-Woo Bin-Oppa stares at me intently as he slowly walks toward me, OMG! He'll see my reddy eyes at this rate! Good thing the room is a bit dark because of the curtains…

"Yah! Don't come near me Oppa!wash first! Will ya! I'm fine.. I'm just not good with blood that's all"-I answered immediately trying to stop him coming near me…

"Araso.."-He then turns his back to go to the bathroom

"Oppa! How's Ga Eul-unnie?"-I ask worried bout her…

"She's doing great, a matter of fact she's at the shore now at the cabana with Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo and Jan Di.. after i change let's join them.. just wait.."-Oppa answers me fast as he grabs a shirt from the closet before he hurriedly gets in to the bathroom…

"How am I gonna face them?"-I quietly ask myself… wait he didn't mention Ji Hoo-Oppa where is he?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here it is guys! Thanks again soooooo much! For your support, you can't imagine how thankful and happy I am…. I barely slept last night because I have these many ideas bout the upcoming chapters…. Every weekend at least 2 chapters will be updated… Kamshamida! Don't forget to leave a juicy comment! Mwah! Hugs n~ Kisses!<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please!**

**Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	28. Facing You

**Chapter 28:**

**Facing You**

**Hae Jin's POV**

I contemplate whether I join the group for a morning breakfast or not; I mean I can reason that I'm not feeling well but on the other hand if I do that… that would create another commotion which on this state I want to be invisible.. I sigh deeply as I try to adjust my expression as bright as I could before I can even ready myself, Woo Bin-Oppa comes out from the bathroom…

"You ready?"-He dries his hair with a towel while staring at me from the door of the bathroom

"Hmm..yeah"-I eventually agreed after debating to myself…

As we walk out of the room and walk to the elevator, I feel like I'm about to puke out of nervousness all of a sudden, the wait inside the elevator to descend to the ground floor was dreadful! As if time slowly passes!... I sigh even more deeply…

"You know, even if you say nothing; you sighing is saying it differently"- Oppa turns to me as soon as we got out of the elevator finally arriving at the lobby to get out and go to the beach…

"A- -, Mianhe Oppa… I'm just tired that's all!"-I smiled at him as wide as I could while locking my arms with his..

"You sure? You know that I'll hate you if you're lying.. Song Hae Jin"-He raises his brow at me making me feel nervous but I stand my ground….

"I'm sure.. a million percent!"-I then playfully drag him outside of the hotel to the beach where I can see them from afar…

* * *

><p>"Yah! What took you so long?!"-Yi Jeong-Oppa called out to us while waving his hand and the other hand around Ga Eul's shoulders, they are seated next to each other… Jun Pyo-Oppa smiles too, he sits right next to the person I least want to see of the day.. but- - - no trace of him…<p>

"Mianhe, I washed up first…"-Woo Bin-Oppa says immediately as soon as we arrive at the cabana, he lead me to my seat which is next to Yi Jeong-Oppa and he sits right across me.. my other side is Jan Di…

"Where's monkey..?"-Jun Pyo-Oppa asks while feeding Jan Di some fruit which she tries to stop him because of the overly exposure of affection of his…

"Still sleeping"-Woo Bin-Oppa answers immediately as he helps himself with the food without knowing everyone's reaction…

Everyone looks at him with an accusing expression including me! I mean how does he know she's still sleeping?

"What?"-Woo Bin-Oppa then stops chewing the food as soon as he realizes everyone's looking at him…

"Woo Bin-Sunbae? How did you know Jae Kyung-unnie is still sleeping?"-The innocent Chu Ga Eul stares at Woo Bin-Oppa then at Yi Jeong-Oppa then back to Woo Bin-Oppa again…

"Oh.. Uhmmm.."-Woo Bin-Oppa stutters;His reaction is weird, like is he "Blushing?"

Wait could it be?

"Yah! Song Woo Bin, did you and Monkey-?"-Jun Pyo-Oppa asks while dropping the fruit to its plate…

"As in you and her?"-Jan Di chimes in, when she spoke.. I felt like there's a goosebump on me… what the heck?

"Okay! This is awkward!"-Yi Jeong-Oppa then claps his hand and nervously laughs..

"Yah, wait I can explain"-Woo Bin-Oppa then struggles to talk with stuffed food on his mouth…

"Oh Dear! Don't go to the graphic details!"-Ga Eul-unnie suddenly puts her hands at her ears, as if to cover them from hearing something… "BAD?"

"What are you all talking about?"-I exclaim immediately because I totally am confused..

"Ah… Hae Jin-ah.. don't listen to them listen to Oppa only? Araso?"-Woo Bin-Oppa points at me and barely says the words he sounds like he's choking…

The atmosphere was filled immediately with scattered laughs from here and there, but my giggles slowly disappears as my eyes keep searching for him…

"You're looking for Ji Hoo? He's not here don't know where he is the whole morning… been looking for him, I took a peek in your room but you were alone.. I just left you to sleep, although it was odd cause I saw you sleeping on the floor hugging a pillow…"-Yi Jeong-Oppa explains as he rubs his chin like trying to think…

"Ah… I just felt like sleeping there that's all…"-I barely answered him with a smile so that he won't suspect… Oh Dear…

"Yeah, I haven't seen Ji Hoo-Sunbae…"-Jan Di speaks while looking at Jun Pyo-Oppa, why does she look for another man when her fiancee is there in front of him.. now I'm just disgusted…

"Oh, I want to eat some muffins…"-Ga Eul exclaims as she saw a kid pass by with delicious looking food…

"Ah, darling.. those are cupcakes…"-Yi Jeong-Oppa playfully pinches Ga Eul which made her blush all the more…

"Uhmm… hehe I'd like to eat one of those…"-Ga Eul just smiles to him, and he did the same… these two are a perfect match.. that's what I think of course..

"I'll get some for you…"-Jan Di stands up and was about to leave but turns to me…

"Hae Jin-ah, let's go and get some cupcakes for Ga Eul…"-Jan Di looks at me innocently, and I couldn't help but frown at her… she hears silence from me… then- - -

"Song Hae Jin, you're Jan Di-unnie is asking you to come…"-Woo Bin-Oppa frowns at me which made me stand up immediately projecting an apologetic look…

"Oh.. Mianhe.. sure…"-I reply as soon as I stare at her deep eyes… those eyes, the one who owns them… is the person who owned Ji Hoo-Oppa's heart..

* * *

><p>As we walk to the hotel lobby and go to the resto to order cupcakes.. we saw a bunch of mexican guys, not just guys but guys that looked like models… tall, dark and definitely handsome…<p>

While we order and wait in front of the counter, the group of guys eye us from a distance across the counter.. from their loud voice and noisy annoying laugh; I can hear them clearly what they were talking:

"Oye, ¿ves a esa chica? (Hey, did you see that girl?)"-One of the tall guys talk to the other while the others eyeing us…

"¿cuál? la chica alta y delgada? o la corta?( What? tall and slim girl? or short? )"-The guy asks back

"El alto... no corto, corto no parece atractiva ... hahahahaha ."( The tall.. not short, short doesn't look attractive ... hahahahaha )-who asked earlier responds back

As i listen to them eagerly, i couldn't help but get mad…. They can't talk about Jan Di like that, even if i'm not in good mood at her still guys like that… makes me feel like punching someone…

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana?"-Jan Di-unnie stares at me as she waves her hand in front of me…

"Ah, yes… just annoyed…"-I carelessly answer as i scoff…

When the girl from the resto returned with our orders, after we thank her and about to leave the group of guys approached us….

"Uhmm, Hola señorita puede preguntar su nombre?" (Hello Miss may ask for your name?)-The tall guy who joked earlier asks Jan Di, while i just observe..

"Eh? I'm—Sor-ry, i don- - -t know.."-Jan Di stutters throughout her english to the guy…

"Oh! parece que ella no me entiende ... hahaha no sólo poco atractivo, demasiado idiota ... jeje"( Oh! it seems she doesn't understand me... hahaha not only unattractive, idiot too... hehe)-The guy responded with an innocent smile to the others… while laughing hilariously…

Jan Di's face still smiling while looking at me, I could've left it there.. let her get embarrassed but - - - -

"Es muy desagradable para avergonzar a una chica delante de una multitud, no tu madre te enseñó eso?" (It is very rude to embarrass a girl in front of a crowd, didn't your mother taught you that?)- I exclaimed to the bunch of guys while innocently smiling to them and look at Jan Di…

The guys' expression was priceless…

"mejor vete antes de que yo voy a hacer algo, te arrepentirás ... ¿no te parece?"( you better leave before i'll do something to you, you'll regret... don't you think?)-I then bowed to them while smiling, then they immediately return the bow…

"I-am.. sorry… have a nice stay…"-The guy who joked earlier politely states in english then they all left..

"Hae Jin-ah what did you say to them? And what did they say?"-Jan Di-unnie looks at me questioningly while still holding the tray of variety of cupcakes…

I contemplated at first to answer…

"They said you're pretty and asks for your name.." "i then said she's here for a friend get-away before your wedding"-I then explained to her, it's not like i'm fully lying right?

"Oh… why didn't they ask you?"-Jan Di asks again

"Well, i'm not that attractive as you…"-I Jokingly nudge her

"Huh?! Imposible! You have baby sking and such angelic features…"-She then scoffs then lead us together to go back to the beach…

* * *

><p>"It took that long to get cupcakes?"-Jun Pyo-Oppa asks as soon as Jan Di sits beside her putting the tray in front of Ga Eul…<p>

"WOW! Daebak! They looked scrumptious! Here.."-Ga Eul delightedly picks a pink icing covered cup cake and gave it to Yi Jeong-Oppa, for a shocking reason he then blushes.. which I giggled… such a funny and awkward couple…

"Thanks Ga Eu-ah…OH!"-Yi Jeong-Oppa took a bite from the cupcake and got wide eyed staring afar, my gaze followed his and saw him…

"YO! Where have you been?"-Woo Bin-Oppa stands and puts his arm around Ji Hoo-Oppa's shoulder..

"Uhmm.. Mianhe, I couldn't sleep that's all…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa quietly replies but gazes lock into mine, I then took my eyes away from him and pretending to have interest on the cupcakes on the tray…

"Hey, did you drink?"-Yi Jeong-Oppa's stare seriously attacking Ji Hoo-Oppa who can question him? I mean, the smell of alcohol is obvious even if I'm seated across…

"Just to take my head off of things…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa replies, gazes still lingering to me.. I then realize Yi Jeong-Oppa's gaze at me..

"You know this morning, I checked into Hae Jin's room she was alone… sleeping at the floor…"-Yi Jeong Oppa emphasizes the last phrase while looking at me… damn…

"Huh?! Floor?!"-Jun Pyo-Oppa,Woo Bin-Oppa, Jan Di and Gae Eul-unnie exclaims in unison..

* * *

><p>Note: Hi Guys! Happy Memorial Weekend! as a promise I'm updating!<p>

Hugs n~ Kisses!

Please comment! Pretty please!

Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵


	29. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 29:**

**The Truth Hurts**

**Continuation…**

**Hae Jin's POV**

"Huh?! Floor?!"-Jun Pyo-Oppa,Woo Bin-Oppa, Jan Di and Gae Eul-unnie exclaims in unison..

I can definitely feel like thousand eyes are staring at my head like laser focus…

"You slept on the floor?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa asks as he stares at me with a pity expression, my eyes wandered at his features more then-

"I must have fallen from the bed while sleeping…"-I nervously laugh while chewing the food looking down my plate…

"Uhmm… Hae Jin-ah, you said earlier you just wanted to sleep there in purpose…"-Ga Eul comments as she gulps down her orange juice…

"Oh! Exactly! I must've fallen from the bed, and got lazy to go back to the bed and decided to just sleep there…"-I then nervously answer while trying to hide my embarrassment…

"Chinja? You're right, sometimes I sleep on the floor at the apartment…"-Jan Di exclaims as she stares at Jun Pyo-Oppa…

"Hae Jin-ah I feel dizzy can you come with me? I want to return to my room..."-Ji Hoo-Oppa asks while standing up…

"Oh, uhmm... Sure O—Oppa..."-I hesitated at first then stand up to follow him, a hand reached for my wrist before I could leave…

"Hae Jin-ah"-Yi Jeong-Oppa looking at me with his worried face…

"Let's play later at the beach okay?"-Yi Jeong-Oppa forced a smile as he lets go my wrist…

"Sure, Oppa… I'll take my leave first…"-I hurried my steps; I was just steps from behind him…

"Hae Jin-ah, come closer…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa states while his back still facing me from behind…

I stopped walking mid-way; it took all my courage to walk beside him as we walk back to the lobby…

* * *

><p>When we got inside the hotel and walk to the elevator, why are we the only two riding the freaking elevator? I keep fidgeting my fingers on my shorts, looking down my feet, sighing… how long does this elevator take to get to that freaking floor?<p>

"Hae Jin-ah, if you're acting like this and yesterday because- of the situation we had—."-Ji Hoo-Oppa starts to talk and we he did my heart jumped from it, I cut him off-

"Oppa, it wasn't that… Mianhe, I was just not myself yesterday… let's forget about it okay?"-I bumped up my courage to stare at his eyes while answering giving him a reassuring smile…

"So we're just going to pretend nothing happened- between us?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa asks and the words stake to my heart… No, how can I forget and pretend?

"Yes… treat it as if it was just something that passed by…"-I answer him still staring at his eyes, then I quietly bite the lower lip of mine, to keep myself from crying my eyes out in front of him…

"Song Hae Jin- ."-Ji Hoo-Oppa was about to say something as we looked at each other's eyes… then- - - the elevator opens

"OH! Yoon Ji Hoo, Hae Jin-Sshii"-Jae Kyung-unnie appeared outside the elevator….

We both froze from where we were standing at that moment as if someone caught us in the act…

"Aren't you guys coming out of the elevator?"-Jae Kyung-unnie asks tilting her head, and we just realize it ourselves we've been standing quiet awhile, we then scramble to get out of the elevator, as the elevator closes back…

"Jae Kyung-unnie, you just got up?"-I answered lowering the awkwardness on the air…

"Ah, yeah... I decided to grab a breakfast with the others, are you guys done?"-Jae Kyung-unnie asks as she ties her hair up...

"Yeah, we are… you should go and join them they're still there eating…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa answers instead while presses his fingers at his temple, does he have a headache?

"Yeah, I should… well see ya later then… oh!"-Jae Kyung-Unnie waves her hand as she got in the elevator… again we are alone…

We walk up to the room beside mine and Woo Bin-Oppa; where Ji Hoo-Oppa and Yi Jeong-Oppa sleep…

"Thanks Hae Jin-ah, sorry for the trouble…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa turns to face me as he thanks and give her usual smile… that smile how I wish I didn't find that diary!

"Yeah sure… sleep well Oppa"-When I was about to leave too, a pair of arms hugs me from behind…

My heart jumped from the sudden physical closeness of ours…

"Song Hae Jin, I don't know what I will do if I lose you too…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa says as he hugs me tightly from behind. his voice wavy, from the alcohol I believe… his voice whispers at my ear, that voice who always calms my heart when it's in trouble…

He then slowly releases me and quietly opens the door to his room; he got inside and closes the door from behind… I then unconsciously slowly bent down; dropping myself to my knees… how will I pretend if you always act like this? So caring, how can I hate a person like you oppa?

**End of Hae Jin's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong's room…<strong>

**Ji Hoo's POV**

As soon as I lock the door behind me leaving Hae Jin standing outside, I leaned my forehead to the door closing my eyes… the headache getting worse, now I know what the fuss is all about whenever Yi Jeong and Woo Bin got drunk... Song Hae Jin, what am I going to do with you?

I walk slowly to my bed sat down on it, arms spread from side to side… I lift my head and stare at the ceiling, wondering at myself… how can I be so insensitive? Or am I just inexpressive on my thoughts?

I deeply sigh at myself, as I close my eyes this time the flash of a memory appears- -

Hae Jin cries in front of me as she stands up from a distance- - -

Why did she cry? Is it because of the- - rejection? How can I ease her sadness? Yoon Ji Hoo…

Earlier I went to her room to check on her and she was gone, so I decided to go to the beach when I saw them from the veranda… I straightened my seating position and bent down to open my drawer and stop midway- - - I almost forgot… one more thing.

**End of Ji Hoo's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hae Jin and Woo Bin's room…<strong>

**Hae Jin's POV**

When I got back to the room I realize immediately that I left the room without tidying my bed, I then walk towards my bed and arranged it… I forgot that Woo Bin-Oppa specifically told the staffs of the hotel to hire a personal housekeeper to clean our rooms but to clean it only by lunch time while we're out…

I drop myself to the bed, so much for tiding it up… I blink my eyes a couple of times to wake myself up, must be sleepy because of the crying, I will have to face it… I need to ask Jan Di then Ji Hoo-Oppa to clear it up… I mean, the picture could mean different things, you'll never know until I ask one of them but - - - the diary says differently though… wait the DIARY!

I scramble from the bed then open my drawer digging through it….

"I could've sworn I put it here though- - -."-I look through it…

"Looking for this Hae Jin-ah?"-A guy's voice echoed from behind me, and I realize that the door of the room is open, why didn't I hear him come in?

He raises the notebook waving it in front of me; I stood up looking at him… damn, Song Hae Jin…

"Care to explain why my diary was in your drawer?" –Ji Hoo-Oppa asks as he stares at me dead serious now…. Oh dear… boy am I in trouble now…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hello again! This is the second update for the weekend! Thanks for the pouring support from you guys! I'm contemplating whether I update another chapter before the weekend ends though… what do you think?<strong>

**Hugs n~ Kisses!**

**Please comment! Pretty please!**

**Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	30. Written on the Wind

**Chapter 30:**

**Written on the Wind**

**Continuation…**

Hae Jin scrambles from the bed opens her drawer digging through it….

"I could've sworn I put it here though- - -."-Hae Jin exclaims as she looks through it…

"Looking for this Hae Jin-ah?"-A guy's voice echoed from behind her, and she realizes that the door of the room is open, wondering at same time how did he come in without her noticing it…

Ji Hoo raises the notebook waving it in front of her; she just stood there looking at him… inside Hae Jin curses at herself…

"Care to explain why my diary was in your drawer?" –Ji Hoo asks as he stares at Hae Jin; now dead serious- - -

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Hour Ago (Flashback)…<span>**

Ji Hoo gulps down the whiskey he has been drinking the whole night, not even interested girls were able to catch his attention away from the alcohol. As he puts down the glass at the counter, he waves his hand to the barman that he has drink enough already, as he stood up; his feet wobbled a bit and a sudden burst of head ache flash through him as he presses his gingers above his forehead…

"Sir, are you okay?"-One of the bar staff asks Ji Hoo in English

"Yes, I am thanks"-Ji Hoo politely replies as he could; he did his best on not to walk in zigzag throughout.

As he left the bar he walks slowly to the elevators and got in, as he rides the elevator he inhaled the lemon scent that the staff sprayed in it… when he got off from the elevator he then walks and stops in front of his room… He wanted to check up on her and see how she's doing… he fought hard to have the urge to knock on her door.

But he decided he will not; as he swipes his card and got in- - he realizes that Yi Jeong already left probably with Ga Eul the whole night… he then sat on the bed.

"My Head… where's the kit? I need a medicine"-He mumbles through his words as he carelessly grab his roller luggage and looks through it and saw the kit - as he picked it up he stops- - -

"Notebook? Where is it?"-Ji Hoo went wide eyed as if the feeling of getting drunk went away for awhile… he rummages throughout the unpacked clothes and undies but no sign of the notebook.

"I always bring it; it couldn't be that- - -."-Ji Hoo slouches and stops rummaging at his luggage, he then stands up from where he sat and went out- - -

Since the room of Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong is just right next to Woo Bin and Hae Jin's room it didn't take a lot of time for him to stand frozen in front of their door…

"It'll be a stupid accusation but just –."-Ji Hoo mumbles again holding down the knob with his hands ready to turn it and open the door—before that happened he took one more look at his reflection from the mirror behind him that's being pegged at a wall.

As he turns the knob to open the door- - -

"Hae Jin-ah are you decent? I'm coming in okay- - ."-Ji Hoo got in then shuts the door from behind- -

"She's not here at all…"-Ji Hoo scratches his head, then his eyes fell to the untidy bed and pillow on the floor, he pick it up and puts it at the bed. As he kneels doing that he saw the lowest drawer slightly open, he unconsciously opens it and found what was his- - -

"My notebook? Is that why she cried like that?"-Ji Hoo picks up the notebook and closes the drawer, he hears scattered laughs from outside as if carried by the wind, and he walks to the veranda still holding the notebook on his hand.

And he saw them, they're eating and laughing- - - but Hae Jin's face still gloomy despite how she forces to smile at them. I know her better than anyone…

He leaves the room and went back to his room and drops the notebook at his own drawer before leaving and goes to his friends at the beach shore…

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to Present…<span>**

"Care to explain why my diary was in your drawer?" –Ji Hoo asks as he stares at Hae Jin; now dead serious- - -

"I was going to give it back to you- - - eventually"-Hae Jin lowers her head as she fidgets her fingers together while biting her lower lip…

"You bite your lower lip when you lie Hae Jin-ah… it's one of the few things only few knows…"-Ji Hoo steps forward which made Hae Jin take a step back too

"I—I got curious that's all"-Hae Jin answers immediately avoiding Ji Hoo's gaze at the same time

"Now I know why you acted like that yesterday, you thought wrongly"-Ji Hoo exclaims as he walks further more he's just steps away from Hae Jin

"What's to be wronged anyway"-Hae Jin's gloomy expression just like the expression he saw from the veranda appears this time

"If you're acting like this because of what I wrote or perhaps the picture even. Let me tell you this, the journal was written 4 years ago. You must understand at the present moment, Jan Di is engaged to my closest friend, so any feelings that might have had 4 years ago is no longer there"-Ji Hoo explains as clearly as he could, in those statement a half- lie and half-truth was given-

"The picture? It was just for fun, we passed a couple of people joining a street contest on wearing a wedding attire; I was with Jan Di and she was particularly persistent on getting the reward in return for being voted as the most cutest match"-Ji Hoo sighs as he picks up the picture that's being slipped in it and shows it to her…

"Ah, uhmmm… I didn't want anything to do with it but-."-Hae Jin says something but was cut off

"I know you wanted to pretend that nothing happened between us and that it just passes by but- - - Song Hae Jin, I can't pretend anymore…"-Ji Hoo's words echoes through Hae Jin's mind.

"What are you saying?"-Hae Jin stops fidgeting her fingers and stares at Ji Hoo's eyes now…

"I keep pushing the person who's there all the time"-Ji Hoo took another step and now he's just a step away from her…

"Why are you doing this to me? pushing me and pulling me back, when I was already trying to adjust"-Hae Ji's eyes got teary once more this time even her biting her lip was not enough to stop the tears flowing..

"You don't need to adjust, not anymore…"-In one swift move he pulls Hae Jin to his arms and hugs her tightly by the waist…

"Just be there for me from now on… like before, I want the old bubbly Hae Jin back; the Hae Jin who bravely confessed her love to me…"-Ji Hoo whispers at Hae Jin who's still shocked about what just happened…

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"-Ji Hoo asks still hugging her tightly

Hae Jin slightly nod and the tears? Well, they stopped as soon as he hugged her, the words that he acknowledges her feelings made her flustered even more. Then a huge smile was visible now…

"There, that's the smile I always want to see..."-Ji Hoo stares at her face his hands still holding her by the waist…

"But—how about the others? I'm pretty sure they'- - -."-Before she could continue talking she was cut- off because of the lips that just touch hers as well… after the kiss her eyes wide as possible and Ji Hoo's face brightly smiles

"You were talking too much, can't we enjoy this moment for awhile?"-Ji Hoo asks and she nods… Ji Hoo pulls her for another kiss where both parties are now participating…

* * *

><p>The two rides the elevator down to join the others at the beach; they decided to join since they would just disrupt the happy trip if they make it even more awkward… while on the elevator, Ji Hoo amusingly plays with Hae Jin's hand who's intertwined with his…<p>

"Don't you think our hands fit so perfect?"-Ji Hoo asks while staring at their hands which made her blush even more…

"What are you saying—?"-Hae Jin who just felt embarrassed from what he just said looks away and looks at the distance avoiding his gaze

"Just saying, it's like we're made for each other… funny"-Hae Jin for the first time saw Ji Hoo blush and giggle on top of it which made her laugh

"Aigoo, don't you think you're overly sweet? I thought my brother and Yi Jeong-Oppa only knows their way on talking girls?"-Hae Jin scoffs

"I have my own charms and beside I have the one thing that no one has"- Ji Hoo whispers at Hae Jin as she lands a peck at the crook of her neck which made Hae Jin pull away lightly

"What is that?"-Hae Jin asks while staring at him, both still holding hands

"You"-He pinches Hae Jin's nose and soon as they were about to reach the entrance and exit of the lobby, Hae Jin suddenly withdraws her hands away from Ji Hoo's

This made Ji Hoo furrow his brows and raise one of them too at her…

"I don't think it's a good idea to let them know for now…"-Hae Jin smiles at her innocently talking fast while they're still far from them

"And why not?"-Ji Hoo asks in disbelief

"You know what and besides, I don't want to steal the attention away from the soon to be bride and groom over there too"-Hae Jin answers as she pouts at him…

"Araso… Baby Hae Jin"-Ji Hoo winked at Hae Jin which made flush in red even more…

* * *

><p>As soon they arrived…<p>

"The awkward atmosphere is gone?"-Jan Di asks as she flushes her smile at me, and surprisingly I did the same to her too… the pain and anger toward her is gone now, only admiration is left.

"Yi Jeong-Oppa, let's play! All of us!"-Hae Jin excitedly claps her hands together while dragging Yi Jeong from his seat…

The whole morning they play volleyball as teams; next they went on a short cruise in the Caribbean, the guys enjoyed trying to catch fishes as well..

By sunset, all of them enjoyed the perfect view while on a yacht getting ready for dinner

And the 2nd night continues~~~ with the burden cleared and a new couple is born- - -

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay since you guys insist here's the 3rd update! For this week! As much as I want to update every day I can't coz I have work… forgive me if this update is short though… thanks again for your support!<strong>

**Hugs n~ Kisses!**

**Please comment! Pretty please!**

**Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	31. Last Day in Mexico

**Chapter 31:**

**Last Day in Mexico**

~~The group enjoys the last day of their trip on the beach, even if it was just for 3 whole days; the first day was a bumpy ride but the rest of the trip was a smooth sailing… all of them were able to experience firsts, and was able to clear wrong assumptions along the way…~~

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Jan-Pyo Couple…<span>**

The unlikely couple separated themselves from the others just to enjoy the last day privately for them…

"Why do we have to separate from them? I was going to help Ga Eul pick more shells to bring home and make chimes for our door and windows…"-Jan Di pouts as she crosses her arms on her chest… while pouting at the amused fiancé

"Weoyo, I don't want to end this trip without spending a whole day alone with my wife"-Jun Pyo beastly answers—which earned a glare from Jan Di

"I mean- - future wife hehehe"-He playfully puts his shoulders around Jan Di; the glare 'disappeared from her eyes; she understood that this trip is very great and it would be better to end it with them spending the whole day together…

"Araso, and thanks- - - ."-Jan Di blushingly says to him while walking by the shore together

"For what? For letting you hit me all the time? For marrying you? For taking care of- - - ."-Jun Pyo could've talked the whole day and give Jan Di a long lists, but the young man was cut off by a chaste kiss to the cheeks by his fiancé

"For everything- - for fighting for me, for us when everyone wanted us to let go…"-Jan Di lowers her head as she answers Jun Pyo, the young man shocked to the vulnerable Jan Di in front of him…

"Oh, yeah of course for this!"-Jan Di suddenly punches Jun Pyo to the guts which made him winced at first, the young soon to be bride just runs away from him playfully

"Yah! You'll pay for that!"-Jun Pyo immediately runs after him laughing hilariously, the couple just played at the waters of the beautiful Caribbean resort for a while…

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Jae-Bin Couple…<span>**

One of the unimaginable couple that was created before they even arrived Mexico, The two excused themselves for the others, but they left one by one so that the others won't expect even though Ji Hoo already got the idea but didn't bother to announce it-

"Where is she?"-Woo Bin frustratingly looks for the girl he misses the whole trip considering the two are travelling together; but because of a lot of eyes they couldn't spend some alone time without anyone noticing it.

From the lobby to the lounge area he searches for her, after the long search.. he found her sitting at a man made gazebo at the hotels very own garden that's surrounded with Mexican lilies..

"I've been looking for you..."-Woo Bin whispers in Jae Kyung's ear as he wraps his arms around her from behind

"Hmmm"-Jae Kyung closes her eyes taking in the moment and for a while they stayed like that, as she releases a sigh from her breath

"Something wrong?"-Woo Bin asks as he lets her go from the hold they sat beside her

"Ani-."-Jae Kyung just plainly answers her gaze still fixed at the flowers

"Hey-."-Woo Bin nudges her by the side trying to make her look at him

"Shhh-."-Jae Kyung quietly gestures him to stay silent

"Huh? Weoyo?"-Woo Bin now quiet curious as to why she's acting like that

"I want to take in this moment; like a piece of photograph… to my memory"-Jae Kyung now turns her gaze from the flowers to her boyfriend sitting next to her

"Why would you put this memory?"-Woo Bin asks her as he reaches for her hand

"Just because I'm not sure when will be next time we get to go on a trip like this- with the others… in a short week the engagement of Jun Pyo and Jan Di will be announced, by then everything will change"-Jae Kyung answers as she shows her rare worried expression.

"Aigoo, Ha Jae Kyung- this will be the first time you've opened up to me, ever since"-Woo Bin caresses her cheeks as he smiles lovingly to her.

Suddenly Jae Kyung leans at Woo Bin's chest and smiles

"What is it?"-Woo Bin asks as he tries to see why she smiles suddenly

"Your heart; its beating really fast…"-Jae Kyung

"That's how you make me feel-."-Woo Bin kisses her head

"Can we just stay here, like this for now?"-Jae Kyung asks her head still at his chest… without words he nodded and holds her even tightly…

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Ga-Eul Couple…<span>**

As for the sweetest couple of the bunch? Both decided to remain at their beach cabana while indulging themselves with food, sweet conversations and their sweet presence at each other…~

"Ga Eul-ah, you've been eating cupcakes since yesterday-."-Yi Jeong exclaims as he stares at the lovely girlfriend of his who's eating her 5th flavored cupcake for the day…

"Sunbae, I don't know but the flavor of this cupcake is so good!"-She responds excitedly as she chews another bite of it

"Silly girl-."-Yi Jeong leans at Ga Eul wiping the icing right beside her lips with his thumb and licks from it… this made Ga Eul blush wildly and surprised.

"It's always fun and entertaining to see you panic.."-Yi Jeong chuckles at her reaction which made her playfully punch him but he caught her hand…

"Sunbae, you can't embarrass me like that-."-Ga Eul pouts as she puts down the unfinished cupcake

"Aigoo, this girl... It's how I show my charms to you… don't you know?"- Yi Jeong leans at her again this time his mouth near her ear which made her freeze in her position, then a loud chuckle from him follows…

"Yah!"-Ga Eul hits him again with a slap on the arm

"Ow!"-Yi Jeong over reacts on the slap

"Mianhe, it's because you chastise me so much"-Ga Eul pouts again

"Chu Ga Eul-."-Yi Jeong now serious while staring at her eyes

"Hmm?"-Ga Eul stares at him…

"You haven't finished your leftover"-Yi Jeong raises his brow and gestures her bout the leftover cupcake on the plate

"I'm stuffed already-."-Ga Eul regretfully admits

"You can't waste food…"-Yi Jeong seriously says again, this made her nervous and picks up the leftover cupcake hesitantly at first as he bites down at the cupcake a loud CRACK!

"Ah!"-Ga Eul winced from it and dugs the hard object the cupcake she bitten and she went wide-eyed

"I was going to do this when we get home… but I can't wait any longer-. I've waited 4 years for this…"-Yi Jeong picks the object from Ga Eul's hand…

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae"-Ga Eul's view went glossy because of her tears building up

"Ms. Chu Ga Eul, would you?- give me the honor? No—I mean please marry me"-Yi Jeong stutters through his words his hands shaking from nervousness multiple times the object almost drops from his hands.

"I know this wouldn't be the ideal proposal but-."-Before he could continue the lips of Ga Eul gave out the answer…

"YES! So Yi Jeong! I will marry you! 100 percent!"-Ga Eul shouts as she lets go from the kiss…

"Thank you Ga Eul!"-Yi Jeong then clumsily slips the diamond ring on her fingers

The two hugs each other like they've never hugged each other before-

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Hoo-Jin Couple…<span>**

The two newest most recent couple match on the beautiful beach of Playa Del Carmen told the others that they'll be hanging out with one another, no one suspects and no one asks a lot of questions when everyone knows that the two would be an unlikely couple…

"Oppa where are we going?"-Hae Jin asks as she fumbles her fingers while looking at her hands being held by Ji Hoo's from time to time

"Just somewhere quiet"-Ji Hoo calmly answers his face still passive

"Yah, Oppa… it doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend we can do that thing!"-Hae Jin nervously tells Ji Hoo with a slight raise of her voice

"crazy girl.. you read too much novels.."-Ji Hoo chuckles as he lets go her hand and covers the eyes of Hae Jin immediately with his hands

"Oppa… what is this?"-Hae Jin asks as she tries to take off his hands from her eyes

"Don't peek… you have to see it at its exact opportune time…"-Ji Hoo whispers from behind, they stopped walking and he moves her counter clockwise-one step.

"One- Two"-He starts to count

"Omo! Oppa! Is this the famous 3 second kill? You have your own version? Yah!"-Hae Jin now panics and tries to scramble

"Not yet!"-Ji Hoo forcefully not moving his hands away from her eyes

"Okay! Three!"-Ji Hoo takes his hands away from her eyes, after her panic movements.. it took a couple of blinks before she sees the exact thing Ji Hoo was talking about

"Oh My God!"-Hae Jin drops her jaw literally as she watches in awe… a pod of dolphins jumping, swimming with their group…

"My first gift that can't be bought to my girlfriend"-Ji Hoo exclaims as he stares at the happy Hae Jin

"Oppa! Thank you!"-Hae Jin hugs him tightly and whispers- "Saranghe-Oppa"

When they let go of each other..

"What did you say?"-Ji Hoo blinks again at her

"What?"-Hae Jin tilts her head biting her lower lip

"The one you just said now... Say it again…"-Ji Hoo smiles

"Huh? No! can't hear you! The waves too strong for me to hear!"-Hae Jin playfully steps backward they runs

"Song Hae Jin! Say it again!"-Ji Hoo follows in a run too…

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Last Evening…<span>**

The group decides to meet with each other at the beach cabana for a old fashioned barbeque dinner with everyone…

"Well of course before we eat, please everyone stand here"-Jun Pyo asks everyone to stand beside each other and - as Jun Pyo raises his one arm and snaps?

**Boom**Boom

"A fire works display!"-Ga Eul excitedly exclaims as they all witness another famous F4 gesture from Jun Pyo for providing a stunning fireworks view for everyone..

Yi Jeong wraps his arms behind Ga Eul and leans his head at the crook of her neck~

Jun Pyo lazily puts his arms at Jan Di's shoulder as the girl struck in awe of the view…~

Woo Bin unfortunately can't do the same thing since Jae Kyung decided that it'll be better for now to hid their relationship so the two just looked at each other with a glimpse full of love~

Ji Hoo and Hae Jin who's behind the table standing? Ji Hoo secretly reaches for Hae Jin's hand, at first she hesitated since everyone was there but finally gave in… As soon as the fireworks display was done… they let go

"Oh! Besides that! Me and Ga Eul have to announce something first"-Yi Jeong announces as soon as everyone were able to sit already

"What is it?"-Jan Di asks as she sips juice

"Ga Eul and I are getting married—."-Yi Jeong calmly says it loud which made his girlfriend blush in red

"WHAT?!"-Everyone in unison reacts after that

* * *

><p><strong>Note: OMG! Sorry for the late update for the weekend, just got home from work… hope you enjoy the new chap! Please add a comment before you leave! Thanks!<strong>

** Hugs n~ Kisses!**

**Please comment! Pretty please!**

**Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵 **


	32. Trouble in Return

**Chapter 32:**

**Trouble in Return**

Everyone didn't want to leave; everyone dreaded the fact they had to leave the amazing small slice of heaven on earth paradise of Playa Del Carmen… But they had to, all of them have each responsibility left at Korea… ~~ All couples reunited and blessed to have each other, but little did they know a trouble is brewing-

* * *

><p>Jan Di looks to her left and takes in a final glance before the plane ascends and leaves the beautiful please Playa Del Carmen; and for that reason she got teary-eyed…<p>

"Jan Di-ah, gwenchana?"-Jun Pyo asks as he caresses the cheeks of his fiancée

"Ani, it's just… it took 4 long years for us to travel again this grand… how long will it be for the next time to come"-Jan Di answers as she diverts her attention from the window view to the eyes of her boyfriend seating next to her.

"After we get married, we'll go for another vacation together…"-Jun Pyo smiles as he wickedly steals a kiss from her cheeks and grins

"Just us?"-Jan Di seems oblivious on the kiss and stills stares at him seriously

Jun Pyo rolls his eyes and- - - "Alright. Alright.. With everyone"-With a pout on the end

"Chinja? Wahh! Gomowo!"-Jan Di happily returns a peck on the cheeks at him which made him grin more…

"Yah! Will you two quit that lovey-dovey atmosphere?"-Yi Jeong exclaims who is seating right across them with Ga Eul next to him…

"Sunbae, let them be… besides we rarely see them sweet like that hehe"-Ga Eul whispers at her boyfriend as they sit next to each other, him on the isle and her by the window..

"Aigoo, Weoyo? They always act like that whether we are there or not"-Yi Jeong raises his brow as he stares at Ga Eul who's leaning on his shoulders now.

"Hmm? Hehe, I'll miss this though"-Ga Eul quietly mumbles but loud enough for him to hear

"You won't… it won't be long we'll be back"-Yi Jeong lands a sweet chaste kiss at Ga Eul's head which made her smile wildly

"this must be very expensive huh"-Ga Eul raises her fingers and inspect the diamond shining ring around her finger, which she has checked a thousand times ever since she wore it…

"I'd buy anything for you.. hehe, I may not be as rich as Jun Pyo or Woo Bin but I'll do anything for my future bride"-Yi Jeong sheepishly responds with a huge smile painted on his face, this made Ga Eul giggle even more…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile at the back row…<strong>

"Yah, Song Woo Bin… how come you haven't given me a single jewelry?"-Jae Kyung asks Woo Bin harshly while sitting next to each other same way as the others… while she looks at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul at the front row giggling at each other.

"Weoyo? Is my love not enough?"-Woo Bin responds immediately with a boastful tone of voice of his

"Aish.. cheap…"-Jae Kyung pouts and sighs deeply as she crosses her arms to her chest looking t the left side with the window…

"Aigoo.. such a baby.."-Woo Bin finds it amusing as he stares at the pissed Jae Kyung next to him.. "There's something on your ear check?!" he points at Jae Kyung's ear

"Bwo?"-She abruptly shakes her head and tries to check where he's pointing at. Then in swift move?

"What is this?"-Jae Kyung was surprised to see a silver jewelry in Woo Bin's hands

"You really think I would forget you?"-Woo Bin amusingly grins

"You meanie!"-She slaps her on the shoulder while smiling gladly..

"Here let me"-Woo Bin gently wears it at her wrist…

"Why bracelet?"-She asks

"Because aside of rings, bracelet is one of the very first jewelry worn by queens, and you—are my queen"-Woo Bin explains and was not able to hide his blush that creeps on his cheeks…

"Aigoo, who's baby now? Haha"-Jae Kyung tease quietly so that the others can't hear them…

As the two bickers on the gift Woo Bin gave to Jae Kyung another two secret couple on the way back row keeps a distance from the others to have their own time~~

"Oppa~~"-Hae Jin nudges the sleepy Ji Hoo beside her, then he immediately sit straight

"Weoyo? Gwenchana? Something happened?"-Ji Hoo bombarded her question which made her tilt her head and shakes her head in a "No" response then he sighs in gladly

"Don't you think those two are hiding something?"-Hae Jin pouts as she directs Ji Hoo to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's direction

"I mean—I heard that the two don't get along with each other…"- She then explains to him

"Oh—who- told you this?"-Ji Hoo then leans on the side in order for him to face Hae Jin more.

"Well, just- - - heard it though"-Hae Jin bits her lower lip as she answers

"Aigoo, Song Hae Jin… when you bite your lower lip, you're lying… and what did I say about that part?"-Ji Hoo raises his brow seriously

"I asked someone that's all-."Hae Jin defensively answers

"those two may not look like it but they're good friends, everyone gets together well if they are celebrating a wonderful occasion…"-Ji Hoo explains and tries not to choke, he already suspects of the relationship of the two but chose not to meddle with it.

"Only if there's an occasion? Like the wedding?"-Hae Jin asks as she tilts her head, and she could've sworn she saw a slight hesitance from Ji Hoo as she mentions the wedding

"Mianhe—shouldn't mention it"-She apologizes immediately

"Why are you apologizing?"-Ji Hoo stares at her directly into her eyes that are now showing her sadness

"Because- I know you have a past with her, but - -."-She was going to continue what she was saying but he already stopped it by a kiss covering them using his beach hat… after the quick kiss?

"Am I not with you Song Hae Jin?"-Ji Hoo asks as he smiles and grins at the dumbfounded Hae Jin in front of him who just froze after the gesture he made

"Ya—Wh—Yah! Oppa!"-She Stood shouts at him which made the other's look at them from the front row…

"Ah—mianhe… we were playing a game, he cheated"-She bows continuously until they look away from them, and she sat back to where she sat. This made Ji Hoo broke into quiet laughter.

"Oppa, what if they saw that?"-Hae Jin quietly says at him lowering her head to her knees out of embarrassment

"Then let them know …because Song Hae Jin- I Love You more"-Ji Hoo grabs her hand and holds it, intertwining them together… Hae Jin stops and just looks at their hand admiring the image of him and her together and so happy to hear the words she dreadfully wait to hear from him…

* * *

><p><strong><span>After A long trip…<span>**

The group arrives safely at Incheon Airport—as they land all are pumped up and couldn't believe they have returned…

"Wooh! We're back!"-Woo Bin exclaims as they got down from the plane and before they could say anything else than that; 3 black cars pulls up in front of them… and black suited guys appears..

"What is this?"-Yi Jeong asks as he holds Ga Eul's hand tightly and keeps her beside him

"Wait- Are they yours Woo Bin?"-Jun Pyo asks calmly as he directs his attention to him

"What are you doing here?"-Woo Bin asks one of the guys

"Young Master—we have a problem, today's Wednesday"-He answers

"So?"-Woo Bin asks carelessly

"Well, you promised your father to bring Ms. Hae Jin home today… did you forget?"-He answers back

"WHAT?!"-Hae Jin exclaims as she hears it from the guy

"Sh**t! Damn—today's Wednesday!"-Woo Bin scratches his head frantically totally forgot he promised to his father

"What is he talking about? Oppa?"-Hae Jin who is wide-eyed

"Song Woo Bin! Explain clearly here"-Jun Pyo immediately steps forward

"We need a meeting now-..."-Yi Jeong calmly answers

"I'll call my sister and mother with this, let's meet up now at the house…"-Jun Pyo orders and without wasting another moment all of them got in the cars, drives fast to the Gu's house for an emergency meeting-

* * *

><p><strong>Note: First of all I want to say sorry for not updating double last week, I was only able to write one chapter… Mianhe! Hop you're not mad! As a bonus! I'll update thrice this weekend so watch for the update! Kamshamida!<strong>

**Hugs n~ Kisses!**

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	33. The Promise

**Chapter 33:**

**The Promise**

After the shocking news that everyone heard from Woo Bin, all of them drove crazy fast to Jun Pyo's house as fast as they could. ~~

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Gu's House<strong>

As soon as they arrive from a short drive from the airport; they were greeted by Jun Pyo's sister Jun Hee and his mother Kang Hee Soo at their huge living room-

"Omoni, your home"-Jun Pyo approaches his mother but his mother paid no attention instead she lit up her eyes as they land on Jan Di's

"Aigoo, my daughter-in-law… how's the trip? Did it happen? Am I going to be grandmother soon?"-Jun Pyo's mother blabs immediately

"Omma! Can you not harass Jan Di immediately? They just arrive you know; besides there's an issue?"-Jun Hee exclaims at her mother as she witness another gagging moment

"Araso!"-Madaam Kang immediately stops her bubbly actions and leads all of them the chairs—after a brief silence…

"Well?"-Jun Pyo starts as he raises his brow while still standing

"Let me explain okay`~"-Woo Bin then stands up and explains everything from the day his father arrived and the situations he got into and how important for their business to host an event with the experience that Hae Jin can provide…

After the long discussion and explanation from Woo Bin mainly most of them just responds with a nod of agreement and some in a disappointed stare at him…

"There's nothing we can do, sooner or later Hae Jin must face him- he is his father, you're both his children-."-Jun Hee joins in an agreement and a sincere glance at the obvious scared Hae Jin…

"We have exactly 3 hours left before your father will get a wind that we're back…"-Yi Jeong stands up raising his brow at Woo Bin, his fingers brushing his chin…

"Then we need to move"-Jun Pyo buts in

"We need to prepare, I've readied the dresses and make-ups upstairs… let's go"-Jun Hee offers her hands to the girls (Hae Jin, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and Jan Di)

"Wait, you prepared?"-Hae Jin surprisingly reacts

"Yes, of course… you can't meet the Grand Master of the Song household in those clothes right?"-Jun Hee points at the casuals clothes they wore from their trip

"Good Idea, we'll stall time… after we prepare, all of us—we'll go there together…"-Jun Pyo instructs firmly

"Wait—this is... too fast, let me breathe"-Hae Jin calmly says as if she's going on a panic attack

"Hae Jin-ah, breathe in and out slowly… we're here… I'm here…"-Ji Hoo holds Hae Jin by the shoulders and whispers at her quietly, she then nods slowly…

* * *

><p>After almost two hours of stalling, planning, preparing.. as if getting ready for a battle of fashion; the girls finished dressing up; the men finished suiting up… all met back in the living room…<p>

The girls dressed on their shined colored cocktails dress; the guys took off their casual and careless look and put on their own styled suits for the day…

"I feel like we are attending a business meeting"-Jae Kyung comments and pouts and can't help wink at her secret boyfriend across the floor who's obviously nervous of this ordeal..

"Don't be surprised, it always feels like business whenever meeting their father"-Jun Pyo comments as he just stands, his hands on his pocket

'Well everyone ready?"-Yi Jeong smiles and stares at Ga Eul

'You look divine, Ga Eul-ah…"-Yi Jeong unknowingly blurts out the words without thinking which made an awkward atmosphere and made Ga Eul blush in crimson

"Aigoo, you're too obvious bro... and divine? Where did you get that? Hahahaha"-Woo Bin playfully punches the embarrassed froze Yi Jeong

"Kaja"-Ji Hoo offers his hand to Hae Jin and she just stare at it for a brief second

"Yoon Ji Hoo, no need I'll drive with her"-Woo Bin buts in before Hae Jin could reach Ji Hoo's hands with hers

"I don't think that's a good idea… you're father will think differently; let her drive with Ji Hoo and you drive with Jae Kyung… a pair like this will make him confused, throw him off the trail"-Jun Hee, Jun Pyo's sister says with a strategic plan…

Before all could go in the car-

"Here..."-Ji Hoo opens the back seat but Hae Jin opens the front seat next to driver's seat door~~

"I want to sit here—next to you"-Hae Jin innocently exclaims at Ji Hoo

"Yah! You sit behind"-Woo Bin calls out from the front as he finishes settling Jae Kyung in her seat next to the driver's seat as well

"Huh? I can't hear you oppa!"-Hae Jin playfully pretends he couldn't hear him and just immediately slips herself inside the car, this made Ji Hoo surprised at first but with a brief glance at the furious Woo Bin, he then shuts the door and hurries himself to get into the driver's seat and starts the ignition..

* * *

><p>As they start to drive, two black cars are at side by side with the convoy and one black car in front and another one at the back most—the cars that the boys are driving are in a circle of security… the first car is driven by Ji Hoo with Hae Jin; second the car of Jun Pyo with Jan Di, next Yi Jeong's and Ga Eul's car then last Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's vehicle.<p>

For a brief 10 minute drive Ji Hoo can sense the troubled aura of his girlfriend-

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana?"-Ji Hoo asks as he stirs the wheel and steals a quick glance at the beautiful lady beside him.

"Hmmm… Nothing, I just feel uneasy"-Hae Jin responds without taking her eyes off the road on the side view mirror

"Song Hae Jin-.."-Ji Hoo stirs the wheel with the other hand reaching for Hae Jin's hand, as he holds her hand; she turns her head and stares at his eyes

"They can see us… from behind"-Hae Jin

"They see us talking- only…"-Ji Hoo smiles at her, his eyes still on the road

"Ji Hoo-Oppa…"-Hae Jin

"Song Hae Jin, I promise… that no one will hurt you, I won't let you get hurt nor make you cry…"-Ji Hoo says seriously as he turns his head again and takes a another glance at her

"Don't make promises you can't deliver"-Hae Jin obviously hurt

"I'm not making promises I can't deliver; I am confident on my promise to you-."-Ji Hoo boastfully responds with a huge smile; this made her hold his hand more tightly and eventually smiles-

The gang continues to drive in another 15 minutes they will arrive at the Song mansion and they will face another obstacle- will the gang be able to protect Hae Jin?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yup! 2nd update for the weekend! So proud of myself! So how's the story going? Please tell me if it's getting boring or so okay?<strong>

**Hugs n~ Kisses!**

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	34. The Unusual Reunion

**Chapter 34:**

**The Unusual Reunion**

As they pull up their car array in front of the Song Mansion; everyone wished the drive should take much longer and not just 20 minutes or so-

* * *

><p>Jun Pyo got out first and assists Jan Di getting out of the car, he looks around the mansion and notices that it's eerie… no guards in front besides the ones they brought already from Jun Pyo's security…<p>

"Doesn't look like someone's arrived already"-Ga Eul notices it as well as she holds the hand of Yi Jeong, which made the young man smile and blush secretly

"Yo! I know he's inside so let's go"-Woo Bin exclaims as soon as everyone got out of the car

Before they could get in-

"Hae Jin-ah, look only at me the whole time, Araso?"-Woo Bin states as he takes another glance at his sister before the doors open wide; she then nodded slowly with Ji Hoo on her side

"Otoke"-Jae Kyung unknowingly grabs the helm of Woo Bin's suit out of fear; this would be the first time she fears someone… perhaps she has heard the infamous Master Song- because of his connection not only through business but also to the underground association which hinted to be a mafia organization.. These facts are still true but no one informed Hae Jin because Woo Bin promised to disperse the group…

"Welcome to my humble abode- what a rare surprise? The heirs of the most powerful clans in Korea are in my home"-The low cold voice of Master Song echoed through the walls of the living room as he supposedly welcome the gang as they enter the room together; at the back Hae Jin stands with Ji Hoo beside her

"A rare pleasure Mr. Song"-Jun Pyo offers a handshake to the father of one of his best friends which he reluctantly accepts

"The young heir of President Kang, Gu Jun Pyo right?"-He asks Jun Pyo with a nod

"Pleasures are all mine to have meet you again, uncle"-Yi Jeong buts in with a wicked smile and a firm grip shake of his hands

"Oh, So Yi Jeong, you have grown; and became a very prominent artist in your generation"-Mr. Song just smiles at them

"Abeoji..."-Woo Bin bows at his father with Jae Kyung next to him

"Oh! Who is this? A girl? Correct me if I'm wrong aren't you the only daughter of the CEO of Ha Corporation?"-Mr. Song asks Jae Kyung not paying in mind his son's presence

"Ah.. Yes, Sir"-Jae Kyung reluctantly bows in respect too

"I want to introduce you my soon-to-be-wife Geum Jan Di, uncle"-Jun Pyo diverts the attention of the man to his fiancée

"Oh, yes I've heard you're a daughter of a laundry shop owner?"-Mr. Song raises his brow at her

"Ah! Yes! Annyeongseo, nice to meet you sir"-Jan Di bubbly greets him

"Manners? I like it…"-Mr. Song sheepishly smile

"She's not just a daughter of a laundry shop owner uncle, she's THE DAUGHTER… now they own several franchises all around the neighborhood"-Yi Jeong comes in defense when sensed Jun Pyo's irritation, but for the sake of all of them and specially for Hae Jin he didn't let that bother him

"Oh! And this is my fiancée, Chu Ga Eul"-Yi Jeong grabs Ga Eul by the hand and introduce her, she silently bowed and smiles as she could

"And whose daughter is this? She's very pretty"-Mr. Song asks while shaking the hands of Ga Eul

"Uhmmm, I'm a Kindergarten teacher and I teach pottery for starters too, sir"-Ga Eul responds politely, this made the Grand Master furrow his brows; because as far as he knows from his sources... His son and Yi Jeong share same interests' on women... So the confusion as to why Yi Jeong settles for her, and fiancée? He's marrying her?

After the primary introduction, Ji Hoo lets go of Hae Jin's hand and approaches Mr. Song step by step-

"Been long time uncle"-Ji Hoo bows at Mr. Song, which made him stare at the young man in front of him

"Oh! Ji Hoo-ah! You've grown into a fine man... I heard you're a doctor now, the grandson of Yoon Seok-young is always welcome"-Mr. Song suddenly grins at Ji Hoo and seems to be proud how the young man grown up to…

Before anything else the quietest girl from the back took a step forward her head lowering as she bow in respect at the Master Song of the house-

"Abeoji, it's been a while…"-Hae Jin could barely speak the words, thankfully it's loud enough for him to hear them

"Aigoo, my Song Hae Jin!"-Mr. Song took one step and hugs Hae Jin tightly which surprises everyone even Hae Jin

"Look at you! You look just like your mother"-After the awkward hug Mr. Song couldn't stop the praises on his daughter he hadn't seen for the last 10 years

"Well this is a rare pleasure to have everyone why don't we go ahead and eat something first huh?"-Mr. Song pats the hand of Hae Jin and wickedly smiles at his guest; the gang reluctantly agrees to his invitation and all of them proceed to the dining hall of the Mansion…

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone settled in their seats- Jun Pyo seated next to Jan Di on the left side with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong next to each other across the table… on the center seated is Mr. Song, his right side Woo Bin next to Jae Kyung; his right side Hae Jin then next to her is Ji Hoo…<p>

"I have told the chef to prepare your favorites, and the most amazing dishes he can cook"-Mr. Song his attention still on his daughter, Hae Jin just smiles from time to time but still felt uncomfortable of the setting that's why her eyes lingers at her Big Brother then Ji Hoo..

"That's perfect… I'm starving, still having jetlag"-Jun Pyo recklessly blurts everything

"Oh yeah, I heard you're travelling together…? Where did you go?"-Mr. Song diverts his glance at Jun Pyo from Hae Jin... Hae Jin who's drinking water almost choked.

"Oh, we went to México…"-Jun Pyo plainly answers

"Really? What a coincidence- Our Hae Jin speaks fluent 6 languages. English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, Chinese and Italian. Isn't that amazing? Studying abroad pay off a lot"-Mr. Song then lingers his stare fro Jun Pyo back to her daughter's eyes... Hae Jin moves her hands above her knee under the table and fidgets them crazy; Ji Hoo reaches for her hand under the table and holds it tightly trying to say "DON'T PANIC, OR HE'LL NOTICE"

"I know right? That's what I told them, I said it would've been awesome to have Hae Jin with us"-Woo Bin buts in immediately he's an amazing actor for lying, Mr. Song just raised his brow on him

Before anyone could say anything else, the chef came in and the maids placing an array of feast in front of them-

"Wow, a buffet"-Ga Eul mouthed the words and her eyes went wide-eyed same as Jan Di's

"Please help yourselves, Chef Antoine here makes the best food"-Mr. Song praises his subordinate before the chef leaves

"Is there vanilla in this?"-Hae Jin exclaims in a panic expression as she gulps down a bite of cake prepared specially for her

"Why is there a problem?"-Mr. Song asks

"Hae Jin-ah, you okay?"-Woo Bin asks as he puts down his fork

"What dish is this?"-Hae Jin once more as she slowly lowers down her fork everyone looks at her curiously

"Call Chef Antoine now"-Mr. Song order one of the guards who stands in guard with them, the Chef hurries himself entering the room

"What dish is this Antoine?"-Mr. Song asks bluntly

"This is Mille-feuille Master, milady it's also known as the Napoleon, is a pastry of French origin"- Chef Antoine explains

"I'm sorry, but what I mean is… there is a vanilla in this isn't it?"-Hae Jin asks agitatedly…

"Uhmmm, yes it's a traditional vanilla custard cake milady"-Chef Antoine replies in confusion

"OH MY GOD!"-Yi Jeong immediately stands up

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana?"-Jun Pyo panicky asks

"Why what's wrong?"-Mr. Song asks; Hae Jin eventually blinks her eyes multiple times, her hand on her chest… she's hyperventilating

"She has an allergic reaction with vanilla extracts"-Ji Hoo explains as he grabs Hae Jin by the shoulder trying to keep her steady

"Since when?"-Mr. Song asks

"Since birth father!"-Woo Bin unknowingly yells at his father then stands up toward Hae Jin; Mr. Song froze

"I'll drive come on!"-Yi Jeong grabs Ga Eul and tells her to follow him, he then grabs Hae Jin and carries her out of the room immediately, everyone followed except Woo Bin

"You forgot something so small yet so important bout her?!"-Woo Bin yells at his father making fists on his sides, as he stomps his way out of the room

The Master Song just sat there shocked, frozen and tries to dig into his mind as to why he couldn't remember such a thing about his daughter

* * *

><p>Everyone got into the car immediately-<p>

"Hello this is Dr. Yoon, prepare an antihistamine and a stretcher by the entrance now"-Ji Hoo blabs orders at someone in the hospital on the phone as runs behind Yi Jeong who's carrying Hae Jin… But-

"Yah! Song Hae Jin! Don't you dare go unconscious!"- Yi Jeong yells at her who's now unconscious and her breathing is ragged, her face turning red and rashes are now visible on her neck

"Hae Jin-ah! Wake up!"-Jun Pyo yells back at her trying to wake her up but with no response…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here you go! The 3rd update! Tantada dan! What do you think? Thoughts? Violent reaction?<strong>

**Hugs n~ Kisses!**

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	35. On the Edge

**Chapter 35:**

**On the Edge**

The drive to the hospital takes 30mins in normal driving but the group shaved 15mins. And drove there for just 15mins, At the most. Hae Jin who accidentally intake a vanilla extract suffered to a severe reaction.

"Move!"-Jun Pyo shouts at the nurses who were as shock as Jan Di and the other girls on the situation they are in.

"Give me the shot now! Hurry~!"-Ji Hoo orders one o the nurses for the anti-histamine shot

"Sunbae, shouldn't she intake it?"-Jan Di asks in confusion

"Injecting it directly to her bloodstream will be making the medicine work faster for her"-He explains as he gently injects Hae Jin. His passive impression now gone.

"Let's move her"-Ji Hoo asks the other nurses to help transfer Hae Jin to cleaner room environment

"Song Hae Jin! Gwenchana?!"-Woo Bin frantically asks the still unconscious girl on the bed

"Woo Bin-Sshi-."-Jae Kyung tries to comfort the guy who has been cursing the whole time

"How can uncle prepare something that could cause Hae Jin like this?"-Yi Jeong whose expression is sullen and quiet, even the bubbly Ga Eul couldn't make him calm…

"That's because he hasn't change a bit! That's what!"-Jun Pyo shouts at nobody as he kicks one of the chairs

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo! Settle down she's resting…"-Jan Di slaps Jun Pyo and yells as quiet as possible while pointing at Hae Jin who's now resting comfortably

Ji Hoo who's been quiet ever since they settled Hae Jin on one of the private suites in the Hospital used only for special circumstances like this… He randomly checks again Hae Jin's pulse and breathing, then her skin for visible rashes… as he finishes, he moves forward to the group.

"Sunbae? Will Hae Jin be okay?"-Ga Eul wraps her arms on her chest as if getting ready for the news, her boyfriend Yi Jeong stands besides her putting his arms around her

"Yoon Ji Hoo, how is she?"-Yi Jeong now cool headed asks

"There are still visible rashes on her necks but they're slowly fading... It's a good thing we shot her immediately with anti-histamine immediately or it could've been worse than this…"-Ji Hoo explains as he takes of his glasses and puts it on his chest pocket.

"She'll be fine"-Ji Hoo adverts his attention to Woo Bin whose eyes focus on his shoes

"No one could've foreseen what happened"-Ji Hoo puts hind on Woo Bin's shoulders trying to ease his guilt

"We should let her rest for now- let's leave"-Jun Pyo suggests as he grabs Jan Di's hand to exit the room

"No, I'll stay until she wakes up…"-Woo Bin rebuts as his eyes falls at the sleeping angel

"Then I'll join you, besides I got nothing to do anyway; how bout we'll get a bite then come back huh?"-Jae Kyung stares at Woo Bin as she tries to convince him to follow her, since she knows the man barely touch his food earlier at their mansion.

The group talks a bit more then they decided to go home for now to cool down, Yi Jeong offered Ga Eul a ride back home. Then Jun Pyo asks Jan Di to return with him to his house since his mom called for it, jae Kyung was able to convince Woo Bin to come with her to the nearest Café.

As for Ji Hoo, he declined the invitation of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung to come with them… and pretended to do rounds with the other patients but in truth he only wanted to look after Hae Jin himself only.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile at the Café<span> **

When they arrive inside the café, they immediately sit next to the glass window and waited for their order to be delivered-

After a moment of awkward silence~~

"Everything's going to be fine, she's stronger than you thought"-Jae Kyung says as she touches Woo Bin's hand that's on top of the table…

"You're only saying that to make me feel better"-Woo Bin coldly replies and withdraws his hand from her

"So what if I did?"-Jae Kyung tries to keep her tough expression even though she felt step aside from his acting towards her

"You-."-Woo Bin was cut off as he stares at Jae Kyung's face that's full of worries

"From what you're acting, I know she's you little sister… but i—I'm your girlfriend, don't you think I worry too…"-Jae Kyung stutters throughout her words and stops talking as Woo Bin reaches for her hand and smiles at her

"Mianhe, I'm too insensitive again…"-Woo Bin now loosens up because of her, and welcomed the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee as they enjoy their snack together…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Hospital…<strong>

.Ji Hoo again checks her stats and thoroughly checks the administration of her medicine not leaving anything out~~ after almost 30mins of observing, checking and making sure everything runs smoothly he leaves her for a moment, and went outside to the reception area.

While Ji Hoo's gone for almost 20mins, Hae Jin opens her eyes slowly and blinks them multiple times and must've felt weird to be on a unusual atmosphere and sleeping on a unfamiliar bed, as she tries to get up... her eyes meet a bouquet of somewhat look like newly picked White roses ~ she picks it up and smells it, welcoming the scent to her nose then sneezes! She finds herself amusing…

As she settles down the flowers back to the counter beside her bed she stares at the needle injected on her wrist which connects to somewhat dextrose… she was about to slowly take it off when the door of her opens~~

"You're awake!"-Ji Hoo immediately went to her side and cheeks her again and this time after he did, he suddenly hugs her tightly..

"Mianhe~~ for worrying you"-Hae Jin whispers through his ear, as he lets her go. She burst into a giggle which made him confused as to why

"Thanks!"-Hae Jin excitedly exclaims as she stares at him

"For what?"-Ji Hoo

"For everything, and for the beautiful flowers"-Hae Jin says as she points at the bouquet on top of the counter

"Flowers?"-Ji Hoo tilted his head and stares at the flowers and he could've sworn he didn't bring them nor he saw anyone came in or out beside him from her room

"You still remember I love white roses? You're really capable as a boyfriend you know—hehe."-Hae Jin smiles brightly at him and when he was about to say he didn't bring it, he just forgets about it instead…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside the Café…<strong>

After they paid for their snack at the café the unlikely couple got out and since the café is just across the street they just stood there while the streetlights are green-

"Wow, I'm stuffed.. let me buy some canned ice coffee for Ji Hoo-Sshii"-Jae Kyung bubbly offers as she tip toes to the nearest vending machine next to the café itself, while Woo Bin stands—

"Jamkamman"-Woo Bin exclaims as his eyes follow a figure coming out of the hospital, it's…

"Aniya, it couldn't be—."-He mumbles

"Couldn't be what?"-Jae Kyung asks as she over hears him mumble to himself

"Nothing…"-Woo Bin defensively answers and grabs Jae Kyung to cross as the streetlights went red, indicating it is safe now to go across the street…

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Hospital…<strong>

As Woo Bin turns the knob to Hae Jin's room, Hae Jin's giggling voice was heard immediately as they got in and Woo Bin's eyes almost popped out off excitement as he runs to his sister and hugs her tightly

"Oppa! Can't breather here-."-Hae Jin exclaims since she really can't breathe because of his hold, then he eventually lets go

"Aigoo! Pabo! How can you eat something that's bad for you huh!"-Woo Bin starts to scold Hae Jin

"Yah! How can I know it was vanilla huh? I didn't think father would forget that"-Hae Jin pouts as she rolls her eyes at him, then Woo Bin's face went back to his worry expression

"What if he didn't forget?"-Woo Bin states as he stares at Hae Jin seriously

"What do you mean?"-Hae Jin confusingly asks

"Like he purposely did it, I mean"-Woo Bin answers coldly

"Song Woo Bin!"-Ji Hoo tries to get in the middle

"Here me out here! I think it is much more safer- for you to not show yourself"-Woo Bin hesitatedly suggests

"Uhmm, okay.. anyway he doesn't know I'm staying at Ji Hoo-Oppa's house"-Hae Jin innocently answers

"I mean- leave, Hae Jin… go back"-Woo Bin's eyes now fell to the floor

"What? I'm sorry I thought I just heard you-."-Hae Jin

"You heard me, you'll return to New York by tomorrow"-Woo Bin summons is courage to look at Hae Jin's eyes who's now glossy, looking about to cry

"Oppa, there's no need for rash decision here.. it was just an accident that's all, I promise I'll be more careful huh? Okay?"-Hae Jin tries to convince Woo Bin whose eyes just staring at her blankly

"She's right Woo Bin-Sshi, it was nothing-."Jae Kyung buts in

"Nothing?! She almost died because of that NOTHING!"-Woo Bin now furious

"So what are you saying? I just got back, and now.. you want me to leave? Leave you?!"-Hae Jin now shouts back as she lets her tears flow, Ji Hoo secondly thought if he's going to interfere or not…

"It's for your safety!"-Woo Bin insists

"Andwae! I'll be more safer here, with you.. Oppa, Jebal.. please"-Hae Jin begs at Woo Bin

"Mianhe, Hae Jin-ah… you'll get the first flight out"-Woo Bin insists again

"Bwo? I hate you! You don't love me at all! Get out!"-Hae Jin now delivers burst of anger

"Hae Jin-ah.."-Woo Bin's words who tries to calm her doesn't help at all

"Get out! Now!"-Hae Jin wraps herself in a ball hugging her knees and face buried onto them…

Jae Kyung grabs Woo Bin and drags her out of her room-

Ji Hoo tries to approach her

"Don't- I don't want you to see me like this"-Hae Jin sniffles and tries to talk

"How can I not come to you, like this?"-Ji Hoo sits beside her and wraps her with his arms making her lean to his chest…

"I—I don't want to leave Oppa…"-Hae Jin whispers

"If it's your safety-."-He Stops

"Are you willing to leave me-..?"-She nervously asks as she makes fists and crumples his shirt with her hands and her head still leaning on his chest, tears staining his shirt

"I will endure anything - for -your—safety"-He finishes his sentence with a hesitant voice, as he closes his eyes trying to calm himself down and stop his tears coming out-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Are you crazy?"-Jae Kyung shouts at the confused Woo Bin as soon as they got out of the room

"I don't care of you call me crazy!"-He shouts back

"You know how much she suffered for 10 years without you, living in a foreign country and you're kicking her out?!"-Jae Kyung hurtfully yells at her idiot boyfriend

"You think I didn't suffer all those years?! I had to bed cautious calling her to see how she's doing and get paranoid to hell what she's been up to! Not being there whenever she needs her Oppa to protect her! At least this time I can do something!"-Woo Bin rebuts

"She needs you now- she needs you to protect her here… she needs her Oppa as her strength, she doesn't need someone who gives up when the battle just began"-Jae Kyung kneels down in Woo Bin's level and sits next to him on the floor of the hospital's corridor right outside Hae Jin's room

"I don't know what else to do-."-Woo Bin closes his eyes and couldn't control his emotions, letting his tears show, letting the new side of Woo Bin's vulnerability show now—in front of the person he loves too…

"Araso- we'll get through this- trust me"-Jae Kyung hugs him as she whispers to him…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hi! Folks! I'm back! How have you been? Guess what! I colored my hair! This is my first time, weird feeling but happy! Just sharing! So how's the chap?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	36. Choice

**Chapter 36:**

**Choice**

**Yi Jeong and Ga Eul...**

After what happened to Hae Jin the newly engaged couple drives to Ga Eul's apartment, as the drive goes silence is felt inside the car~~

"Sunbae-, She's doing fine already"-Ga Eul speaks out as she stares at the focused Yi Jeong whose eyes are just staring at the road as he stirs the wheel

"Aigoo, it was an accident Araso? It's impossible that their father purposely prepared such a thing-."-Ga Eul tries to convince Yi Jeong but was cut off as he suddenly jerks the wheel to turn a corner; she got startled by his reckless driving

"Impossible?-."-Yi Jeong scoffs and smirks at the word Ga Eul used

"Ah, yeah… I mean you can't be thinking he real-."-Ga Eul stares at Yi Jeong while her hands grips her seatbelt

"Impossible is not on his vocabulary Chu Ga Eul-."-Yi Jeong suddenly stops the car and tries to breathe leaning his forehead on the wheel

"So Yi Jeong-."-Ga Eul unclips her seatbelt and pats the shoulder of Yi Jeong

"Then—shouldn't we do something?"-Ga Eul excitedly says

"Bwo?"-Yi Jeong stares at his girlfriend- I mean fiancée in confusion

"She needs you guys, it may be selfish to say this; as much as I want you not leaving my side- she's someone important to you too… and she is now also important to me"-Ga Eul's explains as she lingers her stares at him

"Ga Eul-ah-."-Yi Jeong stops mid way

"I don't want you to choose either me or her, so- I'll help, whatever I can"-Ga Eul intertwines her hands with Yi Jeong's

"But, because of what happened earlier... I'm pretty sure Woo Bin is furious he night get the idea of sending her off back to the states"-Yi Jeong sighs deeply as he squeezes the hands of Ga Eul

"Then we just have to convince him, that we can- protect Hae Jin here, on our own backyard without sending her away again…"-Ga Eul stays as optimistic as ever

"You're not mad? Of me blabbing again about her? The other day-..."-Yi Jeong tries to ask but Ga Eul places her fingers on his lips

"I might not show it that much but I am still jealous of her no matter what, but- I don't her to leave as much as you do… I need a bride's maid on my wedding you know"-She smiles at him brightly

"Don't worry too much; we'll protect her no matter what, Araso?"-Ga Eul smiles wickedly at him, without words he pulls Ga Eul into a hug

"How can someone like me have such a beautiful creature as you-?"-Yi Jeong whispers at her ear

"You got lucky—hehe"-Ga Eul giggles as they stayed like that for quite a while

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jun Pyo and Jan Di…<strong>

The two couple who's about to get married sits at the back of the car while they let one of their guards drives, Jun Pyo decided so since he's not thinking straight and he might throw his anger on his driving; he doesn't want to do that with his fiancée with him-

"Gu Jun Pyo—you've been quiet"-Jan Di's voice echoes inside the car as she stares at the still obvious furious Jun Pyo, whose crossing his arms at his chest and eyes on the road

"Yah! Are you still going to act like this?"-Jan Di now frustrated on his stubborn behavior hits him on his shoulder with a bone-cracking punch which made the driver in front go wide-eyed at the rear-view mirror

"Bwo!?"-Jun Pyo shouts at Jan Di which made even more furious and punches him again

"Bwo? Bwo?! What do you mean BWO?! Why are you acting huh?!"-Jan Di shouts back and the inside of the car sounds like someone's doing a shouting battle at each other

"You ask?! What do you think? That damn of a Song! He really has death wish! Doing that to Hae Jin! Sending her was another thing but this?! Takes the whole new award! How can he not remember such a thing?"- Jun Pyo still yelling as he curses on his breathe.

"Yah! Why are you yelling when I'm beside you!"- Jan Di shouts in response as well

"Huh?"-Jun Pyo just realizes what they are doing, they stop momentarily and both glances at their driver whose amused at the image of them fighting

"Ehem-… Mianhe"-Jun Pyo lightly coughs as he apologizes at Jan Di

"Mworago?"-Jan Di raises her brow and her arms on her chest while her legs cross to each other

"I said "Mianhe" if I got too carried away~~ but you see-."-Jun Pyo tries to explain

"Araso- she's an important person to you guys… but you can't judge something plainly for what you just saw…"-Jan Di responses in a calm voice at him as she loosens up

"What do you mean?"-Jun Pyo asks

"What I mean is do not judge by a book by its cover-…"-She expounds more but it seems he didn't get it since he tilted his head and a expression that says he's confused

"Aigoo- what I mean is that there's more to what happened than what we saw okay? I believe there's an explanation... No father can do such a thing-…"-Jan Di

"You don't know their father-."-Jun Pyo interrupts her

"And you do? You guys do?"-Jan Di asks as she stares straight at his eyes, Jun Pyo stops and was not able to find his words

"See? How can you judge him immediately? We have not heard his side yet…"-Jan Di moves near him and hugs him

"Let him defend himself, I'm sure everything will straighten out…. Until then, we'll take care of her"-Jan Di lets go of him leaving a dumbfounded Jun Pyo

"Yah, Geum Jan Di… you must have hang out a lot with Ji Hoo, you're becoming a shrink"-Jun Pyo smiles at his new found side of Jan Di

"Yah! Crazy…"-Jan Di playfully punches his chest and smiles at him which he returns the same gesture…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I Know2x it's a short chapter and you might have killed me if I'm in front of you… Mianhe, our electricity went out more than 14 hours here coz they had to install new electric posts and re arrange the wirings- hope you won't get mad!<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	37. OHANA (FAMILY)

**Chapter 37:**

**OHANA (FAMILY)**

After all the drama occurred Ji Hoo insisted for Hae Jin to stay in the hospital overnight to observe her further, but the truth is he only wanted to watch Hae Jin himself alone. He even imposed to Woo Bin that he should go back home to their father, in order for things to cool down, knowing Hae Jin's attitude she would've wanted everything okay…

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Hospital the next day…<strong>

**Hae Jin's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror one more time as I examine if there was still visible rashes from the allergic reaction, I smile faintly and brush my hair as I go out of the bathroom and put it back to the bag that Woo Bin-Oppa brought for me yesterday with my things in it.

I hum to my gestures and arrange my things neatly, I got giddy and excited as I think to myself that I'll be returning back to Ji Hoo-Oppa's house… before I could do anything than that I heard a loud knock at the door I then pretend not to hear it without looking and jut said "COME IN"..

"Yah, Oppa where were you?"-I pretended to be mad and as I turn my head I almost bit my tongue when I saw him-

"Hae Jin-ah, how have you been?"- The man with wide broad shoulders walks in and smiles faintly at me with white roses on a basket mixed with yellow tulips, I stare at them then to the eyes of the guy carrying them

"I don't know if you still like roses, white right?"-He asks as he puts down the basket to the counter across the room

"I still love them-."-I replied like a whisper but I'm sure it was loud enough for him to hear it

"Hae Jin-ah, about what happened yesterday-."-He was going to nag here-again—so I-

"There's no need to make that a big deal, nothing huge happened… father"-I responded as polite as I could at him my eyes fell from him to the untidy sheets on my bed

"Well- I'm glad you're now okay…"-He paused for a bit, and I just knew-

"You didn't ask for my presence just for a get-together out of the blue right? Father?"-I immediately ask him upfront, I know for a fact he didn't make an effort to have dinner with me and Oppa for just a reunion there was something else going on…

"Hmm… Leave us"-Father orders his guards and secretary to leave us alone for a brief moment

"The company needs an exposure, and I uhmmm… thinking you worked briefly as a curator at one of the infamous galleries in New York, you're connections and being great businesswoman would make a great strategy to host the auction for the company"-He explains with his passive impression, wait! How did he know?!

"Father- how did you-…"-I ask immediately but was cut off

"You really think I don't know everything that has happened to you for the last 10 years?"-He raises his brow

"Then you mean you also-…."-I say

"Yes, I also know your brother has been lying to me and your friends as well, doing things behind my back that is"-He smirks and seems to find it amusing

"Father, I can explain- it's my-.."-I say

"Stop-.."-He raises his hand

"Don't, I'll overlook those things for this favor; this time as a daughter head my request just this once"-He seriously then asks taking off his glasses, when I didn't reply he sighs and turns his back and was about to leave

"If I do this—can I stay?"-I ask in curiosity

"You can come home whenever you want"-He turns his back immediately to me at stares at me with those hopeful eyes

"I can?"-I ask then he nods slowly

"Okay, just send me the proposal… I'll take care of it"-I then smiled at him, he smiles back

"Thank you-…"-When he was about to leave

"Father?"-I say

"Yeah?"-He replies

"Thanks for the flower yesterday and today- you still remember that"-I say

"Oh? Well, you're welcome… I'll take my leave first"-He then leaves

After he left it seems his presence is still there; somehow in that conversation I feel his care but the fact that he knows everything is even more dangerous… I mean, does he know that I've been back a week now? Before I could think anything else, another knock

"Hae Jin-ah ready to go home?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa appears now without his doctor coat on him and in his casual outfit

"Ah, yeah…"-I the grab my bag and run to him, but before that I ran back to the room and grab the basket of flowers-

**End of Hae Jin's POV**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

After he visited Hae Jin to her room at the hospital Master Song decided to go back to his office to finalize the proposal for the upcoming auction…

As he got back to his car, the usually steeled outer impression of the Master faded as he gasps for breath and touches his chest and loosens his tie

"Master, we should schedule your treatment immediately-…"-The secretary insists as he helps him loosens his tie

"I can still go further- I must finish this deal"-He barely was able to make the sentence

"But—your condition, the young master and the young lady must know your situation-…"-The secretary explains

"NO!"-He exclaims immediately but was taken aback

"You mustn't I have caused enough pain of those two when I separated them from each other…"-He talks now able to breathe deeply

"Master- you only did what you think was safe for them…"-the Secretary bows his head as he responds and the Master just smiles

"Thank you Mr. Kyung San for being there for me, and for sending those flowers in advance to Hae Jin's room yesterday"-The Master shows his vulnerability

"Yesterday? I have not ordered to send anything at Lady Hae Jin's room Master"-Secretary Kyung tilted his head in confusion…

"Then who brought those flowers for her yesterday?"-Master Song confusingly asks too and tries to straightens up his tie

The Master of the Song Household drove his way back to his office and tries to finishes the reports and the proposal-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jae-Bin Couple…<strong>

**Woo Bin's POV**

Today's the day that Hae Jin will be discharged by from the hospital but Ji Hoo called and says he'll bring her to his house, at first I would've objected but considering what happened yesterday? Ji Hoo's place is the safest place now- no one would think that she's there…

Been busy wandering with my thoughts that I didn't realize Jae Kyung standing in the middle of the room while me sitting in the bed holding my phone-

"Woo Bin-Sshii, everything okay with Hae Jin?"-She asks as she took steps forward to me and sit next to me on the bed staring at my face

"Yeah he just called that he's bringing Hae Jin home"-I replied passively

"Here?"-She asks

"No, at his house it is safer there than this house"-I replied harshly with my tone , I stand up and throws the phone on the bed and grab a shirt to change from my closet

"You say like you don't live in this house…."-Jae Kyung caught my tone and confronts me

I sigh as I take off the dirty shirt I'm on and shoot it at the nearest laundry bag in the room

"That's not what I mean-…."-As much as I try to calm my tone it doesn't change at all

"Here"-Jae Kyung stands up from the bed and walks toward in front of me, I stop what I was doing and lets her buttons my shirt up for me

"It'll get better, trust me… things happen for a reason Song Woo Bin"-Jae Kyung smiles as she pats my chest

"Are you psycho-analyzing me now?"-I raise my brow at her as she keeps prying me like a stubborn shell

"Ani, why would I do that? Its Ji Hoo's job am I right? Hahaha"-She jokes and laughs as she wraps her arms around my neck and keeps our face's distance minimal… faces close to each other

"you're right! Hahaha, why don't we visit Hae Jin huh?"-I ask her but was a bit hesitant, I mean if I were a girl and my boyfriend keeps mentioning a different girl in front of her… I would refuse but-

"Good Idea! I'll bring food for her!"-She bubbly agrees

"You'll cook?"-I ask in a surprise tone

"What do you mean cook?! I can't even fry an egg! Of course we'll take out! Let's drop by the porridge shop okay?"-She excitedly grab my arm out of the door

"Aigoo! Araso! Araso!"-I then gave in, how am I such a lucky bastard to have someone like her-

**End of Woo Bin's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: First update of the weekend! <strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	38. Reveal Yourself (Part One)

**Chapter 38:**

**Reveal Yourself (Part One)**

Hae Jin kept the fact that her father knew everything but what she got confused, as to why keep that at all? Why not neither tell the others nor make threat? What to gain exactly? Thoughts that made the young daughter of the Song household felt burdened-

Meanwhile other couples received the message Hae Jin sent asking for help for an auction they'll all participate and what's thrill is that the auction must be done later that evening~~

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Jan-Pyo Couple…<strong>

The Funny Couple decides to check out the venue that the auction will be held that evening, after they received the message from Hae Jin; Jan Di volunteered to look for a perfect venue~~

"This should be perfect"-Jan Di exclaims as she runs in circles around the interior room of the hall

"It's big enough, private, and the walls are glassed so the view from the outside will be good, not to mention the clear view from the inside will attract many people"-Jun Pyo states as he looks around the huge ballroom like hall

"Oh! By the way what are we going to auction?"-Jan Di asks while she inspects floor to the ceiling

"Speaking of that!"-Jun Pyo fishes his phone from his pocket jacket

"I'm sending them a message that I've found a venue"-He blabs as he pressing the buttons on his phone

"Ehem?"-Jan Di raises her brow

"OH! I mean we found the venue for the auction, he he Mianhe"-Jun Pyo laughs as he edits his text and sends it to the others

"Send them a picture of the venue and attached it on your message"-Jan Di orders as she runs to Jun Pyo's side

"Araso"-He positions his phone then took few pics of the place and sends it

"Wow, this place tonight will be filled with lot of people huh?"-Jan Di exclaims in awe as she pictures crowded hall and elegant dresses will glitter for tonight's event

"I'm sure about that, we've invited most of the powerful businessmen of Korea, I even invited some of our foreign investors too…"-Jun Pyo boast as he suddenly wraps his arms in Jan Di's shoulders

"Daebak, you're awesome Gu Jun Pyo"-Jan Di raises her two thumbs up and smiles at her fiancé

"I already know that"-Jun Pyo boastfully responds with straightening his jacket

"Aigoo, yah don't you think we should shop for decorations?"-Jan Di diverts the attention from the talk to the matter at hand

"Oh! That's been covered by Woo Bin and Jae Kyung already"-Jun Pyo answers

"Wait, they're together?"-Jan Di asks in curiosity

"Uhmmm, yeah when I called him I heard her voice in the background though and it sounded also the boss of the porridge shop on the background as well"-Jun Pyo scratches his head

"Bwo?! Kaja!"-Jan Di grabs the keys on Jun Pyo's hands and walks fast outside

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! Don't leave me here! Do you know how to drive?!"-Jun Pyo shouts back at his fiancé whose already outside as he runs after her

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Jae-Bin Couple…<span>**

The Strong Couple of the bunch was at the porridge shop when they received the message of Hae Jin's request to help her plan the event tonight, by father's order he suspects even though his sister didn't mention it. It was obvious it was his father's doing never did he hear from her sister to help on the family's business-

**Woo Bin's POV**

"Kamshamida, Sensei!"-Jae Kyung bubbly exclaims as she received the pack from the chef of the porridge shop

"Ah, yeah… tell Hae Jin to get better and visit me here again, I was not able to talk to her properly the last time we met"-The Chef bows and smiles at Jae Kyung and me which I returned the same gesture

As we got out of the shop and got into the car~~

"Wow, the porridge smells so good~~ you can still smell it even if it's wrapped tightly"-Jae Kyung pokes at the pack and playfully smells it and I? My hands at the stirring wheel

"Weoyo? Something happened?"-Jae Kyung asks as soon as she realizes my facial expression

"Ah, ani… Hae Jin's asking for help—she's doing an auction for the company's exposure tonight"-I tried my best to tell her in a nice tone

"Ah, Chinja? Sure what does she wants us to do?"- She then excitedly asks

"Oh, well Jun Pyo and Jan Di already found a venue for the event and even sent some pictures; we'll be the one pick out the decorations for the venue then"-I explained to her then she responds with nods and smiles

"Ah, Araso~~ I know someone that can help us"-Jae Kyung puts on her seatbelt and pats my shoulder for a direction while she presses buttons on her mobile phone

After a drive for 15mins from the neighborhood, she told me to stop the car in front a huge building made of marbled exterior but when we got inside everything's made of wood. From the ceiling to the walls even the furniture

"Amazing huh?"-Jae Kyung mumbles as she stares at me

"Hmm, yeah…"-I mumbled in return I was so amazed more of the design itself, if there's an architect version how Yi Jeong's masterpieces are a work of art? This would be the one~~

"Would you believe if I say that this furniture and even the wall and ceiling design are made of recycled wood?"- Jae Kyung explains as she touches one of the furniture displayed

"Chinja?"-I was surprised when she said that wow, how can a waste become so beautiful?

"The designer is a good friend of mine and not only that he's a conservationist; he'll let us borrow the decors here"-Jae Kyung

"Bwo? He'll let you? Why?"-I asked curiously

"Well, I said that by letting us borrow his designs it'll be a huge opportunity also for his designs to be recognize"-Jae Kyung smiles as she explains

"Yo! Ha Jae Kyung! What trouble are you in now?!"-A good looking guy in simple attire but noticeable designer shoes and watch, shouts from afar getting Jae Kyung and my attention

"Oh! Oppa!"-Ha Jae Kyung waves at him wait- OPPA? Yah, why did she call him that?

"Yah, long time no see troublemaker!"-The guy playfully scuffles the hair of Jae Kyung, my girlfriend! Yah! Who's this bastard? Again?

"Oh, Woo Bin-Sshii, this is Jo Min; he studied architecture in Germany, Italy and Switzerland too like Yi Jeong-Sshii"-Jae Kyung introduces the airhead to me and as I shake his hands he must've noticed my firm grip

"Waa, you have quite a grip Woo Bin-Sshii and I may need the hand back"-He raises his brow at my hands and I then let go with a slight bow of apology

"It's not trouble Oppa, I just need your designs for one night just for an event to help a friend of mine"-Jae Kyung smiles at him and he smirks back, why you! If I'm an idiot? I would've punched him to wipe that grin off his face!

"Araso! I'll tell my men to pack them up and just give me the address where to deliver them"-Jo Min smiles at me which I also returned

"Oh, Gomowo, Oppa!"-Jae Kyung happily thanks him

"Aigoo, Araso… I'll take my leave then huh? Just text me"-Jo Min bids his goodbye I wish that'll be the last we'll meet him

"Tell my men to pack them up and just give me the address where to deliver them~~Pfft"-I unknowingly mock him

"Weoyo, yah… don't tell me you're jealous of him?"-Jae Kyung caught it right

"Bwo? Jealous? Please_"-I turned my back and walks away almost running out of embarrassment

"Yah! Chamkamman!"-Jae Kyung runs after me as she tries to press the buttons of her phone as well, must be trying to send a text to that Jo Min~

**End of Woo Bin's POV**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The So-Eul Couple…<span>**

The Sweet Couple on the other hand was at Yi Jeong's studio when they received the text from Hae Jin, the two decided to spend a date indoors… particularly enjoying making something at his studio, after Yi Jeong drop Ga Eul to her apartment yesterday, Yi Jeong promised he'll spend the whole day with Ga Eul~~

*Message Received* (The Phone of Yi Jeong's beeps again, indicating another message was sent to him)

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I sigh as I read another message from Jun Pyo saying he and Jan Di found a venue for tonight's event that Hae Jin will host, it's pretty odd why she's doing it but I already half-guessed it's her father's requests~~ that's Hae Jin alright, always trying to help- I sigh again….

"Sunbae, something troubling you?"-Ga Eul asks as she molds her clay across me, we've been playing at my studio after we ate I told her we should spend sometime in the studio since it's been awhile we play together-

"A- Well, there's this-…"-I was trying to find the words okay?

"Yah! Did you cheat on me?!"-Ga Eul bursts in a sudden madness

"A—Aniyo! How can I do that?"-I defensively answer

"Then, spit it out—it couldn't be that bad than cheating"-She mumbles as she returns her attention back to her clay

"Well, it could be-..."-I suddenly blurt it she then drops her clay and stares at me intently

"Bwo? What is it this time?"-She raises her brow at me

"Hae Jin again? - tell me hurry"-She pouts at me and asks

"She texted me earlier she needs help on setting up an auction event tonight for their company's exposure-."-I explained to her

"Earlier? Then why didn't you mention it immediately?"-Ga Eul asks as she stares at me continually

"Well, I promised to you yesterday that we'll spend the whole day together and I didn't want you to be disappointed again-…"-I tried not to look at her eyes, Wow I'm so guilty-

"Well, what does she wants us to do?"-Ga Eul asks naturally

"Huh?"-I got confused then she just raises her brow

"Well, Jun Pyo took care of the venue, Woo Bin already made arrangements for the decors to be used tonight-…"-I replied

"Then, what's missing?"-She asks

"Well, not sure though-…"-I replied

"How about you donate some of your works from your gallery? People will bid a lot for your pieces"-Ga Eul just responds calmly

"Good Idea-…"-I replied

"Kaja-…"-She suddenly stands up and took the apron off and was about to go to the wash room

"To where?"-I asked dumfounded

"What do you mean where? To pick the pieces to display tonight, of course"-She responds as she bubbly tells it

"Really? But our date? I prom-…"-I was rebutting but

"I know what you promised Sunbae—and we are still spending the whole day together but not alone, still we have loads of time to be alone when we get married…"-She smiles at me as she responds

"So let's help our friends' first okay?"-She bubbly runs to the washroom without waiting for me to respond, and I also took off my apron and drop my phone to the sofa to get cleaned first~~ now I can say how I'm lucky to have her-

**End of Yi Jeong's POV**

After 30mins of driving both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul hold hands as they enter Yi Jeong's private gallery, they immediately saw some pieces that are eye-catchy even from afar which makes them a perfect display-

They picked 6 pieces from the published set and 2 personally owned by Yi Jeong, Yi Jeong insisted to take 1 piece out of Ga Eul's early work which they debated but she couldn't win over the ex-Casanova-

After an hour of deliberating which to display for the evening's auction they've made a perfect decision, so the two decided to pack the pieces up and drive straight to the venue to start setting up the place…

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Hoo-Jin Couple…<span>**

The new innocent couple drove themselves to one of Ji Hoo's family museum, Ji Hoo suggested that they might see some works they can auction too as well~~

**Ji Hoo's POV**

We drove quietly for 20mins to go to one of my family's owned museum that's near the area; I took couple of glances of Hae Jin who's sitting next to me on the driver seat. As I stir the wheel can't help feeling amused that Woo Bin doesn't let her sit on the front seat when on the car, such a paranoid guy.

We park the car upfront so that it'll be easier when we leave, I informed the staff to close the museum for a while and that I'll have a private viewing with someone~~

"Wow, Oppa the place is huge; you didn't have to go that far to close the museum for us to visit"-Hae Jin smiles as she expresses her gratitude

"It's nothing, besides I don't want you to feel awkward with a lot of people around"-I replied still lingering my stare at her back, she's too caught in the objects that she didn't notice me looking from behind

"Have you done these gestures to someone before, Oppa?"-Hae Jin suddenly turns and looks at me in funny way-wait? Did she just ask that, oh dear well beside her there's-Jan Di before

"So shock? It was just a joke Oppa-…"-She laughed and turns back to the displays

"Ha, funny Hae Jin-ah…"-Gosh! I played a long, what got into her?

"Hmm… Oppa I've decided those and that!"-Hae Jin turns to me and points the pieces that are being displayed happily

"Oh! Sure, and there's another one that you might want to display too…"-I grab her hand and directed her to one of the more private gallery I set up for my own viewing, as we got in we're both greeted by the most amazing painting and sketches that are framed and pegged on the wall

"Wahh… you have quite a collection Oppa, wait-…"-She exclaims and immediately runs to the framed image on the center wall

"This is-…"-She touches the corners

"The painting you left, the painting you painted when we were still young; you draw us as a family there with the others"-I explained to her while intertwining our hands

"I can't believe it; I thought I lost it or something when I left for New York; you kept it all these years?"-She stares at me lovingly, those eyes that I longed all those years

"Yeah, now… I return it to you; it's your decision of course if you want to display it"-I ask her, I suggested it purposely coz I want her to move on from the past

"Okay, let's do it… it's for a good cause anyway…"-She smiles at me while squeezing my hands

We left the museum happy and contented on what we picked for tonight's auction, we brought a total of 4 pieces, 3 from the displayed already and 1 owned personally by Hae Jin- we decided to leave for the venue and set up the pieces

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Venue….<strong>

All couples were able to meet together at the venue at once, the funny couple of Jan Di and Jun Pyo drove back to the venue after they got a call from Woo Bin that they're driving to the venue as well-

After all of them arrived, everyone felt relieved that the primary preparation is done they are now starting the next phase

"Yah! Jae Kyung-unnie! Why were you with Woo Bin-Sunbae?"-Jan Di rants as soon as she arrives with Jun Pyo running after her

"Huh? Ah that you see-.."-Jae Kyung was cut off

"She wasn't, when Jun Pyo texted me, I just called her to help me and she did a great job on it"-Woo Bin answered instead for her in a very convincing tone which Jan Di ultimately believe

"Thank you so much for everyone to be here, and I really apologize if I always trouble you"-Hae Jin says as she bows in respect to everyone and stares at Ga Eul she knows that as a girl some circumstances that would bother your day with your boyfriend is unlikable

"Aniya, Hae Jin-ah… I treat you as my sister already like Jan Di and Jae Kyung-unnie"-Ga Eul runs to Hae Jin's side and holds her arm assuring her that no problem at all

"Kamshamida, Ga Eul-Unnie"-Hae Jin smiles at her newly found sister

"Well let's get this thing started! Shall we?"-Yi Jeong claps his hands in excitement

"Right! We only have 5 hours to prep for the auction"-Ji Hoo looks at his watch

"I'll ask for more hands so that we'll be able to cover more ground"-Jun Pyo fishes out his phone and dials and blabs on the phone, didn't take long for a bunch of people to arrive and help them getting ready the venue

The gang immediately started to get ready the venue, the boys are more on the heavy furniture's and equipment; the girls were stuck to arrange the decors and prepare the accessories to be used—

The stage is ready, Music equipment set-up; the masterpieces are arranged already, but for the surprise? They covered the venue with black silk cloth outside so that the people passing by won't be able to see athing until the opening-

The rest of the crew brought standees for the outside and a huge tarpaulin saying:

"**Bid for A Cause: A joint project managed by Song Incorporated"**

"Wah, we're done!"-Jun Pyo felt glad that the work of preparation is done

"We'll leave the rest to you then, Hae Jin-ah"-Woo Bin pats the shoulders of his sister for encouragement which she smiles back, while all of them went outside to get a better look of the standees and tarpaulins being set-up outside-

"FIGHTING~~~!AJA!"-Hae Jin shouts in excitement; pumped up and encourages everyone

The gang decided to get ready also since they are going to be one of the lot of guests attending for the evening~~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile not far from the venue just across….the street<strong>

A black tinted glass car is parked just across the street of the venue, a guy behind the passenger's seat smirks and plays with the red rose he holds and smells it as he stares at the group staring at the decorations outside the venue-

"They seem pretty close to each other, young master"-Another guy sitting in the passenger seat says

"Of course they are- I wonder what everyone will think when I finally come out"-The voice coming out of the guy is cold , he drops the rose at the ice bucket next to him which is used to cool beverages

"See you tonight-Song Hae Jin"-He then smiles at orders the driver to drive at the nearest hotel

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 2nd update for the weekend! I purposely made it long for you guys to make up the short ones- so how's the story so far?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	39. Reveal Yourself (Part Two)

**Chapter 39:**

**Reveal Yourself (Part Two)**

As the sun sleeps the shining moon lights up the evening, the event is about to start- to be hosted by the heiress Song Hae Jin accompanied with her friends, brother and her secret lover Yoon Ji Hoo.

The evening is just starting but little did everyone know another trouble is brewing coming their way~~

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Venue…<strong>

Instead of a red carpet a stunning white carpet was laid outside of the venue for guests to walk-on, as the runway is ready; guests are informed that the evening's theme is classic elegance~~ Glittering gowns passes the carpet with their own Limousines and Mercedes Benz -

Groups of photographers, journalists, reporters crowded the entrance wanting to get a scoop from one of the exclusive auction that will be held tonight, flashes of their camera and the loud chattering fills the night's air-all of them heard that the rumored exiled heiress of the Song Household has returned and everyone wants a piece of her-

Businessmen with their wives, Private collectors, Art lovers, rich friends of the gang have already arrived—

Slowly the guests continue to arrive walking the white runway for a short photo op then proceed to go to the inside getting ready for the auction….

"Everyone on the list has arrived already Sir"-One of the hired guards informed the secretary

"Brilliant, then we are only waiting for the main guests then"-The secretary smiles and just after he said that a line of cars stops in front of the entrance-

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Jan-Pyo Couple…<strong>

First one to come out is Jun Pyo and his fiancée Geum Jan Di- just as they got out flash here and there and loud cheers from the crowd for the infamous bachelor and his Cinderella soon-to-be-wife girl

"Omo, a lot of them huh"-Jan Di exclaims as she clings onto Jun Pyo's arm

"Aigoo, you should already get used to this"-Jun Pyo smiles and both stop mid-way from their walk to pose a bit

"Ms. Jan Di may I have a word please?" "Mr. Jun Pyo, when is the wedding?" "Ms. Jan Di how does it feel to stand here today with your fiancée?" – the crowd bombarded them with questions, the two looks at each other and just smiles, they then walk inside the venue

* * *

><p><span><strong>The So-Eul Couple…<strong>

After the Jan-Pyo Couple's car move forward, the 2nd car moves in- then comes out the infamous Casanova escorting the mysterious girl, holding her by the waist and pushing her closer…. Wild flashes welcome the two on the carpet with loud cheers-

"Omo! Mr. Yi Jeong, who is she?" "Miss, who are you to Mr. So Yi Jeong? Are you his girlfriend? "Mr. Yi Jeong is it true you're sticking to one only now?"- The couple felt ecstatic to have such reaction from the crowd

"Oh dear, let's go fast"-Ga Eul whispers at the passive Yi Jeong still holding her by the waist

"Little more-."-He whispers back after they pose a bit, they walk towards the door but Yi Jeong stops abruptly

"Weoyo? Something wrong Sunbae?"-Ga Eul asks in curiosity

"Jammkamman"-Yi Jeong turn to the crowd and grabs Ga Eul's hand and raised it

"She's my girlfriend and we're engaged see?"-He boastfully shows the ring he wore it to her as she grins which made Ga Eul almost faint as she stares at Yi Jeong only dying of embarrassment and the crowd goes crazy!

"Bwo?!" "Please Mr. Yi Jeong a word?" "What did you say again Mr. Yi Jeong?!"- The reporters call him back but he's already inside with her

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Jae-Bin Couple…<span>**

After the crazy welcome for the sweet So-Eul couple, their car moves away as the 3rd car arrives inside the only son of the Song Household Song Woo Bin, the Don Juan comes out and offers his hand for his secret lover Ha Jae Kyung-

As soon as they got out flashes again and loud chatter from the group-

"Whoa, isn't that the ex-fiancée of Jun Pyo?!" "Waa! This is huge!" "Are they dating?!" "Mr. Song please look here!" "Ms. Jae Kyung! Are you dating?!" "Are you in a good relationship with the Gu's?-the questions confused Jae Kyung at first but shrugs it only

"These guys are always annoying~~"-Jae Kyung mumbles as she walks the carpet hand to hand with Woo Bin

"Hehe, you and me both"-Woo Bin smirks as they pose a bit and ignores the excited chatters from the crowd

They left the runway and got inside silently filled with smiles and a bit of annoyance hehe- after the car of the Jae-Bin couple left the last but not the least arrives~~ everyone anticipates as they await for the last guests to appear of the evening~~

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Hoo-Jin Couple…<span>**

**Inside the car-**

Hae Jin looks outside the prying eyes from the reporters as if ready to pounce on their next prey~~

"It'll be fine-."-Ji Hoo intertwines his hands on hers

"I know it'll be—just nervous, never get to used on huge functions"-Hae Jin just smiles at him sighing

"Well, let's not make them wait forever-…"-Ji Hoo tugs her hand as he knocks on the door for the guard to open it

As they got out, Ji Hoo came out first depicting his passive expression and takes Hae Jin's hand to his and got out comfortably….

Flash! Flash! Chatter here and there can be heard from the crowd

"Yoon Ji Hoo, Saranghe!" "Ms. Song how does it feel to return to your home?!" "Mr. Yoon, is she a friend only?" "What's your relationship?!"-The crowd goes crazy at them

"Just don't mind them, look only at me okay?"-Ji Hoo whispers at Hae Jin whose expression's not good

"Araso-…"- Hae Jin whispers as they pose more on the mid runway, they then walks inside the venue

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside the Venue…<strong>

As soon as the innocent Hoo Jin couple got inside they are then welcomed by their friends~~

"Whoa, you guys survived the outside? Hahahaha"-Jun Pyo playfully slaps the shoulder of Ji Hoo and the young man just smirks at him

"That was scary…"-Ga Eul exclaims on top of that and her boyfriend just pull him closer

"Don't worry Ga Eul-ah won't let those scoop suckers come near you"-Yi Jeong responds with his sweet voice

"Wow, scoop suckers huh? Nice word jousting there Yi Jeong-Sshii"-Jae Kyung laughs at Yi Jeong for being too sweet

"A lot people came"-Jan Di looks around the room filled with rich people with their dates

"Yeah, of course a lot of them came, we had an open invitation to people has big pockets and can write huge figures on their checkbook"-Jun Pyo responded as he calls a waiter for their drinks

"Ehem, excuse me young master and maladies, the bid is about to start… after you Ms. Hae Jin?"-The secretary approaches them with politeness and directs his attention to Hae Jin

"Well, okay"-Hae Jin just responds plainly and was about to leave

"Hae Jin-ah, here knock them dead sis!"-Woo Bin calls out to her and handed her a glass of champagne to get her nerves together

"You can do this, just think of it as another paper view okay?"-Ji Hoo smiles at her giving encouragement

"Yeah, thanks everyone wish me luck?"-Hae Jin accepts the glass and smiles at everyone

"Luck!"-Everyone in unison tells her as she walks to the podium

As she stands on the stage with a microphone on one hand and a glass of champagne on the other she takes a deep breath before speaking

"Hello everyone, first of all let me introduce myself, some may know who I am or you may not even know me; My name is Song Hae Jin the only daughter and the youngest child of Song Woo Jin, I thank you for your time to attend on our very first joint project hosted by our company; this project I not just for entertainment but for us to help the people in need… different charity organizations are expecting on this auction so let' start and ladies and gentleman get ready your checkbook for the auction please"-Hae Jin bows to crowd and they clap to her and smiles in amazement

Hae Jin signals the start of the bid as she wait for the first item to be auction to be placed in the public's view her eyes lingers to the crowd and lands to her father's image whose standing with probably whiskey on his hand standing next to his business partners~~

Hae Jin ignores him and as the first item placed next to Hae Jin, the item is still covered with cloth to keep everyone anticipate

"The very first item on the bidding form will be-."-Hae Jin pulls the cloth off the frame and the crowd fills in awe and chatter

"This painting is now owned by Mr. Yoon Ji Hoo an avid art collector, his placing this painting on auction today to further help our cause~~ "Men In Her Life," a 1962 painting by Andy Warhol depicting actress Elizabeth Taylor, sold for $63 million at Phillips de Pury & Co. in New York, becoming the second most expensive Warhol ever sold at auction, Mr. Yoon here was persistent to get this painting~~ The bid starts- at 80,000,000,000.00 KRW (80 billion won) that's an equal of 69 million us dollars

"Bwo?!"-Jan Di exclaims as she hears the price from Hae Jin' mouth

"What the heck?"-Ga Eul's reaction was same too but as for the others doesn't seem to be surprised

"Weoyo? You think the things being auction today is just small?"-Jae Kyung smirks at them

"Here!"-Woo Bin raises his card indicating his bid

"We have a bid of 80 billion won from Mr. Song Woo Bin there"-Hae Jin smiles at her immature brother

"I too"-A old woman raises her card as well

"We have a bid of 85 billion there"-Hae Jin directs his attention

Woo Bin raises his card again and raises his brow to the old woman

"Whoa, okay another bid 90 billion to Mr. Song"-Hae Jin says again

The old woman as stubborn as Woo Bin raises her card again twice this time

"Did I just say that correct you want to bid twice on the item?"-Hae Jin asks the old woman and she nodded

"Okay another bid of a stunning 100 billion won there"-Hae Jin announce and Woo Bin just shrugs

"So anyone want to bid higher? Going once, going twice?"-Hae Jin looks around and the Master Woo Bin admitted defeat

"Then Sold! To Mrs. Mugrabi"-Hae Jin and everyone claps

"Next item of the night-."-Hae Jin now excited for the next item

"This item I personally created and owned by one of the sought after young artists, a master of his generation- Mr. So Yi Jeong over there"-Hae Jin announces as she reveals the next item

"The item is entitled "Forever" because of the infinite strokes not only on its appearance but also of its inspiration; he convened his everlasting love to this masterpiece—curious of who's the inspiration? She would be the one standing next to our famous potter over there"-Hae Jin smiles mischievously as them as Ga Eul bows with every ones acknowledgement, giggles and fond from the couple fills the air

"The bid starts at 10 billion won~~"-Hae Jin calls out

"Here!"-An old woman who can't be seen much bids

"Okay! A bid from a beautiful woman for 10 billion, anyone else?"-Hae Jin

"Here!"-Jae Kyung raises her card and everyone looks at her in dumb stares

"What? I like to buy things"-Jae Kyung shrugs

"Okay 15 billion from the heiress Ha Jae Kyung"-Hae Jin

The old woman again raises her card thrice now!

"Very persistent, a bid of 30 billion won! From her again"-Hae Jin

"Bwo? This old woman won't budge huh, let's see about that"-Jae Kyung mumbles and was about to raise her card again

"Yah! Bicheoseo! Let her have it will ya"-Woo Bin nudges his girlfriend to stop being so childish, then she gave in

"Going once? Going twice? Sold! To Mrs.?-Hae Jin asks at one of the organizers and one of them whispered to her something

"Oh really? Okay, the good hearted bidder does not wish to be named… will then thank you and please claim your items after the event, the next item?"-Hae Jin

* * *

><p>As the evening deepens the auction continues~~ 10 items have been sold already and there are only two items left to be auctioned for the night<p>

"Okay the 2nd to the last item for the night will be the next one to be auctioned okay?"-Hae Jin bubbly announce as she winks at Yi Jeong and the others

"What is she onto this time?"-Jun Pyo mumbles as soon as he noticed Hae Jin's playful gesture

"The next item, is something specially made by one of my good friends who is here today; I consider her as an unnie already- she made this item long before we met, she studied pottery because of her boyfriend to prove something, and I think that's sweet next item-."-Hae Jin explains as she takes off the cloth

The group looks at each other and the most reddish girl of the bunch almost faint of embarrassment~~

"Its entitle "Beginning" this object is titled that way because this is the very first piece she successfully made for her fiancée, Chu Ga Eul to Mr. So Yi Jeong"-Hae Ji points at across the floor where the group settles and everyone claps in unison for them

While everyone is too caught up of the scene across the floor too behind the pillars a guy was standing waiting for the opportune moment~~

"Childish~"-He smirks as he plays with the rose in his hands and playfully bits the black card in his hand

"Okay the bid starts at 15 billion won"-Hae Jin

"I!"-A old man raises his card

"First bidder for 15 billion!"-Hae Jin

"Me!"-A young girl bids twice

"25 billion from her"-Hae Jin

"Here!"-A bald guy bid twice

"35 billion from him!"-Hae Jin

"Woah, 35 billion? My piece is worth 35 billion? It's only made out of clay?!"-Ga Eul who's still dumfounded of the situation occurring

"Watch this Ga Eul-Ah"-Yi Jeong whispers

"I Bid 50 billion for that item there!"-Yi Jeong raises his card and shouts

"Whoa, okay- going once?"-Hae Jin

"Yah, Sunbae, what are you doing? We put it on the bid now you're buying it?"-Ga Eul surprised and confused tugs at Yi Jeong's sleeves

"Your piece, to be honest is pricier than the price I'm bidding besides, that piece was always supposed to be mine right?"-Yi Jeong faces Ga Eul and smiles at her, she hugs him there

"Gomowo, Sunbae"-She whispers to him

"Going twice…. Sold! To Mr. So Yi Jeong, congratulations"-Hae Jin smiles at them

"Next item, is very special to me; I painted this when I was about 9-10 years old when I was still living here before I left for the states… next item entitled is "Family"-Hae Jin lifts the cloth up and reveals a simple painting yet very meaningful, her image on the center surrounded by her beloved friends the F4

"it doesn't look like it's painted by a 10 year old"-Jan Di exclaims as she stares at the painting

"Omo, Sunbae, that painting is sort of very special to Hae Jin then"-Ga Eul reacts

"Then why is she selling it?"-Jae Kyung curious as well

"Don't understand"-Woo Bin tilts his head curious as to why Hae Jin would let go such a precious possession

"To move on from the past~~"-Ji Hoo just calmly states while everyone looks at him in awe

"What am I not the shrink?"-Ji Hoo raises his brow

"My Bid starts at 100 billion won"-Hae Jin raises her brow as she boastfully announce the price everyone looks at each other

"Bwo?!"-Jan Di almost choked from drinking her third champagne glass

"Who would buy a simple painting in a 100 billion won?!"-Ga Eul shrieks

The guys just laugh in amusement

"What's funny? What if no one buys it?"-Jae Kyung asks

"Exactly! No one will buy it, that means, she won't have to give it to anyone"-Jun Pyo barely speaks the words without laughing

"Hey! We still have to do something"-Yi Jeong says to them

"Right, let me do that"-Ji Hoo smiles

"Here!"-he raises his card to bid

Hae Jin at first couldn't day something seemed moved and surprised of the gesture

"Will a bid from Mr. Yoon Ji Hoo! No one else? Going once? Going twice? Then it's-."Hae Jin was about to announce

"I Bid 300 million"-as if on cue the crowd splits in half to give way to the guy who shouted and everyone fell on silence

"300 million- in us dollars"-The guy walks forward with his other hand raised by a black card and the other a red rose

"I'm sorry?"-Hae Jin just says that confused and can barely see the image of the guy talking because of the lighting

After a few awkward moment

"Ms. Hae Jin!"-The organizers mouthed her from the stage

"Oh! Okay bid of 300 million us dollars going once?"-Hae Jin looks at Ji Hoo who was about to raise his card but she shakes her head in a no

"Going twice?"-Hae Jin

"Who's that punk?"-Woo Bin annoying asks as he tries to see who it is

"He must be that rich"-Jae Kyung mumbles

Ji Hoo who's in front of anyone else was able to see who it is he stares at the guy whose eyes only stares at Hae Jin onstage. He them mumbles

"It can't be him"-He stares at him again and the guy turns his head to Ji Hoo and smiles at him wickedly and went back to Hae Jin's image… Ji Hoo makes fists of his hands

"Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo gwenchana?"-Yi Jeong asks

"Then, sold! For 300 million us dollars to the young man over there; thank you everyone for participating, enjoy the rest of the evening, and to all winning bidders congratulations and please claims your prized items to the organizers"-Hae Jin concludes the event and bows after the claps and congratulates she then gets off the stage and walks toward her friends

* * *

><p>"Congrats! Hae Jin-Sshii, you did well!"-Jae Kyung hugs her tightly and Jan Di and Ga Eul did the same thing as well<p>

"Whoa! Runny nose you did it!"-Jun Pyo then messes her hair again playfully

"Yah ! Oppa I told you not to call me that again!"-Hae Jin pouts as she tries to get away from Jun Pyo's tease

"We're proud of you Song Hae Jin"-Yi Jeong smiles as he pats her shoulders

"You did awesome"-Ji Hoo did the same thing

"Thanks everyone"-Hae Jin smiles

"Excuse me Ms. Hae Jin, someone want to meet you"-One of the organizers approached them

"Ah, who is it?"-Hae Jin asks

"Oh, he's the bidder who won over Mr. Yoon's bid for your painting"-Organizer

"Ah, Chinja? Sure"-Hae Jin immediately agreed but it seems on queue the atmosphere became heavy

After that the organizer move back and revealed the man who's been standing behind the organizer the whole time he moved forward

"Hello, Ms Hae Jin"-The deep voice of the guy echoes to everyone's ear

"Wait-..."-Jun Pyo moves forward as well

"Mr. Nobunaga?"-Jun Pyo exclaims and the guy just nods

"Ms Hae Jin my name's Na Hyun Nobunaga… I'm Mr. Jun Pyo's associate"-He offers his hand and Hae reluctantly accepts, which made Ji Hoo throw dagger eyes on him

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nobunaga- you seem awfully familiar, have we met before?"-Hae Jin unknowingly blurts out, remembering some events

"Oh, I get that a lot, the pleasure all mine to meet you of course, for you"-Na Hyun gives the rose to her but not before smelling the rose as if kissing it first before giving it

A few awkward seconds~~

"Well I must leave, I have to attend something, good evening everyone"-Na Hyun bows politely and walks to eave but stops in front of Ji Hoo and gave him an annoying smirk, as he leaves everyone was dumbfounded

"He awfully looks like-.,.."-Yi Jeong was about to say it

"He's not, already made a background check…."-Jun Pyo continues

"Well, they look alike but totally different"-Ji Hoo states in a serious tone' "Exactly that guy's like a douche man"-Woo Bin swears

"I'm hungry"-Jan Di pouts at Jun Pyo which made the guy grin

"Well, let's eat then!"-Hae Jin bubbly says as the group went to the other room for the reception …

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile Outside the Venue-<strong>

As soon as Na Hyun made it outside he looks back to the group from the outside seeing them laugh at each other made him annoyed

"Young Master…"-Na Hyun's secretary opens the passenger door for him and he got inside and meet someone

"Did you succeed"-A lower voice than him asks Na Hyun

"Yes, Father-…"-Na Hyun answers while grabbing the wine glass from the limo's compact fridge

"Yes, Son?"-He answers back

"I have not ask anything from you ever, but this- I want her, no one else"-Na Hyun says as he takes a sip from the glass

"She's a Song"-His Father replies

"Then that means she's perfect then"-Na Hyun Smirks as he smells the aroma of the wine

"Well, then your wish will be granted for now let's go home"-His Father states

"Of Course"-Na Hyun responds

They ordered the driver to leave, as soon as they left~~ the group enjoyed the rest of the evening for themselves not knowing what started that evening~~

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the update! Please leave a comment I updated late coz I was sick for few days and I still worked~~ sorry for that… this one is pretty long like the last one… I'll try to update one more if I can before the end of the week… won't make any promises, sorry in advance<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	40. Missing You (Ji Hoo's View)

**Chapter 40:**

**Missing You (Ji Hoo's View)**

After the successful event that the F4 constructed and hosted by Hae Jin, they were able to earn a lot than they were expected to earn. Right after the party everyone was about to leave, Woo Bin and Hae Jin's father insisted to take Hae Jin home instead. No matter how much they make up reasons as to why she has to stay outside the mansion, the Master Song won't budge; but because of Hae Jin's commitment she gradually agreed. Which made the others confused, little did they know~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yoon Household<span>**

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Just arrived from the auction without her, I cursed so hard that I couldn't bring her home. Wanted to argue earlier with her but her eyes as if telling me not to, why did she agree to go home? Without even asking for my opinion.

As I get inside the house, silence greeted me; dark corners of the living room seem to look like they have not been lit for a long time. I turn on the lights and I blinked multiple times to adjust my vision…. I turn to the sofa and sat there, lay my back lazily and stare at the ceiling wondering…

I fish out the phone from my pocket and unlock it~ I contemplated whether I should call her or what-

"Song Hae Jin, you're really not going to call me?!"-Out of nowhere I suddenly said that out loud while looking at my phone, I then suddenly pursed my lips then look around as if double-checking if someone's listening… I sigh to myself squeezing the phone in my hand even more.

"Yah! If you don't call me for the next 3 seconds, I'll make you regret it-…"-I mouthed to myself as I stare at the phone

"One-…"-I move the phone closer to my face to stare it more

"Two- "-I suddenly hold the phone using two hands

"Two and a half?"-I raise my brow staring at the phone, damn it Hae Jin CALL!

"Two and ¼ …"-I bit my lower lip now frustrated then suddenly hope arrives, my phone vibrated and there it appears Hae Jin's face on the calling pad

"Three- See? I knew you won't be able to resist"-I somehow chuckled but actually I was so glad she called before I ended the count

"Ehem-…"-I straightened my seating position before answering it

"Hello-…"-I pretended to be tired on my voice

"Oppa? Are you asleep already?"-Hae Jin's soft voice ringed to my ears, it's silly but it seems forever not hearing that voice in my ears

"Ani"-I remained passive

"Oppa, Mianhe-…"-Hae Jin's worried voice is obvious from her tone

"For what? Is it the part you left without saying anything to me? Or the part where you didn't tell me that you're returning home? Why do I feel like I'm not your boyfriend?"-I didn't know what got into me saying those things to her; I know it was harsh so why did I just say that?

"Uhmm… Oppa, please understand me now; I need to do this… I'll be there bright early I promise, and I was going to tell you earlier but there were too many eyes staring—why would you say that you feel like you're not my boyfriend?"-Hae Jin kept stuttering throughout I know she speaks the truth but there's this part of me that wanted more-

"Ani, I must be just tired that's all"-I tried to upbeat my voice but it seems flat

"Oppa, don't think such things…jebal, you above anyone else should know who's my boyfriend"-Hae Jin's voice I felt she smiled there

"Who's your boyfriend again?"-I asked playfully like a stupid kid

"My boyfriend?"-She played along

"Yes, who is he?"-I ask again

"You didn't meet him? He's kind, handsome and loving… above all, understandable- hehe"-She giggled throughout her words

"Araso-… you got me, you're forgiven, just make sure you be here early in the morning; I miss you"-I suddenly became open, wow… that's new, never said that to another girl ever-ever-

"Chinja? Yoon Ji Hoo misses someone like me?"-She teases me now with her aegyo voice

"Yeah, I admit it okay… go rest, and come early…"-I smile while talking to her brushing the bad mood I had earlier

"Yeah Sir, I'll be there bright and early- Ji Hoo-Oppa?"-She suddenly talked in a high-pitched on my name

"Yeah?"-I asked

"Saranghe… forever"-Hae Jin suddenly giggles and I felt this warm hot feeling on my cheeks, why am I blushing? Oh Jesus! I unknowingly raise my other free hand and touch my cheeks and they are really warm!

"Uhmm… Goodnight Hae Jin-ah see you tomorrow"-I replied just like that?! Pabo! After that she said "Hmmm" then the line disconnects, Stupid! Why did I just say that?

"Good Night? Hae Jin-ah? See you tomorrow?!"-I mouthed after she hangs up

"Bicheoseo?!"-I mouthed to myself almost hitting my head with my freaking fist…DAMN

As I get up from the sofa to my room and change, I stop mid-way and remembered something earlier~~

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASHBACK- 2 HOURS AGO (JI HOO's VIEW)<span>**

"Hello, Ms Hae Jin"-The deep voice of the guy echoes to everyone's ear

"Wait-..."-Jun Pyo moves forward as well

"Mr. Nobunaga?"-Jun Pyo exclaims and the guy just nods

"Ms Hae Jin my name's Na Hyun Nobunaga… I'm Mr. Jun Pyo's associate"-He offers his hand and Hae reluctantly accepts, which made me throw dagger stares at him

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nobunaga- you seem awfully familiar, have we met before?"-Hae Jin courteously acknowledge him, has she met him before? Impossible… they just really look-a-lot like~

"Oh, I get that a lot, the pleasure all mine to meet you of course, for you"-Na Hyun gives the rose to Hae Jin but not before smelling the rose as if kissing it first before giving it, does this guy have some death wish or something?

A few awkward seconds~~

"Well I must leave, I have to attend something, good evening everyone"-Na Hyun bows some-what politely and walks to leave but stops in front of me and I could've sworn he gave me this annoying smirk, as he leaves everyone dumbfounded

"He awfully looks like-."-Yi Jeong was about to say it

"He's not, already made a background check…."-Jun Pyo continues

"Well, they look alike but totally different"-I continued saying it in a serious tone' "Exactly that guy's like a douche man"-Woo Bin swears, I was going to say "Exactly my thought"

"I'm hungry"-Jan Di pouts at Jun Pyo which made the guy grin, he's stupidly crazy bout Jan Di

"Well, let's eat then!"-Hae Jin bubbly says as the group went to the other room for the reception …

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"I really have a bad feeling bout that guy, somehow he gets under my skin"-I said to myself as I undress myself and change into my house clothes, after that I drop myself to the bed…<p>

I sigh to myself again and look at my home almost 12 midnight- flashes of Hae Jin's image on the stage plays through my mind, I felt stupid as if having a first love somehow…

After counting sheeps I then went to dreamland~~ tomorrow another day awaits for me-

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the update! First update for the weekend! How's it? It's like a preview- for the upcoming chaps! What do you think, I know it's short but please leave a comment!<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	41. A Rose among the Thorns (Hae Jin's Me

**Chapter 41:**

**A Rose among the Thorns~ (Hae Jin's Men)**

Last night we witnessed one o the most exclusive events that the F4 hosted with Hae Jin, the lady proved to everyone she indeed deserves the name Song to be placed after her first name~ we also witnessed how she made everyone surprised when she agreed to come home with her brother and father to their mansion, last night we also witnessed a rare glimpse on what are the real feelings that Yoo Ji Hoo feels for Hae Jin….

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song Household~~<span>**

**Hae Jin's POV**

I blink my eyes multiple times as I stretch myself on the bed, I take a glimpse on the wall clock and it's already 5:00am… I jump out of the bed and grab my vanity kit, containing girl's necessities (if you girls know what I mean huh?) after I took a quick shower I then pick out my outfit for the day~~

"Aigoo, what should I wear?"-I talk to myself as I get into my walk-in closet and scan my clothes

"Should I wear shorts?"- I ask myself as I grab a pair of denim shorts with silver buckles

"Too naughty~~"-I then giggled as I imagine Ji Hoo-Oppa's reaction he'd be surprise to death

* * *

><p>After almost half hour looking through array of clothes, I decided for a pink cotton dress that's just right for me and I grab the low-heeled shoes and my purse… I immediately grab my phone and as I got out of the room and walk downstairs~<p>

"Oh! Hae Jin-ah, I was gonna go to your room to wake you up"-Woo Bin-Oppa whose standing mid-stairs looks at me

"Ah? Chinja? Gomawo Oppa no need"- I then smile at him then got my attention back to my phone

"Jamkamman, why are you up early by the way? Its- pass 6am?"-Oppa then follows me downstairs and my eyes still glued at the phone screen

"Oh… huh?"-I somehow was not able to catch his question so I stop walking and face him

"Are you going to meet someone? This early?"- He asks as he stares at me with these curious look

"Uhmm, yeah… a friend"-I answered cautiously

"Well, breakfast first then I'll drop you to your meeting place"-He says with this serious tone

"But i-…"-I was going to say something when

"Yah! Who are you going to meet?"-A familiar voice speaks from behind, as I turn around there they stood Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo-Oppa, the voice of Jun Pyo-Oppa echoes

"Yeah, who is it? It can't be your boyfriend right?"-Yi Jeong's playful tease took me aback

"How can she have one?"-Woo Bin-Oppa suddenly wraps his arm on my shoulders

"Kaja, the morons came here early morning to eat with me"-Before I could object he already led me to the dining room…

The room was filled somewhat like a buffet of breakfast, and then a cake is put on the center

"We're going to eat all this? What got into you guys?"-I exclaimed as they let me sit in the center

"You don't remember?"-Yi Jeong-Oppa asks as he comes near me as he stood there next to me he offered a white rose

"Huh?"-I ask, I mean I really don't know what they are thinking about

"Aigoo, is it stress? She forgot"-Jun Pyo-Oppa this time grab my hand and forces me to stand then suddenly hugs me out of nowhere

"Happy Birthday Song Hae Jin"-Jun Pyo-Oppa whispers to me, and then I immediately pulled away and looks at everyone

"Bwo?"-I tilted my head

"It's the 21th of March, it's your Birthday"-Woo Bin-Oppa smiles at me brightly

"We went on vacation to Mexico last March 15th then we came back March 19th, yesterday's event is the 20th"-Yi Jeong-Oppa explained

"Oh, right it is my birthday~~"-The thought passed, I didn't even realized it's my birthday

"You guys remembered"-I whispered but loud enough for them to hear, I suddenly felt home sick; tears suddenly builds up on my eyes

"Oh? Weoyo? Did we do something?"-Jun Pyo-Oppa panicked when we saw me

"Ani, it's what you did-… you remembered, this is the first birthday I held here after 10 years far from home"-I stutter throughout my words

"Aigoo, such a baby-…"-Another familiar voice spoke out from behind, when I was about to say something, a pair of arms hugs me from behind and whispers-

"Happy Birthday… My love"-Those words caught me off guard then I remembered, I look up to the guys for any violent reaction but actually there's none... only smiles~~

As I turn around, there he is… the best birthday gift I got…

"Oppa… I don't-…"-I was going to say it but he kisses me instead to shut me up, and that even made me blush even more

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo, you may be my sister's boyfriend… doesn't mean you can do that in front of me…"-Woo Bin-Oppa's voice echoed

I then turn around and look at him and the others

"Same here…"-Both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo-Oppa says it in unison

"You guys knew? About us?"-I ask them bu they just rolled their eyes at me, I then stare at Ji Hoo-Oppa, then realized a small bruise right next to his mouth

"Why…"-I was soing to touch it but he instead grab my hands and held them

"I'll tell you later…"-He said to me sweetly

"Let's eat. I'm bushed already"-Woo Bin-Oppa's annoyed voice came out

I'm worried as to how did they know? Why he got that bruise? I have an inkling as to where he got it, a confirmation is needed… but those were seated aside as we share a beautiful morning breakfast… then

"Mianhe, young masters, milady, a package for you"-Our Butler came in with a package wrapped carefully

"What is this?"-I ask

"A mailman delivered it just now, milady for you"-He gave it to me and the others stopped eating, I accepted the package and stare at it

"Open it"-Yi Jeong-Oppa says

I struggled opening it at first then after I fully uncovered it… it's a well preserved freshly picked bouquet of white roses that are not fully bloomed yet…

"Who gave it?"-Jun Pyo-Oppa asks, I then look at the card saying

"Happy Birthday Hae Jin-ah… Wishing you a day of happiness "

"Don't know, just wishing me a birthday then no signage from who it is"-I then answered then everyone just looks at each other….

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile just outside the Song Household~~<span>**

A black car is parking just a block away from the house of the Songs' , and the guy at the black seat smiles as he stares at the house~

"Young Master, you could've given the gift to her personally"-Then secretary speaks

"Not yet… I can't meet her yet… she has to feel comfortable with me first before I reveal who I am"-The young master answers as he orders his men to drive him back to his home

* * *

><p>Note: Here's the 2nd update! How was it? The next chap will be titled "With Your Blessings" is about how the other boys found out Hae Jin's relationship with Ji Hoo and where he got that! Want me to post it now? Psst! I already finished the chap! Need a push to post it! Hehehe (teasing)<p>

Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵


	42. With Your Blessings (Ji Hoo's admissio

**Chapter 42:**

**With Your Blessings (Ji Hoo's admission)**

**The Night before…**

Woo Bin was not able to sleep he was about to call Jae Kyung as he fishes his phone under the pillow, as he was about to dial her; he noticed the date flashed on his screen pass midnight~~

He jumps out of the bed and suddenly dials three numbers and conference them-

? : Yo—beoseoyo? (A sleepy voice answered on the other line of Jun Pyo)

WB: Yah! You're awake?!

? : Weogore? You know what time it is? (Another sleepy voice of Yi Jeong)

? : Hey, Song Woo Bin is there an emergency? (Ji Hoo's tired voice joined on the four-way conversation)

WB: Yah! Did you guys check what date today is? (Woo Bin's panic voice can be observed)

JP: Check your phone dude will ya-

YJ: Why is something about the date?

JH: Wait- its Hae Jin's birthday

WB: You're right; it's the 21st of March- her birthday

JP: Damn… I forgot

YJ: She's gonna be upset

WB: It's going to be her first birthday celebration being home after 10 years

JP: Let's prepare a party

YJ: She's not of much a party person…. A breakfast buffet for her would be good

WB: Then we'll do it then…

JH: Jammkamman…

WB: What?

JH: Can you guys meet me up at the old school hangout?

YJ: What like now?

HJ: Yeah, all of you… it's very important

* * *

><p>After the conversation ended all four meet up at their old hang-out place in the <em>Shinhwa<em> School~~

The very first who arrived is the person who told everyone to meet up-Yoon Ji Hoo

When Ji Hoo arrived he rehearsed everything he was going to say, but he knows in him that it always doesn't go as it plans out—he grabs a glass of whiskey and drops ice cubes in it and drinks it in one shot then pour another one, for courage… when the three arrives~

"Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo- a little early for that don't you think?"-Jun Pyo asks as he arrives followed by Woo Bin and Yi Jeong behind…

"I needed it"-He passively answers, all four stands in somewhat a circle, Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin stand next to each other as the nervous Ji Hoo chose to hold the drink in his hand standing in front of them

"Well? You called us here"-Woo Bin asks immediately

"Remember the time we fought over Jan Di in a competition? It was crazy tested our friendship…"-Without looking at any of them Ji Hoo just talks and the others listen

"You sure, wanna go there?"-Yi Jeong raises his brow at his somewhat drunk friend on what nonsense is he talking and why is he opening such bad memories

"Shh… listen, I promised that I would never get in your way right Jun Pyo?"-Ji Hoo takes up his courage to stare at Jun Pyo in the eye

"Yeah, you did… which I greatly appreciate it… but why, why are you saying these things?"-Jun Pyo confused as of that moment

"This time I ask first for your forgiveness and for your blessing"-Ji Hoo puts the glass down the counter and puts his hands at the counter sighing

"What are you saying?"-Woo Bin asks

"I'm in love… it's a surprising one but I am, you may get mad or angry but I don't wanna lie anymore… Hae Jin can't lie to anyone of you anymore…"-Ji Hoo continues

"Where are you getting at?"-Woo Bin asks again

"Hae Jin and I are in a relationship…"-Ji Hoo blurts it out and Woo Bin just stood there frozen

"Bwo?!"-Jun Pyo's main reaction is just that jaw-dropped

"Yah!"-Yi Jeong in a swing moment he moves forward and grabs Ji Hoo by the collar and punches him by his right

"Bicheoseo?! What did I tell you? What did I tell you huh?! You promised! You said you're not going to step that line again, I forgave you almost destroying this so called friendship we had because of what happened between you and Jun Pyo but this?! Hae Jin?! Since when?!"-Yi Jeong grabs Ji Hoo again and pulling him up, he didn't even tried to fight Yi Jeong or defend himself on that

"Answer me?!"-Yi Jeong asks again even more furious

"Since the Mexican trip? So you've been hiding it?!"-Yi Jeong was about to punch again when Jun Pyo stops him

"So Yi Jeong! Get a grip! Let's go outside!"-Jun Pyo pulls Yi Jeong away and went outside

After a moment of silence…. Ji Hoo is left with Woo Bin alone the room

"Go Ahead…. Have a hit... I won't fight"-Ji Hoo just plainly says

"Do you love her?"-was Woo Bin could say

"I do…"-Ji Hoo answers

"Like you loved Jan Di?"-Woo Bin asks in a serious tone, his hands made into fists now

"No… not like Jan Di… more… I love her more than anything else"-Ji Hoo closes his eyes as he swallows every pride he has got admitting to the brother of his girlfriend on how he feels

Woo Bin's fists was undone and he walks toward Ji Hoo~~ he raises his hand and thinking that Ji Hoo was about to get hit he anticipated it but didn't come instead a tap on the shoulder came

"Make sure that I will not regret giving my sister to you… bro"-Woo Bin slowly smiles which made Ji Hoo smile back… as they talk the other came back in, Jun Pyo with a somewhat calm Yi Jeong

"So Yi Jeong…. I will keep your promise, I will not hurt her, I will not compromise our friendship…"-Ji Hoo walks toward Yi Jeong, Yi Jeong stares at Ji Hoo and felt bad of how he acted rash earlier

"Mianhe… but… If something happens, you'll get more than that from me"-Yi Jeong taps at Ji Hoo's shoulders with a smile…

"Same here..."- Jun Pyo whose the least affected on the situation was the shockiest, didn't even bruise Ji Hoo

"Well we still have a party to plan"-Woo Bin playfully punches Ji Hoo on the stomach…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 3rd update! As promised I just updated it! So what do you think? Please leave comments! If the inspiration hits me I might update another chap! (teasing)<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	43. Ground Rules (Innocent Couple)

**Chapter 43:**

**Ground Rules (Innocent Couple)**

After the short preview of how the boys found out the relationship of Hae Jin & Ji Hoo~~ that would mean there shouldn't be any problem right? Or is there?

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Continuation "Hae Jin's B-day"<strong>

**Ji Hoo's POV**

After a surprise birthday breakfast for the birthday girl, my girlfriend, Song Hae Jin we decided to hang out in the large living room at the same time Hae Jin's room…

"Wow… I've never been in your room before"-Jun Pyo comments as soon as we got inside

"Well, I was thinking it would be more comfortable for us to talk here"-Hae Jin smiles as she points us to sit at the sofa, I'm happy that she's happy…

"More like avoiding father you mean…."-Woo Bin immediately comments at Hae Jin whose expression became different, why does he have to remind her difficult relationship with their father.

"Yah, you shouldn't bring that up…"-Yi Jeong whispers at Woo Bin while nudging him by his elbow…

"Young Masters and Milady, refreshments?"-One of the maids came in asking if we needed something to freshen up, all happily gave their preferences

As soon as they their drinks~~ an awkward silence fell in the room and eyes are just roaming at each other-

"Awkward-…."-Jun Pyo just blurt it as he sips his café Americano in hand, he always do things hilariously

"Ehem… So Happy Birthday Hae Jin-ah"-Yi Jeong smiles at Hae Jin, why do I get the feeling, that type that you want to punch the guy's smirk out of his face when he smiles at your girlfriend?

"Oh, Gomowo Oppa…"-Hae Jin immediately thanked him, she got up from her seat and grab her juice and grab another cup with tea in it and sat beside me… Wow, how I was shocked?

"Oppa, gwenchana? You've been quiet.."-After she handed me my drink I sipped a bit but placed it at the table in front of me… then she suddenly whispered- her voice was so cold it was sending cold chills down my spine… how did that happen?

"A—aniyo, must have not gotten a good sleep"-I answered immediately so that she won't be offended but it seems my answer made her look worried, before I could tell her I'm fine she suddenly held my had entwining them together.. she stared into my eyes and smiled… for a moment I felt like there's just the two us no one else… but-

"Okay, that's it! The two of you in front come on…"-Jun Pyo's annoying loud voice broke that beautiful moment we were having and told us to sit in front of them three…

"What are you doing?"-Hae Jin asked the three weird looking men sitting across us in the sofa and us on two chairs, they just sat there staring at us with suspicion and their legs across the other, eyebrows raising… what are they getting at now?….

"We have to set some ground rules here"-Woo Bin started the discussion

"Why do I feel like we're being investigated?"-I suddenly commented in a passive tone, which made them stare at me for a moment

"You have to move out of Ji Hoo's house"-Yi Jeong immediately continued

"Bwo?!"-Hae Jin raises her voice a bit in a surprised tone and I was about to react the same thing

"Song Hae Jin, even if he's your boyfriend, it is not appropriate for a girl to sleep in a guy's house just the two of you…you're putting yourself in a bad light here"-Jun Pyo suddenly became serious

"But-…. We are sleeping in different rooms"-Hae Jin tried to keep her defense

"Guys, don't you trust me enough?"-I suddenly blurted out and Hae Jin just looks at me, must be surprised on my comment, I too am surprised as well

"It's not that, we know that you guys won't do such a thing… but, that's not what other people might see it"-Yi Jeong tries to explain it more, but everything they just said seems to pass on the other ear- pretending to be deaf…

"Second you can't do that here"-Woo Bin points at our hands intertwining…

"Weoyo? You guys do that with your girlfriends"-Hae Jin pouts as she answers them back while squeezing her hand in mine… I can feel her tense

"Song Hae Jin, father doesn't know about this yet, I don't think he'll welcome this with open arms just like we did; he thinks you just got back home…"-Woo Bin then immediately answers he back, oh dear I feel I'm smashed in the middle of this discussion

"But-…"-Hae Jin was about to fire back but I squeezed her hand silently saying he's right, then she just looks at me with a her longing eyes

"Third, you will tell us whenever you go on a date alone…"-Yi Jeong added another while sipping his iced chocolate

"Huh?"-This time both of us reacted the same thing, and then we look from each other's eyes to them…

"Well… just in case of anything, we need to know where you guys are, that's all"-Jun Pyo just answered plainly like saying "as a matter a fact".

"Next-…"-Woo Bin was about to say another thing, but I couldn't take anymore, I raised my hand which made him stop

"What is it?"-Woo Bin asks

"You guys, I'll agree your rules from 1st to the 3rd rule but don't you think it is too much? Now I'm even thinking that telling you guys bout us was a mistake"-I told them upfront with a calm look and almost whispered the last few words at them, but it was loud enough for them to hear…

They just sat there quiet and looked at each other weirdly then-

"Araso…"-Woo Bin gets up walking and approaching us

"Yoon Ji Hoo…"-Woo Bin says, I immediately got up my other hand still holding Hae Jin's hand…

"I'm officially letting you date my younger sister"-Woo Bin offers his hand for a shake I reluctantly accept it with my free hand… after that the other two weird guys followed him from behind

"Well, chingu… we have our eyes on you…"-Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo made this gesture with their hands that they have eyes looking on them… weird and- scary though.

After that it seems a huge burden just came off from my heart able to hold her hand in front of them, without hiding our relationship from them felt good… I asked them to take Hae Jin on a birthday date for the rest of the day, I really didn't have to ask them but I felt I needed to…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just outside the Song Mansion….<strong>

I assisted Hae Jin getting in her seat on my car next to the driver's seat, I stole a glimpse of Woo Bin expecting an annoyed look for letting her sister ride in the front but he just smiled… all three waving at us, as if bidding us on our honeymoon, oh my… my face is now warm again… what the-

"Oppa, where are we going?"-Hae Jin immediately asked me after I settled on the driver's seat and started the ignition…

"Secret… on a date of course"-I just answered her with a smile and she immediately returns it with a giggle…

And so we drive out of the front yard of the mansion and I realized I was able to breathe now easily getting out of there… stealing glimpses and glances from the beautiful angel sitting beside me who's too busy looking outside the car's window…

**End of Ji Hoo's POV**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

Driving just two cars behind of Ji Hoo and Hae Jin, a black car that's been seen couple of times few blocks away from the Song Household parked…

"Don't lose them"-The cold voice of the guy touching the rose aggressively that he hurt his had with its thorns and made him bleed a bit

"Young Master your hand!"-The secretary was panicking and tried to give him a handkerchief

"Such wound can't be helped by a mere napkin, secretary"-The cold voice of the guy answered the secretary as if referring not to the wound that was caused but the thorns but a different wound…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 1st update this week! Sorry for the late upload, internet connection is a bit slow… but here it is! Any reactions?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	44. Innocent Couple's Firsts

**Chapter 44:**

**Innocent Couple's Firsts (Birthday Date |Lover's First Quarrel | 1st Unexpected Encounter)**

Hae Jin's birthday has just started and after Ji Hoo successfully grab her away from the three hawk-eyed brothers, they decided to spend the rest of the day together alone~~~as so they thought?

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Continuation "Hae Jin's B-day"<strong>

**Hae Jin's POV**

After a quiet drive from the mansion, it took a while too for me to breath in calmly… after the stunt that those two crazy guys pulled off in front us- GROUND RULES?, out of frustration I suddenly scoffed and this caught my boyfriend's over sensitive ears-

"Weoyo?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa turns his head to look at me while stirring the wheel

"A—Aniyo…"-I shrugged, please don't ask will ya…

"Is it about earlier?"-Yup he asked… dear Lord… here we go…

"Uhmm… yeah"-somehow I thought If I try to avoid the topic it'll still hunt me

"Hey, don't worry about it okay? I understand them, I do"-Before he could continue his sermon I cut him off

"Oppa! They're being unreasonable with us… we're not kids anymore"-somehow after I said that I blushed suddenly… why is that?

"I agree…"- He said it in a calm way, just plain….?

"Then why didn't you disagree with them, instead you fully agreed"-Oh dear I can't stop my whining in front of him, with that said.. He took another glance from me and chuckled…. What's funny? I immediately looked at the mirror and look if something's funny

"Yah! What's funny? I'm being serious here… you're girlfriend's pouring her heart out and yet you're acting like I'm funny"-Now my mouth is like a Gatling gun shooting non-stop

"Aigoo, I find it funny looking at you acting furious at the same time looking cute"-Did I just heard him say cute? He never ever told me I'm cute… wait I'm not acting cute here!

"Oppa, I'm not acting cute okay?"-After saying that I don't know why but my voice came out like I'm doing an aegyo in front of him… what the -

"Hahahaha… says the person adding her cute nasal voice"-He slaps the wheel and couldn't stop laughing at me, at first I got annoyed but I suddenly found myself staring at him… this is- the first time seeing him laugh this much… I mean ever… he then realized I've been staring at him

"What is it?"-He then slowly turns the wheel for a turn on a corner and steals another glance at me

"A… Oppa, I've never heard you laugh like that before"-I suddenly didn't know I just said what I was thinking….damn… I blushed crimson

"Chinja?..."-He asked himself out loud and suddenly seem to look like he froze as if trying to remember something while driving then-

"Right… I've never heard myself laugh like that too actually…that's weird"-Oppa then tilts his head as if in confusion….

"It's not weird… it means…."-I was about to say something when-

A man crossed the street suddenly when obviously that the streetlight is in green-

"Oppa!"-I shrieked as Ji Hoo-Oppa stomped his foot at the break too quickly and too suddenly that I almost bumped my forehead at the dashboard of the car

Ji Hoo-Oppa slightly hurt himself when he was pushed force face first at the wheel~~ the weird thing is that the protective Airbag that should've deployed when a car is in like this situation… I felt dizzy at first and saw Ji Hoo-Oppa's panicked eyes as he struggles to take off his seatbelt…

"Yah! Hae Jin-ah! Song Hae Jin! Gwenchana?!"-He then slowly shaken my arms to bring my consciousness back…

"Ah, yeah…"-I then replied slowly still a bit dizzy

"Thank God!... I thought I lost you…"-couldn't he get any more paranoid I just have a little concussion that's all… not like we're dead… still I love him when he worries, as soon as I catch my breath and was able to see single now not double…

"Oh dear.. did you hit someone?"-I immediately asked in panic

"No, no one' around… I don't what was that…"-He responds as he looks around outside the car from where we sat….

"You sure you're okay? How bout we drive you to the hospital huh?"-he asks with his worry eyes…

"Aigoo… Mr. Yoon Ji Hoo, do you know who you're talking with? I'm Song Hae Jin… I'll survive…"-I immediately respond with a snobbish look, he then smiled…. There, smile…

"Okay, let' go then.. I got hungry bout that just now"-He then settle his seatbelt then turns the ignition back and we drive for about 15 more minutes then we stopped at this café… looks familiar though…

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Café…<strong>

After we parked Oppa's car at front, we immediately went inside… when we got out from the car, I almost jumped from where I was standing when he suddenly grab my hand; oh dear! What the heck? In public? Is he crazy? I gave him a wide-eyed look and he just shrugged as if saying "WHO CARES?"

"Good Morning, Sir and Miss…"-A wonderful waitress greeted us as soon as we got inside then—

"Omo… you're one of the F4 aren't you?"-then I realized this girl is one of those screaming fan girls of them, Oppa didn't mind her remark instead smile at her then

"Table for two please…"-He says it passively

"Oh... Uhmmm… yes sir…. This way please"- The nice young girl lead us to our table then she left immediately without saying anything… I squeezed his hand

"Let's order first"-I said to him as he helps me pull out the chair for me to sit, he looks around and must've noticed no one approaching us for our order

"I'll go get our food then okay? Just sit here"-He smiles at me and I did the same back, he walks to the counter which can be seen from where I'm sitting… I realized the café has their own greenhouse as well, I stood up from my seat and look at Ji Hoo-Oppa's direction, his back facing on my direction…. I walk to the back and out to the door that leads to seems what look like a patio then the greenhouse…

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Greenhouse…<strong>

I look around the small greenhouse, they have what it looks like every color of a rose and my favorite white… there's only a small bunch of it growing and hasn't fully bloomed yet….

"Wow, so beautiful"-I muttered

"Not as beautiful as you"-a voice spoke out from behind and had me startled than I stood up too quickly from where I was staring the flowers and stumbled back and a pair of hands caught me…

"Sorry to startle you"-then that cold voice spoke again, cold but caring tone and yet familiar as soon as I regained my balance I then face the person owning the voice

"Fancy seeing you here Ms. Song"-The guy, the guy from the auction the one who's Jun Pyo-Oppa's turn a jerk or Big Brother's term douche I think?

"You? What are you-…"-I was going to ask him

"I could've asked the same thing…. I always have coffee here and I own this establishment"-He boastfully says…. Jerk aright…

"Chinja?"-I asked idiotly, is it that obvious Hae Jin? Damn…

"Yeah… well, tell me is there something you need?"-He asks at me while staring at me weirdly… wait his tone change, his voice I mean… it's more thoughtful I think…

"Got that covered"-Another voice joined our conversation and I saw Ji Hoo-Oppa standing behind him holding a tray of muffins and drinks

"Oh, you're with her?"-Mr. Nobunaga remarks sarcastically, I know that just by listening to his tone delivering it

"Of course, I wouldn't be such a good boyfriend if I let her go off alone"-Ji Hoo-Oppa boldly remarks in response to him and I could've sworn slightly noticing the fists of Mr. Nobunaga twitched...

Before anything could happen I then walk next to Ji Hoo-Oppa's side

"Thank you Mr. Nobunaga and it was nice seeing you here… let's go"-I hurriedly say that because any later than that something might happen, jus a feeling

"Leaving so soon? Can't we sit and have a little chat?"-Mr. Nobunaga

"A-Aniyo, we're sticking to a schedule today… so we have to leave"-I tugged Oppa's sleeve signaling him to leave instead

"Yeah sure, we can… sit for a while and talk right? Babe?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa surprises me even more not just the fact calling me babe but actually giving in somehow to this guy's request

"Huh?"-I asked confusingly

"Come on it'll be interesting"-Ji Hoo-Oppa whispers to my ear and made me nervous…

After that all three of us found a table in a corner by the window just three of us… Oh dear-

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 1st update this week! 1000x Mianhe for updating late this weekend… my update was late because we had a heavy rain, power cut-off…<strong>

**So was thinking did you guys miss the other couples? Which one would you prefer? The next chap to be with the other couples? Or continue from here? Your votes!**

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	45. Outspoken Jealousy (Innocent Couple)

**Chapter 45:**

**Outspoken Jealousy (Innocent Couple)**

While celebrating Hae Jin's birthday the innocent couple decided to take a bite with one of the café's which unexpectedly owned by Ja Hyun Nobunaga the guy who earned bad impression with them already~~ continuing from the past chapter

* * *

><p><strong>~Continuation "Hae Jin's B-day"<strong>

**Hae Jin's POV**

We sat there like human statues surrounded with this over-dramatic silence not to mention awkward! I sat next to Ji Hoo-Oppa while Mr. Nobunaga sat across us…

"Well, Uhmm… the two of you are-dating?"-He suddenly asks out of all the things he can talk about why choose such a weird question?

"Yes… we are"-I was about to answer when surprisingly Ji Hoo-Oppa answered while sipping his Americano coffee and his stare fixed at the guy in front of us, as for me? I'm just fidgeting the cup of my latte while stealing glances from both of them

Then out of nowhere the guy across us scoffs and smirks at him, oh no you didn't…

"Something amusing Mr. Nobunaga?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa's voice strained there, it's like his annoyed… is he getting jealous?

"Aniyo… that's wonderful"-After he replied his stares linger from Ji Hoo-Oppa's to me and he just stared there… creepy

"Ms. Hae Jin, I heard your father is a very talented businessman…"-He started to talk again and when I heard he's talking about my father; I almost choke on sipping my coffee…

"What about it?"-Oppa again replied instead of me

"Nothing, my father is an acquaintance of your friend…. Gu Jun Pyo of Gu Enterprises…"-He continues to talk while drinking a cup of coffee, his legs across the other… stares still on me.

"Chinja? Jun Pyo-Oppa?"-I replied immediately and I could see Ji Hoo-Oppa's eyes fall on me, then the guy across puts his cup down and straightened his seating position… and eyes wide-eyed, too glad to get my reply much?

"Yes, he's a well-trained apprentice of Mrs. Kang indeed…"-He continues and I could've sworn he threw a smirk at my boyfriend

"Yeah, he is… a future CEO indeed, all of them are"-I replied so proud of all of them, I then reach for Ji Hoo-Oppa's arm and intertwines it with mine, this made the guy sitting across us lazily slumps his behind back to the seat…. And drinks his coffee, on the other hand Ji Hoo-Oppa smiled to me lovingly…

"Do you want to get out of here?"-Out of nowhere after a few moments of silence Ji Hoo-Oppa asks me in a smiling way as if wanting something.

"Huh? Can we?"-I ask him our eyes still locked at each other's stare

"Why noy?"-Oppa then places his cup on the table, and grabs my hand to stand up

"Well, it was nice chatting with you Mr. Nobunaga… we won't be keeping you long then… thanks"-Oppa offers his hand the guy reluctantly accepts

"Aniyo… Please Ja Hyun… we're friends here"-He replies with a smile and another stare at me, wait! That name is really familiar where did I hear that? Well, Oppa doesn't seem to react so I assume nothing

"Then, Thanks Ja Hyun"-Oppa bows at him, he returns the same and I too did… as we walk to get out of the café, I took another glance at him and as I turn my head to look at him one more time, and I can see him still staring at him…

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Car<strong>

When we successfully got inside the car and he buckled my seat then his…. As he starts the ignition, we both can see Ja Hyun standing by the café's door entrance waving at us smiling, the kind of smile that annoys you… Oppa returns the gesture waving at him as well while smiling, what the?

"Let's go before I wipe that grinning off his face"-Oppa says while he still waves at him pretending to smile

"Aigoo, Oppa"-I blushed on his sudden reaction, openly showing his jealousness to me

"I have another location we can go, where no douche will be there"-Says Oppa while stirring the wheel and smiles at me

"Chinja? Okay! So excited this better be good"-I replied with an anticipation….

After driving for almost half an hour, we reach a building… never been there before nor pass it as well, so I was unfamiliar to it…

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the building<strong>

"Oppa where are we?"-I asked in confusion, the place seems empty

"Secret… here let me put this on"-He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and put it on my eyes, blindfolded I couldn't see a thing…

He guides me with his hands holding my arms in each side in order for me to walk properly without bumping into anything or fall face front…

For awhile we walked seems like eternity or is just I'm not patient at all…

"Here… stay still"-He whispers on my ear that sends automatic shivers and then I immediately felt cold as we enter somewhat a room? Then he guides me to sit and to stay still

"Don't take it off unless I tell you to so okay?"-He says then I nodded slowly at him, after he left, I got worried

"Oppa?"-I called

"Yah! Oppa?! Where are you?"-My voice now even more worried

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo!"-I stood up and took the blindfold off, when I did I had to adjust my vision; blinking repeatedly and I realized we're in a theater somehow, and I am seated 2nd row from the front on the middle… then my eyes fell to the person on stage standing… in a white tux, since when did he? My thoughts disappeared when he started playing his violin… my first time to see him play…

The melody flowed through me and I could see him smile as he sways and moves his hands to its object's strings… the wonderful sound coming from him playing melt me… I started to get teary eyed, I mean hell who won't be moved by what he just did?

After he played the violin, he slowly puts it down on the chair and hurriedly goes down the stairs of the stage then walks to approach me…

"Song Hae Jin… Happy Birthday, this is the very first birthday we're celebrating as a couple… and I couldn't tell you in words how I am glad that you're celebrating it with me now…"-His words are pure, innocent and true… after that he pulled me into a hug…

"Yah, Oppa… Gomowo… and…. Saranghe"-I whispered to him and he hugs me even tighter…

"Me too… Me too…"-He whispers back, when he released me, we look at each other's eyes…

"Shouldn't I get a reward?"-He says with a grinning smile

"Really? Then how about this?"-I leaned forward and grab the collar of his tux pulling him to my face and kiss him lightly… after that he grins from ear to ear

I pulled him in an embrace again and for a while we stayed like that... my thoughts? This is the most memorable birthday so far I celebrated…. And one I will not forget….

**End Of Hae Jin's POV**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Ja Hyun arrives at an abandon warehouse with his guards… as soon as he arrives he kicks one of the guys in the gut and his man falls to his knees with a grunt…

"Bicheoso! I told you to observe them! Not harm them!"-Ja Hyun's voice echoed as he furiously kicks the man on the ground while his other men watch

**FLASHBACK!**

"It's not weird… it means…."-I was about to say something when-

A man crossed the street suddenly when obviously that the streetlight is in green-

"Oppa!"-I shrieked as Ji Hoo-Oppa stomped his foot at the break too quickly and too suddenly that I almost bumped my forehead at the dashboard of the car

Ji Hoo-Oppa slightly hurt himself when he was pushed force face first at the wheel~~ the weird thing is that the protective Airbag that should've deployed when a car is in like this situation… I felt dizzy at first and saw Ji Hoo-Oppa's panicked eyes as he struggles to take off his seatbelt…

"Yah! Hae Jin-ah! Song Hae Jin! Gwenchana?!"-He then slowly shaken my arms to bring my consciousness back…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mianhe, young master… I didn't mean for that to happen"-The guy begs for forgiveness

"If something were to happen to her… I'll cut off your head! Araso?!"-Ja Hyun brushes his hair out of frustration, the man kneeling nods immediately

"He is here… young master"-One of Ja Hyun's men approach him

"Let him in"-Ja Hyun orders and a guy wearing a simple jacket enters the warehouse… wearing a cap

"Ready to take revenge for your brother?"-Ja Hyun asks the man who arrived and that man just nods and grins wickedly…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 2nd update for this week! How was it? Let me give you a hint of whose the guy talking to Ja Hyun…<strong>

**HINT: On the original BOF series, So Yi Jeong philandered one night and got into a bar fight, his hands got hurt on that night… his best friend Woo Bin arrives to rescue him and beats the pulp of the guys that hurt Yi Jeong….**

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	46. Bachelorette (F4 Girls Version)

**Chapter 46:**

**Bachelorette (F4 Girls Version)**

A day full events that was only held for Hae Jin, provided by her Oppa's and her boyfriend Yoon Ji Hoo, now it's time for everyone to get busy for another event- and that's for the Jan-Pyo's Wedding… will the plan go well?

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day…<span>**

**The Girl's POV**

At Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung's Apt.

Its 9:30am in the morning and everyone's awake at the apartment where Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung sleep.

"Aigoo~~…"-Jae Kyung exclaims as she stretches her arms almost to the ceiling and yawns, she then walks to the kitchen and immediately smells the perfect aroma of a pancakes… she looks at the still sleepy Ga Eul sipping her coffee and the yawning Jan Di who's hair hadn't been combed yet… she then stares at a girl's back facing her direction, flipping a pancake…

"Who are you?"-Jae Kyung then asks, the girl faces her and smiles while putting down the last plate of pancake…

"Good Morning, Jae Kyung-unnie… made breakfast for you"-Hae Jin's smile that could light up anyone's day greeted Jae Kyung as she sits down with the other girls…

"Since when did you come?"- Jae Kyung tilts her head curiously as she watches Hae Jin taking off the apron and joins them at the table…

"I texted her to come here early for us to plan the bachelorette part~~~y-…"- Ga Eul joins as she answers sleepily… head lowered and mouth clasping on the rim of her coffee cup

"Yeah, I didn't think she would come this early though"-Jan Di joins the conversation as she picks a fork and takes a bite from the pancake that Hae Jin cooked.

"Well, it's just that you said early and besides we need to prepare right?"-Hae Jin says excitedly not showing any signs being tired and sleepy…

"Really?! then let's get started! Who are we going to invite?"-Jae Kyung stands up fueled with energy and excited…

"I don't have that many friends though"-Jan Di looks up at Jae Kyung pouting

"Yeah… Me too"-Ga Eul says as well while chewing some pancake

"We can't just invite just anyone for the sake of the party…."-Hae Jin exclaims as she tilts her head thinking

"Ah! I know who we'll invite!"-Jae Kyung snaps her fingers as if an idea struck her

"WHO?"-All three- Hae Jin, Jan Di and Ga Eul said in unison…

"Well…. Leave it to me girls…"-Jae Kyung boastfully remarks as she fishes out her phone and pressing numbers on it and tries to call someone

"Yobeseyo? Oppa? Annyeong, I need you to find some people… yeah, I'll text you their names okay? Yeah, Kamshamida"-Jae Kyung blabs on the phone excitedly then ends the conversation quick as she types something and send it…

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"-Jae Kyung grabs Ga Eul to stand up but the bumpkin wouldn't budge at first

"To where?"-Ga Eul says it sleepily

"To buy outfits of course! And fix the venue!"-Jae Kyung happily answers as she drags Hae Jin and Jan Di too to the living room…

Before they could protest Jae Kyung already pushed Ga Eul and Jan Di to change and that they need to leave immediately, she called her driver to drive them and brought two guards on top of that…

After a short drive they arrive at a store that sells high-end chic dresses~~

* * *

><p><strong><span>At The Store…<span>**

"Wow… this is huge"-Ga Eul eyes widened as soon as they got inside, an array of different style of dresses are being lined up and as if on cue…

"WELCOME MILADIES~~"-All of the women staff greeted them, and everyone except Jae Kyung found it weird that no other customer is insight just them…

"I told them to take care of the customers and not letting anyone else come… I want us to pick comfortably…"-Jae Kyung boasts as she claps her hand, each girl is assisted by two store employees to pick their dress…

"Wow, Jae Kyung-unnie… isn't this too much?"-Jan Di mutters as one of the store employees help her pick out her dress

"Too much? I thought that word's doesn't exist in your world because you are always treated like this by Jun Pyo-Sshii"-Jae Kyung answers as she recklessly pick dresses and throws them on the sofa for her to choose later

"That makes since…"-Ga Eul exclaims as she inspects one of the dresses while having a conversation with them

"Says the girl who's been dating Yi Jeong-Oppa…. That guy treats girls like a queen not a princess"-Hae Jin excitedly joins in the conversation, suddenly Ga Eul's face distorted…

"Ah… Mianhe, Ga Eul-unnie, I'm not saying that Oppa treats you like any other girl…. He treats you more than a queen itself…. He loves you a lot!"-Hae Jin immediately attempts to remedy the situation which works, when Ga Eul smiles back

"I know that…. He always treats me a lot better than I treat him… which worries me"-Ga Eul says as she checks another dress

"Weoyo? Did that moron did something stupid again?!"-Jan Di immediately reacted and walks fast approaching Ga Eul, asking her curiously…

"Ani! It's just, he treats me so well that I can't overpass them and I try my best to do the same thing"-Ga Eul explains as she continues to inspect the dress she's holding…

"Ga Eul-unnie, let me tell you this… whenever I see you and Oppa together, the way he smiles whenever he's with you is way different from before, and I'm saying that in a good way… making him happy, blessed and loved by you is the best gift he has received.. not saying this to make you feel better but in know if he was here with us now, he'll say the same thing"-Hae Jin joins them and holds Ga Eul's hand while smiling, which Ga Eul returns the same gesture, now smiling and contented…

"Yah! What's with the gloomy atmosphere! We're here to enjoy aren't we?!"-Jae Kyung shouts at them as she raises some dresses both in her hands…

"Araso! Let's go!"-Jan Di exclaims as the girls continue to pick dresses for the party….

After an astonishing almost 2 hours of debating, arguing and choosing on what dress to take… finally the princesses have chosen…...

The girls drove for 30 mins. And arrived at a salon and spa…

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Salon…<span>**

"Where in a salon?"-Ga Eul asks as she gets inside with the others, same thing… no other customers other than them

"I also rented the salon for the afternoon, hehe"-Jae Kyung laughs as she picks a catalogue and gave it to the girls

"Wow, over the top, preparation huh?"- Jan Di exclaims as she sits at one of the chairs

"Of course, it is your bachelorette party, and I want everything to be perfect!"-Jae Kyung grabs Hae Jin and Ga Eul and told them to sit….

The whole afternoon they were being treated with massages, foot and body scrub, manicure and pedicure… hair styling and face make-up… almost 5pm everything's finished…

"Okay, ready to change?!"-Jae Kyung excitedly shouts as she comes back from the car bringing the shopping bags containing their outfits

"READY!"-All three shouts excitedly in unison…

After getting change for the party, all four drove to the club where Jae Kyung rented it herself, as they arrived the other girls realized where they were…. -

"Isn't this?-."-Jan Di tilts her head

"Yeah, we've been here before"-Ga Eul says also

"Isn't this the RED MAGNET?"-Hae Jin then says while the others stare at the establishment

"Yup! Hey, don't worry tonight's! strictly for your party no anything douche… hehehehe"-Jae Kyung explains immediately…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inside the Club….<span>**

Loud, Dark, Intoxicating, Adrenaline…. Everything can be sensed, as soon as they arrived and walks inside… doors wide open, the loud chatters stopped and everyone looked at them… everyone was in awe to see the infamous F4 girls in town… not only that the outfits~

Jan Di chose a simple back dress that hugged her curves short as top of her knee and with a laced back pairing it with red heels, Jae Kyung chose a more daring outfit, wearing a short red dress than fits her body well with a v line in front and a spike black pumps… Ga Eul kept her simple but elegant style choosing a baby pink tube dress that has cotton type of cloth used at the bottom part that compliments her cream skin having to wear a silver pumps to spike it with. Last but not the least Hae Jin picked a silver top covering it with a black short blazer and stood out with her electric black skinny jeans and compliments it with her favorite red Jimmy Choo heels…

"Yo! Yo! Yo! The goddesses have arrived!"- The DJ made a loud welcome to the girls which made Jae Kyung happy…

Then all four walks across the dance floor heading to the VIP booth… and as if cue the crowd parted giving them a path to walk in….

They were about to sit when they hear-

"Long time no see… laundry girl"-A nasty voice from an annoying girl spoke

"Wait… you?"-Jan Di stands back up

"You three, what are you doing here?"-Jan Di asks to the 3 girls who stands up in a line, hands on the chest and eyebrows raising…

"Weoyo? Who are they?"-Ga Eul and Hae Jin asks in unison

"You don't know us? We are-…"-Says one of the three and it seems a prod number…

"My name is Ginger" "Sunny" "And Miranda"-Says one by one

"We are called Jin Sum Mi, Mean Girls Trio"-Says in unison

"What are you? SNSD?, come on, it's a party"-Jae Kyung stands up putting a hand on Jan Di's shoulder

"We're not here to fight, we're just here to congratulate you that's all"-Says sunny

"Chinja?"-Jan Di says

"We've accepted the truth already… we're just here to enjoy the music, booze and dancing…"-Says Ginger

"We'll speaking of which let's go then…"-Says Miranda pulling her other two friends to the floor and all three started to dance sensually on the floor…

"Wow, they are something huh?"-Ga Eul says as she giggles trying to suppress a laugh

"Well let's dance! Come on!"-Jae Kyung playfully grabs Hae Jin's hands

"Unnie! I don't dance!"-Hae Jin tried her might to sit, but she was already up and standing stiff on the floor, Jan Di on the other hand was able to convince Ga Eul to join her and Jan Di herself dances in a goofy way… which made Ga Eul laugh

"Come on! Just move your hips! That's it!"-Jae Kyung grabs Hae Jin's waist and teaches her to move, all four eventually got the rhythm and they just danced there on their own spot together enjoying a moment of freedom from everything….

"Hey! I wonder that the other boys are doing now!"-Ga Eul shouts over them because of the loud music

"Don't know! But what I do know is that they'll flip out! Having this bachelorette party in a club! Hahahaha"-Jae Kyung shouts back to Ga Eul which made her worry at first but eventually laughs….

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile…. <strong>

Just across the floor from a booth, roaming eyes linger to the girls dancing….

"Boss, that's his sister wearing silver top"-One of the guys whispers to the guy smirking

"I guess Mr. Nobunaga, left out the info that he has a sister from me"-He answers back in a wicked smirk

"And the others?"-He asks

"Oh, the one in black dress is Gu Jun Pyo's fiancé, it's her bachelorette party… the one in red is an heir of Ha Corporation and the girl in pink is So Yi Jeong's girlfriend"-The other guy explains

"Really? That's Yi Jeong's girlfriend?"-He asks back

"Yes, Boss"-He replies

"Just perfect… hitting two birds with just one stone" – He laughs as he gulps down the rest of his drink…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 1st update for the week! What do you think? Shall I continue from here? Or do you wanna read the F4 Boy's version? Any reactions?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	47. The Bachelor (F4 Boys Version)

**Chapter 47:**

**The Bachelor (F4 Boys Version)**

While the F4 girls had a fun whole day, I'm pretty sure most of you are curious on what are the original F4 are doing that whole time, right? We'll let's see what did the boys do the whole day while the girls had fun~~~ready? - (proceed)

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Boy's POV<strong>

**Shinwa School: Boy's Private Lounge Area**

A place where every stupid, foolish and reckless but the same time fun memories, mistakes and friendship that lasted longer than everyone thought and painful or happy times were made at the school itself… new friends were made, new found love were experienced… A place where the F4 learned to be mature… the Shinwa school lounge~~~

Ji Hoo stares at a photo frame…. A photo taken when they were still studying in the school they have been thinking like kids back then… it's been long, Ji Hoo chuckles at the sight of the photo… All us four and Jan Di in the picture wearing our school uniform… this was the time we're about to graduate high school… Ji Hoo chuckles even more, then he fishes his phone and reviewed the text message he received earlier…

**Message Conversation:**

JP: Bored to death, let's hang out…

WB: Me too… I need to get out…

YJ: I'm alone now; girls are going out together…

JH: Girls? Who?

YJ: My Ga Eul, Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Hae Jin-ah is with them…  
>JP: Let's meet at the old hang-out okay?<p>

WB: Like right now?

YJ: I've got nothing to do, so meet you there in 30mins. Then

JP: Okay, remember…. Be there or?

WB: Be square dude… okay see ya there

HJ: I'll be there in 25mins. Then…

**End Message Conversation~~**

Ji Hoo puts down the frame and inhaled for a bit. Before he could say something a clanking and thudding sound came from just outside the door of the lounge then scattered laughter followed suit.

He saw Woo Bin trying to choke Yi Jeong playfully, while Jun Pyo keeps laughing at them while they're approaching the living area…

"Woah!, you're awfully fast Ji Hoo-ah!"-Woo Bin exclaims as he still tries to playfully choke the person who's been trying to get his arms off him…

"Yah! Song Woo Bin, do you want to die?!"-Yi Jeong shouts throughout his lungs

"Wei!? You're going to kill me? I'm stronger than you!"-Woo Bin still teases Yi Jeong now with tickles…

"No, he can't touch your hair nor kill you but Ga Eul will if you don't stop"-Jun Pyo laugh throughout his sentence and Woo Bin immediately lets go Yi Jeong

"Still loud… nothing changes"-Ji Hoo shakes his head and chuckles at his friends

"Yo! Here!"-Jun Pyo calls out to them behind the counter of their mini-bar throwing beer cans at them where they just catch it…

"Nice!"-Yi Jeong exclaims as he opens his beer and drink from it

"I would've preferred wine over beer, but this'll do…"-Ji Hoo mutters under his breath as he settles himself on one of the single sofas…

"Aigoo, My Prince… if you want wine we can go ahead and go to one of our family's wine stock"-Woo Bin says as he finishes the beer on the can and throws it perfectly at one of the bins

"Yo! One more bro!"-He calls then Jun Pyo throws another can at him

"So bored… I miss her…"-Yi Jeong mutters under his breath as he sighs while drinking

"Yah! You're with us and your thinking of girls!"-Woo Bin says but immediately adjust his seating, and suddenly thought of Jae Kyung in a sexy dress, then he shakes his head then gulps down again a beer…

"Speaking of girls, mine didn't answer her phone at all… I called monkey, she did the same thing"-Jun Pyo joins them an sat right next to Ji Hoo while beer can on his hand

"Hey, she has a name you know"-Woo Bin reacted immediately which made everyone stare at him

"Since when did you take her side?"-Yi Jeong asks curiously as he crosses his legs to the other while raising his brow at Woo Bin, and Woo Bin? He just let out a cough on Yi Jeong's question… before the others could worsen the awkward situation?

"Wheew! It's hot in here don't you think?"-Ji Hoo stood up immediately

"Huh?!"-Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo reacted in unison

"It's cold you know"-Jun Pyo says and was about to ask again at Woo Bin then-

"We'll I'm bushed let's do something!"-Ji Hoo says again this time pulling Jun Pyo to stand up…

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo! Let's just stay here…"-Jun Pyo pleaded but they're already at the door

"Aren't you guys coming?!"-Ji Hoo calls out to the other two… then they followed suit

The four decided to just bring two cars… Woo Bin bringing his black car and drives with Yi Jeong; that leaves Jun Pyo driving his red car with Ji Hoo…

After an hour drive they arrived to where they want, an old playground for them… the sports club… that Jun Pyo himself owns, where they play mostly everything they want… Indoor Hockey arena, skating rink, Indoor Tennis field, large Olympic size pool…

Once they got off from the cars and got inside…

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Sports Club…<strong>

"Long time! Annyeong ahjussi!"-Jun Pyo greeted an old man that could be the keeper of the place

"Oh! Annyeongseo Young Masters… it's been long time…"-The old man bows at them

"Ahjussi, everything running smoothly here?"-Yi Jeong asks politely

"Yes, Young Master Yi Jeong… when Young Master Jun Pyo here, ordered to open the place to the public, a lot of people coming to use the equipments"-Old man answers

"Chinja? Wow… can we use the amenities for today?"-Woo Bin asks while he pops his knuckles excited

"Of course, Young Master Woo Bin, there are only few customers today... so no one will bother you"-He bows and he led them inside…

Once they're inside they immediately went to their own studio… there the studio was divided, on one spot Jun Pyo's gaming area; another spot a dummy for practice, boxing bags and exercise equipment obviously owned by Woo Bin, then another spot small book shelf, a single sofa and a small table with a vase full of colorful pebbles, table for tea and reading time which still obvious owned by Ji Hoo and another corner spot? Owned by Yi Jeong, two cabinets that has figurines and pots that Yi Jeong made before, one of his firsts creation and a shelf full of pots that were either broken or with cracks, he still keeps them…

"Same ol, Same ol"-Jun Pyo remarks as they got inside the room…

Each one of them went to their spots and look at their equipments look as if they're inspecting them somehow…

"Yo wait! Ahjussi, can you take a photo of us? For keepsake"-Woo Bin asks the old man

"Sure… how to use it?"-The old man asks

"Here.. they you just press this, let's all pose here"-Woo Bin teaches the old man, then all of them posed at a blue wall by the spot of Ji Hoo's… then

"FLASH!" done…

"Yo! Let's play! Like before huh?!"-Jun Pyo calls out to them while holding a baseball mint on his hand and a ball on the other… the others look at each other then smiles, before anything could happen? All four-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indoor-Baseball Arena…<strong>

The gang decided to burn calories instead of sitting and drinking… Yi Jeong paired up as usual with his best friend Woo Bin, Jun Pyo with Ji Hoo… Jun Pyo first holds throws the ball and Ji Hoo catches it Yi Jeong then swings the bat… for almost an hour they play-

"Come on, Jun Pyo!"-Yi Jeong shouts as he positions himself…

"Araso!"-Jun Pyo answers back then he throws! Yi Jeong perfectly hits it and they both run…

"Waah!"-Jun Pyo shouts as he run to the ball, Yi Jeong hilariously laugh as he easily finishes his run, just after he did, Jun Pyo got the ball and curses his breath

"Aishh!"-He throws the ball to the ground

"Hahahaha! Score again!"-Woo Bin runs to Yi Jeong and they bump fists

"This is no fun!"-Jun Pyo curses again

"Aigoo… don't be such a sour loser… Hahahaha"-Yi Jeong laughs which made Ji Hoo smile

"Let's do another one! Different game!"-Jun Pyo shouts then-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indoor-Hockey Arena…<strong>

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"-Jun Pyo blabs as he tries to hit the goal but failed miserably with Woo Bin as the goal keeper…

"Aish!"-Jun Pyo curses and tries to steal the object from Ji Hoo who was about to hit it…

"Yah! Jun Pyo! Aren't you going to let me play?!"-Ji Hoo calls out but was met with deaf ears as Jun Pyo tries again but failed once more…

"Safe!"-Woo Bin mocks at Jun Pyo who's still fuming

Yi Jeong skates towards Ji Hoo…

"Look at him… he still not giving up… hahaha"-Yi Jeong laughs as he talks to Ji Hoo

"As if you don't know him… Hehe"-Ji Hoo chuckles

"Yah! You two! Let's play another one!"-Yi Jeong calls out to the two people who are too competitive to stop

"Andwae! I must score!"-Jun Pyo shouts back and tries again, again and again but failed miserably…

For almost more than an hour Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong let the two bulks fight it over… and eventually Jun Pyo got annoyed for losing every time he tries to and stop… then-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indoor Pool…<strong>

The gang decided for an old school game…. SWIMMING~~~

"We are so going to win"-Jun Pyo boastfully mutters standing beside Yi Jeong

"This is so-Cheating"-Yi Jeong pouts as he stands next to Jun Pyo and both watch as Woo Bin and Ji Hoo in their swimming trunks standing in the platform

"Cheating? How can it be cheating?"-Jun Pyo sarcastically while crossing his arms on his chest

"You- are supposed to fight this part over Woo Bin not Ji Hoo…"-Yi Jeong raises his brow at Jun Pyo

"Me? I would've but he insisted to play instead of me… right Ji Hoo-ah?!"-Jun Pyo waves at Ji Hoo who's stretching his arms, he waved back smiling… hesitantly…

"He insisted?"-Yi Jeong shock as ever, knowing Ji Hoo wouldn't do that…

"Yup he did…"-Jun Pyo nods and thinks the flashback what truly happened 20mins ago…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback 20mins. Ago<strong>

While Woo Bin and Yi Jeong discuss their strategy for the next game… the two walk ahead of Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo, who are walking right next t each other… Jun Pyo cough and moved closer to Ji Hoo, Ji Hoo took a step away… then Jun Pyo moves another step closer and Ji Hoo moved away again… Jun Pyo move again closer—

"What the heck are you doing?"-Ji Hoo asks stopping his walk, Jun Pyo scratches his head

"You know Ji Hoo-ah, you owe me a lot and you know bout Jan Di and all-…"-Jun Pyo blabs at Ji Hoo

"Spit it out Jun Pyo"-Ji Hoo commands in his serious voice

"Aish… you must battle him on this round"-Jun Pyo shamely admits

"Wait… why are pushing me on this round? You know how to swim, remember?"- Ji Hoo raises his brow

"that's not it, I'm good but not that good… Woo Bin is machine, I can't beat him…"-Jun Pyo admits

"You don't want to go home and be in the losing team are you?"-Jun Pyo asks

"I don't mind it's not like I was the one who lost them"-Ji Hoo responds in a funny smirk

"Yah! We're on the same team… you have to take one for the team too!"-Jun Pyo shouts at Ji Hoo who covered his ears from his annoying shriek, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong stopped walking and looked at their direction

"I'm standing here you know"-Ji Hoo says calmly…

As soon as Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were able to catch-up with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong…

"So? Ready?"-Yi Jeong asks... in a confident tone

"Yup! Here!"-Jun Pyo responded while pushing Ji Hoo forward

"What? Ji Hoo will play?"-Woo Bin asks in a questionable way… then-

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Present…<strong>

"Hehehehe"—Jun Pyo laughs while looking at Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's direction

"Whatever"-Yi Jeong mutters under his breath then grabs a whistle…

"Ready?!"-Jun Pyo shouts and his voice echoed

"Yeah!"-Woo Bin and Ji Hoo enthusiastically answers back

"On my count… Hana (1), Deol (2)…. Set (3)!"-Yi Jeong shouts and blows the whistle

"Beat him shameless Ji Hoo-ah!"-Jun Pyo shouts in cheer

"Song Woo Bin! Our pride is in your arms!" –Yi Jeong cheered for Woo Bin too

After the shouting, cheering-

"Almost there!"-Yi Jeong shouts with his hands in the air

"Ji Hoo-ah! Yoon Ji Hoo!"-Jun Pyo shouts in cheer with his lungs

"WAHHHH!"-The two Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo shouts in unison~~~~~ then…..

* * *

><p><span><strong>At a nearby Café…<strong>

The four gorgeous men sat around the table sipping their coffee, exhausted but cheered…

"Ah… annoying"-Yi Jeong mutters under his breath as he sighs

"Don't be such a sour loser… hahahahaha"-Jun Pyo laughs hilariously

"Aigoo… look at him, it's like as if he was the reason they won…stk!"-Woo Bin mumbles

"Let him be, he's always like that"-Ji Hoo responds chuckling…

After a moment of peace, Yi Jeong suddenly shifted his position staring at Woo Bin with questioning eyes, and looks to a direction

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"-Yi Jeong asks plainly at Woo Bin who's sitting across him and he's sitting next to Ji Hoo…

"Yeah, I do…"-Woo Bin responds plainly

"Weoyo? What is it?"-Jun Pyo asks staring at Woo Bin then Yi Jeong

"Someone's been following us the whole day…"-Yi Jeong says plainly not giving away his actions

"First, when we went to the school then to the country club…"-Woo Bin says putting down his cup

"Then here…"-Ji Hoo says joining them

"You noticed it too?"-Yi Jeong asks while not showing it to his face, Ji Hoo just nodded slightly

"Who? What? What are you talking about?"-Jun Pyo asks now confused

"Jun Pyo, look at the reflection, us the mirror on the plaster sign behind Ji Hoo… that black car has been following me ever since I came out of the house this morning… then followed us until here…"-Woo Bin explains to Jun Pyo while gesturing him not to react much and points at the reflection behind Ji Hoo…

"Really? shouldn't we do something then?"-Jun Pyo asks in panic

"Got it covered, told my men to follow them as well…"-Woo Bin says in response

"I'm calling Ga Eul…"-Yi Jeong says while dialing Ga Eul on the phone putting the speaker on his ear… "SORRY THE NUMBER YOU DIALED IS BUSY RIGHT NOW, PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER"-the voice prompt instead answered…

"Damn it… I can't reach her"-Yi Jeong mutters

"I can't reach Hae Jin with my phone as well"-Ji Hoo response with now worrying eyes

"No… Jan Di pick up… damn it, she's not picking up"-Jun Pyo shakes his head and furious

"I know where they are… they're at the "RED MAGNET"-Woo Bin answers and puts his phone back to his pocket

"Then let's go… wait is that the club-…"-Ji Hoo says while about to stand

"That's the club that Ga Eul and Hae Jin got into trouble… Damn it!"-Yi Jeong now fuming slams his hand on the table….-

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 2nd update for the week! What do you think? Any reactions?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	48. An Awful Day

**Chapter 48:**

**An Awful Day _(PLUS: a peek for the next chapter)_**

"_Destiny is a good thing to accept when it's going your way. When it isn't, don't call it destiny; call it injustice, treachery, or simple bad luck" – Joseph Heller_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT THE RED MAGNET…<strong>

The club was dark, gothic, loud, inviting, and filled with the dancing strobe lights with steps making rhythmic noises on the club floor followed with the swaying bodies following the music's beat…

All four girls enjoyed until dusk the taste of freedom from everything, having fun chatting, drinking and mostly carelessly dancing~~

"Yah! This tastes re~a~lly-go~od… Hahahaha"-Jan Di barely finished her sentence as she continues to drink the glass up until its empty… her voice already indicating she's drunk already

"Jan Di-ah! You're drunk already? Hahahaha that's like your 3rd glass only! Hahahaha"-Jae Kyung hilariously laugh…

"Aigoo, this happens when you guys have too much fun!"-Ga Eul shouts over the noisy background for them to hear her, Ga Eul and Hae Jin helps the looking-drunk girls back to their VIP booth…

"Unnie! You've finished a bottle of vodka already! Stop it!"-Hae Jin tries to snatch the bottle of alcohol from the funny looking Jae Kyung who's raising her right hand a glass and the other hand the bottle while banging her head with the music

"I should get them some water, be right back okay?!"-Ga Eul bids a bit from Hae Jin which she nods in response; Ga Eul walks across the floor while avoiding getting bump by the moving bodies…

"Uhmmm…. Hi!"-Ga Eul timidly smiles at the barman

"Yes, Maam?! What can I do for you?!"-The barman smiles politely at Ga Eul

"I need water! My friend over there! Drank too much!"-Ga Eul tries not to shout but she needed to so that the guy can hear her

"Sure! I'll get one… wait for a moment?!"-The barman says and Ga Eul just nods with a smile, while the barman left-

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~~MEANWHILE~~~<span>**

-There she is, the girl he cherishes; I wonder how will he feel if the one he cares so much gets hurt pretty bad… just like my little brother- the thoughts ran through his mind as he gets up from his seat and walks slowly to the bar counter…. Steps away from her~~

"Here Maam, anything else?"-The barman returned with a pitcher filled with water and ice cubes plus an empty glass

"Oh! Thanks so much! That's all!"-Ga Eul picks up the pitcher and glass, and bows with a smile at the barman for a thank you… as she turns around~~~ SPLASH!

"Oh My GOD! I'm so sorry…"-Ga Eul shrieks as she splashes a water at someone who bump her when she turned around and drop the glass which broke I pieces to the ground…

"It's okay, here let me help you with that…"-The cold voice from the man sent shivers at Ga Eul's back, she looks up and follows his gestures as he kneels down on her level and helps her pick up the broken glass

"A—Aniyo… it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going…"-Ga Eul blabbed throughout which made the guy smirk and smile at her…she did the same

"Otoke! Maam, are you okay? Oh no! let me do it please! You'll hurt yourself!"-The nice barman went over them from the bar counter bringing a small broom and towel… cleaning it immediately

"I'm so sorry to give you so much trouble…"-Ga Eul apologizes at the barman but the guy just smiles at her and insisted to get another water for her friend… while the guy left

"Oh dear! I got you wet didn't I!? Here!"-Ga Eul couldn't find a napkin near so she took a scarf from her purse and offered it to dry himself

"Oh… you're too kind, what a beautiful scarf you have"-The guy praises the scarf as he carefully use it to dry his clothes a bit

"Here Maam… be careful"-The barman came back with a smile and put the new glass and refilled pitcher on the counter… Ga Eul thanks him and he left to entertain other customers…

"Oh! Here thanks so much"-The guy offers Ga Eul's scarf back to her as she reaches to get it from him… she accidentally holds his hand as he offers it to her, a cold sweat somehow flowed back her spine which she find it weird… they stood there frozen for a bit then-

"Unnie! What's taking you-…"-Hae Jin who's walking hurriedly from their booth calls out to Ga Eul then stops when she sees her with a guy and stares at the guy who's back is facing her then to Ga Eul…

Ga Eul immediately snaps from her trance then grabs the scarf and stuffs it back to her purse the grabs the pitcher and glass bows at the guy before leaving hurriedly and when she got near to Hae Jin…

"Unnie! Who was that?!"-Hae Jin shouts asking Ga Eul while trying to get good look of him but-

"Here… it was nothing…. Let's go!"-Ga Eul gives the pitcher at Hae Jin then pushes her to walk back to their booth…

Then-

"Nice to meet you too… Chu Ga Eul…. Next stop? Song Hae Jin, looking forward to meet you—soon"-The guy who borrowed Ga Eul's scarf and purposely bumps into her smirks and grins, then leaves the club using the back door…

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~~MEANWHILE ON THE ROAD~~~<span>**

"! #$%^&"-Woo Bin curses on his lungs as he jerks the wheel of his car, it was a good thing that Yi Jeong's not sitting beside him or he could've cursed at him worse…

They called their men to bring the cars of Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong to meet them at the café which they waited feeling like forever but it only took 15 minutes for the cars to arrive… driving their respective cars, all four drives in a convoy type drive…

"Why did I even agree on that freaking bachelorette party again?Damn!"-Jun Pyo slams his hand on the wheel and almost crashed on someone else's car multiple times, driving recklessly…

**SHORT FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT**

"You agreed?!"-Jun Pyo's voice echoed as he stands fuming while Jan Di sits on an empty bench, they both decided to meet a park near Jan Di's apartment just to avoid any noise

"Yah! I'm not deaf you know! It was your sister! How could I say no?!"-Jan Di shouts back in frustration

"How?! By saying no! of course!"-Jun Pyo shouts back again

"Yah! I wanted to do something that makes her happy and besides the other girls will be with me!"-Jan Di shouts in response, which is funny both are shouting and they're like couple of steps away from each other.

"Girls? Who girls?"-Jun Pyo's voice returns to its normal pitch

"Well… don't over react okay? I have Jae Kyung-unnie, Ga Eul and - Hae Jin with me?"-Jan Di's voice returns to its normal voice too then-

"WHAT?! You're bringing in Hae Jin?"-Jun Pyo's response was priceless

"Yah! I said don't over react didn't I?!"-Jan Di's voice went back to its loudness

"**Sigh** I won't be able to convince you to stop this huh?"-Jun Pyo asks now normally deep sighing

"Mianhe, if I didn't mention it to you in advance it's just… they're saying it's a lot better to hang out a bit more with the girls it'll be a good exposure for Hae Jin too don't you think?"-Jan Di response now in a calm voice, Jun Pyo steps forward then sat next to Jan Di putting his arms around her

"Araso… just promise me, you'll turn your phone on at all times… and no and I said no drinking more than 2 glasses of any alcoholic drinks Araso?"-Jun Pyo says as he stares at Jan Di

"Araso! Gomowoyo! Hahahaha"-Jan Di hugs Jun Pyo and made him smile

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>BACK TO PRESENT<span>**

"Please keep her safe"-Ji Hoo mutters as he drives following Jun Pyo's car in front and Yi Jeong at the back most following him... he brushes his hair and lets out and exasperated sigh….

As traffic kicks in for the night while they stopped in a traffic jam, Ji Hoo fishes out his phone and scrolls down and stares at one of the photos he took using his phone while they're having their vacation at Playa Del Carmen… a stolen pic of Hae Jin walking on the beach…. He smiles

He didn't realized the honking noise following him from behind was not able to see the green light from the street light… he stuffs his phone back to his pocket then drives continuously…

Yi Jeong on the other hand keeps on squeezing the wheel out of frustration and keeps sighing to himself, stealing glances of his reflection from his rearview mirror while trying not to shout in frustration…

"Damn rush hour"-He mutters as he jerks the wheel following Ji Hoo's car from behind…

"I swear… if something happens to her-…"-He stops himself not wanting to imagine anything worse than he already thinks…

* * *

><p><strong><span>AFTER ALMOST HALF AN HOUR…<span>**

Finally the F4 Boys arrived in front of the RED MAGNET club, they look at each other as they nod at each other to get inside…

They were welcomed by a dark atmosphere, disturbing colorful dancing strobe lights, loud chatter, scattered cheer and laughs paired by the swaying bodies by the music on the floor… but no voices similar to the girls can be heard…

Jun Pyo and the others got confused on where to look for them, before they could move… a swarm of inviting girls came up to them, literally throwing themselves… but they just treat them invisible…

Out of frustration…

"Do it!"-Woo Bin shouts at the phone talking to someone, then suddenly the music abruptly stops then white lights dim the floor, the dancing stop, the chatter stop… literally everything stops… then they found them, as the crowd parted… they found the four girls sitting at a VIP booth…

"Oppa?"-Hae Jin stands and before she could say anything Ji Hoo pulls her into a tight hug and the guy breathes in her scent and lets go of her staring at her face

"Oppa? Did something happened?"- Hae Jin's eyes full of shock and Ji Hoo couldn't say anything just standing there…

"Sunbae why are you here?"-Ga Eul stands up and Yi Jeong just hugs her tightly like what Ji Hoo did to Hae Jin and the two girls looks at each other confused

"Ga Eul-ah, gwenchana? Nothing happened right?"-Yi Jeong's eyes just focused on Ga Eul

"Uhmmm, nothing happened Sunbae, Weoyo? Are you okay?"-Ga Eul returns the question as she caresses the worried cheeks of her boyfriend

"Aigoo… what did I say not drinking more than 2 glasses…"-Jun Pyo who we thought would react furiously softens his expression when he sees his fiancé sleeping, face on the table, face as calm as ever… he approaches her and takes the unwanted hair off her cheeks and caresses them… "Pabo"- that's all he could say

"Yah! This is a girl's night out! Private!"-The drunk Jae Kyung, stands up and tries to walk but failed and was about to fall but Woo Bin caught her

"Oh if it isn't my bo-…"-Jae Kyung was about to spill when Woo Bin covers her mouth…

"Let's all go home first for now… then we can talk tomorrow what happened hmm?"-Woo Bin says to advert their stares away from him… then they all agreed…

Woo Bin took Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo did the same to Jan Di and Yi Jeong same to Ga Eul… All three drop the girls at their apartment… Ji Hoo insisted to Hae Jin she must stay at the mansion just to be careful… they all left the night hanging with questions…

* * *

><p><strong><span>AT THE YOON HOUSEHOLD…<span>**

Ji Hoo just arrives from the Song Mansion to drop Hae Jin there, he felt bad leaving her there… he wanted to spend the night with her but he had to know she is safe, and he thinks to himself, Woo Bin will be more suitable to protect her for now… he sighs as he walks up to his porch and dugs his keys from his pocket and was about to open the door when~~~

He realizes the door's open… he could've sworn he locked it when he left…. He slowly opens the door and turns the switch on, light welcomes the room…

And he saw a figure back facing him, the figure staring at one of his collective paintings…

"You're back, I thought you're not coming home…"-The cold voice but the voice he hasn't heard for few years from now… the voice that calmed him down in the past

"Why are you-…"-He was about to ask

"You still keep a spare key under the mat, I let myself in… since a girl like me can't just stay outside all night waiting for you…"-She replies, she approaches Ji Hoo and hugs him abruptly

"I've missed you my Ji Hoo…"-Her voice sends shivers on Ji Hoo's spine

"Min Seo-hyun"-Ji Hoo quietly mutters

_**AND END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: "A BLAST FROM THE PAST"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 1st update for the week! What do you think? Any reactions?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	49. A Blast from the Past

**Chapter 49:**

**A Blast from the Past **_**(PLUS: a peek for the next chapter**)_

"_Your past is important but it is not nearly as important to your present as the way you see your future" – Tony Campolo_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AT THE YOON HOUSEHOLD…<span>**

**Ji Hoo's POV**

I could barely sleep, whenever I attempt to close my eyes all I see is her, Seo Hyun the person who left me for another person; I couldn't possibly think of her… I have- Hae Jin now, no one else, Yoon Ji Hoo get your act straight immediately…

After much debate with my body I got out of the bed and tidy it up before getting out of the room, I let her stayed for the night using the old room Hae Jin used…

When I entered the living room I passed the kitchen I took steps back and saw her, cooking toast and hotdogs, while wearing- is that my shirt?

When I got inside the kitchen she must have sensed me…

"Oh, Ji Hoo-yah, you're awake…. Hope you don't mind, my luggage is full of dresses only hehe"-She refers to her outfit, she moves slowly to the table putting the plates setting them up… my eyes couldn't stop wandering damn… does she have to wear like that here? When she sat the shirt went up to her thighs I nervously let out a cough…

"You should eat…"-She smiled as if nothing happened then it struck me

"Seo Hyun-noona, why are you here?"-I ask bluntly eyes fixed at her fidgeting fingers

"Weoyo? Aren't you happy to see me Ji Hoo-yah?"-Her eyes moved from her fingers to me, eyes seducing, voice calming…

"That's not what I mean…"-I tried to somehow remedy the situation but—she stood up ready to leave

"If you don't want me here, you can say it…"-She said it in her not usual mad way

"Some things have change"-I said it in a cryptic way not letting anything to give way

"What do you mean? I came here to ask comfort and I thought I could count on you, I guess not"-She stomps her feet about to leave passing me, I suddenly grab her wrist and made her stop…

"You don't have to leave…"-I said it there, what was I thinking? , she did stop walking she walks behind my chair and wrap her arms behind me whispering

"I knew you won't be able to resist me…"-She whisper sending shivers down my spine with her giggle…

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE SONG MANSION…<strong>

**Hae Jin's POV**

I woke up late stretching myself, done showering and changing my clothes… I went downstairs and saw father sitting on the living room alone, I decided to approach him…

"Father, good morning"-I said it in a happy mood

"Oh, Hae Jin-ah… awfully late to wake up huh?"-He said it in a normal nagging father… wish I could forget everything happened in the past

"I kind a slept late, don't know as if something' bothering me before sleeping"-I said then he returns his eyes to his newspaper… I sat beside him staring, plain creepy…

"Is there something you need?"-He asks

"Nothing, just… we've never sat quietly like this somehow…"-I said while fidgeting my fingers

"That's because we usually shout at each other don't you think?"-He says while folding his newspaper… he was about to stand when he lost his balance and almost fall, if I didn't grab his arms

"Oh! Father! Gwenchana?"-I said in a worried

"Yes I am fine… hehe lost my balance there for a sec"-His tone, it's like he's lying? He brushed my hand away from his arms

"Father, you look pale, are you sure you are okay? We can go to a hospital? For quick check-up?"- I bombarded him

"Aniyo, I have things to do… no thanks, I am fine I'm a Song…. I'll see you later"-He says while waving leaving me, I wasn't able to object… I guess his right, he's not someone who takes things lightly…

"Oh! Hae Jin-ah! You're awake? Good! Let's go!"-Woo Bin-Oppa came down the stairs, while suiting his tie up

"Huh? To where?"-I ask

"To Ji Hoo's, the others are coming… they're on their way too, we need to talk something"-Woo Bin-Oppa says

"Araso… let's go"-I immediately went to Oppa as we got outside I grab the handle to the back seat but he closed it

"Huh?"-I reacted

"As if I don't know you've been riding shotgun… come on, you can sit beside me"-He says plainly

"Chinja?! Waah! Gomowo Oppa!"- I said in a super happy mood

* * *

><p><strong><span>IN THE CAR…<span>**

We sat there silently for a while as Woo Bin-Oppa stirs the wheel and me looking outside the car's window… I suddenly felt weird, heavy and nervous… what the heck? It must have shown-

"Yah, you alright? What's with the crunched up face?"-He asks

"A—Aniyo…"-I said… it took almost half an hour drive to get to Ji Hoo-Oppa's house, wheew! How I missed the house so much…

* * *

><p><strong><span>JI HOO'S HOUSE…<span>**

As we parked at front, I can see the others… Ga Eul-unnie with Jan Di and Jae Kyung-unnie… Jae Kyung-unnie doesn't look good… must be hand-over form last night

"Yo!"-Woo Bin-Oppa called out to the others when we got out of the car

The guys bump fists greeting each other, as for me hugging the girls one by one

"Why didn't you guys went inside first?"-Woo Bin-Oppa asks

"We purposely waited for you guys… of course"-Jun Pyo buts in while grinning at Jan Di

"Then let's go"-I said pulling Jan Di with me…

"Someone's excited to see his boyfriend! Hahahaha"-Jae Kyung teases

When we got inside no one's around… I instinctively, drop to my knees and went under the mat to get the spare key, Ji Hoo-Oppa told me to use it whenever I feel like returning here… but it's not there then Jan Di turns the knob and we looked at each other

"It's open.. hmmp"-She shrugged, I got a bit curious

We all got inside then- he came out in his pajamas.. cute I thought

"Yah! You're still wearing that this time in the morning?"-Jun Pyo shouts in tease

"You guys are here"-Ji Hoo-Oppa just says that plainly I raised my brow

"Surprise? Hahahaha"-Yi Jeong says while eyeing Ga Eul who's smiling as well

"Ji Hoo-yah we have guests?"-A unknown voice from the kitchen called out and all of us turn to the direction and a figure appeared form the kitchen to the living room standing beside Ji Hoo

"Seo Hyun-noona?"-Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin says in unison… I stared from that girl to my Oppas… who are jaws dropped…

"Oh! Hello boys!"-The girl giggled and ran to the guys hugging them one by one, but I don't know must have been shock, coz the guys didn't attempt to hug her back…

"Oh! Ga Eul right? And Jan Di-yah!"-She hugged Ga Eul and Jan Di-unnie tightly… even the girls were too shocked to react

"Oh… hehe, Seo Hyun-unnie"-Jan Di respond slightly

"Oh, we didn't have the chance to meet… My name is Min Seo Hyun and you?"-She asks Jae Kyung-unnie, who's face is annoyed…

"Ha Jae Kyung of Ha Enterprises"-Jae Kyung-unnie, replied dropping the name of their company, first time I heard her introduce herself like that…

Then after her greet to them she stopped staring at me from head to toe then-

"Hae Jin-ah? Is that you? Otoke! You're grown up already! Look at you! It's been ages!"-She said while wrapping her arms around me, I slightly returned the gesture…

* * *

><p><strong><span>AFTER TAEH AWKWARD GREETING… <em>(sitting at the living room)<em>**

We all looked at each other, and I as I linger my eyes at Ji Hoo-Oppa, he saw me staring but his eyes avoided mine, what's with him? He hadn't hug me to greet me from the beginning we arrived…

"Uhmm, Seo Hyun-noona, since when did you arrive?"-Jun Pyo carefully asks, my ears are on high alert on her answer

"Oh! Just last night… I waited for Ji Hoo to come home, I took the spare key though…"-She said casually, I tried to control myself gripping the handle of my cup, I feel like any minute form now it'll break

"You-spend the night-here?"-Now Yi Jeong-Oppa asks his other arm wrap around Ga Eul's and the other making a fist on his thigh

"Ah… yeah, I stayed at the other spare room… Ji Hoo was kind enough"-She suddenly wraps her arms at my freaking boyfriend! Out of madness I somehow immediately spilled my tea over my skirt!

"Ah!"-I shrieked, it was freaking hot!

"Hae Jin-ah!"-Woo Bin-Oppa grab immediately some tissues and gave it to me

"It's okay, please excuse me… I need to get to the bathroom"-I excused myself trying to control myself not to yell at him or cry shamelessly… I hurry myself to go to the bathroom, just I was about to open the door the comfort room, a hand grab my wrist…

_**AND END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: "FIRST QUARREL AND SWEET REVENGE"<strong>_

Peek:

"I can't believe he lied to me"-Hae Jin tries to control herself, trying to stop her tears from falling

(ring!) her phone rang, and she controls herself before answering it

"Hae Jin-ah, this is your father"-Hae Jin's father's voice is quiet different

"Oh, father is something wrong?"-She asks

"One of our clients asks for a personal tour from you"-He said

"A tour"-I ask

"Yeah, a tour at our branches in Jeju Island, he personally asked for you, I need you… he's one of our biggest client"-He said

"Araso… I'll be there… who's the client again?"-Hae Jin gathered herself up, wanting to divert her attention into something else…

"Jae Hyun Nobunaga"-His father answered and caught Hae Jin by surprise

"Huh?"-Hae Jin's reaction went to sad to shock…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 2nd update for the week! What do you think? Any reactions?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	50. FIRST QUARREL AND SWEET REVENGE

Chapter 50:

_"**FIRST QUARREL AND SWEET REVENGE"**__ (PART 1)_

_**P.S. BEFORE READING AGAIN THANK YOU LOVELOR FOR THE POSTER AND ALSO THE LOVELY SUBSCRIBERS HAPPY CHAPTER 50!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on TCOATH:<strong>

"You-spend the night-here?"-Now Yi Jeong-Oppa asks his other arm wrap around Ga Eul's and the other making a fist on his thigh

"Ah… yeah, I stayed at the other spare room… Ji Hoo was kind enough"-She suddenly wraps her arms at my freaking boyfriend! Out of madness I somehow immediately spilled my tea over my skirt!

"Ah!"-I shrieked, it was freaking hot!

"Hae Jin-ah!"-Woo Bin-Oppa grab immediately some tissues and gave it to me

"It's okay, please excuse me… I need to get to the bathroom"-I excused myself trying to control myself not to yell at him or cry shamelessly… I hurry myself to go to the bathroom, just I was about to open the door the comfort room, a hand grabs my wrist…

**Continuing:**

I prayed it won't be him, well I guess not all prayers are granted… I met his concerned eyes

"Hae Jin-ah are you okay?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa's eyes held mine; I drop my head and stare at my feet, mad and frustrated how can he not know why I am acting like this? I instantly pulled my hand away

"I—I'm fine… just go back to them"-I coldly said and turn my back

"I was going to tell you today, I was surprised you came"-He said it in his usual passive tone

"So-basically if we didn't came here today, there's a huge possibility that you're not planning to tell me… right?"- I gathered my courage to stare right at him, fists balled on each side

"Why do you twist my words?"-He says like now I'm to blame

"What? Twist? Seriously Oppa…"-I left him open the door to the comfort room and slammed it on his face….

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE C.R.<strong>

I count to ten and breath in and out trying to keep myself calm, instantly tears were forming, and I just felt I'm small… whenever I see her, I feel weak; to be instantly compared to her…. I stare at my reflection and gosh what a mess I made…

I took a tissue damped it and removes the smudge mascara and retouches it with powder to conceal anything that would indicate me crying…

"Yah! Song Hae Jin! You can't just let that tall stick-figured girl seduce your boyfriend are you?"-I said to y reflection and gathered my courage to go out of the freaking bathroom and face them-

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM…<strong>

"Is she okay?"-Woo Bin asks Ji Hoo who's back from checking Hae Jin

"Yeah"-Ji Hoo plainly says as he was about to sit

"Oh Ji Hoo-yah Here!"-Seo Hyun suddenly gives a glass of water and bumps it to Ji Hoo's chest and spilled it over his shirt

"Oh! Ottoke! You're okay?!"-Seo Hyun immediately stands and takes some tissues trying to dry them and both didn't realized that wide eyes are staring at them

"I'm fine… I'll just change…"-Ji Hoo tries to pull away from Seo Hyun but she pulls his collar at dries his shirt

"It's okay.. I can do it"-She says while staring at Ji Hoo then-

"Sorry I had to-…."- The now freshen up Hae Jin enters the living room and stops when she sees the two close to each other

"Uh… Hae Jin-ah, you hungry?"-Jun Pyo stands up pretends to be giddy

"Yeah, I suddenly felt hungry… don't you think?"-Jan Di joins to remedy the awkward situation

"How about you Yi Jeong?"-Jan Di asks at the so serious guy crossing his legs…

"I lost my appetite"- Hae Jin coldly responded and storms out of the house passing them without glancing at either of them…

"Song Hae Jin!"-Ji Hoo calls out and immediately pushes Seo Hyun lightly aside and runs to Hae Jin

After awhile-

"Now that was awkward"-Jun Pyo comments and Jan Di suddenly elbowed him on the gut, and he mouthed in pain…

Seo Hyun just stood there eyes lingering….

* * *

><p><span><strong>OUTSIDE THE YOON HOUSE<strong>

Hae Jin walks in long strides stomping out of the house…

"Give me the key!"-Hae Jin shouts at one of the guards his brother asked to look out for them

"Huh? But milady I - where do you want to go? I can drive you there"-Says the guard

"I said give it to me!"-Hae Jin now furious yells at the guard

"But Milady i-…"-The guard tried to calm her down

"Hae Jin-ah!"- Ji Hoo arrives and grabs Hae Jin

"It's not what you think!"-Ji Hoo says while keeping a hold on Hae Jin

"Really? are you sure? Coz that's not what I'm seeing here…"-Hae Jin says in a accusing tone

"She was just helping…"-Ji Hoo's voice calmed

"Please…"-Ji Hoo pulls Hae Jin in a hug… "Let's not fight on something that's nonsense, I'm sorry if I didn't greet you properly earlier and not telling you about the whole deal, because I know you'll be like this…" – Ji Hoo whispers on Hae Jin's ear, Hae Jin just stood there stiff and sighs, every molecule on her body says opposite but she's not thinking… she lets her heart control…

"Mianhe, if I'm acting irrational… you can't blame me to act like this specially with your ex"-Hae Jin pulls away from the hug and holds Ji Hoo's face staring at him on his eyes…

"Araso… how bout we go on a date huh? Meet me at the café 2 blocks away from here okay? Wait for me?"-Ji Hoo says with a smile

"Okay… be there or be square Araso?"-Hae Jin warns and Ji Hoo lands a kiss on her cheeks

"See you there!"-Hae Jin says and walks to the café just 2 blocks away…

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

Ji Hoo hurries to go back to the house…

"Guys I need to go…"-Ji Hoo says trying to catch his breath

"Why? Did something happen?"-Yi Jeong says now red alert

"Ah… Aniyo, I'm meeting her at a café… gotta go okay?"-Ji Hoo just left just like that

In a few moments-

"I guess we need to leave too…"-Says the quiet Ga Eul…

"Yeah, I think so too"-Says Woo Bin

"I'm sorry I need to leave, I forgot I got an appointment…"-Seo Hyun grabs her purse and phone with her…

"Huh? You're leaving too?"-Says Jun Pyo but Seo Hyun didn't respond… and just left….

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT THE CAFÉ…<strong>

Hae Jin sighs and playfully drums her fingers on the table…

"Aigoo… what's taking him so long…"-Hae Jin pouts as she stands and walk out of the café

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE NOT FAR…<strong>

Ji Hoo fasten his pace to the café to meet his girlfriend…. When

"Ji Hoo-ah!"-Seo Hyun's voice echoed behind him and as he stop and turns around

"Huh? Why- Seo Hyun what is it?"-Ji Hoo asks as soon as she was near him then

"Ji Hoo- he broke up with me…. I found out he was having an affair…"-She says and sobs in front of Ji Hoo

"What? Why didn't you-…"-Ji Hoo was cut off

"The main reason why I came here is because to ask for your comfort… please Ji Hoo-ah"- Seo Hyun says with pleading eyes

"But Seo Hyun i-…"-He was not able to continue when Seo Hyun suddenly hugs him tightly…

"Please… Ji Hoo-ah…hold me"-Seo Hyun whispers to Ji Hoo and as if on cue he hugs her back

"I'm here don't worry…"-Ji Hoo replies

Author: And just thought that things couldn't get any worse….

Just couple of meters from them a girl teary-eyed witnessed the scene, as she let her tears falls down so as her voice disappeared… wanting to call the guy but only a sigh came out..

Hae Jin runs back from where she came from and stops a cab and got it…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT THE CAB…<strong>

"Where to maam?"-Asks the driver

"Ahjussi-any—where but here please…"-Hae Jin barely finished the sentence as she tries to contain her weeping noise from her mouth

"I can't believe he lied to me"-Hae Jin tries to control herself, trying to stop her tears from falling

(ring!) her phone rang, and she controls herself before answering it

"Hae Jin-ah, this is your father"-Hae Jin's father's voice is quiet different

"Oh, father is something wrong?"-She asks

"One of our clients asks for a personal tour from you"-He said

"A tour"-I ask

"Yeah, a tour at our branches in Jeju Island, he personally asked for you, I need you… he's one of our biggest client"-He said

"Araso… I'll be there… who's the client again?"-Hae Jin gathered herself up, wanting to divert her attention into something else…

"Jae Hyun Nobunaga"-His father answered and caught Hae Jin by surprise

"Huh?"-Hae Jin's reaction went to sad to shock…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 1st update for the week! What do you think? Any reactions? (Part 2 is next!)<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	51. FIRST QUARREL AND SWEET REVENGE (PART

**Chapter 51:**

_"**FIRST QUARREL AND SWEET REVENGE"**__ (PART 2)_

"_For every good reason here is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth"_

_-Bo Bennett_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on TCOATH:<strong>

**AT THE CAB…**

"Where to maam?"-Asks the driver

"Ahjussi-any—where but here please…"-Hae Jin barely finished the sentence as she tries to contain her weeping noise from her mouth

"I can't believe he lied to me"-Hae Jin tries to control herself, trying to stop her tears from falling

(ring!) her phone rang, and she controls herself before answering it

"Hae Jin-ah, this is your father"-Hae Jin's father's voice is quiet different

"Oh, father is something wrong?"-She asks

"One of our clients asks for a personal tour from you"-He said

"A tour"-I ask

"Yeah, a tour at our branches in Jeju Island, he personally asked for you, I need you… he's one of our biggest client"-He said

"Araso… I'll be there… who's the client again?"-Hae Jin gathered herself up, wanting to divert her attention into something else…

"Jae Hyun Nobunaga"-His father answered and caught Hae Jin by surprise

"Huh?"-Hae Jin's reaction went to sad to shock…

**Continuing:**

"Why would he ask for me?"-Hae Jin asks while wiping her tears with her frail hands

"That's the thing I don't know… I know it is too much to ask specially because of some circumstances but I would appreciate it a lot if you can grant me this request"-The voice of his father, calm and pleading

She was going to decline; I mean she's not that stupid to accept it knowing they had a tension the last time they met but-

"Tell him to meet me at Incheon Airport… father"-She immediately responded and was taken aback on her answer

"Chinja? Araso, I'll tell him that, thank you for this my daughter"-Mr. Song's voice was full of gladness and despite of the bad feeling that Hae Jin is feeling she smiled and felt glad that she accepted the request from her father…

After the phone conversation she then dug her make-up kit, she didn't know but she wanted to look proper in front of that guy…

"Uhmmm… Mister I'm sorry please drive to the airport"-Hae Jin politely ask for the driver

"Sure maam…"-The driver politely responded

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE …<strong>

"Please… Ji Hoo-ah…hold me"-Seo Hyun whispers to Ji Hoo and as if on cue he hugs her back

"I'm here don't worry…"-Ji Hoo replies

"Ji Hoo-ah, thanks so much…"-Seo Hyun says as soon as she pulls away from the embrace

"No problem…wait, I need to go to the café okay I'll see you late…

Before Seo Hyun could object he left running towards the café, heart beating crazy, ragged breathing…

As he gets in the establishment his eyes wander around the café and no Hae Jin can be found… he approaches the counter

"Excuse me, Miss… did you see an auburn haired girl here?"-Ji Hoo asks eyes still looking for Hae Jin

"Oh! Her? Yeah, I did see her just now… but she ran out though"-One of the waiters answered him instead

"Just now?"-Ji Hoo asks in confusion and the others just nod

"I could've seen her outside if that's the case… where is she?"-Ji Hoo mumbles to himself he fishes his hand phone and hits speed dials Hae Jin's number…

A couple of rings with no answer-

"Why isn't she answering?"- Ji Hoo says to himself

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE …<strong>

"Uhmmm… Mister I'm sorry please drive to the airport"-Hae Jin politely ask for the driver

"Sure maam…"-The driver politely responded

(**Right Round-Flo Rida **)PHONE RINGING

Hae Jin looks at the caller ID and saw Ji Hoo's name… she wanted to answer it and tell him she needed space but-

"Now… you're looking for me? I won't talk you for a day… that's for being a jerk!"-Hae Jin curses at the phone and earned a questioning stare from the cab driver which she just smiles…

After almost 30 minutes of drive she arrives at the airport…

"Uhmmm…. Thanks for the ride Mister here… keep the change"-Hae Jin pays up the driver and bows at him politely…

She walks slowly to the entrance and looks around… then-

"You know, I was surprised to get a call from your father that you agreed"-A cold voice spoke from behind… then Hae Jin turns and met his lingering eyes

"Oh… Hi, think of it as an official business trip…"-Hae Jin responded with an eyebrow raised…

"Sure… first things first let's go get our ticket then…"-Jae Hyun turns his back on her and walks ahead, Hae Jin follows timidly…

While at the ticket counter-

"Hi Miss, lovely morning how are you?"-Jae Hyun greeted the middle-aged lady behind the ticketing counter

"Oh, Hi Sir, lovely morning indeed doing well… what can I get you?"-The lovely girl replied back

"I need two tickets to Jeju Island… the next flight out please and the last flight back…"-Says Jae Hyun while smiling

Hae Jin while waiting at the back noticed his smile

"Hey, when he smiles like that he doesn't look like a douche at all"-Hae Jin mumbles as she stares at Jae Hyun talking to the girl in the counter

"Certainly, for two right? Roundtrip leaving this morning and returning same day"-The girl in the counter repeats

"Yup…"-Says Jae Hyun in a giddy mood

"What brings you to Jeju Island?"-The girl asks as she process the ticket order

"Oh.. sight-seeing with my girlfriend"-Jae Hyun lies with a smile

"Oh, really? Enjoy then. Here's your boarding pass thank you"-The girl handed their boarding pass and Jae Hyun smiles

"We will… thank you too"-Jae Hyun responded and walks with the ticket in hand

"Here's our ticket…"-Jae Hyun handed one of the tickets to Hae Jin…

"Oh... thanks, you're by yourself?"-Hae Jin tilts her head; she was thinking he's going to bring his guards with him

"Oh… no need, this tour is private…"-Jae Hyun replies plainly

"Let's go then… the plane's leaving now…"-He says while smirking… and walks to the terminal gate and Hae Jin follows suit…

As they boarded the plane, they sit next to each other… suddenly Hae Jin felt nauseous and remembered she hated flying… then a flashback came back on the plane going to Playa Del Carmen on their vacation…

"Everything okay?"-Jae Hyun asks his voice full of worry

"Uhmmm…. Yeah"-Hae Jin replies and stares at the boarding pass in hand-

After almost 4 hours flight from Seoul to Jeju Island with a short lay-over stop in Daegu the two arrived

Hae Jin was looking pale obviously because of the flight, Jae Hyun noticed this

"Wait here…"-Jae Hyun says as he leaves Hae Jin's side for a bit

"Here…"-Jae Hyun came back with a canned iced Chocó

"Uhmm thanks"-Hae Jin says

As they got out of the airport a local guy met them and gave a pair of keys to Jae Hyun and behind the guy a stunning black convertible…

"You're going to drive?"-Asks Hae Jin

"Yeah… I know the island a bit…"-Jae Hyun replies boastfully then opens the car door next to the driver's seat

"You don't have any problems with sitting in the front seat are you?"-Jae Hyun asks while holding the car door for her

Hae Jin blushed on the gesture—and was taken aback she has not ride with anyone else next to the driver's seat beside her Woo Bin-Oppa and her boyfriend Yoon Ji Hoo…

"Of course not"-Replies Hae Jin as she settled herself on her seat

"Let's go…. Oh wait"-Jae Hyun abruptly leaned over to Hae Jin and moves his arm around Hae Jin to clip her seatbelt and this made Hae Jin blush even more with the close contact

Jae Hyun started the engine and they drove-

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE …<strong>

Ji Hoo steps on the accelerator madly driving and worried- Hae Jin not answering the phone made him itchy annoyed… he couldn't call Woo Bin coz the guy will beat him into a pulp

After two hours of dialing and trying to contact Hae Jin; He decided to drive to the house of the Songs' coz he know for the fact that Woo Bin's not there and he just wanted to check Hae Jin's okay and safe…

After almost 45 minutes battling with traffic he arrived…

"Good Morning, Young Master Ji Hoo"-The guards greeted him politely

As he walks to the porch and got in the mansion he instantly saw Hae Jin and Woo Bin's father

"Oh… Ji Hoo-ah, what brings you here?"-Mr. Song immediately saw Ji Hoo and met him half-way from his walk

'"I'm sorry to bother you Sir.. can I speak with Hae Jin?"-Ji Hoo asks assuming Hae Jin's home

"Oh.. Sorry Ji Hoo, Hae Jin's not home… I made her run an errand for me"-Replies Mr. Song

"I'm sorry what did you say?"-Ji Hoo confused and troubled

"Oh.. I told her to assist a client of mine… to give a tour at a branch of ours in Jeju Island"-Mr. Song continues to talk

"Jeju? Tour? Who's the client?"-Ji Hoo asks rapidly

"Oh… An heir to Nobunaga.. Jae Hyun"-After Mr. Song answered Ji Hoo's was shocked and full of disbelief

"What? Where are they now?"-Ji Hoo asks immediately

"They should've arrived by now I guess-."-Mr. Song replies

Before anything else Ji Hoo left without saying another word and got into his car and turns the ignition on immediately…

"Damn it… why is she with him? More of all things, why did she agree?!"-Ji Hoo slams his hand on the wheel out of frustration and drive crazy to the airport…

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE BACK AT Jeju Island…<strong>

They spent last hour roaming two resorts that the Song's own on the island… and spent quiet some time talking to some people too as well… and those two hours while with Jae Hyun, Hae Jin felt comfortable with him… he talks to the employees very nice and polite…

Although she doesn't know if that's the real him or he's just pretending to be like that…

As afternoon comes they decide to grab a late lunch…

"It's almost 1pm and we're having our lunch, sorry…"-Jae Hyun apologizes as they sit across to each other eating their lunch

"You're apologizing…"-Hae Jin replies but not in a question but on a statement

"Yeah, it's just a guy shouldn't starve the girl and I was too caught up conversing with different people…. I had fun"-Jae Hyun responded while he chews some food on his mouth

"It's okay… I've not seen you act like that…"-Says Hae Jin as she chews her own food too…

"Judging by the cover are we?"-Jae Hyun asks while raising his brow

"I'm sorry it's just-."-Hae Jin was cut off

"It's okay… I always give a bad first impression…"-Jae Hyun just smiles

After they eat…

"We're done with the tour and it's still 2 in the afternoon, we still have time before going back"-Jae Hyun says while looking at his watch

"Yeah… let's just go to the airport early?"-Hae Jin says

"Uhmmm… I want to show you something"-Jae Hyun says while turning his attention to Hae Jin

"What is it?"-Hae Jin

"Trust me… lets go"-Jae Hyun got inside the car…

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes driving-<p>

"We're here"-Jae Hyun says as he get out of the car

"and where is that?"-Hae Jin asks as she follows Jae Hyun walking behind him

Hae Jin stood still and takes in the breath taking view… a field of beautiful flowers—

"Wait are these-…"-Hae Jin

"Forget me nots…."-Says Jae Hyun as he smiles at Hae Jin

Jae Hyun picks a bunch of them and approaches Hae Jin

"They said that if you give a forget me not flower to a person that person won't forget the giver…"-Jae Hyun says as he offers the flower to Hae Jin

Hae Jin tilted her head as if remembering something…

They spent another 30 minutes there just walking, chatting, laughing…

As they got in the car to drive back, cold wind already greets them… Jae Hyun pulls the roof back so to warm them a bit…

"Here… it's awfully cold"-Jae Hyun took off his jacket and gave it to Hae Jin which she reluctantly receives it and wears it

"Thanks"-She timidly replied…

After a 20 minute drive Jae Hyun phone rings-

He puts in on speaker-

"Yobeoseyo?"-Jae Hyun answers the phone while Hae Jin is listening

"I'm sorry Sir... but all flights are cancelled today, a storm is brewing and the airline company couldn't risk it…"-A girl spoke on the phone

"What? What are supposed to do?"-Jae Hyun replies and stops the car

"Well, I informed Mr. Song and he just offers a villa for the two of you to stay for the meantime… until a flight is available…"-The girl responded and after that Hae Jin's eyes went wide-eyed

"What?!"-Hae Jin responded

"Is there anything else we can do? Ms. Hae Jin has to be back to Seoul"-Jae Hyun's worried voice is obvious but he was just pretending, he's actually happy for the storm…

"I'm afraid no sir"-The girl responded then silence

"Are you okay with this Ms. Hae Jin?"-Jae Hyun moves his eyes from the phone to the girl sitting beside him

"There's nothing much we can do for now…"-Says Hae Jin in a passive tone…

"It's okay… thank you, send me the address please, so that Ms. Hae Jin can rest already"-Says Jae Hyun and ended the phone conversation…

They drive to the villa for almost 30 minutes and arrived-

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE AT JEJU ISLAND'S AIRPORT…<strong>

A familiar guy just got off the plane; he only arrived late since there's not a lot of flights available from Seoul to the island that can fly last minute on a bad weather…

He was also informed that there are no flights come back available…

As Ji Hoo steps outside the airport… a gust of cold wind greets him and small rain showers…

The his phone rings-

"Yobeoseoyo?"-Ji Hoo answers

"Ji Hoo-ah, this is Mr. Song"-Hae Jin's father spoke

"Oh, yes uncle..?"-He asks

"Hae Jin's staying at one of my villas there her flight got cancelled because of the nasty weather… I'll give you the address"-Mr. Song says and Ji Hoo thanked him..

He hailed a cab then- he gave the driver the address…

He's now heading to the Villa to meet Hae Jin-

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 2nd update for the week! What do you think? Any reactions?<strong>

**I'm thinking to post another update though… but I'm still thinking I am-**

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	52. Forget Me Not (Please Remember)

**Chapter 52:**

_"**Forget Me Not (Please Remember)"**_

_"I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I do and I understand"_

_-Confucius_

_**P.S. Tantadadan! Here's my gift to you wonderful readers~~mwah!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on TCOATH:<strong>

A familiar guy just got off the plane; he only arrived late since there are not a lot of flights available from Seoul to the island that can fly last minute on a bad weather…

He was also informed that there are no flights come back available…

As Ji Hoo steps outside the airport… a gust of cold wind greets him and small rain showers…

The his phone rings-

"Yobeoseoyo?"-Ji Hoo answers

"Ji Hoo-ah, this is Mr. Song"-Hae Jin's father spoke

"Oh, yes uncle..?"-He asks

"Hae Jin's staying at one of my villas there her flight got cancelled because of the nasty weather… I'll give you the address"-Mr. Song says and Ji Hoo thanked him..

He hailed a cab then- he gave the driver the address…

He's now heading to the Villa to meet Hae Jin-

**Continuing:**

_Ji Hoo unknowingly bites his fingernails out of frustration, not only that the traffic is killing him but also the scattered rain showers—not that he hates the rain he likes it if he's inside the house, not getting wet._

_The thing that he hates the most is the fact that his girlfriend is with someone else~~ speaking of which; he fishes his phone and speed dials Hae Jin's number on it and puts the phone on his ear—_

_Then surprisingly someone answered…._

_"Yobeoseoyo?"-Ji Hoo_

_-CUT-_

* * *

><p><span><strong>SAME TIME AT THE VILLA…<strong>

Both Hae Jin and Jae Hyun finally arrived at the villa safely, the house keeper greeted them from the gate~~

"Good Evening young master and milady, master song called to inform you'll be arriving"-The old woman greeted them with a happy smile

"Thank you ahjumma…"-Jae Hyun bowed politely and Hae Jin just stares at him closely, how he is so good to other people then why act like a douche in the past?

"Oh! Ms. Hae Jin? Otoke… you've grown into a fine woman indeed…"-The old woman diverted her attention from Jae Hyun to her…

"You know me?"-Hae Jin moves forward as she stares at the old woman

"Aigoo… I don't think you'll remember me as well… it's been almost 15 years…"The old woman shakes her head and smiles…

"I've been here before?"-Hae Jin asks full of curiosity…

"Yes, all of your friends have, spent the summer here"-The old woman answered

"Mianhe, it was a long time ago…"-Hae Jin smiles apologetically

"It's okay sweetheart… how bout you go in and warm yourselves.. I'll go ahead and retire okay?"-The old woman says to Hae Jin, and Hae Jin bows thankfully and went ahead and goes into the villa

Unknowing to Hae Jin, Jae Hyun watches her back as she walks to the villa

"You didn't tell her?"-The old woman stops her walk and speaks to Jae Hyu, the young master turns around wide-eyed

"How did you-…"-Jae Hyun asks in a panic tone

"Aigoo… I might be old but my mind remembers, clear as now…"-The old woman chuckles

"You came here often with her, she didn't know you back then.. you keep a lot to yourself…"-The old woman reminisces

"Huh… I thought that no one paid attention to that boy… a nobody"-Jae Hyun says in a disappointed look

"Don't compare yourself to the other boys… my dear, you are special in a unique way… remember that, it is better to tell her… she will be happy to know that her old friend is with her"-Says the old woman

"And if she hates me… for lying, not telling her all this time… despise me"-Jae Hyun says in a hurtful look

"stk2x... These kids these days… have you not learned with other people that not telling the truth, you don't get something good out of it"-The old woman taps Jae Hyun's arm and left… Jae Hyun just stood there contemplating-

As Jae Hyun comes in the villa he founds Hae Jin taking off his jacket she wore and puts it on the sofa then takes out her phone and purse above the table, she stops and looks at her

"I'm gonna look for a clothing to change, be right back"-She says and he just nods, after she left her phone rings

(**Right Round-Flo Rida **)PHONE RINGING

"Ms. Hae Jin?!"-He calls out but no answer

"Ms. Hae Jin, your phone is ringing here"-He says again, when he approaches the table and takes a peek who's calling his mind twitched

"Why do you have to always bother…"-Jae Hyun murmurs then picks up the phone annoyed without thinking he presses to answer

"Yobeoseoyo?"-Ji Hoo's worried voice greeted Jae Hyun

"Hello…"-Jae Hyun answers back

"Who is this? And why do you have her phone? Where is she?"-Ji Hoo bombarded the guy on the other phone

"Oh, Mr. Yoon, I'm sorry Ms. Hae Jin can't come to the phone right now… she is- pre-occupied as of the moment"-Jae Hyun answers with a smirk, contented and confident

"What?! Wait is this Nobunaga? Let me talk to her now!"-Ji Hoo's angered voice made Jae Hyun flinched a bit but made him even more smirk

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoon, you're cutting in and off, I'll make sure to relay your message to Ms. Hae Jin and good bye-…."-Jae Hyun hanged up the phone without minding Ji Hoo's yelling on the phone and put the phone back to where it was

After that just like timing, Hae Jin comes down the stair wearing one of her father's boxer shorts and long cotton polo…

"I'm sorry I heard you call, what is it?"-Hae Jin says as she comes down

"Nothing, I was thinking if you want a hot milk… I'll warm it for you… and your outfit is- nice"-Jae Hyun commenting and couldn't hide his blush as he stares at Hae Jin

"Oh! Thanks I'd love to… and I couldn't find anything else though hehe"-Hae Jin chuckles…

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE ROAD…<strong>

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoon, you're cutting in and off, I'll make sure to relay your message to Ms. Hae Jin and good bye-…."-Jae Hyun hanged up the phone and Ji Hoo yelled again

"Damn it! That son of a-…"-Ji Hoo cut himself off when he got a stare from the cab driver

"I'm sorry, Ahjussi... Can you drive faster? Please… it's an emergency"-Ji Hoo hurries the driver and the cab driver just nods then…

After another 20 minutes of drive to the villa, he finally arrives… if only he can fly he could've done that already…

"Here ahjussi… keep the rest"-Ji Hoo hurries to give the cab driver the money and walks fast paced

* * *

><p><span><strong>SAME TIME AT THE VILLA…<strong>

_"_Really?! Oh… Hahahaha"-Hae Jin giggles while talking to Hae Jin just outside the villa's porch while holding a mug drinking warm milk

"It's true… I don't know why they don't believe me"-Jae Hyun laughs while talking

"Who would? I mean, who is smart enough to interrupt an exclusive meeting just because you want your dog to be delivered ASAP to a veterinarian…"-Hae Jin laughs

"You know your smile has not change a bit"-Jae Hyun says

"What? You know you've cryptic… the whole day, you say things like you know me or something"-Hae Jin says while frowning

"That's because I do…"-Jae Hyun says moving close to Hae Jin

"Hmm? What do you mean you do…"-Hae Jin says now confused and backed a bit when Jae Hyun steps more closely to her

"The white roses, forget me nots… it's all you"-Says Jae Hyun

"I don't get it…"-Hae Jin replies and froze when her back met the wall already

"Do you really want to know who I am?"-Says Jae Hyun

"I'd like to know the truth…"-Hae Jin

Jae Hyun moves closer to Hae Jin and leans, she was sure enough that he'll make a darn kiss move but he moves his mouth and lips brushes lightly her cheeks and whisper to her

"You promised to draw me… runny nosed Hae Jin"-He whispers and Hae Jin eyes widened

Unknown to both of them a person was standing few meters- as soon as Ji Hoo saw Jae Hyun leans to Hae Jin…

He runs madly then-

"Yah!"-Ji Hoo shouts with landing a left hook at Jae Hyun's face

"Ah! Otoke! Oppa!"-Hae Jin shouts trying to hold Ji Hoo back

"Bicheoseo?!"-Ji Hoo shouts at Jae Hyun, pulling Jae Hyun up with his collar and Ji Hoo was already ready to throw his next punch…. When-

"Oppa Stop please! I know him!"-Hae Jin teary-eyed tries to stop Ji Hoo

"What?!"-Ji Hoo yells back

"He's my friend-."-Hae Jin says while her stare moves from Ji Hoo to Jae Hyun whose bruise with a small blood on it shows

And everything fell to silent~

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia: anyone who answer this correctly will get a special gift from me… (a chapter) remember the next chap won't be up until next weekend but the winner? Will get it first on their inbox…<strong>_

"_**Can't be seen, nor can be touched.**_

_**Can't be heard, can't even talk.**_

_**I am in you, pure or not;**_

_**My fate falls to hell down and heaven and up…**_

_**What am i?"**_

_**Hint: it's the only thing that science cannot explain- only thing that makes everything tick—**_

_**P.S. the winner will be announced this Thursday or earlier~~ all your answers please post it on the comment box… thanks! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Here's the 3rd update for the week! What do you think? Any reactions?<strong>

**Please comment! Pretty please! Staying as humble-goody2shoes!舵**


	53. I Remember (The Lost & The Found)

Chapter 53:

_"**I Remember (The Lost & The Found)"**_

_"Lost Time is never found again…"_

_-Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on TCOATH:<strong>

_"Really?! Oh… Hahahaha"-Hae Jin giggles while talking to Hae Jin just outside the villa's porch while holding a mug drinking warm milk_

_"It's true… I don't know why they don't believe me"-Jae Hyun laughs while talking_

_"Who would? I mean, who is smart enough to interrupt an exclusive meeting just because you want your dog to be delivered ASAP to a veterinarian…"-Hae Jin laughs_

_"You know your smile has not change a bit"-Jae Hyun says_

_"What? You know you've cryptic… the whole day, you say things like you know me or something"-Hae Jin says while frowning_

_"That's because I do…"-Jae Hyun says moving close to Hae Jin_

_"Hmm? What do you mean you do…"-Hae Jin says now confused and backed a bit when Jae Hyun steps more closely to her_

_"The white roses, forget me nots… it's all you"-Says Jae Hyun_

_"I don't get it…"-Hae Jin replies and froze when her back met the wall already_

_"Do you really want to know who I am?"-Says Jae Hyun_

_"I'd like to know the truth…"-Hae Jin_

_Jae Hyun moves closer to Hae Jin and leans, she was sure enough that he'll make a darn kiss move but he moves his mouth and lips brushes lightly her cheeks and whisper to her_

_"You promised to draw me… runny nosed Hae Jin"-He whispers and Hae Jin eyes widened_

_Unknown to both of them a person was standing few meters- as soon as Ji Hoo saw Jae Hyun leans to Hae Jin…_

_He runs madly then-_

_"Yah!"-Ji Hoo shouts with landing a left hook at Jae Hyun's face_

_"Ah! Otoke! Oppa!"-Hae Jin shouts trying to hold Ji Hoo back_

_"Bicheoseo?!"-Ji Hoo shouts at Jae Hyun, pulling Jae Hyun up with his collar and Ji Hoo was already ready to throw his next punch…. When-_

_"Oppa Stop please! I know him!"-Hae Jin teary-eyed tries to stop Ji Hoo_

_"What?!"-Ji Hoo yells back_

_"He's my friend-."-Hae Jin says while her stare moves from Ji Hoo to Jae Hyun whose bruise with a small blood on it shows_

_And everything fell to silent~_

**Continuing:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>INSIDE THE VILLA…<strong>

_After the ridiculous stand-off in front of the villa earlier, Hae Jin was able to calm the two machos and agreed to sit down and talk like civilize people inside the villa… as they sit silently, both guys was sitting in front of Hae Jin, and Hae Jin? Sitting in a chair and arms on the chest and eyeing both of them…_

_"You could've said who you were from the beginning…"-Ji Hoo says without looking at anyone and just looks at basically nothing, trying to avoid Hae Jin's looks_

_"Then I would miss your reaction just now? Wouldn't miss it for anything…hehe"-Jae Hyun chuckles as he damps the ice pack to the visible bruise on his right cheeks and the side lips of his… then he groans_

_"So that was the reason when you took me to the flower field earlier… to remember, but I didn't"-Hae Jin says as she sighs and felt pity on Jae Hyun and the guy just shrugs and smiles at her, unknowing to her… Ji Hoo was clenching his teeth…_

_"He took you to a flower field? And I though you came here for business?"-Ji Hoo's voice was pitchy and the tone implied an accusation which made Hae Jin even more annoyed_

_"Says the guy who I caught hugging another girl in the middle of the street-"-Hae Jin responds in a cold way turning the tables, this made Ji Hoo shift from his sitting position and takes in a deep breath…_

_"Wheew… I guess you were too confident that no one will saw you huh?"-Jae Hyun adds fuel to the ever growing fire between the couple and made Hae Jin shake her head and looks to the side avoiding Ji Hoo's pleading gaze_

_"It's not what you think Hae Jin-ah… I was only comforting her that's all"-Ji Hoo says trying to explain it to her as calm as possible_

_Hae Jin still looking at another side avoiding such gazes…. After an awkward moment~~_

_"I should go upstairs... you should talk"-Jae Hyun decided to leave the two and he left with ice pack still on his face…_

_After Jae Hyun left, Hae Jin shifted herself and sighs deeply, hugging herself tightly biting her lower lip, trying to stop herself-stop the tears…._

_"Hae Jin-ah…"-Ji Hoo stood up from his seat and approach her knelt down and holds her hand trying to make her look at him but she refused to_

_"Hae Jin-ah… jebal…"-Ji Hoo's voice pleading and her hands clenches into a fist trembling…_

_**sniff2x** Hae Jin this time couldn't stop it and just let her tears fall_

_"Please.. stop…"-Ji Hoo pulls her into his embrace and smells her scent, burying his face onto her hair…_

_"You should –get-back to- her then…"-Hae Jin barely makes out the words as she talks, head buried onto Ji Hoo's chest… mumbling_

_"Do you trust me?"- Ji Hoo says as soon as he lets go of her, touches her cheeks wiping the tears…_

_"What kind -*sniff* of question—is that?"-She says as she tries to avoid Ji Hoo's touch_

_"Then why do you think this way if you do? You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you… I promised didn't I?"- Ji Hoo made Hae Jin shift her gaze from looking to looking straight into his eyes, lifting her chin…_

_"Stupid…"-Hae Jin mumbles as she pouts_

_"Stupid? You're right I am…"-Ji Hoo says smiling his gaze fix into hers, pulling her into tight hug again, burying his nose to smell her sweet scent…_

_"Stupid… for you…"-Ji Hoo says while his face buried into her, which made her now smile_

_"Damn right you are…"-Hae Jin says confidence in full... she hugs him back putting her arms around his neck…_

_"Mianhe…"-Ji Hoo_

_"Which part? For the part with Seo Hyun-unnie or the fact you just punch a friend of ours because of a pure irrational jealousy?"-Hae Jin raising her brows_

_"Who taught you word jousting?"-He says chuckling_

_"I learned it from Jun Pyo-Oppa… I'm his apprentice"-Hae Jin jokingly imitates_

_"Chinja? I should get lessons then… hehe, damn how I missed you"-Ji Hoo says while hugging her so tight that Hae Jin thought her bones are breaking…_

_"Missed me? you sure?"-Hae Jin says and pulls away from Ji Hoo_

_"Yeah… I do…"-Ji Hoo responds offering his hand and Hae Jin reluctantly accepts…_

_The two just spent the whole night talking, hugging and sweetness overload… like they're the only people in the world_

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

_"I should go upstairs... you should talk"-Jae Hyun decided to leave the two and he left with ice pack still on his face…_

_Jae Hyun walks slowly upstairs and took in one more glance at the upset Hae Jin before going upstairs, as he turn the corner he stopped…_

_He listens attentively and just drops the ice pack at a nearby counter…_

_"Hae Jin-ah…"-Ji Hoo_

_Jae Hyun can hear Ji Hoo's pleading words to Hae Jin and scoffs_

_ "Puleasse… no idiot would think you're just comforting that woman…"-Jae Hyun mumbles and smirks then his face became bitter when-_

_"Stupid…"-Hae Jin mumbles _

_"Stupid? You're right I am…"-Ji Hoo says smiling; burying his nose to smell her sweet scent…_

_"Stupid… for you…"-Ji Hoo says while his face buried into her, which made her now smile_

_"Damn right you are…"-Hae Jin says confidence in full... she hugs him back putting her arms around his neck…_

_Jae Hyun clenches his hands balling them into fists, biting his lower lip until it hurts' so much that it draw blood on his lips…_

_He sighs deeply and rolls his eyes as he hears and witness their reconciliation… his bitter expression came back…_

_He walks to the balcony fishes his phone and dials someone…_

_(RINGING ON THE OTHER LINE)- PICKS UP_

_?:Yobeosoyo?_

_Jae Hyun: You must be a pretty bad actor…_

_?: Bwo?_

_Jae Hyun: I'm with both of them and they're just hugging it out_

_?:Mworago?_

_Jae Hyun: I guess your charm doesn't work anymore to him… and I thought telling you this would benefit me?_

_?: I still have something on my sleeve_

_Jae Hyun: Are you sure? Ms. Seo Hyun?_

_Seo Hyun: Of course… I know Ji Hoo… _

_Jae Hyun: Then do it…_

_(JAE HYUN HUNGS UP)_

_Jae Hyun puts the phone back to his pockets and breaths in the air from the balcony and sighs deeply putting his fingers on his forehead…_

_"I hope you know what you're doing Jae Hyun, I hope you know"-Jae Hyun talks to himself as he fishes out a photograph from his pocket and stares at it…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE NEXT DAY…<strong>

Hours passed a new day arises and the three left the villa early morning to go to the airport, Hae Jin and Ji Hoo walk hand in hand while Jae Hyun walks behind them…

"Jae Hyun-Oppa! Come on!"-Hae Jin calls out on him and unknown to them Jae Hyun blushed on what Hae Jin called him

After few hours flight to Seoul they all came back safely…

When they arrived at the airport Ji Hoo's car was brought by one of the men handling the airport parking…

"I'll drive her… thanks"-Ji Hoo says as he offers his hand and Jae Hyun reluctantly shakes it and gave away a small smile.

"Sure… see you around-Hae Jin-ah"-Says Jae Hyun and Hae Jin smiled at him

"See you around Oppa!"-Hae Jin waves goodbye at Jae Hyun smiling and Jae Hyun felt happy on the gesture…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT THE SONG MANSION…<strong>

As the two arrived at the mansion they were greeted by the guards and maids…

"Annyeongseo… where's father and Oppa?"-Hae Jin inquires as soon as she arrived

"I am here"-Hae Jin's father arrived

"Oh… father I thought you left for work"-Hae Jin says as she approaches her father by the staircase…

"Oh, dear I cancelled all my meetings for today… I needed to rest"-Mr. Song says as he meet his daughter half-way, and after he said that Hae Jin's face turns bitter

"Weoyo? Are you okay? Did something happened?"- Hae Jin bombarded her father questions

"Aigoo… why? Can't I spend the day with my daughter?"-Mr. Song smiles

The smile sent shivers down Hae Jin's spine-

"It's not that it's just unusual…"-Hae Jin says while scratching her head

"Well, I leave you guys to it then"-Ji Hoo says approaches Hae Jin and pats her back and smiles, he almost forgot not to show any signs at all… he doesn't know yet…

After Ji Hoo left the father and daughter sat in the garden having tea-

"So quiet…"-Mr. Song smiles this made Hae Jin worry, she has not seen her father smile like this with her ever since-their mother died…

The secretary of her father came to the garden and brought a trolley… containing Hae Jin's old materials for sketching, painting… when she was young…

"what is this?"-Hae Jin asks as she puts down her tea cup

"Well, I heard from a reliable source… you have quite a gift, I would love it if you draw me..."Mr. Song says in a calm way smiling at her with his request

"But-…"-Hae Jin stops mid-way she knew that her father doesn't like this type of venture from her, this made her surprise…

"Take it as if it's my last request…hmm?"-Mr. Song says as he smiles, eyes begging

"Okay… just don't move then… okay?"-Hae Jin says, she picks up a charcoal and a blank pad, positions herself, and draws a line and drafts his father's figure…

"You have your mother's eyes indeed…"-Mr. Song blurts out as Hae Jin sketches seriously, Hae Jin stops and stares at her father, this is the first time ever since their mother died that her father speaks about their mother…

"And I have your stubbornness…"-Hae Jin comments and chuckles out of it

"Indeed you did…"-Mr. Song says chuckling, he suddenly moved from hi sitting position

"Father I said don't-…"-Hae Jin was cut off when she looks up and saw her father fell to the ground

"Father? Abeoji? Abeoji?!"-Hae Jin puts her pad away and runs across to her father and shakes him

"Abeoji? Gwenchana?! Help! Help! Please!"-Hae Jin shouts through her lungs as she holds her father's hand….

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p>Note: Here it is! Congrats! To CAMZJOY again! And thanks to everyone who participated!<p> 


	54. Goodbye

Chapter 54:

_"**Goodbye"**_

Every goodbye makes the next hello closer.  
>- Anonymous<p>

_**P.S. congrats to Lovelora! For answering right! The last trivia's answer is "Water" ahehehe**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on TCOATH:<strong>

The secretary of her father came to the garden and brought a trolley… containing Hae Jin's old materials for sketching, painting… when she was young…

"what is this?"-Hae Jin asks as she puts down her tea cup

"Well, I heard from a reliable source… you have quite a gift, I would love it if you draw me..."Mr. Song says in a calm way smiling at her with his request

"But-…"-Hae Jin stops mid-way she knew that her father doesn't like this type of venture from her, this made her surprise…

"Take it as if it's my last request…hmm?"-Mr. Song says as he smiles, eyes begging

"Okay… just don't move then… okay?"-Hae Jin says, she picks up a charcoal and a blank pad, positions herself, and draws a line and drafts his father's figure…

"You have your mother's eyes indeed…"-Mr. Song blurts out as Hae Jin sketches seriously, Hae Jin stops and stares at her father, this is the first time ever since their mother died that her father speaks about their mother…

"And I have your stubbornness…"-Hae Jin comments and chuckles out of it

"Indeed you did…"-Mr. Song says chuckling, he suddenly moved from hi sitting position

"Father I said don't-…"-Hae Jin was cut off when she looks up and saw her father fell to the ground

"Father? Abeoji? Abeoji?!"-Hae Jin puts her pad away and runs across to her father and shakes him

"Abeoji? Gwenchana?! Help! Help! Please!"-Hae Jin shouts through her lungs as she holds her father's hand….

**Continuing:**

**AT THE HOSPITAL…**

It's like a scene from a movie, everything moves dreadfully slow as if time itself punishes her… the ache she felt not only from her shattered heart that's wrenching but also from her head, that's having this- thump… thump… thump… a scene from a movie, a scene that anyone don't want to be in. the reality of the situation made my heart even ache and shout in panic, fear and regret…

-Muffled sounds- then ~~

"Abeoji! Please wake up! Please!"-Hae Jin clasps her father's hand trying to get him conscious…

"*sniff*Abeoji… jebal…."-Hae Jin tries to scream at her father but only came out a sob instead…

"Ma'am… you need to back up… we'll get him immediately to the emergency room.. please"-One of the nurses tries to hold back Hae Jin when she refused to leave her father's side…

"Emergency room? Why? We were just having tea… then…*sniff2x* Otoke…"-Hae Jin's tears drop and flowed on her face… the regret and the panic… she clasps her hands covering her face… she drops herself to the ground and sobs helplessly..

* * *

><p><strong>-Running steps echoed the hall of the hospital - -<strong>

"Hae Jin-ah!"-Ji Hoo's voice echoed the hall as he run pass the others and approach the sobbing Hae Jin

"Hae Jin-ah… I heard…"-Ji Hoo hugs his girlfriend as he tries to calm her…

"Oppa…father*sniff*father's…"-Hae Jin couldn't continue her sentence and just sobs

"What's happening here?! Yah! What's wrong with our father!?"- Woo Bin punches one of the guards that has looked after their father

"Song Woo Bin… calm down"-Jun Pyo grabs Woo Bin before he could throw another punch…

"Everyone!"-the secretary of their father arrives with folders in hand

"What the-…"-Yi Jeong raises his brow as he looks up, while squeezing the hand of Ga Eul

As the secretary walks toward them… Hae Jin pulls away from Ji Hoo and tries to get up and meets the secretary half-way…

"Milady…"-The secretary bows at the red-eyed lady in front of him

"Ahjussi… what's wrong with my father? He just-."-Hae Jin

"I cannot divulge anything yet as to-…"-Secretary

"Anyone here the secretary of the patient?"-A nurse slips out her head out of the emergency room door

"Here…"-Secretary

"You have to hurry… he's asking for you"-The nurse signals the secretary

"Oh.. of course…"-Without saying anything the secretary went in to the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded..

"Why would your father ask for the secretary instead of his kids?"-Jae Kyung asks confused like the others…

-5minutes passed by but felt hours when-

* * *

><p>**toot…toot…toot…**the red light on the emergency door blinks multiple times<p>

Everyone outside the room looked at each other… when

"Ma'am, Sir please move! Make way!"-A bunch of nurses running towards the room, as they opened the door, all caught a glimpse of Mr. Song being revived by the doctors… the image made Hae Jin gasp and clasps her hand on her mouth, her eyes teary again and she just let them flow…

"Otoke…"-Jan Di grabs Jun Pyo's hand and they look at each other praying that everything will turn out good…

"Hae Jin-ah look at me okay? Everything's going to be okay…"-Ji Hoo holds Hae Jin's wet face and made her face him

"How can you be sure?"-Hae Jin says

"Just-…"-Ji Hoo was cut off when everyone's attention were caught by the light that was blinking earlier now it turned off by itself…

A short silence then- the doors of the emergency opened and came the doctors that attended their father… Hae Jin saw from where she stood the image that would be painted on her memory, the memory of her father being covered by cloth up to her face, the secretary standing beside her father sobbing… another doctor shaking his head and saying something to the secretary… before the other doctors that came out said something-

"No, No, No, No… no…"-Hae Jin almost fell backward if Ji Hoo didn't hold her, she clasps her hand to her mouth, muffled cries gave in…

"I'm so sorry… there's nothing we can do…"-One of the doctors says it and everyone fell into silence, as the doctor left, Woo Bin's face was blank, confused… and couldn't believe anything…

"O…Otoke…"-Hae Jin pulls away and runs to the emergency room, she slowly walks toward the cold body of her father, she lifts up the cloth and stares at the frozen image… she traces her fingers at her father's still black locks of hair…

"*sniff2x** a..apa…."-Hae Jin hugs her father, leaning, putting her head over her father's cold chest… sobbing, helplessly…

"A..pa…apa… wake up… jebal…apa….weoyo!"-Hae Jin sobs, shouts to no one… shaking her father… everyone got teary-eyed… eventually Ga Eul clasps her hand to her mouth, stopping herself… tears flowed on the faces of Jan Di and Ga Eul, even the known cold Jae Kyung couldn't bear it she hugs her shocked boyfriend…

"Aish! Why!? How could you do this! Come back… apa… jebal!"-Hae Jin grabs the sheets cries aloud…

The helpless Ji Hoo couldn't do anything… he stood there nothing to do…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

" _We're hundreds, Thousands, Millions, Billions and even more; We're all the same, we eat, we drink, we feel sore. Warm and cold we feel it, we live, we die we stay fit. One World, One Earth, One Globe, One Air, We always say life's unfair…_

_What am i?_

* * *

><p>Hello guys! Here's my first update for this weekend! Mianhe if I wasn't able to fulfill my twice update last week… emergency~~ I'm sick too even now… have a flu… what's ur reaction on the new chap huh? I know it's short but please comment!<p>

Staying as Humble-Goody2shoes


	55. Last Farewell and Truth

Chapter 55:

_"**Last Farewell and Truth"**_

Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love. ~George Elio

_P.S. The answer to the last trivia is Humans! (clap2x!) Amazing guys! Thanks!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously on TCOATH:<strong>

A short silence then- the doors of the emergency opened and came the doctors that attended their father… Hae Jin saw from where she stood the image that would be painted on her memory, the memory of her father being covered by cloth up to her face, the secretary standing beside her father sobbing… another doctor shaking his head and saying something to the secretary… before the other doctors that came out said something-

"No, No, No, No… no…"-Hae Jin almost fell backward if Ji Hoo didn't hold her, she clasps her hand to her mouth, muffled cries gave in…

"I'm so sorry… there's nothing we can do…"-One of the doctors says it and everyone fell into silence, as the doctor left, Woo Bin's face was blank, confused… and couldn't believe anything…

"O…Otoke…"-Hae Jin pulls away and runs to the emergency room, she slowly walks toward the cold body of her father, she lifts up the cloth and stares at the frozen image… she traces her fingers at her father's still black locks of hair…

"*sniff2x** a..apa…."-Hae Jin hugs her father, leaning, putting her head over her father's cold chest… sobbing, helplessly…

"A..pa…apa… wake up… jebal…apa….weoyo!"-Hae Jin sobs, shouts to no one… shaking her father… everyone got teary-eyed… eventually Ga Eul clasps her hand to her mouth, stopping herself… tears flowed on the faces of Jan Di and Ga Eul, even the known cold Jae Kyung couldn't bear it she hugs her shocked boyfriend…

"Aish! Why!? How could you do this! Come back… apa… jebal!"-Hae Jin grabs the sheets cries aloud…

The helpless Ji Hoo couldn't do anything… he stood there nothing to do…

**Continuing:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT THE SONG MANSION…<strong>

**HAE JIN'S POV**

A day has passed and here I am, In this large cushioned seat called sofa sitting alone, being greeted by people… people who in my life I've never met… they hold my hand and offer comfort, saying they know what I feel… but do they? Do they know that my heart aches? Do they know how I feel such regret? Do they know that I yearn for a chance to travel back in time for my father? My thoughts were instantly blank; I found myself pathetic and did not realize the tears falling to my bare knees that are shown from my skirt… I bit my lip as I stare a bunch of people shaking their heads as they approach my father's coffin… that feeling- the time at my mom's wake, the same feeling I hated, now I feel it again… A hand rested on my shoulder, as I turn my head to that person… my brother's face welcomed me, then-

"Hae Jin-ah, you have not eaten nor slept a bit since yesterday"- Oppa's face was different not the usual care-free, but replaced of a face of regret and loneliness… I pulled him immediately into a hug…

"Oppa…. *sniff2x* he's really gone…"-I sob in his arms letting go everything, I felt him look up to the other's who were about to approach us but he stopped them…

"I'll take you to your room okay?"-Oppa pulled away and holds my hand, pulling me up away from the sofa, as I walk… I saw bunch of black suited men carrying boxes, I instantly realized it was fathers' when I saw a picture frame of us when we were young…

"Jammkamman… what are you doing?"-I approached them gaining curiosity

"Uhmmm… that's classified for now milady, I'm so sorry but we-…"-One of the guys spoke

"Andwae! Return it, it's my fathers' things… you cannot touch! -."-My voice echoed and everyone heard my raising my voice….

"Hae Jin-ah, they asked for my permission… I agreed, since father's secretary ordered it"-Oppa grab my shoulders…

"What?"-I turn around at Oppa, and the suited guys continued to take the boxes out

"He said it was father's wishes"-Oppa looks at his feet; I dropped the subject and didn't bother about it…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT HAE JIN'S ROOM…<strong>

I lie in my bed face staring at the ceiling, head blank… I'm not doing anything and yet I'm sighing so much, wanted to sleep but I can't…. so I decided to get and grab a robe and wore it…

I slip my head out of the room, looking side to side if someone's there

"No one"-I whispered to myself, I hurried my steps, tip-toeing myself to my father's room and same time his personal office…

I stand in front of his room frozen, it took courage out of me to hold the handle. The cold metal touched my hand, I slowly turn the knob and peeks inside first to ensure no one's inside…

After confirming no one's inside, I let myself in… I inhaled his after scent; I saw some scented candles beside his desk… I remember when I was young mother would light a candle for father, so he can relax every after work…

I approach his desk and sat on his chair, the fact that he will never be able to sit on this chair again dawned to me… my heart sank again, I touch my chest bit my lip and got teary-eyed again..

"Wheww… Hae Jin-ah pull it together…"-I tried to convince myself, I realize that all of the drawers we opened except one… I tried to open the drawer but realized there's a combination.. I tried multiple combinations, Oppa's birth date, father's birth date, Omma's birth date, my birth date but no success

"What could be the combination?"-I said to myself then it struck me, I entered a combination then

*Click*Combination granted

I got teary-eyed again…

"It's you and mom's wedding anniversary date…"-I whispered to no one, I slowly opened the drawer, and I thought something classified was there… but it was a small photo album only... entitled _"My Precious Treasures"_

I flipped the pages and gasp on the photos, photos I have not seen for such a long time… when me and oppa were still kids and mom's picture was there…. The pictures still contain father's smile on it… some pictures:

A picture of me and oppa playing bubbles at a picnic, another picture of me and oppa on a restaurant; oppa kissing my cheeks… then another photo when I was a bit older, with Yi Jeong-oppa teaching my pottery, is that every photo he writes notes on it…

I closed the photo book sobbing and wipes the tears again then- I saw a cabinet near his desk and open it, I saw bunch of medicines… I don't know what for, then I immediately search them using father's computer…

"Wait... father's not asthmatic… I think"- I said to myself, didn't realize that someone was standing few meters away…

"Hae Jin-ah… why are you here?"- Ji Hoo-Oppa's face full of worries

"Oppa… do you know someone, that can pull up my father's medical charts?"-I asked

"Why?"-He asked while walking towards me and stand beside me in front of the computer

"it's just… I saw these…"-I gave him the bunch of bottles from the cabinet

"Wait… these are medications for asthma and for a pulmonary infection…"-He said while reading the bottles

"We'll have a problem, a privacy between the doctor and patient will take effect"-Ji Hoo says as he stares at me but fishes his phone and dials someone

"Yobeoseyo? Uhmm… Good Evening Doctor Min, I know that you're the doctor who attended for Mr. Song… can I ask for his medical chart?... I know, I know… but there's something her daughter wants to know… please, she deserves to know…chinja? Thanks so much… please send it on my email now please thank you…"

After few minutes of waiting, the email arrived and we examined the chart

"Your father has been diagnosed **COPD **known as Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, its cause is mainly smoking or air pollution…"-Ji Hoo-oppa says out loud as he reads the chart

"But I heard father stopped smoking 5 years ago…"-I said

"Yes, but you see this illness is progressive, he could have been diagnosed by that time but when he stopped… it didn't help… it progressed…"-he said

"So you mean, he's been suffering this whole time? Why… why didn't he-…"-I said hugging the photo book to my chest… Ji Hoo-oppa's arms wrapped me in his embrace… securing me…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER 3 DAYS OF WAKE: AT THE CEMETERY…<strong>

Everyone was present, everyone was there, one by one they speak at the podium…. Last farewells…

I sat between Ji Hoo-Oppa on the right and Jae Hyun on my left, both have been very helpful to get me through this… after everyone spoke their piece. The funeral continued, after father was buried, after everyone left…. I just stood there in front of his tombstone…

A few silence then-

"Hae Jin-ah… we need to return to the mansion immediately…"-Woo Bin-Oppa approaches me

"Huh? Why?"-I asked

"Father's secretary called for a emergency meet there… he's gonna read father's last will and testament"-Woo Bin-oppa says as I go wide-eyed

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

"_Any questions you ask I immediately provide you an answer,_

_I store each memories and thoughts whatsoever._

_I can be on top, portable or even large enough to fit a whole room,_

_I'm always updated and I can assure you I won't be replaced anytime soon._

_Almost everything I control,_

_I'm a superhuman without a soul."_

_What am i?_

* * *

><p><em>Hello guys! 2<em>_nd__ update!_

**P.S. from now on, I'll post trivia's and if it just so happens that someone will be able to answer that… more than 4 people… I'll update, if I have the chap ready…**

**Staying as Humble-Goody2shoes**


	56. Thy Will Be Done

Chapter 56:

_"**Thy Will Be Done"**_

_P.S. The answer to last trivia is COMPUTER! Wohoo! Hooray to everyone who answered right! And to the one's who participated mwah! _

**Previously on TCOATH:**

**AFTER 3 DAYS OF WAKE: AT THE CEMETERY…**

Everyone was present, everyone was there, one by one they speak at the podium…. Last farewells…

I sat between Ji Hoo-Oppa on the right and Jae Hyun on my left, both have been very helpful to get me through this… after everyone spoke their piece. The funeral continued, after father was buried, after everyone left…. I just stood there in front of his tombstone…

A few silence then-

"Hae Jin-ah… we need to return to the mansion immediately…"-Woo Bin-Oppa approaches me

"Huh? Why?"-I asked

"Father's secretary called for a emergency meet there… he's gonna read father's last will and testament"-Woo Bin-oppa says as I go wide-eyed

* * *

><p><span><strong>Continuing:<strong>

**WOO BIN'S POV**

We drove for a quiet a bit back to the mansion as instructed by father's assistant, I drive my car seated next to me is Jae Kyung; I offered her a ride since Hae Jin wanted to ride with Ji Hoo.

"Woo Bin-Sshii… I know this is a stupid question and all but… are you okay?"-She puts her hand on top of my shoulder as she stares at me, full of worries… I am damn lucky to have her alright.

"Hmmmm… yeah, I- I am… I will be"-I said reluctantly its half truth and half lie.

After 30 minutes drive back to the mansion, we all parked in front of the yard…

I got out first then Jae Kyung, she wanted to hold my hand and became cautious when everyone crowded already, I smiled at her… giving her sign I know what you're thinking here..

We gathered all in the living room, everyone anxious about the news; I took a glimpse of Hae Jin seated next to Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo and Jan Di are seated next to each other, Yi Jeong having his arms around Ga Eul next to each other at a sofa… as for me? I am standing while Jae Kyung is seated next to where I stand.

After a few minutes of silence and murmuring…. The assistant arrives.

"Thank you for giving me time to meet all of you… we are here today to receive the will from the late Mr. Song Woo Jin…"-The assistant started, and I could just feel everyone's tension…

* * *

><p><strong>LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF<strong>

**SONG WOO JIN**

I, Song Woo Jin, declare that this is my last will and testament, and that I am of legal age to make this will, and that I am sound of mine.

This last will expresses my wishes without undue influence or duress.

**ARTICLE I**

I have the following children: Song Woo Bin and Song Hae Jin

**ARTICLE II**

I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint Mr. Kyung San as my Executor

I direct my Personal Representative to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, legal enforceable creditor claims, all federal estate taxes, state inheritance taxes and all other governmental charges imposed by the reason of my death without the necessity of an order court approving said expenses.

**ARTICLE III**

I devise, bequeath, and give my Jeju Island estates to my dear assistant Mr. Kyung San and to his family for serving under me for such long time as a friend and a family.

I devise, bequeath, and give all my vintage car collection to the Yoon Museum for auction and to be provided it to the foundations that the museum supports.

**ARTICLE IV**

I devise, bequeath, and give all the rest and remainder of my residuary to my dear children.

* * *

><p>"That's all…. You have received it and I would like the two of you to sign here as a sign of recognition to his wishes"-Kyung San approaches me first after he said everything… and I reluctantly placed my thumbmark…<p>

Hae Jin stand up and places her print too, her impression cold and dry… I know she still doesn't believe the whole set up at all….

"Thank you"-Mr. Kyung San bows and left with the other guards and only us left…

"Wow, that was something"-Says Jun Pyo as he raises his brow at Jan Di

"don't you think it was too… I don't know too…"-Ga Eul says as she turn her body to Yi Jeong and stares at him

"Too simple? Just like that? For a Master Song… I would've expected differently"-Yi Jeong replies as he grasps the thought too

"Well… why don't we guys eat huh? I'm famished.. come on"-Jae Kyung tugs my sleeved… and I just smiled…

"I'll follow…"-I replied and she just smiles and left with the others… Hae Jin approached me

"Oppa… let's eat.."-She intertwines her arm to mine and I smirk

"Of course… go ahead first I'll be right there in a jiff…"-I said to her as I pinch her nose and then I saw it again… her smile, slowly returning, she nods and left…

I look through the windows to the outside world… father's gone… and everything is left hanging… everything left to us…

The House. The Money. The Company. And the Responsibility….

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Trivia:<strong>_

"_Without me everything won't make since at all,_

_Can't see me, nor touch or taste._

_A simple line can make you fall in love or cry,_

_I evolve into different genre as time pass by._

_I'm wherever you look… what am i?_

Hi Guys! I know the update's too short…. Thanks again for your participation on my last trivia awesome guys... really? **minanty** oh, sorry if couldn't divide the story with the other couples… I'll try my best to make the story as interesting as before… hope you'll still read… how about the others? Is my story getting boring?

Staying as Humble-Goody2shoes


	57. Everyone's Phase

Chapter 57:

_"**Everyone's Phase"**_

_Recovery is something that you have to work on every single day and it's something that it doesn't get a day off.__ – Demi Lovato_

_P.S. answer to the last trivia is… MUSIC _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Funny Couple :)<strong>

Because of the unexpected passing of Woo Bin and Hae Jin's father, the preparation for the wedding slowed and was cut off… three days has passed after the funeral, and everything has started to return to its used phase.

"Yes, Omma… I know… yes, we'll follow the schedule… take care too…"-Jun Pyo hangs up the phone after his converse with his mother

"Was that mother?"-Jan Di asks as she picks up her purse from the living room table and walks to him

"Yeah… she said although it was such painful to accept that she lost a good friend that does not mean postponing our wedding…"-Jun Pyo says as he meets her half-way

"Araso…"-Jan Di pouts as she grabs a scarf and put it around Jun Pyo's neck

"Ready?"-Jun Pyo asks as he smiles brightly at her

**AFTER 25 MINUTES DRIVE: AT A BOUTIQUE**

Jun Pyo held Jan Di's hand squeezed it with a smile, as he led her inside a private boutique…

"Good Evening Sir and Miss…"-All the employees bowed and greet them politely as they got inside

"Woah… Otoke…"-Jan Di gasps as she was greeted by an array of beautiful wedding dresses

"All these dresses were ordered from Europe…"-Jun Pyo boasts as he sits at one of the sofa and crosses his legs

"How will I survive spending my life with you, when you always amaze and surprise me?"-Jan Di blurts out as she lands her gaze at her fiancé

"We'll let's just start getting you in a wedding dress first…then"-Jun Pyo says as he stares lovingly as his soon to be wife…

All the boutique employees were very polite to help Jan Di pick and give advises at which dresses would fit her or not… some dresses were picked out from the catalogue…

"if there are any dresses you want to try on the catalogue just tell me, I'll have them delivered it her from the Europe designers tomorrow"-Jun Pyo says confidently

"Woah… chinja? Like immediately?"-Jan Di said mouth gaping

"Anything for my future queen…"-Jun Pyo said which made all the girls in the store smile brightly at the two of them and made Jan Di blush crimson

"Cheesy…." –Jan Di mouthed as she pouts and looks at the photos

Jan Di picked 8 dresses and all of them came from the catalogue…

"Are you serious? 8?"-Jun Pyo wide-eyed as he picks up the photos that his fiancé picked

"Yup! You said to picked the dresses I wanna try so I did! Hehe"-Jan Di smiles brightly as she teases her boyfriend…

"Aish! Araso!... tell the courier…"-Jun Pyo gave the photos to one of his assistants…

"Happy?"-Jun Pyo says as he raises his brow at his fiancé

"Over-rated happy…"-Jan Di smiles as she approached him and lands a chaste kiss at his cheeks

"Thanks…"-Jan Di stares at the blushed Jun Pyo then smirks as she bows to the people who helped her with the dresses then grabs her purse and went outside

The frozen Jun Pyo then realized for a moment what happened blinks his eyes multiple times

"What the… hey! Wait for me!"-Jun Pyo calls out to Jan Di as he runs to follow her to the car

When he got out of the car he found her standing, her back leaning at the car face looking down to her feet… He got worried when she didn't look at him… he walks slowly toward her…

"What is it? Something wrong?"-Jun Pyo asks slowly, quiet like a whisper to her, Jan Di responded with a slow shake of her head

He reaches for her chin and lifted her head making her look at him… and he saw them glossy eyes, red cheeks and a smile…. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I… I am just happy… thankful that's all… who would've taught the idiot annoying Jun Pyo will be my husband…"-Jan Di says as she smiles full of happiness..

Jun Pyo slowly wipes her tears with his fingers…. Then

"Not in a million years that I would've thought you would accept me.. I am such a lucky bastard"-Jun Pyo leans down and kisses her sweetly, after they parted he smiles as he stares at him.

"Now… why don't we eat?"-He grabs her hand and led her to his car…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Strong Couple :{<strong>

The loss of a parent is never easy specially if after the death of the very person, all the responsibilities befallen to your shoulders…

WB: Yes sir, I understand I will send you the final proposal by the end of the week… thank you (CLICK LINE ENDED)

(RING2x)

WB: Yes, hello sir… yeah, I did receive it and I will give you a response in two days… okay (CLICK! LINE ENDED)

(RING2x)

WB: Hello, oh.. hello Mr. Nobunaga I am good, I am good… thank you… of course, it's still going through.. yeah, I will… thank you bye2x (CLICK! LINE ENDED)

Woo Bin's day started hectic, phone calls from here and there… proposals from left to write, reports to file up and down….

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE DOWN THE HALL FROM WOO BIN'S OFFICE…<strong>

Hair curled in edges, hot red lipstick with a smile worn by her… her bare long skinny legs being complimented by the body hugging black strapless dress with an open back… giving a full view of her flawless skin, feet clinking with her black leather pumps in the hall… everyone she passes looks at her without even blinking.. She first approaches the counter.

"Hi, my name's Ha Jae Kyung I came to talk to your boss, is he in?"-She smiles as she winks at the guy behind the reception desk

"Our boss?"-The guy gulps and sweats nervously, suddenly his throat parched

"Uhmm… why, I mean who are you?"-He asked back

"Oh.. how rude of me… please let me introduce myself, I'm his upset girlfriend who got stood up by her amnesia boyfriend… you dig?"-She asks now sarcastically

"I'll announce your arrival first…"-As the guy was about to pick up the phone, she reaches immediately and puts the phone back.

"No need…"- She walks confidently and instead of knocking or opening the door like any normal person, she braces herself and kicks the door with her heels, karate style!

* * *

><p><span><strong>WOO BIN'S OFFICE<strong>

He was rummaging some papers as he presses his fingers to his temple trying to focus and sighs deeply and repeatedly.

As he was about to sit back to his seat while reading some papers, he got utterly surprised from the loud bang of the door forcefully opened by a unlikely goddess… he instantly drop his papers

"Jae Kyung? Can't you knock? Or open it with your hands?"-Woo Bin asks as he fix his gaze to the furious girl in front of him… if only she was a dragon? You could literally see her nose flaring

"What the hell!? Song Woo Bin?!"-Jae Kyung shouted that even Woo Bin flinched from it

"Woah… calm down…"-Woo Bin

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down?! No! texting me late saying you can't come see me coz your busy and all.. I said okay, then you said you can't meet up again because of work so I said sure… but forgetting our lunch date?! Waiting for almost 3 freaking hours?! That was the last straw!"-Jae Kyung said furious, upset…

"Oh… damn… oh dear…"-Woo Bin realized immediately what he has done and rubbed his forehead

"I.. babe… I"-Woo Bin was about to say when

"Sir! Are you okay? We heard a loud bang and-…"-A group of black suited men went inside his office then they are cut off by the laser cutting eye glares from Jae Kyung…

"Uhmm… its fine, please leave us"-Woo Bin orders his men then they left closing the doors behind them

"Babe I…"-He was about to continue

"No… wait… I fully understand you just lost your father, yeah sure that's an issue but hey! you think this is what your father would've wanted for you? Drowning yourself with work? Trying to carry all? To prove something? No… now I have to set up a freaking appointment just to have a lunch with my boyfriend…"-Jae Kyung blabs and closes her eyes out of frustration…

A short moment of silence was felt in the air…

"I know… i… I just…"-Woo Bin drops the papers to the ground then sits back to the chair

"How can i? How can I fill in his shoes? Everything's just too much…"-Woo Bin shakes his head in frustration

Jae Kyung moves forward slowly then she was close enough that he could lift his head and see her hovering over him

"Hey… no one expects you to perfect everything in just three days… the shoes that your father left are quiet big to fill in… practice makes perfect…" – Jae Kyung says as he pats his head and scruffles his hair

"Don't forget your friends are always here to help you on anything…"-She says then Woo Bin stood up from his seat then hugs her tightly, he then leans and kisses her lightly… as their lip parted a bit...

"I hate it when you do that…"-Jae Kyung says as she pouts and glares at him

"What? And why would you hate it?"-Woo Bin says as he holds her waist tightly and pulling her close

"Well… it makes me agree to anything…"-Jae Kyung responds seductively as she wraps her arms around his neck

"Like anything?..."-Woo Bin responded the same like a whisper sliding his hands to her back slowly then dips her, leaning to her as they lips about to touch again a knock form the door distracted to them… then Woo bin pulls her back to stand, and when a girl came in wide-eyed

"Uhmm… Sir… you have a lunch appointment with the director of Ace"-The girl said without blinking

Woo Bin sighs and he saw from the corner of his eyes, Jae Kyung's expression sullen and sighs…

"You know what cancel my schedule today…"-Woo Bin said in confidence

"What? I'm sorry i…"-The girl said in stutter

"What do you mean?"-Jae Kyung said in surprised

"I'll be spending the rest of the day with my beautiful girlfriend… thanks Melissa you can leave"-Woo Bin said while putting his arms around Jae Kyung's waist, and the girl didn't object and just left then..

"Okay… so where were we?"-Woo Bin said while pulling her suddenly to him and dips her then kisses her…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sweet Couple :*<strong>

Full of drama, that's the only way you can describe the last few days of our couple's life is… recently engaged, a death in the family of a good friend of theirs… and thought that anything couldn't get any worse.

"This is total bad idea…Ga Eul-ah"-Yi Jeong says as he places down the last plate at the table

"Nonsense… Sunbae, it's about time to talk out your differences… if I'm gonna marry I want to marry with full blessings… besides you agreed already"-Ga Eul responds as she lays down the dishes neatly on the table, she didn't mind the sighs from her boyfriend then…

(DING DONG)

"Guest has arrive!"-Ga Eul shrieks as she nervously takes off the apron and straighten her hair and dress then signals Yi Jeong to open the door

As Yi Jeong turns the knob, he opens the door and fully expects already…

"Long time no see… Father"-Yi Jeong says as a greeting to his father standing with flowers

"Yes.. Yi Jeong-ah… may I come in?"-He asks

"Not my choice, but come in"-Yi Jeong says coldly, and he allowed him to come in…

When his father got in and took off his coat, his father immediately notice Ga Eul

"Omo… You're the girl that Yi Jeong before… right?"-He asks Ga Eul and she timidly smiles and bows politely

"Annyeongseo… father"-Ga Eul said reluctantly and the man smiles politely

After a few moments of awkward sighs, silent cursing and rolling eyes…

"So… Chu Ga Eul right?"-He asked

"Yeah… Just Ga Eul…"-Ga Eul responded as she smiles at him, all three sitting around the dining table…

"You know most girls would-…"-He started to talk

"He's not just any girl father…"-Yi Jeong cut him off, and Yi Jeong felt the tug on his sleeve by Ga Eul… telling him to stop then sighs

"Last time we met, I apologize I was rude and it was un-called for…"-He apologizes and smiles at Ga Eul which she returned the favor…

"That was long time ago, I'm just happy to have you as our guests…"-Ga Eul

"Let's skip any part… okay, I told you to come here because Ga Eul wants to… I'm getting married, she's my fiancée and I don't care what you think. Ga Eul thinks you should know…"-Yi Jeong says as he drops the cutleries to his unmoved plate…

"Sunbae!..."-Ga Eul tugs Yi Jeong's sleeve again to control him, keep calming him down

"Wha-what? You're getting married?"-He said

"Oh… please save the water works… whether you give your blessing or not… doesn't matter"-Yi Jeong says bluntly and another tug again

"Yi Jeong-ah… I know I've made mistakes and it's nothing to be proud of but I'm here to right things…"-He said

"Well unlike me I face then and I don't gorge myself with alcohol until I become drunk... and forget"-Yi Jeong made fists

"Sunbae! Stop!"-Ga Eul raises her voice and looks from Yi Jeong to his father then back to Yi Jeong again then she stood up reluctantly then

"I'm sorry I need to get some air"-Ga Eul said then she leaves

Yi Jeong sighs and closes his eyes to calm himself…

"strike two son… if I were you I'd go after her before you get another strike"-is father said while drinking water

Yi Jeong stood up and went outside the garden behind the studio, then she saw her standing her back facing at him... he can tell she's been rubbing her ring and clasps her hand and sighs deeply…

"Ga Eul-ah… i-."-Yi Jeong

"All I wanted is for both of you to reconcile mainly because I don't want to see you guys suffer and more over… it would make me happy to see you with a parent at the altar waiting for me to come to you…"-She said as she turns to him eyes glossy…

"Mianhe, Ga Eul-ah… I promise I'll… I'll try… I will open up…"-He said as he approaches Ga Eul and caresses he cheeks…

"Really promise?"-Ga Eul said and Yi Jeong responded with a nod

Both pulled each other in an embrace

"What would I do without you?"-Yi Jeong whispers to her

"You would still be the heartless Casanova…"-Ga Eul whispers back giggling… which made Yi Jeong scoff

"True…"-Yi Jeong

After few minutes when they got back from the garden, Yi Jeong still quiet refused to meet his father's stares… then his father stood up

"Ms. Ga Eul I am thankful for your hospitality… i—I will see both of you around… you have my blessings child"-He said and he was about to leave turning his back to them

"father…"-Yi Jeong, his father turn back around

"It'll make me happy if… you'll be my side taking Ga Eul's hand…"-Yi Jeong said putting his hands on his pockets… biting his lips…

"Chinja? i.. i… I would love to…"-He smiled with sincerity

* * *

><p><span><strong>Innocent Couple :0)<strong>

Losing a parent is like losing a leg, you can never replace it even if you put prosthetics it'll never be the same as the original.

Ji Hoo walks hand in hand with Hae Jin at park just walking distance from Ji Hoo's house

"You know when you said on the phone you want to hang out… I was thinking at your house"-Hae Jin said as she stares at her boyfriend's calm face then he frowned

"Well the house… was getting a bit crowded lately"-He responded with a sigh

"Her?"-Hae Jin stopped walking and made him stare at her back

"Look i…"-He said

"I know… you're trying to help only…"-She finished it for him then lets go of his hand and walks ahead of him

"I'm working on it…"-Ji Hoo said while trying to follow her pace

"More like she's working you alright"-She said quietly but loud enough for him to answer

"Hey…"-He gently grab her hand and made her turn to him

"You know if I had a choice I would not accept her in my home"-Ji Hoo said looking at her eyes

"That's the thing… you had a choice, and you chose to help her"-Hae Jin said while sighing

"Wait, what do you want me to do? Kick her out? Chase her outside?"-Ji Hoo responded felt accused

"That's not what I mean okay?"-Hae Jin replied

"I… I know, Mianhe… can we not talk bout this? I thought we're having our date"-Ji Hoo said while pulling her gently to him and hugs her tightly

"I really hate it when you do this"-Hae Jin

"Do what?"-Ji Hoo

"This… hugging me, comforting me, showing your big puppy –eyes then whispering me with your cold charming voice and then I fall and swoon over it"-Hae Jin while she puts her arms around his neck

"You think my voice's charming?"-Ji Hoo says raising his brow teasing her

"Seriously? Out of the things I said, that's what you picked up? Hilarious"-Hae Jin as she scoffs and giggles

"I missed that sound"-Ji Hoo said smiling down at her

"what sound?"-Hae Jin

"Your giggles, your laughs, your humorous word jousting to me…"-Ji Hoo said as he leans and their noses touch… inches lips apart

"Well, I have a reason to be like that... and… that's you..."-Hae Jin whispers and before she could continue Ji Hoo closed their distance and leans kissing her sweetly, slow as if music was playing on the background… not caring anyone in the world but them only for a while…

As they part…

"Song Hae Jin…"-Ji Hoo said like a whisper

"Yeah?"-Hae Jin

"I was going to wait for it to be delivered… but I can't i…"-Ji Hoo said and he looks around as if looking for something…

"What are you looking for?"-Hae Jin asks noticing her boyfriend's looking for something

"I.. i… wait…"-Ji Hoo runs to the side and saw a bendable foil and bent it to his desired shape then

"Song Hae Jin… I know it's just been days ever since your father.. passes, and well there can never be a good timing for this… I can't wait…"-Ji Hoo said

"What are you talking Oppa?"-Hae Jin says tilting her head out of curiosity..

"I… here"-Ji Hoo takes the shaped object and reaches for Hae Jin's hand

"Ms. Hae Jin, would you do me a huge honor to be Mrs. Yoon? And be my wife?"-Ji Hoo blurted it out

"Oh My God…"-Hae Jin just says the words

"I know it's… a crazy time but the more I wait, the more I can't sleep at night… I'm doing this coz I want you to know that I am yours and you are mine… but more over… I love you Song Hae Jin"-Ji Hoo said blabbing them, and even though their understandable , Hae Jin became deaf and all she sees is Ji Hoo's blushed face…

Ji Hoo was still blabbing when

"Yes"-Hae Jin said calmly

"I was going… to… what? What did you say?"-Ji Hoo

"I said yes… I will marry you Yoon Ji Hoo…"-Hae Jin said teary-eyed, happy…

"Oh My… i…"-Ji Hoo pulls Hae Jin and hugs her tightly as she lifts her up and turns around out of happiness…

"Wait here… it's temporary… I'll get you the exact one"-Ji Hoo wore the bendable gold foil to Hae Jin's ring finger….

"Hae Jin… thank you"-Ji Hoo hugs her again burying his face to her neck

"No Oppa… thank you"-Hae Jin responded muffled as she hugs him back her face buried on his chest

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE….<strong>

"The deal is off…"-Jae Hyun says through his phone

"Our deal will not be off… specially you failed to mention that he has a sister"-The man on the other line mad and gritting his teeth

"None of your business"-Jae Hyun coldly replies

"You sure?"-Man

"I'll pay you triple the price I gave you… just lay off"-Jae Hyun

"It's not about the money anymore Mr. Nobunaga…"-Man smirks

"If you so much touch a single strand of her hair…"-Jae Hyun now furious

"Why? What are you going to do? You're the one who hired me…"-Man laughs then hangs up

"Damn it! Hello? Hello?!"-Jae Hyun furious throws his phone to the wall and it broke into pieces….

* * *

><p>Hi Guys! First of all I apologize that I have not update for such a while now… we had a transition to new shifts, and got sick… I won't be updating weekends anymore because my new schedule off is TUE-WED… so I hope I'll be able to update in those times… please answer trivia<p>

**TRIVIA:**

"I'm black, brown, can be even white

I'm bitter, sweet and always quiet.

Doesn't make you sleep but keeping you awake,

I grow slow but beautifully made for your sake.

You always see me between the lines,

I always keep peace on your mind.

What am i?


	58. Everyone has a DILEMMA

Chapter 58:

_"**Everyone has a DILEMMA"**_

_You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships everyday. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity.__- __**Epicurus**_

_**P.S. Last trivia's answer is COFFEE!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Strong Couple :{<strong>

After an intense afternoon together, trashing Woo Bin's office; leaving his employees shocked and dumbfounded…. They moved their lunch to the hotel they've stayed in before on their first date.

Jae Kyung seated on one of the sofa wearing Woo Bin's shirt only, her legs prop on a table giving a perfect view of her log bare legs. Eating fresh cut fruits that Woo Bin prepared himself for her… dehydrating and such after the intense (slightly cough) intercourse earlier….

Not minding anything Jae Kyung kept chewing her strawberry and reading the daily newspaper, her hair hung down to her back….

"Hmmm…. Weather is good…"-Woo Bin spreads the curtains a bit letting the warm rays of the still shining sun of the afternoon, letting the light touch Jae Kyung's skin…. Her skin glows under the light making him stare at her even more…

"Yup… hmmm…"-Jae Kyung just responded with a shrug eyes still glued to the paper that she's reading

"I bet it'll be more wonderful to take a walk at the park this afternoon... hmmp?"-Woo Bin waiting for a response didn't get any since his girlfriend is too in with the article she's reading

"You really look pretty…"-Woo Bin says as he walks slowly to where she is sitting then grabs a chair across her, still no responds from her

"I bet you look a lot prettier if you take of that hideous shirt"-Woo Bin says raising his brows then not getting any response again this made him annoyed…

"Maybe I'll get a tattoo…."-Woo Bin says as he stares at her waiting for any reaction but nothing

"Hmmmm…."-Only a small murmured sound from her, as she continues to read

"Or I'll shave my hair off…."-Woo Bin says trying to catch her attention… again nothing

"Yah! Ha Jae Kyung!"-Woo Bin raised his brows a bit... and she snapped from her trance then looks at him

"Woah, what? Did you something babe?"-Jae Kyung says looking dumfounded not listening to whatever her boyfriend was talking earlier….

"Nothing… hmmm, don't you think- uhmmm"-Woo Bin looks at his fingers and fidgets them, trying to avoid the searching gaze of his boyfriend

"Will go ahead… spill it out..."-Jae Kyung says as she folds the newspaper and puts it at the table, eyes now giving the full attention to Woo Bin.

"Have you ever thought of settling down?"-Woo Bin says as he slumps to his seat, both him and Jae Kyung's eyes glued to each other… waiting for each other's response from the other.

"What does it look like we're doing?"-Jae Kyung says in confusion as she pulls back her legs away from the table and sits straight, full attention to him… legs across the other, arms crossed to her chest

"What I mean… like stay in one place… i-uh"-Woo Bin says stuttering as he tries to compose himself

"You mean living together?"-Jae Kyung stands up and grabs a glass pouring water and drinks it suddenly

"Why what's wrong with that?"-Woo Bin says staring at Jae Kyung

"I am not saying something's wrong with that it's just…"-Jae Kyung says and take sin another gulp of water

"I -I…."-Woo Bin says reluctant saying it

"I what?"-Jae Kyung wide-eyed anticipating the very "L" word she's been waiting to her then

"I like you… and you like me… we're compatible"-Woo Bin says confidently

"Like? Like, Like?"-Jae Kyung says as she scoffs and puts the glass down the table

"Why? Don't you like me?"-Woo Bin says (author: what a slow guy… stk2x)

"That's not what I mean… it's just like?"-Jae Kyung still upset scoffs and sighs

"What's wrong with that?"-Woo Bin asks

"Nothing… I need to shower"-Jae Kyung left him and went straight to the bathroom

"Hey! Jae Kyung! Why are avoiding that subject?!"-Woo Bin calls out to her

**IN THE BATHROOM**

"Then why are you so slow…. Pabo"-Jae Kyung sighs and murmurs to herself in front of the mirror staring at her reflection…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sweet Couple :*<strong>

After the short reconciliation, the family matters to be solved won't just end there you think?

Ga Eul was cleaning the table for left over and went to get new sets of plates arranging them to the table.

"Your soon-to-be-wife seems reliable… Yi Jeong-ah"-Says Yi Jeong's father while drinking his tea

"I know… I'm lucky"-Yi Jeong almost says in a whisper but loud enough to hear, His father chuckled on his response then

(DING DONG!)

Both Yi Jeong and his father looks at each other then-

"Are you expecting someone else?"-His father said, staring at the confused also Yi Jeong

"Not that I know of"-He says when he was about to get up from the seat then…

"They're here!"-Ga Eul runs from the kitchen to the door opening it for the guests

"Annyeongseo, thank you for coming in a short notice"-Ga Eul greets bubbly to the guests, as soon as they came in, both Yi Jeong and his father got up from their seat then

"Hyung... Eun Jae"-Yi Jeong mouthed as they got in the room, II Hyun, his brother one holding Eun Jae's hand and the other holding the cake they brought… Eun Jae bloomed as ever her other hand holding his brothers' and the other putting on top her very visible bulge belly due to her pregnancy

"Oh… Yi Jeong-ah… your girlfriend here tracked and invited us… didn't know father would be here too"-II Hyun says as he walks toward them

"Hello, Yi Jeong… still looking good"-Eun Jae greeted Yi Jeong smiling bright

"So are you… you look-happy"-Yi Jeong commented as they sat comfortably

After long greets, questions, praise…. Everyone felt comfortable

"Let me get another bottle"-Yi Jeong got up from his seat and just grabs the empty bottle

**AT THE KITCHEN**

The kitchen's open and you can still see what's happening at the living room from the kitchen…

Yi Jeong carefully picks a bottle of wine or the guys to drink a bit…. And he felt someone behind him

"Oh…Hyung"-Yi Jeong startled by his brother who's standing behind him

"Mianhe, if I startled you…"-II Hyun says as he stood aside

"Aniyo, it's okay…"-Yi Jeong just stood there and both of them stared from each other to the girls giggling at the living room with their father

"Congratulations, I didn't properly congratulate you and Eun Jae…"-Yi Jeong says as he smiles at his estranged big brother.

"Thanks… and to you too… you made a very awesome move to propose to her"-II Hyun

A moment of awkward silence, Yi Jeong's face sullen and sighs at the sight of Ga Eul touching Eun Jae's grown tummy

"Trouble in paradise?"-II Hyun

"No… it's just… in the future- how can i-be a father? What if the child ends up like me? or what if-…"-Yi Jeong blabs and got cut off

"Yi Jeong-ah, life is full of what if's; you will not know unless you gamble with it…"-II Hyun pats his little brother's shoulder

"Well…. She's a bet I'm willing to gamble everything"-Says Yi Jeong quietly

"Sunbae! Come on!"-Ga Eul calls out to them from the living room, then they scrambled to get back to the living area…

"Here… everyone ready?"-Ga Eul says as she adjusts the camera, and she runs next to Yi Jeong…

As Yi Jeong wraps his hands around Ga Eul's waist making her blush they look at each other's eyes as everyone poses to the camera for a family picture…

(FLASH!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Funny Couple :)<strong>

After bombarding the boutique for a wedding dress that would fit his fiancé, both found themselves unexpectedly sitting at a restaurant with the board of directors having a late lunch- more like an afternoon snack for the two.

"We are sorry to call you in, in such short notice Mr. Gu… I assumed you were in the midst of your preparation for your wedding when you got my call?"-One of the bald headed middle-aged man sitting across them spoke.

"You sure did"-Says Jun Pyo almost a whisper but loud enough for Jan Di to hear and kick his foot under the table

"Aniyo… its okay"-Says Jan Di with a reluctant smile, while Jun Pyo pouts and drinks the water from the glass till it's empty

"What seems to be the problem?"-Jun Pyo spoke in a sarcastic tone and earns another kick on his foot which made him bit his lip then breaths

"I mean… is there something I can help you with?"-Jun Pyo says as he smiles plastically

"Oh… well, we were thinking it is time for us to officially meet your soon-to-be-wife; after all she will be one of the co-owners once she weds you"-One of the old man seated next to the bald guy spoke then Jun Pyo suddenly shifts his seat then

"Bwo?! You called us just that?!"-He surprisingly raised his voice which garnered everyone's wide eyes and gasps then, Jan Di kick his foot harder than before made him winced…

"I mean… that's thoughtful of you guys…"-Jun Pyo tried to control his tone but still sounds sarcastic

"Thank you for your thoughts…"-Jan Di bows politely to the men seated across them.

"Woah, your fiancé is indeed beautiful and cute…"-One of the men praised Jan Di and made her lush even more and chuckles, loving it much.

This made Jun Pyo raise his brow and throws stares from his fiancé to the men across them then back to her.

After almost 2 hours of happy chat and lots of kicks on the side to keep Jun Pyo polite in front of other people, the meeting ended.

"(sigh) now we missed our schedule!"-Jun Pyo frustratingly comments as he checks his itinerary schedule for the day

"It's okay… we can do the rest tomorrow, no hurry"-Jan Di says calmly while wrapping her arms to his

"No, mother says we have to finish all these by the end of the week… and here we are time wasted, I can't be with you tomorrow coz I have a presentation"-Jun Pyo pouts and appears to be sullen and felt sorry for his fiancé.

Jan Di chuckles then.

"It's okay, focus on the presentation. I can bring the girls with me tomorrow for the rest. Okay?"-Jan Di says as he throws another sweet smile to her boyfriend

"Okay, but bring the guards hmm?"-Jun Pyo

"Yes, Sir… hehe"-Jan Di lands a chaste kiss at Jun Pyo's cheeks and blushes….

* * *

><p><span><strong>Innocent Couple :0)<strong>

After the surprised and seemingly weird but sweet proposal from Ji Hoo to Hae Jin, the couple decided to walk back to his house while holding each other's hands.

Sweet silence followed the two some-what newly engaged couple as they play with their hands holding each other, as for Hae Jin? She still stares at the gold foil that's folded into a shape of a ring she's wearing; as if it's the most priceless thing in the world, then…

"You know, if you weren't my girlfriend and I was someone else? I would've told you, you look crazy"-Ji Hoo says passively as he stares at his new fiancé beside him carefully

"What? It's just… I feel surreal, I never thought or imagine me getting married before"-She says as she rubs the foil on her ring and smiles once again

As they arrive at his house, at first it looks empty… no sounds or clanking or anything, and so they decide to go inside through the living room

"She must be out"-Ji Hoo says as he takes off Hae Jin's coat off of her and puts it on the rack and as if on cue

"Oh! Ji Hoo-ah, you're home!"-Seo Hyun comes out of the kitchen wearing apron, the same freaking apron that Hae Jin used the last time she was with Ji Hoo in the house

Both Hae Jin and Ji Hoo snaps their head to Seo Hyun's direction, both girls stared at each other for a while. Holding each other's gaze, even Ji Hoo felt the tension in the air.

"Uhmm, yeah I brought Hae Jin home"-Ji Hoo says and his tone changed into a panicked one.

"Oh? Why are you here, Hae Jin-ah? Did you guys went on a date?"- Seo Hyun says raising her brows and smirks as if challenging Hae Jin, then silence fell again… Hae Jin throws a stare at Ji Hoo as if waiting for him to react or defend her somewhat but nothing- she made fist with the hand that has the foiled ring on, then

"I'm pretty sure Hae Jin-ah, has something else to do right?"-Seo Hyun says as if implying her to leave then again no response from the froze Ji Hoo, Hae Jin's face dropped and her eyes now a blur then her thoughts runs

(IN HER MIND) why isn't he talking?! Why are you just standing there? I'm obviously being bullied here! I can't do this! If he can't even defend me in front of her, what more if we are married?-Hae Jin

Hae Jin starts to turn around and run outside but her wrist was caught by Ji Hoo's hand and made her stay where she's standing… both girls surprised and looks at Ji Hoo's hand on Hae Jin. Then-

"She's not leaving…. She's not the one who's supposed to…."-Ji Hoo says and Seo Hyun was about to say something but

"I need my fiancé beside me at all times"-Ji Hoo announced and Seo Hyun's face was priceless, drop dead shock from what she just heard

"What? What did you say?"-Seo Hyun

Hae Jin's eyes dried up and her sad face lit up and smiles at Ji Hoo who's face still passive and facing Seo Hyun

"Me and my fiancé wants to discuss some private things, I thought that bringing her here at my home would be better"-Ji Hoo says and made Seo Hyun furious, making fists, biting her lower lip and got teary-eyed

"Well-…."-Seo Hyun

"Congrats… to … both of you"-Seo Hyun forced herself saying those words and she takes off the apron and throws it at the nearest sofa then grabs her purse

"I'm sorry, I needed to go somewhere else"-Before Ji Hoo and Hae Jin could object she already stormed outside

Then another awkward silence then-

"You shouldn't have done that"-Hae Jin says eyes on her feet, head lowered then Ji Hoo reaches for her chin to look at him

"I'd do anything for you"-Ji Hoo says as he smiles lovingly at his soon-to-be MRS. YOON.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE….<strong>

Seo Hyun walks furiously on her heels and almost tripped

"Damn!"-She fishes her phone and speed dials

**PHONE CONVO:**

SH: Where the hell are you?!

?:Woah, what's got you crazy?

SH: What's got me crazy? Ji Hoo and that damn goody b**!

?: Hey, she has a name! what's wrong with you?

SH: Oh, what's wrong with me? GOSH! I don't know? The fact that he's now engaged?

?: (short silence) what?

?: Didn't you hear me? he's engaged! He proposed! To Hae Jin!

?: Are you sure?

SH: of course! He told me in my face! If you don't make any move? I'll do it myself! Hello are you there?! Then no response hello?!

(THEN CLICKS)

"What the hell? Fine!"-Seo Hyun walks furiously to her car and starts the ignition before she drove away a final look at the car's mirror then

"If you wanna do something right? Do it yourself…"-She then drives

* * *

><p><strong><span>ANOTHER TRIVIA:<span>**

"_I'm made of wood, I'm made of left overs,_

_I'm made to express and to cover._

_I'm vulnerable like you and weak,_

_I can be found anywhere no need to seek._

_I die and I get resurrected,_

_I'm assorted whether white, blue or red._

_I can be heavy, I can be light.._

_What am i?"_

* * *

><p>Note: So how's the new chap? Sorry for the hold up on the update!<p>

Staying as always as Humbe-Goody2shoes!


	59. Chapter 59 His and Hers PART ONE

Chapter 59:

_"**His and Hers ( PART ONE)"**_

_**P.S. Last Trivia's answer is PAPER!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>HIS (THE THORNS' VERSION)<strong>_

After almost an hour dragging Jun Pyo from his slumber and forcefully carried him to one of the exclusive boutiques in town…. The three namely Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin manage to bring the upcoming groom…

"Which one fits me?"- Woo Bin asks while adjusting himself in front of the mirror

"I think black suits you, it compliments your eyes bro"-Says Yi Jeong who's standing, fingers rubbing his chin while staring at the fitting Woo Bin

"Psst!"-Ji Hoo calling them quietly

"Mwo?"-Says Woo Bin replying quietly too

Ji Hoo pointing at the tall guy slump at one f the sofas head throw back and snoring

"Stk2x… no shame at all"-Says Yi Jeong crossing his arms to his chest raising his brow

"Watch me…"-Woo Bin says then

"Ah! Oh Jan Di-Sshi, annyeong! You're here!"-Woo Bin pretended to greet someone enthusiastically, and as if on cue Jun Pyo jumps up and stands then bows stiffly at no one

"Yah! Asih!"-Jun Pyo curses at them and all three laughed hilariously in unison

"Aigoo… Gu Jun Pyo, we are here to help you getting ready"-Says Woo Bin with a grin grabbing Jun Pyo by the neck and the rest fell in scattered laughs

"Helping? More like helping yourselves…"-Jun Pyo pouts annoyed that he's being bothered from his slumber already

"Of course! We can't be your best men if we look inappropriate you know?"-Says Yi Jeong as he fits one of the suits

"He's right… besides you have to give an opinion on what to properly wear you know…"-Ji Hoo says as he faces the large mirror while examining his reflection

Not listening to the other yapping, Jun Pyo indulge himself by closing his eyes… hand supporting his huge head on the table as the others shake their heads at the sight of the great Jun Pyo…

* * *

><p>After two hours debating on racks of suits the four decided to grab a coffee to wake Jun Pyo up…<p>

At a nearby coffee; All three chuckled at Jun Pyo who's having fun on drinking his coffee too much...

"Awake now?"-Asks Yi Jeong whose grin very visible..

"Uhmmm… a bit"-Jun Pyo drank the coffee one shot style then winched from it's hotness…

"Why don't we walk a bit?"-Woo Bin suggested then they found themselves walking down the street pass the shops…

* * *

><p>As they chatter and laugh, Ji Hoo unknowingly stops at one particular shop while the others walk ahead of him….<p>

A jewelry store, from the outside you can see the glittering array of rings… Ji Hoo can't help his feet from stepping more steps towards the window to get a better look at it…

The others stopped walking and realized that Ji Hoo's left behind, they approached him from behind and they look at the same thing he's staring…. Then

"Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo why are you staring at rings?"-Jun Pyo says as he taps Ji Hoo's shoulder then as if out from a trance Ji Hoo as shock he is, he returned a wide-eye expression to the rest

Then Yi Jeong scoffs and chuckles as if he knew why… he points to Ji Hoo

"You…did you?"-Yi Jeong says smiling ridiculously

Then Ji Hoo stares at the others…

"What do you mean by "did you?"-Woo Bin asks confused then Ji Hoo suddenly nods slowly staring directly at Woo Bin then

"Chinja?! Whoa!"-Yi Jeong slaps Ji Hoo's shoulder grinning hard

"Aish! What is it?!"-Jun Pyo shouts frustrated that he does not know anything…

"Uhmm…. I-i…."-Ji Hoo stutters on his words, brushes his hair awkwardly

"Well… spit it out…"-Woo Bin now impatient…

"I proposed to Hae Jin…yesterday"-Ji Hoo says barely saying it normally, he said it like he's about to yell someone.

"Mwo?!"-Jun Pyo literally backed a bit when he heard those words

"You proposed? To my little…ehem… sister?"-Woo Bin says in a more emphasize tone

Then Ji Hoo nods, then Woo Bin moves a step towards Ji Hoo… Ji Hoo not backing out on him, when Woo Bin raised one of his hands Ji Hoo prepared for the worst, a blow from one of the toughest mob bosses of the underground would break his jaw.

Then unexpectedly Woo Bin puts his both hands on each sides of Ji Hoo's shoulders firmly then pulls him into powerful hug

"Whoah! I'm so happy right now I want to shout! Chinja! Good job!"-Woo Bin cheerfully pats Ji Hoo's back and Jun Pyo joins in the cheer as Yi Jeong smiles happily

"You're not mad?"-Ji Hoo says still surprised

"Ani, I couldn't pick a

* * *

><p>ny other better man to take care of my sister than you Ji Hoo-ah"-Woo Bin says while smiling in content<p>

"Gomowo… all of you, wheew I really thought I won't be coming home in complete pieces.. hahaha"-Ji Hoo laughs hilariously at the opposite outcome of the situation…

As they walk together laughing this time Jun Pyo was left behind then.. all three looks behind and stares at the frozen guy

"Weoyo?"-Yi Jeong asks tilting his head

"Something wrong Jun Pyo?"-Woo Bin says as he stares at the slightly pale guy

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo, what is it?"-Ji Hoo asks now worried

"It's just… Otoke… I'm really getting married to Jan Di am i?"-Jun Pyo blurts out while staring at the guys

Then everyone chuckled

"Just realized it now? Hahaha"-Yi Jeong laughs as the others including Jun Pyo laughs and they all walk back to the road…

Jun Pyo after all the preparations for the wedding, it just sunk in totally that he is about to get married to the woman he fought over with…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

ANOTHER TRIVIA:

"I'm wider than the sea,

Deeper than the ocean.

Clearer than the sky,

Makes wonders that it can.

I feel it, you feel it,

Few letters just say it…

What am i?

HINT: BEAT

Note: So how's the new chap? Sorry for the hold up on the update!

Staying as always as Humbe-Goody2shoes!

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE FOR THE 2****ND**** PART OF HIS AND HERS (PETALS' VERSION)**


	60. His and Hers (PART TWO)

Chapter 60:

_"**His and Hers (PART TWO)"**_

_**P.S. Last Trivia's answer is LOVE!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>HERS (THE PETALS'VERSION)<strong>_

Jan Di received an early text from Woo Bin that they dragged Jun Pyo like literally to the suit fitting for the best men…. She chuckled at their sweet gesture on helping them prepare for their wedding, instantly on the thought of the wedding Jan Di suddenly felt her knees weak and breaths deeply while shaking her head…

"Jan Di-unnie, gwenchana?"-Hae Jin who's fitting one of the gowns noticed Jan Di's somewhat pale face

"Aniyo, just a bit tired that's all… hehehe"-Says Jan Di as she stares at the elegant detail the gown has

"Whoa, Daebak Hae Jin-ah… you look like a doll indeed…"-Says Jae Kyung who's fitting one of the gowns as well…

"Chinja? Kamshamida"-Hae Jin blushed at the comment and found herself smiling to herself at the mirror

Ga Eul who was quiet kept staring the wedding dresses rack at the other side of the room…

Jan Di noticed Ga Eul's sullen expression as she runs her hands on the fabrics…

"You know, this place is so perfect to pick your wedding dress; don't you think?"- Jan Di spoke behind Ga Eul which startled her

"Ah… huh?"-Ga Eul raised her brow and her eyes still linger on the dresses

"Is there something wrong unnie?"-Hae Jin walks holding the dress up so that she won't step on it, and walks towards the others

"Hmm… ani, it's just… I really didn't imagine me walking down the aisle marrying Sunbae"-Ga Eul explained her smile appearing with a deep sigh

"Cold feet?"-Jae Kyung joins the conversation as she unexpectedly tries on one of the gowns and the rest gasped in awe

"Whoa, Jae Kyung-unnie… you look"-Jan Di says

"Very pretty"-Hae Jin finishes it

"Why do girls have to make such an effort on a wedding it's just walking down the aisle then say I do to each other then boom! You guys are married"-Jae Kyung blabbing not minding the comments or praises that the others gave to her…

"Aigoo... Jae Kyung-unnie, you see if it's the girl's first ever wedding it could be the only moment she can wear a wedding gown walking the aisle… of course, every girl's dream is to wear a wedding dress even if it's just for one time only"-Ga Eul explains as she blushes suddenly which garnered scattered chuckles from Hae Jin and Jan Di..

Hae Jin suddenly rubs her wedding finger where the gold foil is there and smiling then…

"Hae Jin-Sshii, is that the new fashion trend now? Wearing a gold foil ring?"-Jae Kyung laughs at the sight of the fake ring around Hae Jin's fingers

"Huh? A… Aniyo"-Hae Jin then pulls away and hides both her hands behind her biting her lower lip as she sheepishly smile

"Weoyo? You look flustered…"-Jan Di says as she stares thoroughly at Hae Jin…

"Uhmmm… Ji Hoo-Oppa…"-Hae Jin started but got cut off

"What do you think?"-Ga Eul announced as she came out without the others knowing that she was fitting a gown herself, everyone stopped and stares at Ga Eul from head to toe which made her blush crimson

"Perfect…"-Jae Kyung

"Yeopo"-Jan Di

"You look like a goddess unnie"-Hae Jin

"Ah... Chinja? Hehehe Gomowo"-Ga Eul tries to cover her face out of embarrassment

"Oh! Hae Jin-ah, you were saying?"-Jan Di diverted the attention back to Hae Jin

"Uhmmm… you see yesterday…"-Hae Jin rolls her eyes and second thoughts on telling them

"Hmmm? Did you guys fight?"-Jae Kyung as she takes off the gown behind the fitting curtain

Then Hae Jin shakes her head

"Huh! Did you guys break up?!"-Ga Eul was already teary-eyed at the thought that the two who just got together has broken up

Hae Jin shakes her head again

"Did he cheat!? Why that Yoon Ji Hoo I'll break every fragile bone he has!"-Jan Di suddenly curses at the top of her lungs

"A—Aniyo!"-Hae Jin defends

"Then Mwo?!"All three says in unison

"He proposed!"-Hae Jin responded on more like a yell then everyone fell into silence as everyone wide-eyed….

"WHAT?!"-Jae Kyung's head slipped out of the curtains

"Please say you said yes!"-Jan Di shouts with matching holding Hae Jin with her two hands at each side of her shoulders

"Hmmm..."-Hae Jin slowly nods and grins at them

"Ah! Chukaye!"-Ga Eul shouts then bumps at the two hugging both of them..

Jae Kyung got out of the fitting curtain then looks at the three, she's happy and all for them but her insides clenched… somehow, she is jealous… she's admitting it now…

"Uhmmm… Jae Kyung-unnie aren't you happy for Hae Jin?"-Says Jan Di who's barely breathing from Ga Eul's tackle

"Huh?! A... of course! Chukaye Hae Jin-Sshii…"-She walks slowly to Hae Jin and hugs her tightly but the feeling is still there…

* * *

><p>After all four picked the dresses for Jan Di's wedding… the four decided to walk down the street and of course as agreed from Jun Pyo, they brought two guards with them with two cars…<p>

The drivers slash bodyguards just follow them from a distance driving the car following where they go from behind…

The F4 girls went inside a boutique… let's just say a boutique that is heaven for girls… the boutique sells make up like lipstick anything that colors your cheeks, shoes! Heeled shoes!.. cute flower dresses, stuffed toys…

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

From a distance a car is following the girls as well…

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"-An evil voice of a woman from the background talks

"Of course… you get what you want, I get what I want. That's what we agreed didn't we?"-Another voice of a man in the background responds as he drinks from a brandy glass

"Let the show begin then, cheers!"-The girl flirtingly clinks both glasses with the man beside her, while grinning… both looking outside

After almost an hour rummaging throughout the boutique they have bought loads of things from the store which earned them lots of bags to bring as well…

Hae Jin got out of the boutique first while the others had a bit of problem carrying the bags…

"Otoke… Hahahaha"-Hae Jin laughs as she walks towards their car, two of their drivers slash bodyguards got out greeting her

"Did you have fun milady?"-One of the guards greets her

"Yeah, we did… thanks both of you…"-Hae Jin bows politely thankful for their presence, because of that the boys won't get paranoid… nothing will happen (unfortunately not)

As Hae Jin talks to the guards the other three girls got out of the store got stuck at the door all three because some bags spilled all over the exit…

"Oh! Please help them… I'll load these myself"-Hae Jin orders the guards to help the three, as they left… Hae Jin loads the bags behind the trunk of the car then looks at the funny sight with the others…

Without knowing she just stood there, without a clue a white un-marked van stopped behind Hae Jin, she turns around but it was already too late a hand already covered her mouth with a handkerchief, she kicked the guy, but there were other three men with him… she managed to

"Unnie!"-Hae Jin shouts and Jae Kyung immediately looks up in horror as she witnessed Hae Jin being dragged to the van…

"Hae Jin-ah!"-Jae Kyung shouts back and the guards runs in suit but lost the van already

"Otoke!"-Jan Di shouts in background as Ga Eul teary-eyed fishes her phone fumbling her fingers dialing someone

**PHONE CONVO**

?: It has not been a day yet, and you missed me already? (playful tone)

Ga Eul: (sobbing in the background with muffled panic sounds)

Yi Jeong shut out from where he slumps his back at the mansion of the Song's the guys decided to hand out the rest of the day there…

YJ: Yah! Chu Ga Eul! Gwenchana?! What's wrong? ( now panic tone as well)

Ga Eul: Sun—Bae… Otoke… Otoke (Ga Eul barely talks)

YJ: Chu Ga Eul Weoyo?! (now impatient)

Ga Eul: Hae Jin…(sniff2x)… Hae Jin…(sniff)

YJ: Hae Jin? Hae Jin mwo? (from that, when Yi Jeong mentioned the name everyone in the room stands up with worried eyes looking at each other)

Ga Eul: She got taken Sunbae… Otoke!

YJ: Mworago!?

**LINE DEAD**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><span>ANOTHER TRIVIA:<span>

"I'm surrounded with almost nothing,

I'm known to have almost everything.

If he's an ocean I'm a lake,

No matter how small I'm useful give or take.

No man can ever be like me,

But humans take out from me whatever they see..

What am i?

HINT: no man is like me…

* * *

><p>NOTE: So! How's the chap? I know it must have sucked huh? Huhuhu<p>

Please leave a juicy comment for me! mwah!

Staying as always as Humbe-Goody2shoes


	61. The Hunted

Chapter 61:

_"**The Hunted"**_

_**P.S. Last Trivia's answer is ISLAND! Hmmp! No one participated (pouting)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>7 years ago…<strong>_

_**WOO BIN'S THOUGHTS**_

_It's Christmas Eve and everyone's busy decorating, preparing… as for me? In front of the laptop fumbling on the keyboard waiting for her to go online. Hmm, she's always late; I was thinking maybe she won't this time. But still she's late as usual. _

_As I shyly fidget both hands together and thumping my fingers the gray icon turned green and a live screen came up! Then there she is, panting and smiling at me…_

_"Oppa! Mianhe… I needed to attend a luncheon, I came back late… been waiting a while?"-She said while standing and tidies herself she must be looking the preview box on how she looks like in front of me… funny girl._

_"Ani… I just came too…"-Trying to hide the lie, truth is been waiting almost an hour in front of the damn laptop but it was worth it seeing her smile._

_"Chinja? That's a relief, hehe… Oh! Merry Christmas Oppa!"-She says it loud cheering and raising her both hands to the air… her voice is so warm_

_"Merry Christmas too… you're alone?"- I tilted my head and stare at the screen scanning the room if someone's with her_

_"Yah! Oppa! What do you take me for?! Of course I am! Aish…"-She pouted with her usual pout when she throws tantrums…_

_"Araso… Hahahaha just joking…"-I laughed at the sight but before I could say something else_

_"Yah! Song Woo Bin! Aren't you supposed to prepare for the holiday ball tonight?!"-Yi Jeong's voice echoed as he and the other two came inside my room_

_"Who are you chatting huh? A girl again?!"-Jun P__yo calls out as he follows Yi Jeong, all three stood beside me looking at the screen checking who is it… am I talking to. Yi Jeong turns the laptop t__o _his direction as he grabs a chair then_._

_"Oh! Hae Jin-ah annyeong!"-Yi Jeong grinning as she sees my sister_

_"Oh! Yi Jeong-Oppa Annyeong!"-Hae Jin waves her hand so happy to see the other guys_

_"Hae Jin-ah!"-Jun Pyo immediately took the laptop as he slumps his back at one of my lounge chairs_

_"Are you okay there?! Did you miss us?"-Jun Pyo couldn't stop blabbing nonsense at my sister_

_"Hahaha, Aigoo. Oppa I'm fine… of course! Nomu pogoshippeo!"-Hae Jin giggles_

_"Oh! Ji Hoo's here too! Look!"-Jun Pyo gave the laptop to Ji Hoo and the usual grumpy Ji Hoo grinned crazily at the screen_

_"Hae Jin-ah, are you doing well there?"-Ji Hoo asks the usual things_

_"Hmm..."-She simply nodded she tucks her hair behind her ear as she smiles at him, hmm… why do I feel uneasy? Ah… paranoid_

_Almost half an hour talking_

_"Young Masters, the guests are here..."-One of our butlers called us_

_I really felt bad…_

_"We're wishing so much you could be here…"-Yi Jeong says as he express his disappointment, another Christmas without her_

_"It's okay… uhmm, you guys take care and… I really miss you guys"-She says as she goes teary-eyed now…_

_"Hae Jin-ah, don't cry… Araso?"-I told her as she slowly nods, she know I hate seeing her cry… as the guys bid their goodbyes, it was so hard for me to go offline_

_"I promise, I'll call you later okay?"-I said to her as she nods slowly_

_"Okay, pinky-promise"-She said as she raises her pinky at me, I chuckled_

_"Yes, pinky-promise"-I raised mine… and that's how we always do_

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Present<strong>_

_I stand in the corner of the living room closing my eyes trying to steady my breathing, just now all three girls returned without her!, how could this happen!_

_The two guards that I ordered to be their eyes stand before me, as the others look at me with worry eyes… exchanging questioning looks._

_"What happened?"-I ask politely to the guards_

_"Young Master! We're very sorry! Please forgive us!"-One of the guards pleaded in front of me, as I lift my head and meet their eyes, I even become more furious!_

_"Sorry? Sorry!?"-I punch one of them as I kick the other_

_"Woo Bin-Sunbae!"-Ga Eul screamed in panic_

_"Sunbae! Stop!"-Jan Di shouts as I hit both guards mercilessly_

_"Song Woo Bin!"-Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong tried to stop me but failed to do so_

_"Woo Bin-Sshii, jebal…"-Jae Kyung pleaded with her eyes as she grabs my wrist, my rugged breathing came down…_

_"Who would do such a thing?"-Jun Pyo says as he sits down and putting his hands on his head, Jan Di sat next to him rubbing his back_

_"Whoever did this, will pay…"-Yi Jeong cursed as he sighs deeply, Ga Eul stands next to him and holds his hand, giving him assurance, the unexpectedly quiet Ji Hoo was in a trance as he closes his eyes and sighs_

_"Young Masters… a package was found outside by the yard"-A butler came in the living room holding a box_

_"What is it?"-Jun Pyo asks, and everyone including Ji Hoo who has been quiet stood up suit_

_"It's address to Song Woo Bin"-Jun Pyo reads the package box and looks at me_

_I grab the box and opened it…_

_My heart almost stopped as my heart sunk. When I see her necklace… the necklace our mother personally made for her…_

_I reached for the necklace and realized there's something else, underneath it… a cd? What the hell_

_We immediately inserted the disk to a laptop and play it…. It took a while for it to play..._

_Then, at first it was pitch black then a movement on the screen…_

_A guy who arranged the lens of the camera then moves backward standing in seem like dark empty room… then_

_"Mr. Woo Bin, I believe we didn't have the pleasure to meet…"-The guy who's wearing a mask spoke then slowly removes the hood and its mask then_

_"You must be thinking, who I am? And what am I doing?- He says smirking, that smirk, I want to punch him and wipe that grin off his face!_

_"You don't know me but you know my brother…"-He continued pressing his fingers on his forehead_

_"You broke his arms and broke a couple of ribs and because you severely injured him he is not able to walk now… he got his spine twisted… four years, four years I waited patiently…"-He continued, the way he describes it, it's too damn familiar_

_"Not remembering yet? Let me refresh your memory then, your best friend, So Yi Jeong was philandering one night… he pissed one man, and he tripped blaming his broken wrist… and you over-reacted started to mercilessly beat that guy…"-He continued now with his expression darker_

_"Impossible"-I mouthed loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear_

_"That guy you beat up was my dongsaeng… my little brother… now tell me, how it feels to take the person you care the most? Coz the way you did my brother is as if you have taken him already from us…"-He said with conviction_

_"if you want her back, go to the address at the back of the cover… you can bring your best friends of yours if you want but if I see someone else or even if one of your friends intervene? She's gone for good. I'm going to make you pay."-He said final as the screen disappeared ending the video_

_My eyes and Yi Jeong's eyes met and we understood…. That night… we remembered everything, his drunkenness, his carelessness, my reckless reaction… it all led to this._

_"Otoke…"-Yi Jeong almost collapsed as he puts his hands at a chair to stop himself from falling_

_"It's my fault…"-Yi Jeong_

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

_Fumbling through keypads, hurry dialing a number on a phone…_

_Ringing…_

_? : Yobeoseoyo?_

_? : Guess what…? We have her (cold,cruel,with agenda… the tone of the girl in the phone)  
>? : what did you do?! (panic voice on the other end)<em>

_? : Getting what we both want… that's all Mr. Nobunaga_

_Jae Hyun: Min Seo Hyun! What did you do!?_

_Seo Hyun: Getting what I want… getting rid of the obstacle_

_Jae Hyun: Mworago?!_

_**LINE DEAD**_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><span>ANOTHER TRIVIA:<span>

_"Heart wrenching,_

_Teeth clenching._

_Fist balling,_

_Closed eyeing._

_Rugged breathing,_

_Air gasping,_

_Deep sighing"_

_What am i?_

* * *

><p><em>NOTE:<em>

_Yah! You guys aren't participating with my trivias anymore! Hmmp! (pouting) oh well so how's the chap?!_

Please leave a juicy comment for me! mwah!

Staying as always as Humbe-Goody2shoes


	62. Chapter 62 The Hunter

**Chapter 62:**

_"**The Hunter"**_

_**P.S. Last Trivia's answer is PAIN! Hmmp! CONGRATS!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>10 years ago…<strong>_

_"You're a loser! Hahahaha"-one of the kids shouts_

_"You don't have a father! He left you!"-One of the kids teases once more_

_A kid in the center of it all cries, scattered sobs curled up in a ball_

_"Yah! What are you guys doing? Huh!? Where are your parents!?"-A voice came from a few years older kid who broke the crowd, the kids who were teasing disperses_

_Then the older kid kneels and pats the head of the younger one._

_"Gwenchana?"-He asks_

_"Hyung, why did father left us?"-the little kid asks_

_"I told you the reason"-replies the older one with a sullen face_

_"Yeah, but Hyung why can't we just come with him? Meet the other family he's with?"- Asks the little one while wiping the tears on his cheeks_

_"We can't the other family didn't know we even exist… let's go home"-The older one grabs the little kid and piggy backs him_

_"Hyung, you won't leave me right?"-The little kid asks seriously which made the big brother stop walking_

_"Why would I leave you huh? Hyung will become a policeman someday and will protect you no matter what"-The big brother says_

_"Promise?"-Little Kid_

_"I promise…"-The big bother replies_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>6 years after…<strong>_

_He runs water dripping from his clothes; he's been running from the academy to the hospital while raining…_

_"Where is he?"-He asks immediately as soon as he arrives at the reception area_

_"Who sir?"-One of the nurses behind the desk asks_

_"A guy came in here just now, injured from beating…"-He stammers throughout his words_

_"He's at the emergency room right now left corner down the hall sir"-Nurse replies passively and the man runs to the hall_

_ "Omoni"-The man says as he sees his mother clasping both her hands to her chest with some friends of his brother around_

_"Aigoo… son, your brother's badly hurt"-Says his mother who hugs him tightly as soon as he moves forward_

_After a couple of hours, his brother transferred him to an ICU_

_"I am sorry to tell you madam, sir… we've done what we can do most… he broke 3 lower ribs, and broke his left arm... On top of that, he injured his spine so much that- he won't be able to walk, he's paralyze from hip down… I am sorry"-The doctor says and the mother could not take it, she fainted"_

_"Who did this to my little brother?!"-The guy shouts while asking the friends_

_"Hyung, it was Song Woo Bin"-One of the guys responds_

_"Who?"-Big Brother_

_"Song Woo Bin, Hyung he's the son of a huge business tycoon and a underworld mob boss"-One of the guys says_

_"What? Why would my brother get tangled with him?"-He asks_

_"Hyung, we were only celebrating at a club that's all… with some other friends"-One of the guys lower his head in explanation_

_"Celebrating?"-He asks_

_"Hyung, he got in… Il Soo got in to the academy… he passed the exam, he was going to surprise you after we celebrate… here"-One of the friends of his little brother handed a piece of envelope_

_The big brother opens the envelope and reads_

_"Il Soo received the letter earlier today… he was so happy to know that he'll be attending the academy with you to become a policeman someday..."-One of the friends_

_The big brother tears up and crumples the paper goes out and saw the policemen talking with his uncle_

_"Sir Policeman, our boy didn't do anything… it was a misunderstanding only"-Uncle says_

_"Sir, your niece broke the wrist of one of the sons of the big shots"-One policeman says_

_"Mworago?! Yah! He's the one who should be facing charges! Look at what that guy did to my little brother!"-The guy walks to the policeman_

_"Yah, wait boy… easy with the tone there… your brother started it okay? He's lucky that the other side won't be pressing any charges"-The policeman said_

_"Bwo?"-The guys said_

_"Gi Tae, enough… thank you sir, let's go back to your brother"-His uncle holds his shoulders to calm down, after bidding the policemen farewell; everyone went back to Il Soo's room._

_"Saeng… Hyung promises to make them pay, for what they did to you Araso?"-Gi Tae whispers to his comatose younger brother, as he promises to avenge his brother._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>4 years after… PRESENT TIME<strong>_

_Gi Tae walks back and forth as he stares at Hae Jin who's tied to a chair and gagged…_

_"You would not be here if your brother did not do anything"-Gi Tae says as he approaches Hae Jin and removes the gag_

_"Why are you doing this?"-Hae Jin asks in between sobs_

_"Your big brother rendered my little brother lifeless now… he can't walk because of him"-Gi Tae says without taking his eyes off Hae Jin's eyes_

_"Andwae, my Oppa wouldn't do such a thing"-Hae Jin says shaking her head in disbelief_

_"Couldn't believe it huh? Your sweet big brother destroyed a boy's dream, our dream"-Gi Tae says_

_"Don't worry once I get what I want, you'll be returned safely… my fight's not with you Ms. Hae Jin"- Gi Tae says as he turns around to leave but_

_"Why would you do this? Would it change the past?"-Hae Jin says_

_Then Gi Tae turns around again_

_"No it will not change a thing but… it will somehow reimburse the pain"-He says then leaves…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

**AT WOO BIN'S ROOM**

_"Woo Bin-Sshii"-Jae Kyung says as she puts her one hand at Woo Bin's cheeks_

_"Don't worry we'll be right back after we fetch Hae Jin"-Woo Bin assures her as he holds Jae Kyung's hand kissing her forehead… then grabs his keys to his car at his desk and leaves the room and Jae Kyung alone_

**AT THE LIVING ROOM…**

"You guys be careful here while we're gone okay?"-Yi Jeong says as he caresses Ga Eul's cheeks… with his sad expression

"You're the one who should be careful, don't worry bout us… bring her back, and sunbae?"-Ga Eul says as she looks at Yi Jeong's eyes

"Hmm?"-Yi Jeong

"It was not your fault…"-Ga Eul says as she kisses Yi Jeong's cheeks

"Bring her back safely… and don't get hurt Araso?"-Jan Di says as she pretend to brush off some imaginary dust on Jun Pyo's suit, Jun Pyo grabs Jan Di's hands and stare at her eyes

"Of course I won't get hurt… don't want to have a bruise at our wedding photo"-Says Jun Pyo playfully as he kisses Jan Di's hands

Ji Hoo on the other hand just standing still holding the necklace that the kidnappers put inside a box with the disc… deeply sighing.

"Everybody ready?"-says Woo Bin as soon as he got down from his room

And all four left the Song Mansion to the address… before that, Jun Pyo fumbles his fingers at his phone

"Yes… look into it.. I need you to find her, call me immediately…"-Jun Pyo hangs up the phone then nods at Ji Hoo, who decided to drive with Jun Pyo and Woo Bin driving with Yi Jeong's car…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><em>NOTE:<em>

I'm back!

Staying as always as Humbe-Goody2shoes


	63. Chapter 63 The Sacrifice

Chapter 63:

_"**The Sacrifice"**_

_**IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE…**_

_All four walks out of their vehicles and stares at the abandoned building they drove their car inside the building with the huge entrance, Yi Jeong shrugs as he and Jun Pyo exchange worry looks at each other._

_Woo Bin suddenly turns to them and gives of a sullen look_

_"Whatever happens, you make sure she is safe…"-Woo Bin says as he brush his hair with one of hands_

_"What are you saying?"-Jun Pyo says eyeing suspiciously_

_"You promise to keep her safe… you promise to me"-Woo Bin says again as he stares at the three intently_

_All three reluctantly nods at him and on cue three black cars drove inside the warehouse coming from the back entrance of the warehouse, the cars stopped at a distance facing our direction… some 4 guys got out in each car, mostly hooded outfits with a dark expression on their faces. What caught the F4's eyes is a guy wearing his hood up, head low and hands on the hoodie's pockets._

_"So you came"-The hooded guy speaks up walks a couple of steps forward while his minions stand at the back, his voice echoes inside the warehouse giving out an eerie sound_

_"Where is she?!"-Jun Pyo shouts as he makes fists with hands on each of his sides, Woo Bin raises his hand to stop Jun Pyo, and he relaxed_

_"Where's my little sister?"-Woo Bin speaks up passively_

_"Hmm… before that, you couldn't possibly think that I'll give her back to you without any exchange right?"-Says the hooded guy with his visible smirk_

_"What do you want? Money? How much?"-Yi Jeong speaks out instead of Woo Bin; he walks a couple of steps forward_

_"That's far enough, Mr. So Yi Jeong…"-Says the hooded guy_

_"You really think I'm doing this because of money!?"-The hooded guy shouts at them in frustration_

_"Yi Jeong-ah back up"-Woo Bin says quietly at Yi Jeong, and the young master obliged_

_"I want you to experience what you did to my brother… every pain he felt, his suffering…"-Says the hooded guy_

_"Like literally… you will stand and do nothing, if your friends somehow interfere… well, Ms. Song Hae Jin will not be able to see her oppas again"-Says the hooded guy chuckling_

_"Mworago? Bicheoseo!"-Jun Pyo lunges forward but his arm was grabbed by Ji Hoo_

_"You heard him, a small mistake here…Hae Jin's life depend on it"-Says Ji Hoo as he firmly holds Jun Pyo's arm_

_"Yoon Ji Hoo, let me go"-Jun Pyo says gritting his teeth in between his words_

_"This is crazy… we can take them now…here"-Yi Jeong suggests as he makes fists_

_"No…"-Woo Bin says quietly_

_"Too risky… we have not seen Hae Jin yet… you guys promised to keep her safe, until then... you will not intervene"-Woo Bin says as he steps forward and the other three gives off scattered gasps_

_"Fine! Show her to us"-Woo Bin says with his low-loud voice… at the hooded guy_

_"Okay… get the girl"-Says the hooded guy in agreement and orders one of the guys behind him…._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>_

_**Hae Jin's POV**_

_My heart beats loudly, my breathing's rugged and my head is spinning… I can barely breathe from the trunk of this car, dark and I can barely move… my hands tied from the back and eyes blindfolded, my mouth gagged…what's going to happen to me? Please GOD keep me safe and the others please…_

_ I felt the car stopped after almost 20 minutes of driving, I hear scattered voices, but muffled conversations only… I can't make them out but-_

_"BICHEOSEO?!" – I heard a loud voice outside and I could've sworn that was Jun Pyo-Oppa's voice… the situation dawned on me and I felt dreadful… suddenly fear struck me. A couple of moments the door of the trunk opens, I felt it shift…_

_I wiggled and squirmed then suddenly strong hands grabbed me to get out of the car, as I clumsily get off the trunk, I winced as my feet touches the cold ground… the person that's holding me leds me to a short walk and stops_

_"Hae Jin-ah!"-Yi Jeong-Oppa's voice calls out and I know… I know they are all here_

_"Here, let me help you with that"-A familiar menacing voice spoke out and takes off the blindfold from my eyes, I blinked a couple of times to adjust my vision. Then he takes off the gagged, after that I winced at the slight stinging pain traces from the cloth that used to gag me… I look around and I saw them, there across us, a distance between… my eyes lingered from my brother to Jun Pyo-Oppa and Yi Jeong-Oppa and my eyes couldn't help gather its tears as my stare holds and stops at him… Yoon Ji Hoo…_

_Ji Hoo-Oppa shifts from where he stands and moves a step forward, so as the others..._

_"Ah! Not so fast"-The hooded guy pulls me abruptly so he stands behind me, my back to his chest, his one hand holding my arm, while the other holds my chin… as he cocks his head to the side._

_The others stopped their walk… then I saw it, Woo Bin-Oppa's expression… his face giving off soft impressions._

_"Now… when I count to three you walk and I let her walk…"-The hooded guy says, and Woo Bin-Oppa nods. I don't understand what's happening… the hooded guy loosens the rope and I felt free... I rub my wrists, rope marks are visible now._

_"Walk"-The hooded guy says_

_"You don't need to do this… you think your little brother would want this?"-I said trying to convince him out on to whatever he is planning._

_"Walk, Ms. Hae Jin… my fight's not with you… go, before I change my mind"-He replies turning his head to the side avoiding my sight_

_"Jebal…"- I said once more_

_"I said Walk!"-He shouts, voice raise… I was taken aback; I walk backwards couple of steps then walks straight slowly… not minding the cold concrete and scattered rubbles that graze my feet…_

_Woo Bin-Oppa walks slowly forward, meeting my every step… our eyes lock at each other, a couple of steps his eyes full of gladness and nods in assurance at me, a small smile of thankfulness creeps on his mouth…_

_As we meet mid-way I stop but he didn't he kept walking forward, I look back at him and then it hit me… I walk slowly forward towards the others; it couldn't be that… he… Oppa's not…_

_Before I could react to anything, Jun Pyo-Oppa's pulls be into a tight hug… burying his head to my neck._

_"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana? Are you hurt anywhere?"-Jun Pyo-Oppa asks as he pulls away from me and checks my arms for any wound, then shakes my head… assuring him._

_"Here, it's cold."-Yi Jeong-Oppa takes off his suit and drapes it to y shoulders_

_"Wait… Woo Bin-Oppa"-I said then turns to look at my brother, there just standing_

_"Go!"-The hooded guy shouts and the guys at the back standing behind him walks toward to Oppa… and then my fear became real. Damn it._

_"So Yi Jeong! Gu Jun Pyo! Yoon Ji Hoo! You guys promised! Do not interfere Araso!?"-Woo Bin-Oppa shouts referring to them… then_

_"Araso!"-Yi Jeong-Oppa says in clenched teeth_

_"I know…"-Says Jun Pyo-Oppa _

_"I promise"-Ji Hoo says_

_Then when I was about to ask, one of the men of the hooded guy punches Woo Bin-Oppa so hard that the fell back, I gasp in surprise and claps both my hands to my mouth to stop it from shouting_

_I fell back and Ji Hoo-Oppa's hand catches me from behind, he tried to take me away but I didn't budge, was it shock? Fear? I don't know._

_Another blow came from one of the men hits Woo Bin-Oppa's stomach then the onslaught didn't stop_

_"Stop… stop… jebal!"-I shout as I clasp my hands to my mouth_

_"Don't look Hae Jin-ah…"-says Woo Bin-Oppa as he stares at me, then another blow he falls to the ground, kneeling_

_"Yoon Ji Hoo!"-Woo Bin-Oppa shouts at Ji Hoo-Oppa and instinctively Ji Hoo-Oppa pulls me to face him, and I went wide-eyed… my brain must still be processing the situation coz my head hurts._

_"Look at me… only me, Araso?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa says as he hold my head in place; forcing me stare at him, I can hear a body thudding to the ground, the grunting… the blows that those men are throwing at my brother, even if I don't see. I can hear every single thing…_

_I raise my hands putting them to my ears trying to suppress the noise but instantly failed._

_I bite my lip clenching my teeth, my eyes glistening… tears continue to flow, as I let my knee fall to the ground and Ji Hoo-Oppa was on timing to catch the rest of my weight to his arms…_

_Ji Hoo-Oppa pulls me to his arms, holding me in place… I buried my head to his chest, didn't care drowning his shirt with my tears... I grip his shirt, as he buries his head to the side of my neck… and then I fell to consciousness… I blacked-out…_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>5 hours after…<strong>_

_**Hae Jin's POV**_

_My head hurts my cheeks now dry. My hands twitching forcing them to move, my legs now recovered from its lifeless state earlier. Then I realized something and suddenly pushed myself to sit then I look around…_

_"Hospital?"-I said to myself_

_"Oh! Hae Jin-ah!"-Ga Eul-unnie shriek as she opens the door from the inside and walks in followed by Yi Jeong-Oppa_

_"What happened?"-I said asking_

_"You must not exert too much effort, Hae Jin-ah... you have to rest okay?"-Says Yi Jeong-Oppa putting his hand to my head then I brushed it off_

_"Where's Woo Bin-Oppa hmm?"-I said then no one answered, my fear pushed my get off the bed and leave the room_

_"Hae Jin-ah, stop! You just woke up!"-Ga Eul-unnie calls out but I'm already walking corridor by corridor… then I saw Jun Pyo-Oppa with Jan Di-unnie's head to his shoulders. Jae Kyung-unnie crying while Ji Hoo-Oppa rubs her back to calm her down…_

_I walk slowly toward them and my eyes suddenly give off tears, my heart sunk as I assume the worst_

_"Where is he?"-I said to them and all looks up, Ji Hoo-Oppa stands up and walks to me_

_"Hae Jin-ah…"-He said_

_"I said where's my brother?!"-I said now shouting…._

_Then the doors to the emergency room opens and a doctor came out and take of his mask._

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><em>NOTE:<em>

Okay since not a lot of people likes the trivias, I'll stop giving them off then (pouts) anyway, since I did not update last week, which I totally apologize (bowing multiple times). Here it is! I updated 2 chapters in one go… he he hope you like it! Please do leave a comment will ya? Mwah!

Staying as always as Humbe-Goody2shoes


	64. Hang On

**Chapter 64:**

_"**Hang On"**_

_**COTINUING FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**_

_"I said where's my brother?!"-Hae Jin shouts…._

_Then the doors to the emergency room opens and a doctor came out and taking off his mask._

_"Anyone next of kin of the patient present here?"-The doctor says as he puts his mask to his chest pocket and lowly taking off the gloves_

_Hae Jin instantly runs to the doctor_

_"I'm his sister"-Hae Jin says almost out of breath_

_"May I speak to you privately miss?"-The doctor asks Hae Jin with an eyebrow raise_

_Hae Jin looks at the others and knows what she must do_

_"No, it's okay… everyone here are family. They deserve to know as much as I am"-Hae Jin says trying to keep her composure straight_

_"I understand. Everyone, I must tell you… Mr. Song now is battling for his life, he's lost a lot of blood and broke his lower ribs and he suffered few dislocated limbs. I do not want to assume-."-Doctor_

_"Then don't…. please…"-Hae Jin says tears gathering on her eyes shaking her head not wanting to hear that her brother will leave her as well after their father's passing_

_The doctor nervously coughs and runs his hands to his hair_

_"We will do our best Miss, first we will need blood… to transfused him with, he has AB+ it's a blood type that we're having a problem on getting… the storage has been scarce on that type."-Doctor continues_

_"I can donate… I don't know my blood type actually but I'll get a test"-Hae Jin says_

_"We'll take the test as well"-Says Jun Pyo while wrapping his arms on Jan Di who's still obviously worried_

_"I'll arrange that immediately and the best thing you can do now is to pray and to not lose hope."-The doctor throws a warm smile to the group._

_"We'll be transferring him for a while at the ICU for a 24 hour observation, after getting the result we'll start the transfusion immediately."-Doctor_

_"Can we see him?"-Jae Kyung who's been awfully quiet from the whole ordeal moves a step forward_

_"Well…"-The doctor second thought the whole thing_

_"Please doctor… even if it's just one of us"-Hae Jin says then_

_"Jae Kyung-unnie can go"-Hae Jin squeezes the hand of Jae Kyung giving her an assuring smile_

_"Okay… but it has to be quick"-Doctor finally says_

_"Are you sure? I mean-…"-Jae Kyung protests at first but got cut off when Hae Jin pulls her into a tight hug_

_"It's okay… he needs you too…please tell him to fight, unnie… for us, for you and for himself"-Hae Jin whispers to Jae Kyung, and abruptly Jae Kyung broke the embrace giving off a shock look_

_"How-…"-Jae Kyung_

_"I may be below the lines but I'm not stupid"-Hae Jin shakes her head and smiles at her_

_"Whenever you are ready Ms. Jae Kyung"-Doctor says_

_"Okay…"-Jae Kyung hugs Hae Jin briefly one more time before leaving the rest_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM…<strong>_

_**Jae Kyung's POV**_

_I walk slowly my steps counted, the noise on every thud of my heels to the ground are the only thing I can hear. The blab of the doctor walking ahead of me are insignificant to me as of the moment, as I walk through a room and I can see through the window… him there lying at the hospital bed, being supported with instruments…_

_My heart constricts and I felt like I died a thousand deaths at the image of him there, suffering, fighting, on the brink between life and death… I shake my head refusing my fear to get the better of me…. I step into a hospital gown and wore a mask and gloves to avoid contamination, as I am being ushered by a nurse inside the room where he lies…_

_My heart sunk as I get to see him closer, this time I can clearly see the damage those bastards did to my love's beautiful face… his arms are covered with visible dark bruises, his face unrecognizable…_

_I stifled in a sob and tears can't stop from flowing… as I reach for his hand and intertwine them with mine…_

_"Your hands are a bit cold Woo Bin-Sshii…"-I sob through my words as I rub his hands on mine to warm them, kissing his knuckles softly…_

_Have you ever thought of settling down?_

Those words he told me….

"Woo Bin-Sshii… please… please come back"-I hold his hands to my cheeks

"Come back to us… come back to me please… your question-."-I sniff in my sobs as bit my lower lip

"Yes… I would love that… I would love to settle down with you Song Woo Bin…"-I said in between sobs

"So please wake up… and reclaim me… I am yours and as so you're mine"-I said proudly giving a weak smile

"Baby, fight… this is nothing… nothing at all, you're Song Woo Bin"-I said giving him assurance or anything just to get him back and for some dumb luck or pure miracle his hand I'm holding twitches

"Woo Bin-Sshii?!"-I stood up and look at the window, and in brief seconds the doctor and some nurses came in checking him

"Whatever you're doing miss? Don't stop… he's fighting, and this is a good sign"-The doctor says and I know that there, he will not leave us… I know in my gut that he'll come back for his sister, for his friends and for me.

After a brief 15 minutes with him I left the room and steps out from the hospital outfit and leave the emergency room after thanking the good doctor for letting me see him…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>OUTSIDE THE EMERGENCY ROOM…<strong>_

As I step out the room everyone stood up from where they sat

"How's he doing?"-Says the worried Hae Jin

"What does it look like in there?"-Says the distraught ever best friend Yi Jeong

"What did the doctor say?"-Says the passive Jun Pyo

Bombarding questions thrown immediately while the rest stands patiently

I raised my one hand to calm them then

"He's doing a bit better… I think… and the doctor says he's responding well from the surgery and we'll need to just wait"- I said keeping myself not to cry hideously in front of them, I somehow found myself staring at my hands fidgeting

"What is it?"-Says Hae Jin as she grabs my hands looking at me in the eyes

"His fingers twitched…"-I said and I can hear scattered gasps, and Hae Jin's eyes went teary again

"I know… he's still there fighting to return to us"-I immediately hug Hae Jin and buried my face on her neck.

The rest of the day we spent at the hospital taking turns on providing blood samples to test, in order for us to donate blood for the blood transfusion of Woo Bin.

We all decided to hang out at the private lounge of the hospital where personal friends can spend some lone time…

Ga Eul who's been quiet and now recovering from the crying earlier is sitting with Yi Jeong, her head on his chest while he pats her head. Jun Pyo sits next to Jan Di, both hands intertwine with each other; Jun Pyo rubbing Jan Di's knuckles with his fingers not taking off eyes from each other. Ji Hoo on the other hand brushes Hae Jin's hair as she lies down comfortably putting her head above his lap both occupying the sofa across Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. I myself try to drink the coffee in my hand sitting at a single chair near the sofa where both couples Jun Pyo and Jan Di, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sit.

The brief peace of heaven we had broke when Jun Pyo's phone rings disturbingly…

He fishes his phone then…

"Yobeoseyo… Hang on wait… Mwo? You found her? Where? Araso... I owe you big, and him? Perfect… thanks, good... Good bye"-Jun Pyo hangs up the brief cryptic phone conversation

"Guys, they found her… she's outside, and they found the location as well"-Says Jun Pyo looking at the other two guys, Ji Hoo shifts his seating which caught Hae Jin and she stood up. Yi Jeong shifts as well and Ga Eul moves away for him to stand.

"We need to go then"-Says Yi Jeong

"We'll be right back… we just need to do something okay?"-Says Yi Jeong to Ga Eul and it took a moment before she smiles warmly and fully understood what they're about to do

"We won't be long…"-Says Jun Pyo to Jan Di who looks about to protest but decided not to, gives him a kiss on the cheeks and the guy smiles warmly at her

"We need to tie up some things… look after them"-Says Ji Hoo to Hae Jin, she wasn't going to let go his hands but they need to leave, so she lets go but not before a tight embrace.

As they nod at me in understanding, as they're about to leave

"Guys?"-I said out of the blue

All looks at me

"Get the son of a b** and don't let them escape"-I said with gritting teeth

"We're not planning to"-Says Jun Pyo with a promise and they a left

_**END of Jae Kyung's POV**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL…<strong>_

"Ready?"-Says Jun Pyo

"More than ready"-Says Yi Jeong as he fishes out a pair of leather gloves and slips them on his hands

"Those are Woo Bin's?"-Asks Ji Hoo

"Yeah, thought he might feel a bit better me using this"-says Yi Jeong

"Annyeongseo Maam"-Says Jun Pyo to the old woman seated next to driver seat of his car

And all three drove their respective cars….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE:<em>**

**Hi Guys! Well sorry I was not able to update last TUE-WED coz I needed to work this whole week… but I found myself suddenly typing this chapter last night he he. Oh and just want to share the office cancelled the anime cos play Halloween theme (a bit disappointed) so what we did is pick a theme and embody it with a team and we did harry potter he he… we didn't win but at least I had fun! How's your Halloween? Oh! Happy Halloween Guys! Leave a comment folks!**

**Staying as always as Humble-Goody2shoes**


	65. Payback

**Chapter 65:** _"Payback"_

**_COTINUING FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER…_**

The three members of the F4 drove through the streets like they own it, the rest follows Jun Pyo from behind as he take lead on where to go. Jun Pyo's eyes did not linger one bit to the woman seated next to him… "Where are you taking me?"-the woman's voice trembles as she tries to convince Jun Pyo "You said you'll show him to me?"-The woman's pleading voice could not tear Jun Pyo's attention from his driving… The other two f the F4 band drives as fast as Jun Pyo following him alley to alley…

* * *

><p><strong> <span>AFTER 15 MINUTES DRIVING<span>**

All three parked their cars just two blocks away from a warehouse…

"And you are sure that he is here?"-Yi Jeong asks as he adjusts the gloves he's wearing that Woo Bin owns

"Yes, my sources are more reliable than Woo Bin's"-Says Jun Pyo as he loosens two buttons of his shirt then rolling his sleeves

"So how do you wanna go with it?"-Ji Hoo asks as he loosens his tie and throws it inside the car via the window of it.

"We go fast… and hard"-Jun Pyo says in conviction as he takes another look inside the car

"Please wait here for the most opportune moment to arrive"- Says Jun Pyo to the woman and with a moment of silence, the woman slowly nods and understands what he means

"Ready?"-Says Yi Jeong smirking at both Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo

"We were born ready So Yi Jeong" –Says Ji Hoo as he brushes his hair to the back one more time and they all walk toward the warehouse

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE **

Men who didn't care anything in this world waste their time gambling, drinking, distributing illegal stuff. This is the world that Gi Tae lives as of the moment, the world where he thought it would be the last thing he'll be in. Gi Tae drinks the rest of his brandy as he stares blankly at nowhere…

"That girl"-Gi Tae says to himself as he brushes his lips with his fingers and stares at the ceiling

_"Why would you do this? Would it change the past?"_ _"You don't need to do this… you think your little brother would want this?"__-Says Hae Jin_

Gi Tae shakes his head from thinking of Hae Jin and gulps lastly on his remaining drink_…__then_

Yah!- a shout coming from outside can be heard in the inside

"Check on it"-Says Gi Tae to his men

But as they about to leave, on cue all three members of the F4 appeared walking; scratch that!, more like sprinting and as they move fluidly…blow by blow they meet Gi Tae's men… a thud here, a kick there, a blow here and another thud there… Not a punch landed on the three of them and as they finish his men they stand in front of Gi Tae…

"Bwo? Revenge? See? You are not so different from me… at all"-Gi Tae says confidently "Huh!"-Gi Tae throws the glass to the ground and it broke into pieces But the three did not flinch on his act instead Yi Jeong makes fist and wanted to move forward but Jun Pyo stopped him. "Weoyo? Huh? What are you waiting for? Go ahead! Knock yourselves out! Come on!"-Gi Tae taunts the three and in a moment everyone fell silent when the woman that Jun Pyo talked to earlier came in quietly… and literally Gi Tae's face fell…

"Omma?"-The words slip through Gi Tae's mouth as if he had to hurl something … bitter words he tasted as he acknowledges the new presence that just arrived in the room

"Han Gi Tae! What? What are you doing?"-The old woman walks quickly but not too quickly… as she reaches just steps away from her son

"What is this?"-She looks around the so called ruins and the world that her son fell into.

"Ommoni, why are you… why are you here?"-Gi Tae stumbles on his words as he just locks his stares to his mother that he has not seen for over a year already…

"Bicheoseo? Why are you acting like this?"-His mother hits him but not that she meant it more like a disappointed slap on the chest…

"How will your dongsaeng react huh?"-She says as she continuously hits him and with that he lost it…. He lets his tears flow freely as he hugs his mother

"Where is my son? Where is my beautiful son Han Gi Tae?"-says his mother as she holds his face and looks at him intently…

** MEANWHILE JUST FEW STEPS AWAY FROM THEM… **

"Our work here is done"-Says Jun Pyo and brushes off some invisible dust n his shoulders

"Just like that?"-Says Yi Jeong unsatisfied

"No, not just like that… we will file a case against him but we cannot take justice on our hands… we are not… like him"-Says Ji Hoo as he sighs… and all three turn their backs to leave before…

"Hey! Why? Why let me go?"-Says Gi Tae as he call out to them

"No one's letting you go… you will face the consequences of your actions… for sending my best friend to the hospital"- Says Jun Pyo raising his brow with as a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I understand"-Gi Tae replies as he shamefully lowers his head

"About your brother… we'll help you taking care of him, we have the best doctors in the country at my hospital, we'll take under my care… no need to worry for the expenses now"-Says Ji Hoo as he joins the awkward conversation

"Chinja? After everything I have done?"-Says Gi Tae surprised on their gesture

"I admit… I was at fault firstly; Woo Bin was only defending me… I was reckless, I am sorry for what happened to your brother"-Says Yi Jeong lowering his head ashamed of himself as well, Jun Pyo pats his back…comforting him.

"And I too"-Says Gi Tae and he bows respectfully to them As all three continue to walk

"Uhmm… Wait!"-Says Gi Tae calling them back, all three turned at once

"There's something else you need to know…"-Gi Tae says, voice reluctant to reveal

"What is it?"-Asks Jun Pyo "The one who's behind this… was Ms. Min Seo Hyun…."-Says Gi Tae

And all three on cue looks at each other and Ji Hoo made fists, clenching his jaw…

* * *

><p>.Note: Hello Guys, I know it felt like years- before I came back, a lot of things happened the last 2 weeks of my life. Storm weathers, death in the family, stress at work it was too much to take …. Please understand and drop a comment for me to read. Still Humble-Goody2shoes<p> 


	66. Chapter 66 Half-Truth and More Lies

**Chapter 66: _"Half-Truth and More Lies"_**

** _COTINUING FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER…_**

** Jan Di's POV**

It's been only like more than an hour but it felt longer than that, where are they? I should not worry coz I know what they are capable of but… how can I not worry? He's my freaking fiancé, jeez… I'm acting like a paranoid wife, and we're not yet even married! How much more once we tie the knot?

**Author**:

Jan Di sighs as she walks back and forth in Woo Bin's room, while Jae Kyung fell asleep as she slumps her back at the sofa…Hae Jin and Ga Eul curled in the other side of it, soundly asleep… We readied the room for Woo Bin; even if he's still in the ICU… the doctors said he'll be transferred once they've done the blood transfusion…

A knock on the door drew her from her trance as she laid eyes to the three maybe reckless but brave men…

"You're here!"-Jan Di shrieks as she throws herself on Jun Pyo…

"Whoa, you missed me that so much? It's only been like an hour you know…"-Says the smirking Jun Pyo

"Yeah? Well it felt like forever though…"-Jan Di whispers while still hugging Jun Pyo but loud enough for him to hear it…

"Aigoo… my future wife does love me… Hahahaha"-Says Jun Pyo and laughs finding it amusing

"Yah! If I don't love you… why would I marry an idiot like you!?"-Jan Di shouts at him as she lands a sounding slap on his shoulder which he winced

**Author:**

As Jun Pyo and Jan Di reunite, the other 3 girls who were soundly asleep… scrambled from where they sat and stood up as they see the other two guys come in…

"Sunbae…"-Ga Eul's voice was sweet, small but you can still hear it… saying his nickname to him felt like a wonderful music to his ears, Yi Jeong at first took one step careful not to ruin the moment… taking in her beauty, but as he make another step he couldn't take it any longer and just lunges himself to Ga Eul and hugs her tightly like there's no tomorrow…

"We've done it…"-Says Yi Jeong in a whisper to Ga Eul's ear, he buried his face even more to her neck… taking in her scent, as if he had not seen her for a long time.

"Good… you're okay now… everything's going to be just okay"-Says Ga Eul as she pats Yi Jeong's back and buried her face to his chest… the one place where she wants to be at that moment… where she felt safe from anything.

"Is everything okay?"-Hae Jin's voice obviously wobbled and worried as to what was the outcome of their brief trip just earlier.

"It turned out okay…. However…"-Says Ji Hoo moving himself towards Hae Jin and stops just in front of her

"However?"-Says Hae Jin mimicking the words that Ji Hoo just spoke off.

"We found something more menacing from our trip…"-Says Ji Hoo as he clenches his teeth and makes fists to the sides, he didn't budge to where he stands and just stood there… eyes to the ground as if avoiding Hae Jin's gaze…

** Author: **

With courage Hae Jin reluctantly, volunteered with her body to move a step forward using her two hands she holds Ji Hoo's face and trace his face, his brows, and his lips and made him or forced him to look into her eyes… Just there she leans and kisses him on the lips, it was quick and sweet as she pulls back… she caught a glimpse of his hands relaxing

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can deal with it…"-Hae Jin calmly assures Ji Hoo bout it… but

"No…. the thing is-."-Ji Hoo was explaining it when

** KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

All of the people's eyes fell to the doctor who just came in…

"Dr. Yoon… we have situation"-Says the doctor as soon as he came in

"What is it?"-Ji Hoo's authoritive voice came out as he asks

"We didn't get any blood match on anyone of you…"-Says the doctor

"What?"-Says Hae Jin who was taken aback on its news

"How can that be…."-Says Jae Kyung who was on a shock state as well….

"Wait … Doctor what do you mean no match? Hae Jin is Woo Bin's blood sister… that's impossible"-Says Jun Pyo

"And I might add that I have the Song's Family medical history…. All of them are blood type AB+"-Says JI Hoo annoyed of the news that just came in

"Yes, I doubled check Sir…. The thing is, there is no record of Ms. Hae Jin ever been admitted to a hospital… which is highly unusual"-Says the doctor

"Wait…. Hae Jin-ah… you never got sick? Fever? Or like allergy? Surely there should be records of it, loads of it"-Says Yi Jeong as he places an arm around Ga Eul

"I don't know… I mean, I don't remember being admitted other than just recently bout my allergy vanilla fiasco"-Says Hae Jin as if she herself is confused

"Then you guys can check her records recently… when she got admitted here"-Says Jae Kyung

"That's right… her allergy, you always perform tests on blood…."-Says Jan Di, confidently asking the doctor

"I understand, Dr. Geum… however, I did check; that's what's more surprising… the record of her recent admission was diminished…"-Says the doctor shaking his head

"Whoa, wait… diminished? Like disappeared?"-Says Jun Pyo

"More like erased Sir…"-Says the doctor

"Now, I'm totally confused…"-Says Ga Eul as she understands the whole situation

"Now wait… why would it be diminished? Those are private records…"-Says Ji Hoo now his voice shaky and full of anxiety

"I do not know Dr. Yoon… We used the Song's medical history as a reference but nothing came up under her name though"-Says the doctor now eyes fell to the folder he was holding earlier eyes ashamed to meet Ji Hoos'.

"How can I not have any record?"-Says Hae Jin in a confusion tone as she holds her head as if it's going to break any second now from frustration

"The transfusion?"-Says Jae Kyung and everyone shoot their eyes up to meet the doctors'

"We are working on it right now…. We put him at the priority list, so that when an available blood will come… he'll be the first one to be transfused"-Says the doctor

"Wait… will come? So we're going to just wait?"-Says Jae Kyung now her voice panic and Ga Eul tried to calm her by putting her hands on the arms of hers.

"We understand that-…"-The doctor says-

** Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Excuse me…"-Doctor fishes his phone and answers it in front of them

"Chinja? When? Just now? Who is it? That's really good… prep the patient then…"-Says the doctor and ends the conversation at the phone

"Great news… another donor came in earlier and had the blood tested and it came positive… a perfect match indeed."-Says doctor

"Who is it?"-Says Jun Pyo

"Oh"-Says the doctor as he flips some papers at his folder then

"A Jae Hyun Nobunaga"-Says the doctor and everyone's face fell from that moment

* * *

><p>Note: Hi Guys! I know2x you're made coz what took me so long to update the freaking fic huh? So sorry… a thousand times sorry… I cannot promise to update as frequent as before but I can assure you I will not abandon the fic. I just got promoted so it makes me a lot busier than before. Take this as my late Christmas gift! Mwah! Please don't forget to leave a comment will ya?Still Humble-Goody2shoes<p> 


	67. Chapter 67 Obsession

**Chapter 67: **

**_"Obsession"_**

** _At a Villa far from the busy city of SEOUL…_**

"Otoke! What if that brat ratted me out? What if he knows what I've done? Well… so be it! But….How can convince him to come with me? What am I going to do?!"-Seo Hyun walks back and forth as she holds a wine glass to her mouth and messes her hair to the point hits her head…

"No! he will come with you… he loves you… yes, he will… he will choose me"-Seo Hyun says as she points to the person in front of her- pointing at the mirror-pointing at herself

"What if… what if he loves that slut more? What if he won't- No!"-She throws the wine glass at the mirror and it breaks into pieces to the ground

"Otoke!"-She kneels clumsily and picks up the shards and got herself cut on her palms As if she didn't feel anything she looked at the blood dripping on the carpet and smiles

"If I can't have him… no one will… no one…"-She laughs menacingly as she picks the picture frame with her and Ji Hoo in it and draws a heart shape on their picture using her finger dip on her blood…

"Agasshi! Gwenchana?"-Says the chambermaid as she comes rushing in

"Get out"-Says Seo Hyun slowly

"Agasshi… did you drink your meds?"Says the maid as she rushes to the side table and found that she didn't take any of the meds And as if understood… the maid stood frozen and stares at Seo Hyun who's laughing and staring at the picture

"Dear God…"-Says the maid

"Guards! Nurses!"-The maid calls out and as soon as she did… Seo Hyun's eyes darted from the picture to the maid, eyes burning with anger, frustration…

"You bitch!"- Seo Hyun's picks up a large shard of the broken mirror and sprints towards the maid, the chambermaid screams in horror as she steps back and prepares for the impact… but luckily Seo Hyun was tackled by the 3 male nurses and 2 male guards to the ground and shot her with something to sedate her….

**_Meanwhile at the living room…_ **

"It has gotten worst honey"-Says Seo Hyun's Mom as she wipes her tears with her handkerchief

"Araso… but I will not send her to an institution; she just needs our support and love. Hon"-Says Seo Hyun's father

"It is lucky that our private investigators found her and took her in… ever since the break up from that minister, she hasn't been herself"-Says the Mom shaking her head in dismay

"The doctors said it's depression, we'll just monitor her daily make sure her meds are taken as scheduled… and she'll come back…. Our daughter will come back to us…"-Says the dad

"Ah!"-A deafening scream from upstairs was heard by the Seo Hyun's parents….

And both scrambled to their feet and run upstairs…

** MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS… **

"What's happening?!"-Says both parents in unison to the terrified staff who were standing in front of the room

"Sir, Madam… she's been screaming, we thought the shot will sedate her longer but as if she got used to it and adapted"-Says one of the staff nurses they hired

"Let me out! Let me out! Please! Mom! Dad! Please! I want to see him!"-Seo Hyun screaming at the other side

"Please just one more time! Huh?! Please!"-Seo Hyun pounds at the door, screaming… then it stopped.

For awhile silence flooded the hall…. The parents moved closer to the door as if trying to hear what's happening on the other side, and then a soft, low voice spoke…

"If you don't let me see him… I'll kill all of you!"-Seo Hyun then throws something that it crashed at the door with a loud bang, like a glass again…

Both parents mortified of what they just heard…. From there…. They now doubt if they can still save Seo Hyun or what more is…. If there is still remaining or an ounce that their devoted daughter still exists…

* * *

><p>Note: Hello Guys! I know it's short! But I wanna keep you guys on toes hehehehe… so how was it?! I updated 2 chapters at once! It was supposed to be uploaded altogether last Christmas but the internet connection sucked on updating…. I can update only good on my FB hehe… please leave a comment to keep me inspired! Still Humble-Goody2shoes<p> 


	68. Always You

**Chapter 68:**

**_"Always You"_**

**_COTINUING FROM __Half-Truth and More Lies__ CHAPTER…_**

**HAE JIN'S POV**

"Great news… another donor came in earlier and had the blood tested and it came positive… a perfect match indeed."-Says Woo Bin-Oppa's doctor

"Who is it?"-Says Jun Pyo-Oppa

"Oh"-Says the doctor as he flips some papers at his folder then

"A Jae Hyun Nobunaga"-Says the doctor and everyone's face fell from that moment

"Mworago?"-Both Jun Pyo-Oppa and Yi Jeong-Oppa says in unison…

"Where is he?"-I said as I move a step forward not minding Ji Hoo-Oppa's frozen state

"Oh, he's at my office signing some papers now… I am supposed to-…"-Says the doctor but I didn't let him finish his sentence I left the room immediately….

* * *

><p>As I walk down the hospital's corridor… there's only one thing in my mind right now… why did he came? How did he know? Or better yet… why am I not a match?<p>

There I was standing in front of the good doctor's office… Inside, there's a guy sitting whom I knew in the past but treated as a stranger recently… I reluctantly knock; it took all of my courage to do it.

Just sitting there pressing some buttons on his phone, legs across each other comfortably sitting there… as I came in, our eyes met just there he looks up... Silence fell inside the room…. The atmosphere's weird though, I know for sure the air conditioners full blast but why do I suddenly feel hot?

"Annyeong"-He said with his smile, just that smile… why? Why does my heart beats so fast just now by hearing his voice? What's happening to me? I gulp and breathe deeply…

"Annyeong, you came?"-I said, that's it? Stupid. (I mentally kick myself)

"Mmm…"-With a nod he acknowledge my question, he stands up

"Please sit…"-He politely offered the chair across him

I suddenly realized I've been standing frozen like an idiot the whole time, I moved quickly than I should be, and then sat across him…. I couldn't help stare at his face… after all this time, I never appreciated how good looking he is… I mean he's too beautiful; I know it sounds stupid given the fact he's a guy…

"Gwenchana?"-He broke my trance and I blink a couple of times taking in his question

"Yes, a bit… pretty much…"-I said stuttering, what the heck? Why I stuttered?

"Mmm… good to know"-He said with a nod again, his lips pursed as if he's tensed

"Excuse me…"-I said and he looked up, staring into my eyes... I swear I felt like he's staring right into my soul.

"Yeah?"-He said innocently folding back the cover of his phone getting rid of it, giving me his full attention now

"About the blood transfusion…"-I started but stopped

"What about it?"-He said

"How did you…"-I said but again stopped… damn it.

"Oh… I kind a checked up on you, it's been awhile… ehem, uhmmm. How should I say this, when I found out Woo Bin-Hyung's state… I tried to check what I can do?"-He said explaining without taking his gaze from me

"I wanted to help. When I heard they needed a blood to transfuse him with? I came here to do some tests and it turned out I'm a match"-He says with a shrug

"Chinja?"-I said… I know it was a stupid reaction but…

"Yeah, I mean… why not? I am your friend aren't I? Hae Jin-ah?"-He says raising his one brow as if waiting for my response… then I nod...

"Speaking of friends… why didn't you call? Or least you text, I could've come sooner…"-His stares soften, I felt awkward… I know he pity's me now

"Mianhe, I should've but… you didn't cross my mind…"-Without thinking I just blurted it out and caught him reacted uncomfortably shifting his seat… damn mouth.

"I mean, that's not what I'm implying… it's just-…"-I said raising my hands

"It's okay, I understand… anyway, I have just returned into your life... no biggie"-He said with an obvious forceful smile

And just that... The questions came flooding back… why am I not a match? How come Jae Hyun is? What does that mean? And for awhile we kept the silence….

"Are you okay? Is there something bothering you Hae Jin-ah?"-He said reaching for my one hand and holds it firmly; I can feel his sincerity…

"Yeah… just… nothing"-I said and before I could ask another thing,a knock at the door opens and reveals Ji Hoo-Oppa and the good doctor… for a moment time froze and I then realized that Jae Hyun's hand is still holding mine, so withdrew my hand abruptly and stood up, Jae Hyun followed suit with a slight nod of acknowledgement to Ji Hoo-Oppa.

* * *

><p>"Annyeongseo, Long time…No see"-Jae Hyun says extending his hand and for a moment I could've sworn Ji Hoo-Oppa was contemplating to take the hand. But then he did and shakes it.<p>

"Same here"-Ji Hoo-Oppa says with a very low voice than usual

"Mr. Nobunaga, thank you for your generous help"-Ji Hoo-Oppa says while still shaking Jae Hyun's hand

"Anything could help, and anything to keep Hae Jin-ah from crying… I would do"-Jae Hyun says with somehow a conviction... Then again, my heart beats again so fast now.

"We share the same goal. Then, Kamshamida"-Says Ji Hoo-Oppa and the way he talks as if his gritting his teeth though. Hmm…. How unusual of him

"I need to leave for now… I'll see you both some other time then"-Says Jae Hyun withdrawing his hand then turns to me and nods, I nod back as well… then he leaves….

After thanking the doctor for his effort I left the room, Ji Hoo-Oppa says he needs to ask the doctor something… few minutes passed then Ji Hoo-Oppa comes out of the room…

"What did you ask the doctor?"-I said while taking his hand and place it on mine

"Just…. Something"-He said hesitating a bit

"Hmmm… Oh! Oppa, you were saying something about earlier… what is it?"-I asked smiling at him, then his face changes to a grim one then disappears immediately

"Uhmmm… nothing**…** later… okay?"-He says tugging my hand and I just let go the subject and shrugging it off

"Jammkamman, Yah… why are holding hands with another guy huh? You think you were off the hook?"-He said in an accusing voice, pouting

"Do you want me to cut off your legs? So that you can't walk and stay beside me all the time?"-He said threatening

"Chuwayeo, anyway my legs are yours to begin with"-I said proudly… and he blushes there

"Aish, still"-He was going to say something again but I stopped him with a peck on the lips

"Aigoo… my jealous boyfriend is at it again…"-I chuckled at his actions and we just walked hand in hand towards back to the room with the others…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE QUARREL SCENE BETWEEN HAE JIN AND JI HOO IS ACTUALLY INSPIRED BY A SCENE FROM "HEIRS" WHEN LEE BO NA (FX'S KRYSTAL'S CHARACTER) CLINGS TO HER BROTHER AND INTRODUCES HIM TO HER BOYFRIEND CHAN YOUNG… I DID IT COZ I FIND THE SCENE VERY CUTE… HEHEHEHE**

**END OF HAE JIN'S POV**

* * *

><p><span><strong>FEW MINUTES EARLIER WHILE HAE JIN'S WAITING OUTSIDE FOR JI HOO…<strong>

"Doctor… I need a favor from you"-Says Ji Hoo in a hurry

"What is it?"-The doctor says

"I need you to do some blood work on Hae Jin… do a DNA test please"-Says Ji Hoo nervously

"Huh? What for Dr. Yoon? Is there something wrong?"-Says the doctor

"I needed to clear something from my imaginative head… that's all… please… and keep it under the wraps, no one can know"-Ji Hoo says

"Araso, Dr. Yoon… I will inform you afterwards…"-Says the doctor and they parted

* * *

><p><strong><span>MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL…<span>**

A guy just sat at the passenger seat sighing and takes off his jacket and loosens up his tie… helping himself pour a drink then drinks it in one shot…

"No matter how I go far away from you or try to avoid you… whenever trouble comes, I come back running to you…. Song Hae Jin"-Jae Hyun slumps his back to his seat and just sat there frozen…

* * *

><p>Note: Hi Guys! I'm back with a new chappie! Hope you like it! I just noticed… no one's actually commenting anymore… (feeling down here) need some juicy comments to keep me inspired please! Do you still want me to continue? Please comment! Mwah!<p>

Still Humble-Goody2shoes


	69. Will The Truth Set You Free?

**Chapter 69:**

**_"Will The Truth Set You Free?"_ **

**COTINUING_ FROM _Always You_CHAPTER…_ **

**JUN PYO'S POV **

It's only been two days since it happened and yesterday they did the transfusion, which gave way to do the surgery immediately; Thank God for that.

Our wedding has been moved and that made my mother upset however she understands that we can't just go through the wedding when one of my best friend's not in a good shape, she's a great mother indeed. So great that she would call me almost every after 2 hours to check up on Woo Bin if his situation's getting better or what. That leads us here sitting, standing right outside the emergency room; I slip my arms around Jan Di's and I felt that she's cold. So I took off my jacket and put it over his arms, she just throws me a warm smile and leans her head to my chest; as I look at the others… I am not only worried for Woo Bin's state or my fiancé's health but also Hae Jins' she's been quiet the whole day her eyes darting only to the white doors. I might not know what it really feels but the last time we waited outside the emergency room, the doctor came out with graving news of Hae Jin and Woo Bin's father's passing…. I shake my head to rid off the awful imagination…. "Weoyo? Gwenchana?"-Jan Di felt my head move in disagreement so she looked up to my eyes and I blink them a couple of times before responded "Ani, just a bad thought…"- I smiled to her assuring her I'm fine, nothing to report… I think.

Then finally….

The doors opened and it revealed the good doctor and an assistant of his with him, bringing a medical chart; I think. As he approaches, believe it or not but for a moment I can't breathe. That teeth-biting, cold gust feeling flushes into you, and…

"Great news Ms. Song, your brother's safe and the surgery's successful… he's a fighter"-Says the good doctor, and I can tell you that previous feeling? It disappeared instantly replaced by gladness

"He's a SONG you know…"-Says Yi Jeong smirking, who's been holding Ga Eul's hand the whole time, this couple don't get enough with each other…

"That he's indeed… he he, we'll he'll be delivered to the ICU for observation only for 24 hours then if everything goes well he'll be transferred back to his room then you can see him"-The good doctor chuckles at Yi Jeong's comment…

"Thank God…"-Says Hae Jin as if in a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear

"See? Told you he'll go through it…"-Says Jae Kyung as she pulls Hae Jin into a hug and I saw Ji Hoo smile warmly and his shoulders relaxes, as if they've been tensioned somehow the whole time. The doctor flips the chart and looks back at us

"Dr. Yoon, can I have a word with you?"-Says the good doctor and with reluctance Ji Hoo nods and nods at us as he follows the good doctor

"Thank you doctor…"-I said thankful for his effort After the two disappeared from our sight as they turn a corner, what was that about? Luckily Hae Jin didn't notice he left; speaking of which why didn't he informed Hae Jin that he'll leave for a while?... ughh… another vivid imagination. What the heck's happening to me?

"Oh! I forgot to ask the doctor about Woo Bin's medical chart to be sent to my email… shoot!"-Jan Di curses as she looks at me forgetting it… then I tapped her head

"It's okay, I'll go tell him… just join with the girls okay? Yo! So Yi Jeong; want to come?"-I said as I called up Yi Jeong, who's still wrapping his freaking hands at Ga Eul, ughh…

"Okay!"-Yi Jeong shouts back and before leaving the girls he gave Ga Eul a peck on the cheeks, what a ladies' man… I shake my head

"Where are we going?"-Yi Jeong asks as he stands beside me and Jan Di left to join the girls…

"We're going to the doctor…"-I said and I suddenly grab Yi Jeong by the neck fooling around "Yah! My hair!"-Says Yi Jeong, completely defeated Hahahaha As we approach the doctor's office, I can see from afar that the door's ajar though, as I was about to grab the doorknob and push open the door….

"Mworago?!"-Ji Hoo's voice can be heard from outside, I decided not to push the door but as Yi Jeong followed by my side

"What are you doing?"-He said as he also leans his ear to the door

"Just… stop…"-I said hastily… then…

"I did the DNA tests Dr. Yoon and cross reference them to our database, and it came out that the two are not related, well in blood that is…"- Says the doctor, even if I didn't see the doctor's face I can hear his tone of disappointment

"That is impossible, it can't be…. Hae Jin is Woo Bin's sister, she's a SONG… you must have made a mistake, do it again"-Says Ji Hoo his voice form frustration

"Dr. Yoon, with all due respect I have been with doing DNA testing and all other stuff longer than you… you're haribeoji has taught me everything he knows… and I did check it again, 4 times… hoping it was my mistake… but it is confirmed"-Says the doctor

"Song Hae Jin is not a sibling of Song Woo Bin, she's not blood related… instead, I found the real one; accidentally…"-says the doctor… The words flows through my ears, I'm listening but I can't process it… Hae Jin? You mean she's not… Andwae…

"Oh My GOD"-says Yi Jeong stepping back trying to sink in what he just heard, I try to listen for the rest

"What did you say? What do you mean by you found the real one?"-Says Ji Hoo quietly

"Uhmmm… you see I also crossed reference Young Master Woo Bin's blood and it came back with a perfect match…"-Says the doctor And with all my courage I opened the door, both the doctor and Ji Hoo looks up and stands up in surprised specially Ji Hoo…

"Who…"-I said panting even if I'm standing in one place only

"Who is it? Who's the match?"-I said calmly

"A Jae Hyun Nobunaga…"-Says the doctor reluctantly

"Bwo?!"-Yi Jeong suddenly bursts in as he heard it "Are you saying…."-I said

"Yes, Jae Hyun Nobunaga, the same person who donated blood for Young Master Woo Bin is the real sibling of his and not Hae Jin…."-The doctor said lowering his head

"Andwae… this is not real"-Says Yi Jeong

"We have to tell her…"-Says Ji Hoo

"Andwae… Bicheoseo?! Andwae! Hae Jin is Woo Bin's dongsaeng, no one else! Araso?!"-Shouts Yi Jeong at Ji Hoo

"She'll be heartbroken if she founds this out…. Otoke?"-I said… I drop my knees unexpectedly lowering my head, if this is a nightmare… please someone wake me up… anyone out there? Please wake me up!

** End JUN PYO'S POV**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>MEANWHILE JUST OUTSIDE THE ROOM…<span>**

** HAE JIN'S POV **

I'm so happy that Oppa's now safe, I can't help but get teary eyed of the news… Jan Di-unnie told me to get the boys though… but as I near the doctor's office…

"Bwo?!"-Yi Jeong I heard Yi Jeong Oppa's voice so I ran but I stopped

"Are you saying…."-Jun Pyo-Oppa

"Yes, Jae Hyun Nobunaga, the same person who donated blood for Young Master Woo Bin is the real sibling of his and not Hae Jin…."-The doctor said lowering his head

"Andwae… this is not real"-Says Yi Jeong-Oppa

"We have to tell her…"-Says Ji Hoo-Oppa

"Andwae… Bicheoseo?! Andwae! Hae Jin is Woo Bin's dongsaeng, no one else! Araso?!"-Shouts Yi Jeong-Oppa

"She'll be heartbroken if she founds this out…. Otoke?"-says Jun Pyo-Oppa

What? What is this... what…. What is this? Suddenly I felt my chest is being squeezed and I can't barely breathe, I was hyperventilating….

My eyes suddenly tears up…. I'm… I'm not…. A real…. Song? I'm not Woo Bin-Oppa's dongsaeng?

O… Otoke? I suddenly felt dizzy and everyone around me's topsy-turvy what the heck then I suddenly fall back…. And BLANK….

* * *

><p>Note: (feeling down here) How come no one's commenting anymore? Huhuhuhu no one likes my writing anymore?<p>

Please comment! Mwah!Still Humble-Goody2shoes

EP 5 PART 2


	70. Waking Up

**Chapter 70:**

**_"Waking up"_**

**COTINUING**_** FROM Will The Truth Set You Free**__**?**__** CHAPTER…**_

**Woo Bin's POV**

I see nothing. Emptiness. Felt Nothing. But Sadness. Says Nothing. But Hears Everything.

The people out there worries sick of me, the touch and words they expressed to me. I'm beyond thankful, the people I care the most out of this world are hurting because of me in this state; it is me. Me who let this happen, I wanted to tell all of them I'll be just fine. But how can I? Every time I try to open my mouth, it's either a moan or a sigh only comes out.

I was able to slightly open my eyes and I caught a quick glimpse of her, Jae Kyung… Head buried on my bedside, while her hand holding my hand. I wanted to pat her head and say "Hey, Monkey princess you alright?" but nothing happened. I mentally kick myself, then after that glimpse. blank…..

I felt like I suddenly woke up, heard an argument from the exact room…. Caught a glimpse of everyone there then blank again… damn this.

I must have gone through an operation coz damn my whole body is aching, but the pain is not as much as I am not able to tell the people I care about I'm fine. Assuring them that I'm not someone who gives up easily, but I bet they know that themselves alright.

I let my body relax, I let my mind fade away, and I let myself let loose for while…. Then just as I try to dream, a dreadful memory keeps flashing back and forth…

**FLASHBACK…**

_Another blow came from one of the men, hits my gut then the onslaught didn't stop_

_"Stop… stop… jebal!"-Hae Jin's cries can be heard throughout the warehouse_

_"Don't look Hae Jin-ah…"-I try to mouth those words to her, then another blow and I fall to the ground, kneeling_

_"Yoon Ji Hoo!"-I shout at Ji Hoo and instinctively he pulls Hae Jin to face him, and didn't realized the next thing that happens… everything went blank_

_After that scene from the warehouse, another one comes in…. like watching a television, everything comes to you. But it felt like you are exactly there…_

_I'm staring at a familiar room, and I can see a little girl crying, wiping her tears… then I realized who she is, Song Hae Jin. This scene, if this is a memory then the next thing that will happen would be… before I could say it, a little boy version of me comes into the room and sits right next to Hae Jin. _

_As if I'm there, I walk towards them and stare at the two kids. They don't know I'm there._

_"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana?"-Little boy said to the girl while nudging her on the side_

_The little girl shakes her head_

_"Weoyo? Tell Oppa"- The little boy insist, I chuckled to myself… I am that boy alright_

_"Omma, left us… and Abeoji is not talking to us anymore…"-Says the little girl lowering her head even more_

_"Aigoo… Abeoji has a lot of things in his mind now… besides your Oppas here for you, Araso?"-Says the little boy back hugging the little girl_

_"Oppas?"-Little Hae Jin_

_"Yeah, Oppas… Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Me. if I'm not around… they'll surely take care of you"-Says the little Woo Bin_

_"Bwo? Weoyo? You're leaving? Andwae! I only want you Oppa!"-Little Hae Jin shrieks as she throws herself and hugs Little Woo Bin by the neck choking him a bit. I laughed at the scene_

_"Aigoo, Little Princess Hae Jin… who says I'll leave you? Of course Not, this Prince Woo Bin here will stay beside Princess Hae Jin forever to take care and protect her…"-Says little Woo Bin trying to speak while choking from Hae Jin's hug_

_"Pinky promise?"-Says Little Hae Jin holding up her pinkie… I chuckled again_

_"Yup… a pinky promise"-Little Woo Bin did the same thing…_

_Then the scene slowly blurs and fades away… then after a while I can hear someone speaking from another room… I walk to the other door, taking another glance from the scene just now._

_As I open the door, it revealed a slightly older Hae Jin and Me…_

_"Why did you do that?"-Asks Me_

_"It's okay Oppa…"-Says Hae Jin not looking at me that time, she keeps filing her clothes to her suitcase_

_"What do you mean okay?, okay that you're going abroad? Okay to live on your own? Okay to leave and abandon me?!"-This time the slightly older Woo Bin shouts at Hae Jin, Who's behind facing him… the girl froze and for awhile, silence filled the room…_

_"Answer me… Song Hae Jin"-Says me_

_"I don't want to…"-Says Hae Jin quietly but loud enough to hear_

_"I don't want to leave, I don't want to go away…."-Says Hae Jin turning around facing Woo Bin this time and she let's herself drop her behind to the bed of hers and suddenly tears up_

_"Oppa, Otoke… If I don't leave, father will be upset. And if he gets upset, he might do something to you"-Says Hae Jin in between tears trying to stop it from falling by biting her lower lip, in instinct the slightly older kid Woo Bin sits right next to her and pulls her into a hug_

_"Don't worry about me, Hae Jin-ah. I can take anything, Araso? Tell father you can't leave…Jebal"-Says Woo Bin in a whisper_

_Then in a moment silence, Hae Jin pulls away from the hug suddenly and looks at Woo Bin._

_"Andwae, I have to… it'll be like a vacation that's all. I'll prove to father, I'll prove to him that I'm a Song"-Says Hae Jin with conviction, as she wipes her tears away_

_"You don't have to prove anything, Hae Jin-ah… you are my dongsaeng, no one else…"-Says Woo Bin, helping her wiper her tears _

_"I know. But I want to. For father, for you and for mother…"-Says Hae Jin, giving out a forceful smile._

_Then without further argument, the little Woo Bin nods and hugs Hae Jin once more… and a few knock from the door, and three little versions of Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo flooded the door and came in the room… running towards the two kids sitting at the bed…_

_Then the scene slowly fades away… then I can hear a sound. A familiar one, I listen further more._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BACK TO PRESENT…<strong>_

_"When are you going to wake up?"-Says the voice, then I suddenly felt a warm hand squeezing my hand_

_"It's been almost 24 hours already, the doctor says you can wake up any moment now…"-Says the voice again, then I felt drops of warm water fell on my skin. Then I realized those are tears_

_"Jebal, come back to me… Woo Bin-Sshii…"-Says the voice again, pleading. From the way the voice calling me and the voice seem familiar, I finally realized it's her… Jae Kyung…_

_I forced my eyes to open, and a small peek. Blinking them multiple times, I see her… her head buried beside me, no one in the room besides her only. I try to lift my other free hand, and slowly tap her head._

_"The nurse needs, to change the sheets now… coz their soaking wet"-I said suddenly in a joking manner, in between breaths, voice husky… _

_Then as if in surprised, Jae Kyung shoots up and looks at me, just stares at me while wiping her tears…_

_"Am I dreaming?"-She says _

_"Ani…"-I said, and then she suddenly lifts her hand holding my face_

_"Song Woo Bin!"-She says in a shrieking voice that only she can make. Stands up and suddenly tackles me with her powerful hug…_

_"Ow!"-I said suddenly as she hits my chest_

_"Oh! Mianhe!"-She said backing up, but I caught her wrist. I then pull her back to me._

_"I should be saying that… for making you worry, Mianhe"-I said, and when I was about to continue saying something. She suddenly crashes her lips to mine, and how I missed her kiss… her everything…_

_"Shut Up… Pabo…"-She says in between our kiss, I just chuckled_

**End of Woo Bin's POV**

* * *

><p>Note: Hiya Guys! I just read your comments… nice to know you're still there! Hehe and I change the font and already including the past chapters… I wasn't really the one uploading, coz my internet connection sucks. So I told my cousin to upload it, but didn't think she would change the font… so I logged in on an internet café and change it myself… sorry guys! Mianhe!... What do you think of the new chap? Should I upload the next one? Please comment!<p>

Still Humble-Goody2shoes


	71. Keeping You Funny & Sweet Couple Chapter

**Chapter 71:**

**_"Keeping You (A Funny and Sweet Couple Chapter)"_**

**COTINUING**_**FROM **__**Waking**__** up CHAPTER**__**…**_

**MEANWHILE AT THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN…**

**Funny Couple ;0)**

Hand in hand, Jan Di and Jun Pyo taking a stroll comfortably…

"Hmmm… the air feels so good"-Says Jun Pyo without looking at the girl walking beside him

"Hmmm, I agree… the atmosphere's better than the one at the hospital"-Jan Di chimes in as she moves even closer to Jun Pyo, the young man then instinctively let's go of Jan Di's hand and uses his arms to wrap her arms keeping her warm.

After a few minutes of silence. Jan Di notices Jun Pyo's troubled face.

"Yah, Gu Jun Pyo… spit it out"-Says Jan Di as they settled down at a café seated across to each other

"Hmmm?"- Jun Pyo innocently raises his brow as they wait for their order to be serve

"Don't hmmm? Me, I know you long enough to see if something's troubling you… what is it?"- Jan Di says as she crosses her legs and leans at the table staring at Jun Pyo intently

"Ah… Well, here… this is only an example okay?"-Says Jun Pyo suddenly leaning in the table as he blinks his eyes to Jan Di

"Oh, Okay… what is it?"- Says Jan Di, leaning as well

"Uh… There's this guy, who is not me absolutely… accidentally eavesdrop on a private conversation of his best friend and a doctor, which absolutely does not relate on anything of us… what will you do if, you heard that the sister of your best friend who's still in a coma. Is not your best friend's real sister, will you tell?"-Says Jun Pyo, with hand gestures trying to explain somehow.

As Jun Pyo blabs all the way, he didn't realize that Jan Di was already gaping at him… jaw-dropped.

"Mworago?! What do you mean Hae Jin's not a real dongsaeng of Woo Bin?!"-Says Jan Di in a shocking tone of voice… with matching stand-up gesture…

"Yah! Who says it's Hae Jin?"-Say Jun Pyo pulling Jan Di to go back and sit, trying to whisper

"Bwo? Not Hae Jin? It's totally obvious bone-head!"-Says Jan Di while slapping Jun Pyo's head

Then silence fell…

"Continue…"-Says Jan Di gritting her teeth

"Yah! Talk!"-Says Jan Di now frustrated. She pulls Jun Pyo's ear to the side

"Aw! Araso! It's true…"-Says Jun Pyo immediately then Jan Di lets Jun Pyo's ear go slowly

"Oh My GOD…"-She says as she blinks her eyes multiple times to make sure she isn't dreaming…

"Wha- Who- Otoke…"-Jan Di fumbles on her words as she looks a way for her to understand.

"That's what I've been saying the whole day to myself…"-Says Jun Pyo as he brushes his hair back

"Does… she know?"-Ask Jan Di with worrying eyes

"No, she doesn't… I think. Ji Hoo brought her to his house to rest, they said she fainted out of stress and exhaustion..."-Jun Pyo answers as he grabs Jan Di's hands and squeezes it; she in turn gives a soft meaningful smile…

"Well, what's your plan? Are you going to tell her?"- Jan Di asks as she keeps her gaze on Jun Pyo's.

"The truth? The truth is I practically don't know…"-Says Jun Pyo lowers his head trying to avoid Jan Di's gaze.

Then the waiter arrives with their orders, right after the waiter left. Silence fell between the couple.

"What do you mean by I don't know? Of course, you guys have to tell her…"-Jan Di says as she sips her Mocha Java Coffee

"How will we do that? Without hurting her along the process?"-Jun Pyo answers as he stares at his cup not minding to drink it.

"No matter how you do it? It would still hurt, knowing that your whole life has been a fabric of lie…"-Jan Di comments a she places down her glass drink

"That's what I'm afraid of…"-Jun Pyo says it with his sullen expression

"Don't be… that's why I'm here, aren't I?"-Jan Di says with lifting tone of voice as she reaches for Jun Pyo' hand and squeezes it

"Aigoo… my wife's looking very cool now"-Jun Pyo says in playful tone now

"Correction, future wife… that's why you better hurry up and marry me before someone else's does…"-Jan Di says in joking manner giggling

"Yah, what do you mean by someone else's, whoever will try to take you will be dead sooner that they expected…"-Jun Pyo retracts a little bit serious (he he)

"Ha ha, Aigoo… Araso, that's why you better keep me by your side always"-Jan Di says as she stands and drags a chair, now sitting right next to Jun Pyo, leaning her head on her fiancés' shoulder

"I'll always keep you… forever"-Says Jun Pyo as he lands a kiss on Jan Di's forehead which made the young girl smile…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sweet Couple <strong>

Ga Eul couldn't help but worried seeing her fiancé's troubled face, as they sit there frozen in the car with the top off… car parked a park, there's no people around only the huge trees, flowers and the wind rustling through the leaves…

"Sunbae, Weoyo?"-Ga Eul's trembling voice can be noticed specially her worried expression that's painted on her face

As if hearing nothing, Yi Jeong just stares at seems nothing. Expressionless. Right after Ji Hoo brought Hae Jin home to rest, Yi Jeong decided to leave suddenly and just drove… after driving for almost 20 mins. To nowhere and without talking to his fiancé, they stopped at a crowd less park right outside the neighborhood.

"Uhmmm… Sunbae, I heard from the doctor before we left that Woo Bin-Sunbae's condition is doing good… hopefully he'll wake up sooner…"-Ga Eul tried to lift up the atmosphere with a slightly good news but it seems Yi Jeong's expression became darker than earlier.

"Ahhh, don't worry about Hae Jin-ah huh? Ji Hoo-Sunbae's there to take care of her..."-Ga Eul smiles as she tries to get the attention of the sullen boy in front of her but to no avail.

Ga Eul pouted her lips as she releases deep sighs as she rolls her eyes at her fiancé. And just when got enough of it all.

"Yah! So Yi Jeong!"-Ga Eul suddenly bursts her anger and she unclips her seat belt and turns around to her side to face his fiancé

Yi Jeong finally snapped out of his trance as soon as he heard Ga Eul's unexpected flip, he immediately turns his attention to his furious fiancé

"Oh… Ga Eul-ah…"-Out from his trance Yi Jeong gazes at the pouting Ga Eul

"What's eating you?!"-Ga Eul shoots another tantrum at Yi Jeong as she crosses her arms on her chest, raising her brow

"huh?"-Pretending that he didn't hear it Yi Jeong raises his brow in return

"Don't huh? Me… I've been blabbing here and you are not responding nor listening"-Ga Eul pouts and sighs as she recalls the unresponsive behavior of her fiancé

"Uhmmm… Mianhe, Ga Eul-ah…"-Yi Jeong's troubled face appears again with his matching somber tone of voice

"Oh, Weoyo? Tell me… whatever it is… I can handle"-Says Ga Eul lowering her arms to her lap and softens her gaze at Yi Jeong

"Uhmmm… I don't know if you can… though"-Yi Jeong says it quietly but loud enough for her to hear it

"Of course I can, I'm Chu Ga Eul… I can take it… not unless it's…"-Ga Eul pauses and in a moment her facial expression went dark

"Unless… Yah! Do you have another girl?! Did you impregnate anyone?! Tell me!"-Ga Eul suddenly went berserk and was about to hit Yi Jeong when he shielded himself with his hands

"Aigoo… of course not! I wouldn't do that to you… and besides I have not impregnated anyone…"-Yi Jeong says in a over-confident tone

"Well not that I know of, that is…"-continuing his sentence and almost earned a slap from Ga Eul to his arms

"Chu Ga Eul… you're the only woman in my life… you who caught this Casanova's heart"-Yi Jeong suddenly grabs Ga Eul's wrist and placed her hand to his chest, this made Ga Eul blush crimson in front of Yi Jeong which made the young man grin hard…

After a few sweet moments…

"You're not off the hook buster… what's your problem? Tell me…"-Ga Eul suddenly withdraws her wrist and leans herself close enough for her to smell Yi Jeong's perfume…

"Uh, you see… Hae Jin-ah…"-Yi Jeong hesitates

"What about Hae Jin that you need to say?"-Ga Eul asks in confusion

"She's not Woo Bin's real sister…"-Yi Jeong finally says it

"Oh… I thought what it was…. What did you say?"-Ga Eul thought she heard wrong

"Hae Jin's not a Song… she's been switch at birth…"-Yi Jeong stares at Ga Eul for any reaction and all that Ga Eul can do is stare at her fiancé in shock…

"That's impossible"-Ga Eul just blurts out the only words she can say

"I said the same thing all over, saying that it's a mistake… it ain't true but the DNA result says otherwise… Otoke? How am I going to tell my best friend that the sister he sacrificed his safety for is not his real sister at all? Otoke?"-Yi Jeong suddenly leans at the wheel and tears up…

"Sunbae…"-Ga Eul leans and hugs Yi Jeong tightly as if trying to shield him from something awful.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>-Note: Hi My Babies! I'm back! Well hopefully I'll be able to consistently upload chapters… been quiet busy you know. Hope you guys are still there. Please leave a juicy comment for me!**

**Still Humble-Goody2shoes**


	72. Who Am i?

**Chapter 72:**

**_"Who Am I?"_**

**COTINUING**_** FROM **__Keeping You (A Funny and Sweet Couple Chapter)__**CHAPTER**__**…**_

_**HAE JIN'S POV**_

I fell to nothing. I fell into a hole of confusion. Questions after questions fill my mind. Who are you? Who am I? Where am I? Will I be able to stand up? Will I be able to ask? Will I even get an answer? What if the answer is also a lie? Just like my whole life… can anyone? Anyone please tell me the answers? Jebal.

Author: Such thoughts visits Hae Jin's mind as she and Ji Hoo sits across each other. Ji Hoo places the plate in front of Hae Jin where he put the selected food for her

"You must have gone through an exhaustion plus stress after everything"-Ji Hoo-Oppa says as he places the food smiles at me lovingly

That smile. Is that real? Is this real? Or is this also a lie?

I stare at the food, and to be honest it looks great, edible… as usual. He always makes an effort on such things.

"Go on, you really should eat. Now I look at you, you have lost a lot of weight... I was so worried about you earlier…"- Ji Hoo-Oppa reaches for my hand and squeezes it firmly.

I just stare at him studying as if a strange new creature, the more I look at him the more questions pop up and the most hurtful question was…. What I heard earlier was it real? Or was I for a moment hallucinating?

"Gwenchana? You seem to be awfully quiet"- he asks as he caresses my hand and I stare at his fingers grazing my skin, I slowly shake my head into a disagreement

"I'm… fine."-There I said it, it took a lot of courage to speak to be just frank but… nothing. I just pick up the spoon and try to eat the porridge he prepared with such effort.

"Uhmmm… Hae Jin-ah, I was going to ask… did you hear something. Uhmm… ani, what I mean why were you outside the doctor's office?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa asks and I froze for a moment

Then that dreadful memory came rushing like cold water being splash on me…

**FLASHBACK…**

"Yes, Jae Hyun Nobunaga, the same person who donated blood for Young Master Woo Bin is the real sibling of his and not Hae Jin…."-The doctor said lowering his head

"Andwae… this is not real"-Says Yi Jeong-Oppa

"We have to tell her…"-Says Ji Hoo-Oppa

"Andwae… Bicheoseo?! Andwae! Hae Jin is Woo Bin's dongsaeng, no one else! Araso?!"-Shouts Yi Jeong-Oppa

"She'll be heartbroken if she founds this out…. Otoke?"-says Jun Pyo-Oppa

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"Hae Jin-ah?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa's voice brought me back to the present

"Huh?"-As if hearing him for the first time.

"I said that what were you doing outside the doctor's office earlier?"-Ji Hoo-Oppa asked again and I can see in his eyes that he's dreading for my answer... should I? Or shouldn't….

"Uhmmm… I was going to ask the doctor bout couple of things and when I was about to open the door, I suddenly felt dizzy and everything went blank…"-I'm telling the truth, however I left out some details…

"Weoyo? Were you worried about something?"-Out of nowhere I asked him directly

"Huh? A, ani... I was just curious that's all"- Ji Hoo-Oppa immediately respond as he brushes his hair back, he always do that when he is nervous or… lying. Not able to look me in the eyes straight.

"Oppa… there's a story I heard from a good friend of mine in the states"-I said starting my so-called story

"There were two friends, the other friend found out an awful secret that can affect everything including their friendship… should that friend tell the secret? In your own opinion."-I asked my heart beating fast

"If… it's for that friend's own good. Then that friend shouldn't, keep it to himself or herself instead…"-Ji Hoo-Oppa says… without blinking

"Even if that information is too valuable? Life changing type"-I asked eager to hear more

"If I were that friend, to prevent my friend from hurting… I'd rather carry it to my conscience… the burden of hiding it as long as I can… just not to see my friend hurt"-He said with conviction, his stares shooting straight at me…

"Hae Jin-ah, why are you asking such questions?"-He then suddenly changes the subject, good try Oppa

"Nothing, it just came up to my mind… is it not true that the truth will always set you free?"-I said now with crossing fingers in the back of my mind

"Not all truths need to come to light… not all secrets who are hidden are awful if we don't reveal… there's always a good reason behind it"-He said now his gaze lowering. What? Is that guilt? Say it…

"Oppa, do you have something to say to me?"-There I said it… now just say it, to my face… Jebal.

"Say what?"-He responds, now pretending you don't know?

"Anything you can think of now…"-I said trying not to imply something although I am already

"Yes, there's one thing…"-He said, here it is… brace for it Hae Jin-ah

"That I'll never ever leave your side no matter what…"-Oppa says as he reaches for my hand, and when he was about to reach my hand, I withdraw it away… and it made him surprised.

"What is it?"-Oppa asks, and I can't just stand it... That smile. That sweet voice. That caring feeling he's acting… is this all a pretend too?!

"Oppa…"-I said now staring at him. And I can feel my teeth grinding in unison

"Why are you acting like this?"- He asks as he tilts his head to the side

"You're despicable"-I just said it... there, without further argument in my mind

"Mworago?"-He asks, and when he was about to open his mouth again…

(RING! RING! RING!) Oppa's phone rang

"Jammkamman…"-Oppa says in a swift move he flips his phone and answers

"Yobeoseyo?"-JH

"Chinja? When?"-JH

"Araso… I'll tell her right away"-Oppa says and in his eyes I can tell it was really great news

The tensioned atmosphere suddenly disappeared. The Oppa hanged up.

"Hae Jin-ah, pali… we have to get back to the hospital"-Oppa said as he stands up from his seat and with that I stood up immediately as well

"Weoyo? Did something happen to Woo Bin-Oppa?"-I asked

"Ani, he just woke up… he's looking for you"-Ji Hoo-Oppa says with a smile

And with that I felt like a light feather… he's awake! He's okay! Hajiman… the truth remained still…

**I AM NOT A SONG. I AM NOT WOO BIN-OPPA'S DONGSAENG.**

_**END OF HAE JIN'S POV**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

"Sir! Sir! Miss is missing!?"-One of the guards rushed to the living room where the old couple was talking bout their daughter

"Bwo?! What do you mean Seohyun is missing?!"-The man of the house shouted to the guard

"The window to her room's broken and it seems she climb through the window, down to the terrace…"-The guard was trying to catch his breath as he answers

"Otoke, yeobo…"-The old woman tries to calm herself but fails

"Find her! Find her! Or all of you will get a taste of my wrath! Pali!"-The master of the house shouts the orders to his guards…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Guys please leave a comment to keep me inspired okay? I'm always thankful for your support as always... let me know you're there! Mwah!<strong>

**Still Humble-Goody2shoes**


	73. Open arms Confrontation Lies

**Chapter 73:**

_"Open arms / Confrontation / Lies"_

**COTINUING**_** FROM **__"Who Am I?"__**CHAPTER**__**…**_

_How long has it been? It felt like a lifetime already. Seeing the others smile at me, is really refreshing indeed (smiling to myself)_

_Author: Woo Bin chuckles to himself and the buzzing conversations and scattered laughs from his so-called friends stops abruptly._

_"Look at this guy, he must be going crazy"-Says Yi Jeong as he points the silly Woo Bin_

_"Yeah, must be a concussion…"-Says Jun Pyo as he grins at Woo Bin_

_"Ani, I'm not going crazy, just ecstatic… that's all."- Happy Woo Bin laughs at his actions as he steals a glimpse of his girlfriend._

_"Weoyo?"-Jae Kyung ask she notices Woo Bin's stares_

_"Mianhe"-Woo Bin says with a scornful look_

_"For what?"-Asks Jae Kyung, while she takes Woo Bin's hands on hers_

_"For worrying to death… and to everyone here"-Woo Bin responded _

_"Damn right you are!"-Jae Kyung playfully punches Woo Bin's arms and everyone chuckles at the end_

_"Uhmmm, we are not the only ones you should apologize to you know"-Says Jan Di who's arms entangled with Jun Pyo the whole time_

_"Huh?"-Woo Bin tilts his head to one side confused_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_Author: A loud knock came from the door and all eyes darted to that direction, then. Come barging in Hae Jin followed by Yoon Ji Hoo._

_"Oppa!"-Hae Jin runs to Woo Bin's side and throw herself without thinking to his arms_

_"Ugh…"-Woo Bin's lips pursed together_

_"Oppa, nomu pogoshippeonde (I really missed you)… gwenchana?"-Hae asks while still holding Woo Bin in place._

_"Ugh…."-Woo Bin_

_"Weoyo? Why aren't you answering my questions?"-Hae Jin became exasperated and the rests just burst into laughing_

_"How. Can. I. Talk. When. You. Are. Suffocating. Me…"-Woo Bin talks as if in pain._

_And on queue Hae Jin released Woo Bin from her powerful hug._

_"Oh! Mianhe Oppa…"-Hae Jin apologized immediately and all Woo Bin could do is stare his baby sister and grins like an idiot._

_"I miss you more rascal"-Woo Bin says and there it was, Hae Jin suddenly tears up couldn't help but be happy of the recovery._

"Don't cry will ya? I'm okay… I'm fine… aren't we a Song?"-Woo Bin explains trying to calm his sister down, and as if a bitter word as he mentions Song… all boys in the room fell to silence, if only there'll be crickets be better to have one.. (Awkward)

Woo Bin noticed their awful silence including Hae Jin's weird expression…

"Something I said?"-Woo Bin asked with his gaze falling from Hae Jin to others inside the room

"Mmmm… Ani, we're all thrilled you're finally okay"-Says Hae Jin in a seemingly bubbly mode all of a sudden

RING! RING! RING!

All gazes fell to Ga Euls' face…

"Oh! My phone…"-Ga Eul fishes out her phone and momentarily breaks her entangled hand from Yi Jeong…

"Yobeoseoyo?... Oh! Oppa!"-Ga Eul shrieked and grins a lot as she talks to the person who's on the other end of the phone…

Yi Jeong's expression however displaces discomfort as hears the word "OPPA" from his fiancé's mouth…

"Ah, yeah sure… like right now? Why not… hehe, yup… I missed you more"-Says Ga Eul not minding the gasps and jaw dropped expressions coming from her friends especially from her over-zealous fiancé. (wink!)

"Araso, I'll see you later then.. yeah bye"-Ga Eul then hangs up then smiles at her friends then as she lays her gaze at her fiancé..

Yi Jeong kept a cold expression while giving her a raised eyebrow…

"What?"-Asks Ga Eul oblivious to the situation

"Don't what me… who was that? Oppa? And why do you have to say I miss you more?"-Yi Jeong kept babbling and as he continues, suddenly Ga Eul responded with a scattered giggle…

"What's so amusing?"-Yi Jeong asks then…

"That was my big brother… who studied doctorate at New York, he just got back and wants to meet us! Aigoo, my fiancé is jealous?"-Ga Eul answered in between giggles and the rest of the people in the room joined the hilarious laughter except the forced smile from Hae Jin's face…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Good Day to you all…"-The doctor comes in with a chart on his everyone suspects it's about Woo Bin's condition..

"Hi Doc! I heard you did quiet hell of job putting me back together"-Woo Bin jokingly welcomes the doctor but earned a slap on the arm from his girlfriend Jae Kyung…

"Well, it was quiet a battle I must say Young Master Song…"-The Doctor responds then walks slowly to the end of his bed…

"So what's up doc?"-Says Woo Bin

"He must be very well now… that he keeps talking like a cartoon… hehehehe"-Jun Pyo comments but earns an elbow to the gut by Jan Di…

"I was just joking…"-Jun Pyo defends…

"Well awesome news is that you are covering faster than we calculated… your recent tests came out very good…"-Continues the doctor

"Really? That's awesome…"-Jae Kyung squeezed Woo Bin's hand and threw him a megawatt smile…

"Told you, everything's going to be fine… so when can I go home?"-Says Woo Bin with a scratch on his head

"NO!"-Everyone responded in unison…

"Well, Young Master… I wouldn't be hasty, in about a 2 days we'll run another batch of tests and if they come out good as well… by then we can decide if you're fit to be discharged or not… okay?"-Says the doctor with a smile and Woo Bin responded with a quick nod. The doctor's gaze fell to Hae Jin, and he abruptly withdraws his stare and shook his head as if try to rid a thought…

Author: After another hour of talking to somehow catch-up the gang decided to let Woo Bin rest for a while, and left Jae Kyung by his side.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

Author: Ji Hoo and Hae Jin decided to have lunch, while they're in the car…

"So, Woo Bin's recovered… amazing huh?"-Ji Hoo says using his light tone to break the awkward silence; he tries to steal glances on the side of Hae Jin whose face is facing the window outside…

"Uhmm, so what do you want to eat? I know this new spaghetti house right around the corner…"-Says Ji Hoo drumming his fingers on the steering wheel

"No need to worry about him you know, he is your brother… you know how strong he is"-Says Ji Hoo while nodding in agreement … as if a bitter memory Hae Jin shakes her head.. Having enough….

"Stop the car"-Says Hae Jin sternly

"Why, what? Something wrong?"-Says Ji Hoo confusingly

"Yoon Ji Hoo just stop the damn car"-Hae Jin says again and this time Ji Hoo stopped the car… Hae Jin out of impulse unclips her seatbelt and opens the car and got out… Ji Hoo panicky did the same thing…

"Hae Jin-ah! Weoyo?"-Ji Hoo got out fast and chases Hae Jin who walks fearlessly fast… Ji Hoo was able grab her wrist and yank her to face him…

"Hae Jin-ah, gwenchana?"- Ji Hoo asks frantic and as Hae Jin faces him, her eyes are full of sorrow; her glassy eyes show that she's on the brink before crying…

"Song Hae Jin… what is it?"-Asks Ji Hoo, his voice now soft and his gaze fixed on Hae Jin

"Stop. Stop. Stop saying that!"-Hae Jin flipped

"Stop saying what?"-Asks Ji Hoo confused

"That he's my brother and calling me Song Hae Jin! When you know that is a lie!"-Hae Jin couldn't contain it any longer she lets her tears fall from her eyes… Ji Hoo froze from where he stands and lets his hands drops to his sides

"How-."-Ji Hoo in a low voice

"How did I know? Does that even matter? Why keep it?! Why are you lying!? Why are you hiding the truth?!"-Hae Jin yells to Ji Hoo and the man did not even budge… his eyes fixed only at Hae Jin, tears are threatening

"Hae Jin-ah, we didn't mean to… we were-…"-Ji Hoo tried to pacify the situation but it's obviously beyond redemption…

"Stop… I'm not even sure whatever's coming out of your mouth would be the truth…"-Hae Jin buries her face on her palms

"Hae Jin-ah, Mianhe…"-Ji Hoo hugs her tightly as but Hae Jin pushed him off

"Don't… I can't think right now, I can't see you…"-Hae Jin shakes her head and turns her heels to the sidewalk and hails a cab, getting in immediately before Ji Hoo could chase her..

"Hae Jin-ah!"-Ji Hoo shouts but with no reward…

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

Author: Hae Jin sitting at the passenger seat of the cab, she fishes out her phone… and automatically calls someone…

"Yobeoseoyo?"-?

"(sniff2x) Jae Hyun"-Hae Jin trying to hold back her sobs

"Hae Jin-ah? Gwenchana? what's happened?"-Jae Hyun now frantic

"I need to talk (sniff) to you… I need… (sniff) someone right now…"-Hae Jin responded in between her cries

"Of course, where are you right now? I'll text you the address of my villa, please come"-Says Jae Hyun

"Okay…"-Hae Jin agreed and hangs up…

* * *

><p><span><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

Author: Back at the hospital… at the doctor's office… as the doctor returns to his office after doing some rounds… as he got inside his office, he noticed the lights are off…

"Is it finished?"-An anonymous voice from a female came from the doctor's behind…

"Uh, yes… just as you ordered"-Says the doctor

"Good… how did they take it?"-Asks the anonymous voice

"Not very well… telling a lie that Ms. Hae Jin is not a Song brought them on the edge"-Says the doctor

"Just as I hoped for… very good"-Says the Anonymous voice

"We are done right? We are even? You will not come after my family"-Says the doctor

"Of course, a deal is a deal… your debt has been paid for"-Says the Anonymous voice

"Thank you so much… Miss Min Seo Hyun"-Says the doctor

And from the dark reveals the revengeful Seo Hyun smirking, then pulls up her hooded jacket to cover her face before leaving….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p>Note: Annyeong! I know2x… I'm so mean for not coming back soon, it's been a very busy few weeks of mine… but in a good way, I can assure everyone I won't abandon the AFF it's just it might take a while hope you understand… please leave a juicy message for me. :3<p>

Still Humble-Goody2shoes


End file.
